My Geeky Boy (Chapter 11 UPDATE)
by wheniwasyours
Summary: Baekhyun hanyalah laki-laki biasa yang mempunyai kemampuan akademik rata-rata. Ia dikenal sebagai biang onar, binal, dan pembangkang. Lalu datanglah seorang Park Chanyeol, siswa pindahan kelas unggulan di sekolah. Culun, membosankan, dan pintar dalam semua pelajaran. Sebuah pertemuan yang tak disengaja membuat Baekhyun tertarik ke dalam sisi lain Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK, YAOI, BOYXBOY)
1. Chapter 1

Caption : My Geeky Boy

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Yerim (RV), and other cast

Pairing : CHANBAEK (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

Genre : Drama, Romance, School life, Smut

Rating : M

Playing : Ulala Session - Love Fiction

Foreword : Astaga ini ff chanbaek pertama saya-_- spesial buat seseorang hehe mian mian kalo ceritanya basi, klasik, pasaran, ngebosenin, dll ughhh /overthinking again/ -

Hope you all like it! Happy reading^^

* * *

 **'I'm finally telling you this, but i swear that meeting you wasn't an accident'**

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh.. lebihh cepat! Tunggangi aku dengan liarhh!"

"Shit! Kau begitu sempithh.."

Plakk

Laki-laki tinggi itu terus menghujam penisnya bertubi-tubi di dalam lubang laki-laki mungil yang sedang menungging di hadapannya. Tak lupa tangannya terus menampar-nampar pantat sintal di hadapannya hingga memerah. Laki-laki mungil berambut hitam-keunguan itu bernama Baekhyun. Ia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dengan liar saat tangan besar itu menampar pipi pantatnya. Ia mencengkram pinggiran meja sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa nikmat di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Cepatlahhh.. aku hampir keluar bodohh!" pekik Baekhyun sambil terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan liar, memaksa penis besar itu menusuk-nusuk prostatnya. Dinding lubangnya terus mencengkram kejantanan laki-laki itu agar cepat mencapai klimaks. Ia memejamkan mata merasakan perutnya akan segera meledak dan memuncratkan spermanya. Tapi bodohnya laki-laki yang menungganginya adalah tipe laki-laki yang 'tahan lama', butuh waktu yang lumayan lama untuk mencapai klimaks, padahal tubuh Baekhyun sudah letih minta ampun. Meja yang menjadi pegangan Baekhyun terus berdecit hebat. Untunglah keadaan kelas sudah sepi karena jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat satu jam yang lalu, tapi dasar dua bocah gila, bukannya kembali ke rumah mereka malah berakhir dengan seks di dalam kelas.

"A... arghh Baekh.. a-aku sampai!"

"Nghhh k.. kau begitu lama, Kris.. ahhh bodohh sshhh ahhhhh"

Laki-laki itu memegangi pinggul Baekhyun, menahan pantat Baekhyun agar berhenti bergerak, dan menancapkan penisnya yang menyemprotkan sperma di dalam Baekhyun. Cairan sperma laki-laki itu meleleh dan menetes hingga paha belakang Baekhyun. Sementara penis mungil Baekhyun terus memuncratkan sperma hingga membasahi lantai. Dada Baekhyun naik turun mengatur nafasnya, ia menggigit bibir merasakan sensasi geli dan nikmat dari orgasmenya.

Laki-laki di belakangnya –Kris memeluk badannya erat dan membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Kris menarik dagu Baekhyun dari belakang dan mencium bibir mungil merah Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu. "Mmmphhh" Bibir Kris dengan rakus menghisap dan menyedot bibir Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya dari depan ke leher Kris. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada Kris, dan membalas ciuman nafsu Kris dengan lihai.

"Mmmsschhh"

Bunyi kecipak dua bibir yang saling bertemu dan saling bertukar saliva memenuhi ruangan. Dengan iseng tangan Kris menggenggam kejantanan Baekhyun yang sudah melemas dan mulai mengocoknya hingga tegang sempurna (lagi). "Eunghh..." satu desahan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun, ia ikut menggerakan pinggulnya mengikuti tempo kocokan tangan Kris yang semakin cepat.

Penampilan dua laki-laki itu benar-benar sangat berantakan (namun sangat seksi). Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan kemeja yang sudah terbuka semua kancingnya dan celana seragamnya telah menghilang entah kemana. Badan mungilnya penuh keringat dan tanda kemerahan, tidak lupa dengan dadanya yang membusung karena terangsang tangan dan ciuman panas Kris. Nipple pink kecoklatannya mencuat dan menegang, sehingga tangan kiri Kris yang menganggur tidak tahan untuk memilin dan memelintir nipple mungil itu. Sedangkan Kris berpakaian hampir lengkap, hanya celana seragam dan celana dalamnya diturunkan hingga lutut.

Kris mempercepat kocokannya sambil mengeluarkan seringaian nya. Penis Baekhyun berkedut dan semakin membesar, lubang ujungnya mengeluarkan cairan sedikit-sedikit tanda Baekhyun akan orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya. "K.. Krishhh stop aku lelahh" rintih Baekhyun sambil melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kris semakin membuat nafsu Baekhyun memuncak dengan menghisap dan menjilati leher putihnya dari belakang dengan seduktif. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan setiap inchi kulit mulus leher Baekhyun, menjilat-jilatinya makin ke atas dan mengulum telinga Baekhyun.

"Apa? Stop? Tapi benda mungil ini sepertinya ingin memuntahkan cairanmu lagi, Baek" kata Kris sambil meremas dengan kencang penis Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar lemas dan butuh istirahat, tapi Kris terus mengerjai tubuhnya. Baekhyun meremas rambut belakang Kris, dan menghentakkan pinggulnya ke depan dengan cepat.

"Ahhhh aku keluarhh lagihhh! Sialan kau, aku lelah!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kelas ini bau sperma, pasti ulahmu lagi kan, Baek? Kalau ingin onani pergilah ke kamar mandi! Jika seonsaengnim tahu habislah riwayat kelas kita nanti!" tuding Jongdae, ketua kelas 2 D –kelas yang kemarin dipakai Baekhyun dan Kris untuk seks sepulang sekolah. Baekhyun mendelik dan meletakkan ponselnya di meja, lalu menatap Jongdae yang sedang bertengger di pintu kelas.

"Kenapa semua yang berhubungan dengan 'sperma' selalu dikaitkan denganku? Laki-laki disini ada banyak. Apa perlu kita melakukan tes DNA dengan bekas sperma itu?"

"Sperma tak punya DNA, Baek" timpal si kutu buku Yixing yang langsung disambut dengan timpukan penghapus dari Baekhyun. "Diam kau!" kata Baekhyun sambil melemparkan tatapan 'aku-tak-peduli-urus-saja-lesung-pipimu-yang-aneh-itu' pada Yixing.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali! Sudahlah, memang itu sperma milik Baekhyun dan MILIKKU. Kemarin aku menyodok nya di kelas ini. Jadi berhentilah berdebat, kalian mengganggu tidurku" kata sesosok laki-laki yang berada di pojok kelas sambil menengadahkan kepalanya yang tadi tergeletak di mejanya. Ia memandangi anak-anak kelasnya dengan tatapan malas.

"KRIS!"

Kriiiiing..

Bunyi bel menginterupsi perdebatan pagi di kelas itu. Semua siswa mulai merapikan seragam mereka dan berdiri menyambut Jung seonsaengnim yang memasuki kelas. "Beri hormat!" titah Jongdae, mereka semua membungkuk dan duduk kembali. Jung seonsaengnim membuka lembaran pada buku sastra Korea, mengingat pelajaran minggu lalu. Tiba-tiba..

"Aku mencium bau yang tidak asing di kelas ini"

Seluruh siswa segera melemparkan tatapannya pada laki-laki berambut hitam-keunguan yang sedang membalas chat 'kakao talk' di ponselnya. Merasa tatapan semua orang mengarah pada dirinya, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya malas. "Apa lagi? Menuduhku lagi? Kenapa kalian terus membahas hal ini? Kemarin aku hanya menungging dan Kris menggagahiku! Harusnya kalian juga menyalahkan laki-laki tiang itu! Disini akulah yang menjadi korban." ucap Baekhyun enteng. Jung seonsaengnim hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mendesah berat.

"Byun Baekhyun, keluar dari kelasku sekarang! Ini kelas, tempat belajar bukan hotel remang-remang!" teriak Jung seonsaengnim murka. Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya malas, namun ia segera tersadar dan berdiri tidak terima.

"Kenapa hanya aku?! Kris yang menunggangiku, dia yang memasukiku, kenapa hanya aku yang dikeluarkan?!" pekik Baekhyun tak kalah keras. Semua siswa hanya bisa berbisik-bisik dan berdoa agar Jung seonsaengnim tidak memakan semua siswa di kelas 2 D hidup-hidup.

"Karena dia masih kapten klub basket sekolah kita! Dia masih berkontribusi untuk sekolah kita, tidak sepertimu Byun Baekhyun! Sekarang keluar atau aku akan melaporkan kelakuanmu pada kepala sek-"

BLAMM

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa guru-guru selalu mendiskriminasiku. Sialan, kalau mereka tidak tua renta seperti itu sudah ku hancukan rahang mereka!" ucap Baekhyun kesal. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding dan memasang earphone ke telinganya. Sudah berkali-kali ia mendapat hukuman seperti ini, entah karena kepergok onani di kelas, memukul adik kelas, atau bertengkar dengan perempuan-perempuan kecentilan di sekolahnya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan hukuman-hukuman itu, namun alasan gurunya tadi membuat hatinya tertohok. Jadi karena Baekhyun tidak pernah membuat prestasi membanggakan untuk sekolah, ia selalu di hukum seperti ini. Padahal waktu itu Jonghyun sunbae pernah kepergok merokok di kamar mandi, tapi karena ia adalah unggulan sekolah dalam hal menyanyi dan sering ikut festival nasional ia tak mendapat hukuman apapun. Rasanya Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menyodok semua guru di sekolahnya dengan penis kesayangannya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena tidak mau memasukki lubang yang keriputan.

Jam pelajaran sastra Korea adalah jam terlama di antara semua mata pelajaran. Karena menurut guru-guru, anak jaman sekarang sudah mulai terpengaruh budaya luar dan harus selalu di'cekoki' dengan budaya dan sastra Korea. Baekhyun mendengus melihat jam tangan putih yang melingkar di tangan mungilnya. Baru 10 menit ia berdiri disini, dan ia merasa super bosan. Baekhyun adalah tipikal orang yang tidak suka suasana sepi, membosankan, dan canggung. Oleh karena itu ia selalu membuat keributan seperti bergosip, meneriaki siswa culun yang lewat, atau menonton video porno dengan suara kencang untuk membunuh rasa bosan.

Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap ada objek yang bisa dijadikan targetnya. Namun nihil, hanya ada ia seorang diri di lorong sepi kelas 2. Baekhyun membawa kakinya dari ujung lorong menyusuri ujung lainnya. Ia mengintip melalui kaca, melihat kegiatan apa yang dilakukan oleh kelas sebelah.

"Kelas 2 C sedang olahraga, tidak asik"

Tapp tapppp..

"Ah 2 B sedang pelajaran matematika, oh itu si 'tante girang' Bae , lihatlah eyelinernya yang berantakan itu, aku yang laki-laki saja lebih handal memakainya" gumam Baekhyun melihat guru saingannya, Bae Joohyun seonsaengnim sedang mengajar di kelas 'anak-anak yang hampir pintar'. Iya saingan, saingan Baekhyun dalam menggoda Siwon seonsaengnim si guru olahraga yang punya penis super besar kata Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat Bae seonsaengnim dengan tatapan jijik meremehkan dari luar pintu yang tidak ditutup, dan disambut dengan pandangan ketus ala Bae seonsaengnim.

Baekhyun melanjutkan aksinya menuju kelas paling ujung, kelas anak-anak dengan IQ tinggi yang setiap hari sarapan rumus dan tidur berselimut puluhan buku. Baekhyun berhenti, melepaskan sebelah earphonenya, dan mengintip dari celah pintu.

"Park Chanyeol imnida, aku pindahan dari Yongsae Senior High School, mohon bantuannya"

Baekhyun mendesis. Tck another geek is here. Lihat saja gaya berpakaiannya, rambut hitam cepak dengan kacamata kotak besar membungkus hampir seluruh mukanya, blazer dan kemeja yang dimasukan rapi. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya, rambut ungu berponi hampir menutupi matanya, eyeliner tebal, kemeja berantakan karena lupa disetrika, dan sepatu converse merah. Baekhyun kemudian tertawa pelan merasa menemukan target baru untuk dikerjai. Ia berencana akan memberi tahu Sehun, sahabat persekutuan onarnya karena menemukan 'mainan' baru.

"Chanyeol ini sudah memenangkan banyak olimpiade kimia dan matematika, juga merupakan ketua klub karya ilmiah di sekolahnya terdahulu." ucap guru yang sedang berdiri berdampingan dengan Chanyeol, si laki-laki culun (menurut Baekhyun). Baekhyun hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri. Sinting menurut Baekhyun, pasti setiap hari laki-laki itu makan tabung reaksi dan minum air raksa. Tiba-tiba sebuah kepala laki-laki berambut coklat bermata indah menyembul dari pintu kelas. Baekhyun kepergok dan nyaris terjengkang.

"Luhan! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Luhan menahan tawa melihat Baekhyun nyaris terkena serangan jantung. "Salah sendiri sedang apa kau berdiri di depan kelasku? Apa kau sedang menambah daftar hobimu yaitu mengintip?" Baekhyun mendelik dan memukul punggung Luhan pelan. Ia mengusap-usap dadanya sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tadi nyaris berhenti karena melihat kepala Luhan.

"Kau mau kemana, Lu?"

"Biasa, ke kamar mandi. Kau sendiri sedang apa berkeliaran di jam pelajaran seperti ini?"

Baekhyun menceritakan dengan panjang lebar kronologis kejadian yang membuat dirinya dihukum dan berkeliaran bingung seperti kucing mencari tulang di dapur. Luhan mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun dengan seksama sambil berdiri dan membuka celananya. Luhan ingin pipis ternyata.

"Jadi Kris si kapten basket itu sudah memasukkimu?! Bagaimana bisa? Kau benar-benar gila, Byun Baekhyun! Bagaimana jika Jessica sunbae tahu bahwa pacarnya menyodok seorang laki-laki binal seperti dirimu?" tanya Luhan setengah heran setengah takjub sambil memasukkan penisnya ke dalam celana dan menutup rapat-rapat resletingnya. Baekhyun hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya bak model internasional.

"Jika Sica sunbae tahu justru akan menjadi berita yang paling panas tahun ini. 'Seorang kapten Cheerleader harus bertekuk lutut menyerahkan penis pacarnya pada Flower Boy, Byun Baekhyun' itu keren, Lu!" ucap Baekhyun mengarang-ngarang judul headline yang bagus untuk berita cinta segitiga antara dirinya-Kris-Jessica itu. "Lagipula Kris sangat mudah digoda, aku hanya sedang melakukan piket kemarin berdua dengannya, aku sedang menungging mengambil spidol yang jatuh di bawah meja guru. Tiba-tiba entah dari mana Kris mengelus-elus pantatku, apakah pantatku seseksi itu? Aku mendesah sengaja menggoda dia dan ketika aku berbalik, penisnya yang panjang sudah mengacung dari balik celananya. Ya sudah aku langsung membuka celananya dan mengulum miliknya" cerocos Baekhyun panjang lebar diiringi pandangan ngeri dari Luhan.

"Tapi dia pria yang kuat di ranjang, dia susah orgasme, aku harus bergerak brutal sampai badanku sakit-sakit semua" sambung Baekhyun setengah berbisik, takut ada yang mendengar suaranya. Luhan bergidik ngeri, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Kau binal sekali, jangan-jangan sebentar lagi Siwon seonsaengnim akan bertekuk lutut padamu"

"Waktu itu aku nyaris mengulum penis Siwon seonsaengnim, Lu! Tapi si tante Bae menginterupsi kegiatan panasku lalu membawa kabur Siwon seonsaengnim dan penis kesayanganku" Baekhyun memasang tampang sedih karena belum berhasil mencicipi penis guru kesayangannya itu. Luhan tak bisa berkata-kata lagi melihat teman dekatnya itu.

"Lupakan soal kulum mengulum, tadi aku lihat ada siswa baru di kelasmu. Si Park itu.. yang keturunan Marie Curie" kata Baekhyun menyebutkan ilmuwan wanita hebat di bidang kimia.

"Oh itu Chanyeol. Aku tidak menyangka sekolah kita akan kedatangan siswa super pintar seperti dirinya. Aku yakin semua guru akan memperlakukan dia seperti raja" balas Luhan. Luhan memang siswa kelas 2A, namun ia tidak sejenius itu. Ia tidak semaniak pelajaran seperti teman-teman sekelasnya, bahkan ia suka bergaul dengan Baekhyun yang terkenal dengan keonaran dan kebinalannya.

"Pintar akademik belum berarti pintar di ranjang" kata Baekhyun enteng. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa dan berjalan menuju lorong kelas mereka. Luhan masuk kelas sementara Baekhyun berjalan lurus menuju cafetaria, karena setelah pelajaran sasta Korea adalah jam istirahat. Jam favorit Baekhyun karena ia bisa memandangi siswa yang bolak-balik di cafetaria, lebih tepatnya memperhatikan penis-penis yang tersembunyi di balik celana mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa kenapa kau sudah bertengger disini, huh? Dihukum lagi?"

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur singkatnya, menyadari cafetaria mulai dipenuhi siswa dan siswi kelaparan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap perempuan mungil di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau harus bertanya pertanyaan yang kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Yeri?"

Yeri mendengus dan tiba-tiba sesosok pria putih pucat melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Yeri dan mengacak-acak rambut perempuan itu. "Kalian membicarakanku ya?" ucapnya percaya diri.

"Menjijikan, oppa"

"Diam kau, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak, Baekhyun langsung melempar kaleng sodanya yang kosong ke wajah Sehun dan berjalan meninggalkan meja mereka menuju tempat makanan. "Kau mau kemana Byun binal pengecut?!" pekik Sehun berpura-pura marah, sementara Yeri hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya.

"Oh Sehun jangan macam-macam atau kupotong pen- Aww"

Karena berjalan sambil menghadap belakang, Baekhyun tanpa sadar menubruk punggung seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki itu berbalik. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang sehingga ia harus menunduk untuk melihat Baekhyun yang sedang mengerang kesakitan, berpura-pura tentunya. "Kau tolol atau apa, kau menabrakku! Jangan sok jagoan!" umpat Baekhyun.

"Kau yang menabrakku, kenapa kau mengumpat seperti itu pada sunbae-mu?"

Deg.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menganga syok mendengar suara berat laki-laki di depannya. Suara itu milik si culun Park Chanyeol.

What the fuck?

Sunbae?

"SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD SUNBAE, ANAK BARU? KITA SATU ANGKATAN, BODOH!"

Baekhyun memekik kesetanan hingga semua orang di dalam cafetaria memandanginya aneh. Sedetik kemudian suasana menjadi seperti biasa, mereka sudah paham tabiat Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal menatap laki-laki tinggi di depannya. 'Enak saja si Park ini mengatakan dia itu sunbae! Padahal dia anak baru disini!'

"Kau mengenalku? Kau bukan siswa kelas 2A kan?"

Bugh!

Baekhyun menendang tulang kering kaki kiri Chanyeol, membuat si empunya kaki mengangkat kakinya dan meringis kesakitan. "Diam kau kutu buku! Lanjutkan saja makanmu dan pergilah ke habitatmu!" Baekhyun melengos menuju mesin minuman dan mengambil kaleng sodanya. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-geleng menatap punggung Baekhyun.

Sehun dan Yeri yang melihat kejadian itu hanya memegangi perut mereka dan saling menepuk pundak terbahak-bahak. Siapapun yang mencari gara-gara dengan Byun Baekhyun, akan dipastikan tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak setiap malam. Baekhyun meletakkan pantatnya di bangku dengan kasar. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal, terlalu banyak kesialan yang menimpanya hari ini.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu di belakang Baekhyun dengan wajah panik. Mukanya pucat dan mulutnya menganga seperti orang kerasukan, sementara Yeri menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan 'ada-apa-sih-apa-ada-hantu-berambut-panjang-di-punggungku' bergantian kepada Yeri dan Sehun. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sesosok perempuan berambut panjang hampir blonde tengah berkacak pinggang dengan angkuh. Matanya berkilat-kilat marah.

"Oh shit benar-benar hantu wanita" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau menggoda pacarku, dasar jalang! Bisa-bisanya pacarku mau melakukan seks dengan laki-laki murahan sepertimu! Aish jinjja, pasti kau memberi obat perangsang di minuman pacarku! Kau itu cuma junior disini tapi tingkahmu seperti orang yang punya sekolah ini! Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa sekolah kita malu mempunyai murid jalang dan binal seperti dirimu? BERHENTI MENGGANGGU PACAR ORANG!"

Byurrr

Perempuan menyeramkan yang diketahui adalah Jessica itu mengambil kaleng soda di meja Baekhyun dan menyiramnya ke rambut hitam-keunguan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menganga kaget merasakan rambutnya yang basah dan lengket karena ulah Jessica. Keadaan di cafetaria mendadak sepi, beberapa orang malah mengambil gambar dengan ponsel mereka. Jelas Jessica murka, ia tahu dari beberapa anak sekelas Baekhyun yang lewat sambil bergosip tentang seks Baekhyun dan Kris di kelas kemarin sore. Jessica yang merupakan kapten Cheerleader di sekolah mereka langsung naik pitam dan melabrak Baekhyun, tentunya.

"Pacarmu saja yang tergoda duluan melihat pantat seksiku! Aku yakin ia tidak puas dengan pantat pacarnya yang rata dan berwajah 'oplas'an sepertimu. Bahkan saat dia menunggangiku dia meracau kalau lubangku lebih enak dibandingkan dengan vaginamu, SUNBAE!" Baekhyun memberi penekanan pada kata 'sunbae' karena perempuan ini sangat gila hormat. Baekhyun menyeringai sambil menyentuh rambutnya yang lengket.

"K.. kau-"

"Atau jangan-jangan kalian belum pernah melakukan seks berdua? Ya ampun kasihan sekali kapten Cheerleader yang kecentilan dan suka tebar pesona sepertimu ternyata masih perawan! Berarti kau belum mencicipi penis panjang milik Kris hahaha kau tahu dia sangat liar kemarin!"

Baekhyun tertawa penuh kemenangan melihat Jessica menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal lalu berbalik bersama dua dayang-dayangnya meninggalkan Baekhyun sedang menertawakan kebodohan Jessica. Tidak ada yang bisa menang jika beradu mulut bersama Byun Baekhyun, jika ada yang berani pasti selalu dipermalukan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berlari kecil keluar dari cafetaria, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada Sehun dan Yeri mengisyaratkan ia ingin mengurus kekacauan pada penampilannya. Baekhyun tidak mengetahui ada sesosok laki-laki di pojok cafetaria yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya. Laki-laki itu memandangi tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang sedang berlalu sambil meminum kopinya pelan. Ia tersenyum simpul dan melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menunduk dan menggosok-gosokan rambutnya yang penuh busa. Tadi ia berjalan ke loker mengambil shampoo dan kemeja cadangannya. Memang loker Baekhyun penuh dengan hal-hal ajaib yang menjadi senjata andalannya. Shampoo, eyeliner, bb cream, celana dalam cadangan, kondom, lube bahkan dildo.

"Dasar perempuan gila!" rutuknya sambil menggaruk-garuk kulit kepalanya dengan kuku-kukunya yang lebih bagus dari kuku perempuan.

Cklek

Sesosok laki-laki masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengamati Baekhyun dari bibir pintu. Merasa ada orang yang masuk, Baekhyun menghentikan sejenak kegiatan gosok-menggosoknya. Ia mengintip dari celah matanya yang tidak tertutup busa. Laki-laki itu mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang mematung, tangannya terjulur menggosok-gosok rambut Baekhyun yang penuh busa.

"Chanyeol?!" pekik Baekhyun kaget. Baekhyun langsung menepis tangan Chanyeol dan mencoba berdiri. Tapi sialnya saat berdiri, busa yang mencair mengalir masuk ke matanya.

"Asshh sial mataku!"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mencoba meraih keran westafel dengan tangan kirinya. Mata sipitnya memerah karena perih. Ia segera membilas busa-busa di kepalanya dengan air, namun lagi-lagi tangan besar Chanyeol ikut mengelus-elus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Jari-jari besarnya terselip di antara helaian rambut Baekhyun yang basah. Laki-laki tinggi itu tersenyum melihat tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk dengan kepala yang hampir masuk ke westafel sepenuhnya.

Saat Baekhyun sudah selesai membilas rambutnya, ia segera mengambil handuk dan menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Park Chanyeol?! Kau mau modus, hah?" pekik Baekhyun sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil mengambil kuda-kuda di depan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak mengerti motif laki-laki bertelinga lebar yang tiba-tiba mendekatinya dan malah membantunya membilas rambut.

"Kau benar-benar mengenalku ya? Aku hanya ingin membantu, apa salah? Lagipula siapa sih perempuan tadi? Sepertinya dia ada dendam tersendiri padamu sampai kau berakhir dengan mandi soda seperti ini" Chanyeol maju selangkah dan membelai rambut basah Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget. Sumpah, laki-laki di depannya bukan main anehnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal Chanyeol, lagi pula Chanyeol baru menginjakkan kakinya ke sekolah ini kurang dari 24 jam, pastinya Chanyeol juga tidak mengenal Baekhyun.

"Bukan urusanmu, culun! Minggir aku mau kembali ke kelas!"

Baekhyun menubruk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan mengambil kemeja serta shampoonya yang tergeletak di westafel dengan kasar. Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap punggung Baekhyun yang meninggalkannya dengan sedikit senyuman.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Dua hari_** berlalu sejak insiden penumpahan soda ke rambut Baekhyun yang dilakukan oleh Jessica. Baekhyun-Jessica-Kris mendadak menjadi obrolan panas di sekolah mereka, semua pasang mata selalu tertuju pada tiga orang pemeran utama insiden tersebut. Kris bahkan sampai membolos karena malas meladeni pertanyaan dari teman-teman klub basket, teman sekelas, bahkan guru-guru di sekolah mereka. Maklum, Kris adalah kapten klub basket kebanggaan sekolah, tentunya guru-guru akan menodong pertanyaan-pertanyaan padanya dan memarahi laki-laki tinggi itu habis-habisan. Lain halnya Baekhyun yang semakin senang dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia merasa semakin hebat dan populer, ia bahkan tak sungkan melambaikan tangannya bak Miss Universe pada kerumunan orang yang sedang membicarakan dirinya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal insiden soda, Baekhyun tak pernah lagi bertemu atau sekedar berpapasan dengan Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol sudah mendengar gosip-gosip yang beredar di sekolah mereka, dan membuat laki-laki tinggi itu tidak sudi menemui Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya mengusir bayangan Chanyeol dari otaknya.

"Kau kenapa, Byun?" tanya Sehun melihat Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun hanya mengibaskan tangannya pada Sehun, menyuruhnya diam dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya memainkan ponselnya. Jari tangannya yang lentik mengetikkan sesuatu pada layar ponselnya.

"Ahhhh sayanghh cepat bukahh.. penisku ingin masuk di mulutmuhh"

"Ssshhh yeahh fasterhh"

"Ouhhhh"

Baekhyun terfokus pada layar ponselnya, matanya berbinar-binar sementara tangannya bergerilya mengelus-elus selangkangannya. Tidak ada guru yang mengisi jam pelajarannya di kelas, sehingga semua siswa di kelas sedang melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. Sehun yang notabenenya adalah teman sebangku Baekhyun memandangi Baekhyun aneh, tidak biasanya Baekhyun si biang onar menjadi diam padahal sedang jam kosong. Sehun mengernyit melihat sesuatu gundukan di selangkangan Baekhyun yang lama-kelamaan semakin membesar.

"Baek.. kau sedang apa?"

Baekhyun hanya diam, badannya menggeliat mencoba mencari kenikmatan, membuat Sehun mencondongkan badannya ke arah Baekhyun dan mengintip ke arah layar ponselnya. Sehun mendengus pelan, ternyata Baekhyun sedang menonton film porno jepang di website andalannya. Sehun mengumpat dalam hati saat melihat tangan mungil nan lentik Baekhyun mulai meremas-remas penisnya dari luar celana.

"Eunghh.." Sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Sehun mulai menggaruk kepalanya canggung berpura-pura tidak mendengar desahan laki-laki mungil di sampingnya.

Greppp

Baekhyun menarik tangan besar Sehun dan meletakkan tangan tersebut di atas selangkannya. Ia menggigit bibir sambil menatap Sehun dengan tatapan 'tolong-bantu-aku-kumohon'. Ia mulai membantu tangan Sehun meremas-remas penisnya yang sudah tegang sepenuhnya.

"B-baek.. j-jangan"

Sehun melihat ke sekeliling takut-takut ada siswa lain yang memergoki mereka berdua. Sehun dengan gugup mencoba menarik tangannya dari selangkangan Baekhyun, namun tangan mungil itu dengan sigap mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sehun. Walaupun mereka bersahabat, Sehun tidak pernah mempunyai niatan untuk 'menyentuh' Baekhyun lebih jauh, terlebih lagi Baekhyun adalah laki-laki dengan hormon berlebih. Satu sentuhan akan berakibat fatal bagi Sehun. Ia hanya tidak ingin kelepasan hingga menodai hubungan persahabatan mereka.

"K-kumohon, Hun.. takkan ada yang melihat" ucap Baekhyun lirih sambil menggigit bibirnya. Tangannya yang lentik dengan terampil menurunkan resleting celananya. Ia menurunkan sedikit boxernya dan membebaskan penisnya yang sudah menegang sempurna. Sehun terbelalak kaget. Ia tak pernah melihat penis Baekhyun, terlebih sekarang penis yang tidak lebih besar dari miliknya itu sedang mengacung dan berkedut. Kepala penisnya memerah dan basah karena mengeluarkan precum.

"Aishh"

Baekhyun kembali membimbing tangan besar Sehun membungkus penis miliknya. Ia menaik turunkan tangan sahabatnya itu di batang penisnya. Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan menengadahkan kepalanya merasakan kenikmatan dan kehangatan tangan Sehun. Ia menggigit bibir menahan desahan. Dengan sangat lambat dan canggung, Sehun sedikit meremas batang penis Baekhyun. Remasan itu berubah menjadi gerakan mengocok dalam tempo pelan. Baekhyun mencengkram pinggiran meja dengan kencang. Ia sangat benci permainan yang lambat dan pelan, ia merasa nafsunya dipermainkan.

"L-lebih cepathh Sehunhh" Baekhyun setengah berbisik, ia tersiksa karena Sehun seperti anak polos amatiran yang tak mengerti caranya beronani. Sehun menelah ludah dengan berat melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang sangat frustasi namun sangat menggoda. Sebagai laki-laki yang mempunyai hormon, Sehun pasti akan 'bangun' melihatnya. Persetan dengan orientasi seksualnya, Baekhyun benar-benar menggoda, pantas saja Kris mau melakukan seks dengan sahabat mungilnya ini dan mengabaikan Jessica.

"Y-ya"

Sehun ikut menggigit bibirnya menahan diri agar tidak ikut terbawa permainan Baekhyun. Ia mengocok penis itu lebih cepat, menyentak-nyentakkan tangannya, sedikit meremas batangnya. Dengan ragu ia mengelus lubang di kepala penis Baekhyun dengan jempolnya, merasa takjub melihat cairan putih yang sedikit-sedikit keluar. "Sshh greathh!" Baekhyun mendesah disela-sela gigitannya pada lengannya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin kegiatan cabulnya dengan Sehun dipergoki satu kelas.

"Suara siapa itu? Aku mendengar ada desahan.. apa cuma perasaanku saja?" ucap Myungsoo, teman sekelas mereka yang duduk tepat di depan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Myungsoo melemparkan tatapannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas mencari sumber suara. Sialan, rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati. Mereka berdua mematung, Sehun menghentikan kocokannya dan melepas tangannya dari penis Baekhyun dengan canggung. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas meja dan membolak-balikkan halaman buku, berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa. Mendapati tangan Sehun sudah tak berada di penisnya, Baekhyun mendadak geram. Ia sudah hampir klimaks dan tiba-tiba permainan berhenti begitu saja. Sejurus kemudian ia memasukkan penisnya yang masih tegang dan merapikan celananya.

"Minggir!"

"B-baek.."

Baekhyun mendorong badan Sehun pelan dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru. Ia berlari menuju lokernya dan mengambil sebuah buah benda keramat yang selalu mengisi lokernya. Lalu kaki mungilnya membawanya ke sebuah tempat melepaskan hasratnya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

 **Kamar mandi**

Baekhyun segera mengunci pintu dan menurunkan celana seragam dan boxernya. Yeah, dia jarang mengenakan celana dalam karena menurutnya akan pengap ketika penisnya sedang berereksi. Kemudian ia duduk dan membuka pahanya dengan sangat lebar, memperlihatkan hole kemerahannya yang berkedut.

Jleb

"A.. akhhh" ia melenguh saat jari telunjuknya berhasil menembus holenya. Ia memasukkan telunjuknya lebih dalam, mencoba menggapai titik prostatnya. Mengeluar masukkan benda itu cepat hingga memberikan sensasi geli di holenya. Tidak puas dengan satu telunjuknya, ia memasukkan jari tengahnya dan melebarkan holenya dengan gerakan membuka seperti gunting.

"Shithhh.. mmhh"

Pinggulnya bergerak menghentakkan jarinya agar lebih dalam. Kemudian ia megocok holenya dengan cepat hingga holenya semakin merah dan basah. Jari-jari lentik nan panjang itu dengan lihai memanjakan hole miliknya. Dalam hati ia sedikit beruntung mempunyai jari-jari yang sangat cocok untuk melakukan 'fingering'. Ia terus mengeluar-masukkan jarinya dengan tempo semakin cepat. Dadanya bergemuruh, peluh mulai membasahi wajahnya. Mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis, untung saja kamar mandi saat ini sedang sepi.

Tangannya yang menganggur langsung mengambil sabun batangan yang tadi ia bawa dari lokernya. Ia mulai melumuri tangannya agar licin dan mengocok penisnya yang sudah mengacung. Katakan saja bahwa Baekhyun sangat 'multitasking' dalam hal ini. Ia mempercepat kocokan penisnya seirama dengan hentakan jemarinya di hole merahnya. Tak ada yang lebih nikmat selain onani sambil memasukkan jari ke dalam hole.

"AKHHH.. yeshh therehh!"

"Ouchhh fasterhh.. penismu besar aku sukahh"

Ia mendesah hebat saat jari runcingnya menusuk titik prostatnya. Dengan brutal ia menyodok-nyodokkan jarinya di kelenjar kelaminnya itu. Dinding-dinding holenya mengkerut dan mencengkram jari-jari Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam sambil membayangkan penis besar gurunya –Siwon seonsaengnim merobek holenya dan menghentak-hentakkannya kasar. Ya, Baekhyun sungguh tergila-gila dengan penis guru idamannya itu. Tangannya yang lain semakin mempercepat kocokannya, sesekali ia menekan-nekan lubang penisnya menggoda. Dengan gemas ia mencubit-cubit kepala penisnya yang kini telah mengeluarkan precum yang banyak.

"Ahhh aku hampir sampaihh.. sodok aku dengan pedang besarmu, saemhh!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf Kim Seonsaengnim, bolehkah aku ke kamar mandi sebentar?" ucap seseorang dengan sangat sopan kepada guruya yang sedang menerangkan macam-macam rumus momen inersia di papan tulis. Sang guru tersenyum melihat tingkah sopan siswa di depannya dan mengangguk. "Ya, silahkan."

Kemudian laki-laki itu segera bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan 'hasrat' buang airnya. Ia merutukki Luhan yang tadi memberinya segelas besar orange juice, membuatnya ingin buang air kecil di sela-sela pelajaran padahal ia ingin memperhatikan materi momen inersia yang rumusnya banyak minta ampun.

Brakkk.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menuju urinator dan mengeluarkan cairan eksresinya. Sembari menunggu cairannya terbuang, ia mengingat-ingat rumus matematika yang kemarin diberikan Bae seonsaengnim, takut-takut pertemuan kali ini guru itu akan mengadakan kuis dadakan.

"Ouchhh fasterhh.. penismu besar aku sukahh"

Laki-laki itu mengernyit mendengar sebuah suara aneh dari dalam ruangannya tempatnya berada. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, berharap itu hanya halusinasi. Lalu ia merapikan celananya dan berjalan menuju westafel untuk mencuci tangannya.

"Ahhh aku hampir sampaihh.. sodok aku dengan pedang besarmu, saemhh!"

Pedang? Besar?

Ia membulatkan matanya yang lebar. Dengan frustasi ia membuka kacamatanya dan menampung cucuran air dari westafel di telapak tangannya, membasuh wajahnya kasar. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah belajar dari pagi sehingga suara-suara laknat itu muncul memenuhi otaknya. Atau mungkin di kamar mandi ini memang ada penunggu yang suka beronani sendiri? Ah tidak mungkin pasti ada siswa yang sedang beronani, pikirnya. Namun semakin ia ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari suara itu, semakin jelas suara desahan itu terdengar. Ia bergidik ngeri.

"AKKKKHHHHHH!"

Laki-laki itu tersentak mendengar teriakkan bercampur desahan yang sangat kencang memenuhi ruangan itu. Apa dia telah mencapai klimaks? Apa siswa itu sudah menyemprotkan spermanya dan merasa puas? Apa siswa itu juga menyodok-nyodok holenya dengan jari?

"Aishh apa yang ku pikirkan." Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kesal. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali meninggalkan kamar mandi sedetik itu juga, namun dalam hati ia penasaran siapa siswa yang berani melakukan hal cabul seperti itu di sekolah.

Seketika suasana hening, tidak ada lagi desahan-desahan yang terdengar. Laki-laki itu terdiam menunggu aksi apalagi yang akan dilakukan di dalam sana.

Cklek..

"C-Chanyeol?!"

Laki-laki itu, Chanyeol, terperanjat kaget menatap cermin di depannya, melihat pantulan sesosok laki-laki mungil yang keluar dari bilik kamar mandi. Ternyata siswa itu adalah Baekhyun –laki-laki yang memukul tulang keringnya beberapa hari yang lalu, yang sama kagetnya melihat keberadaan Chanyeol disana.

"K.. kau.. sejak kapan ada disini?" tanya Baekhyun kaget sambil merapikan seragamnya yang berantakan. Sebenarnya ia sudah biasa beronani di kamar mandi, bahkan ia di kelas sekalipun. Tapi entah mengapa saat melihat Chanyeol ia jadi mati kutu. Setelah insiden pertemuannya di kamar mandi dan membantu Baekhyun mencuci rambutnya, Baekhyun masih bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa maksud Chanyeol dua hari yang lalu. Lalu ia berpura-pura memasang tampang santai dan berjalan ke samping Chanyeol untuk mencuci tangannya. Keduanya saling diam dan canggung, bahkan Chanyeol menunduk enggan melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Y-ya s.. sejak tadi, aku hanya ingin buang air sungguh. Aku tidak mendengar suara yang aneh-aneh, percayalah" kata Chanyeol setengah mati menahan kegugupannya. Justru dari jawabannya sangat menyiratkan bahwa Chanyeol sudah mendengar semuanya. Lihat saja telinga lebarnya kini berubah kemerahan karena malu. Walaupun mereka sama-sama laki-laki, tetapi Chanyeol merasa aneh dan canggung.

"Oh ya sudah, aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya." Ucap Baekhyun enteng, ia menepuk-nepuk bahu tinggi Chanyeol tanpa rasa bersalah. Chanyeol membeku saat tangan lentik Baekhyun yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya itu mengeluarkan aroma sabun yang sangat kentara. Lalu laki-laki mungil itu tersenyum sambil memasukkan sabun batang yang sudah terbungkus rapi ke dalam saku celananya, dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang menggaruk tengkuknya. Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Tatapannya jatuh pada bagian bawah tubuhnya dan ia tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya ia akan melewatkan jam pelajaran fisika kali ini untuk 'menuntaskan' semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kriiing..

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, seluruh siswa segera keluar dari kelas-kelas mereka seperti semut-semut yang keluar dari sarangnya. Jam pulang sekolah adalah jam favorit semua pelajar di sekolah ini, bahkan di penjuru dunia. Ada siswa yang tertawa sambil bergosip, ada yang sedang menunggu temannya, ada yang berlari-lari menuju parkiran mengambil kendaraan mereka. Semuanya berlari, seolah-olah ingin cepat pergi menjauh dari tempat yang sangat membosankan yaitu 'sekolah'.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara teriakan memanggil menggaung di belakang Chanyeol. Laki-laki berkacamata itu sontak berbalik mencari si pemilik suara. Dari kejauhan ia melihat laki-laki mungil berambut hitam-keunguan tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Hoshh.. hahh l.. langkahmu cepat sekalihh" ucap Baekhyun sambil memegangi lututnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Alis Chanyeol bertemu melihat laki-laki yang beronani di kamar mandi tadi mencarinya.

"Ada ap-"

Baekhyun buru-buru mengeluarkan sekaleng soda dan mengarahkan tepat ke wajah Chanyeol. "Ini... t-tadi aku mencarimu di kelas.. hahh tapi kata Luhan kau sudah pulang" sambung Baekhyun sambil mengatur nafasnya. Muka Baekhyun memerah, Chanyeol pikir laki-laki habis berlari jauh mencari dirinya, sehingga laki-laki mungil itu kehabisan nafas.

Chanyeol meraih kaleng soda yang tadi diberikan oleh Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Ia menegakkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga berdiri dan menatap laki-laki mungil di depannya. "Untuk apa kau memberiku soda?"

"Sebagai permintaan maafku padamu karena aku sudah membuatmu mendengar suara-suara yang tidak enak. Ya.. kau tahu, desahanku tadi.. pasti kau mendengarnya" Chanyeol terpaku menatap Baekhyun, masih tidak mengerti. Lalu kenapa dengan Chanyeol yang mendengar desahannya? Kenapa Baekhyun harus meminta maaf?

"Aku meminta maaf ya.. ku pikir kau anak baik-baik jadi pasti kau terganggu dengan tingkahku yang tadi, sungguh aku tak tahu jika kau ada di luar. Mungkin kau menganggapku menjijikan, tapi setidaknya terimalah permintaan maafku." Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun menjelaskan maksudnya yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia dengan berbaik hati –atau malah merendahkan harga dirinya memberikan soda sebagai permintaan maaf. Toh itu salah Chanyeol juga kenapa datang di saat yang tidak tepat dan tidak langsung melarikan diri, pikir otak Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mau dianggap menjijikan, apalagi jika Chanyeol melapor pada ibunya jika ia 'dikotori' oleh perbuatan Baekhyun.

"Oh itu.. lupakan saja, onani itu adalah hal yang wajar bagi laki-laki, Byun-Baek-Hyun" kata nya sambil melirik nametag di blazer Baekhyun. Chanyeol sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang rapi. Chanyeol jadi teringat, setelah Baekhyun pergi ia juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun. Tanpa mereka sadari, kaki-kaki mereka berjalan menuju gerbang utama bersama. Mereka jadi terlibat obrolan kecil untuk sekedar basa-basi.

"Baekhyun.."

"Hmm"

"Nanti malam kau ada acara tidak?" tanya Chanyeol dengan santai ketika mereka berdua sampai di halte bus depan sekolah. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya. 'Jangan-jangan dia mau modus, Baek. Kau mau meladeninya? Kalian tidak pernah berbicara panjang lebar, dan kau tidak mengenalnya, Baek! Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ia mau menculikmu? Atau malah ia ingin mengajakmu belajar bersama? Aih membosankan!' ucap Baekhyun berlebihan dalam hati persis anak perempuan yang sedang digoda kakak kelasnya. Saat ini otak Baekhyun dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan berlebihan mengenai sikap Chanyeol. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak.

"Ah.. aku ada janji dengan Yeri ingin mengantarnya ke salon. M-memangnya kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun –tentunya berbohong sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tasnya. Entah kenapa ia mulai gugup, tangannya tiba-tiba berkeringat. Ia menggigit bibir menunggu jawaban dari bibir Chanyeol, berharap jawabannya bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan Baekhyun.

"Oh kalau begitu besok pagi kau kosong, kan? Ayo kita jalan-jalan" ucap Chanyeol tanpa memalingkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan terfokus pada jalanan di depannya. Untungnya Chanyeol tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Baekhyun saat ini, mulutnya menganga (sepertinya rahangnya akan copot) dan matanya melebar seperti orang tolol.

"Y-ya aku bisa"

Baekhyun merutukki mulutnya yang berbicara diluar kendali. 'Apaan-apaan kau ini mau saja diajak jalan oleh orang yang belum kau kenal! Seperti murahan saja! Apa kau mau diajak jalan dengan laki-laki culun kutu buku seperti Park Chanyeol? Nanti kharismamu luntur, Baek' gerutunya dalam hati. Namun seperti ada malaikat yang membisikkan, 'Sudahlah tak apa kan hanya jalan biasa, hitung-hitung kau menambah teman, Baek'

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menyadari sudah ada sebuah bus di depannya. Namun bus itu bukanlah bus yang bertujuan ke rumahnya. Ia melihat Chanyeol memasukki bus itu dan berhenti sejenak. Laki-laki berkacamata itu berhenti di pintu dan berbalik. Baekhyun masih dapat mendengar kata-kata terakhir Chanyeol dengan baik, kata-kata yang sukses membuatnya nyaris mati berdiri.

"Oke, sampai jumpa besok pagi. Satu lagi..."

"Jangan berikan hatimu untuk siapa-siapa"

HAH?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued**

* * *

omfg apa yang saya tulis ini-_- review dan comment yap! thanksooooo


	2. Chapter 2

Caption : My Geeky Boy (Chapter 2)

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Yerim (RV), and other cast

Pairing : CHANBAEK (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

Genre : Drama, Romance, School life, Smut

Rating : M

Playing : Hong Dae Kwang - I Feel You

Foreword : ANNYEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOONGGGG ADAKAH YANG MENUNGGU FF INI? GA ADA YA? OKE BHAY (?) /tabok/ ngga deng... maaf ya rada lama updatenya, baru selesai uas soalnya :') ga nyangka kalo ff karya amatiran gini ternyata ada yang baca hehehe big thanks! /laughs nervously/ ;') oiya chapter pertama emang dibikin lebih panjang karena kan itu semacam penjelasan pertemuan si caplang dan si byun jadi ya butuh banyak kata2 untuk menjelaskan(?) kkk chapter ini nyeritain gimana acara 'janjiannya' Chanyeol dan Baekhyun... so **happy reading**!^^

* * *

 **'You greet me with a sweet smile.. listen to my confession, i love you'**

.

.

.

.

.

Ini gila

Sungguh gila

Laki-laki itu gila

Sumpah, demi Tuhan!

Bagaimana laki-laki itu mengatakan hal seperti itu setelah ia memergokki Baekhyun onani di kamar mandi?! Oh jangan lupa Baekhyun pernah menendang tulang kering Park Chanyeol dan membentak laki-laki itu tepat di wajahnya! Bagaimana bisa? Terlebih Chanyeol baru mengetahui namanya hari ini! Batin Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Laki-laki mungil itu kini sedang berguling-guling di kasurnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Arghhh.. kenapa tadi aku menerima ajakannya? Bodoh kau, Byun!"

Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengerti semua perilaku anak baru itu tiga hari belakangan ini. Sungguh, bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tapi untuk apa seorang laki-laki mengatakan 'Jangan berikan hatimu untuk siapa-siapa' jika ia tidak menyukai orang tersebut? Apakah anak baru itu tidak tahu siapa Baekhyun, bagaimana tabiatnya di sekolah, dan apa saja yang pernah Baekhyun lakukan? Oh jelas, dia baru pindah tiga hari yang lalu.

Baekhyun sudah lupa caranya mengencani laki-laki semenjak putus beberapa bulan yang lalu, terlebih lagi dengan Chanyeol sepertinya kali ini dia akan menjadi pihak yang 'dipimpin'. Akh percaya diri sekali kau, Byun! Memangnya Chanyeol ingin mengencanimu sungguhan? Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati frustrasi.

"Astaga! Bahkan aku tidak tahu nomor ponselnya! Bagaimana aku bisa janjian dengannya?!" Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya cukup keras mengingat ketololannya. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan dimana dan jam berapa mereka akan bertemu.

Sial!

Bodoh!

Terlalu percaya diri!

BRAKK

"BABY BYUNNIE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MALAM-MALAM BEGINI, HAH?" teriakkan Eomma Baekhyun menyadarkan lamunannya. Ia meringis memegangi bokongnya yang mendarat bebas mencium lantai kamarnya. "T-tidak apa-apa, Eomma! Ugh.." pekik Baekhyun sambil mencoba berdiri.

Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Mengamati setiap detail wajah dan tubuhnya, tak ada yang menarik. Apa benar-benar si Chanyeol itu menyukainya? Darimana nya?

Baekhyun memang binal dan tukang onar, tapi ia cukup tahu diri semua itu hanya bermodal kenekatannya saja untuk menjadi buah bibir di kalangan siswa sekolah. Ia memegang rambut hitam-keunguannya yang basah setelah keramas. Lalu tangannya menelusuri setiap bagian di wajahnya. Baekhyun tidak mempunyai mata yang indah seperti Luhan, senyumnya tak semanis Yeri, dan tubuhnya tak setinggi Sehun. Ia hanya siswa berpenampilan sangat biasa. Untuk itu ia sengaja mengecat rambutnya dan memakai eyeliner di matanya. Setidaknya itu adalah satu-satunya cara menutupi penampilannya yang biasa saja.

" **Kau yang menabrakku, kenapa kau mengumpat seperti itu pada sunbae-mu?"**

Oh..

 **"Y-ya s.. sejak tadi, aku hanya ingin buang air sungguh. Aku tidak mendengar suara yang aneh-aneh, percayalah"**

My

 **"Jangan berikan hatimu untuk siapa-siapa"**

God

Baekhyun ingin menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke inti bumi saat semua kata-kata Chanyeol berputar-putar di otaknya. Suara bass rendah itu menggema tepat di telinganya dan sukses membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang. Baekhyun baru menyadari kalau laki-laki berkacamata itu mempunyai suara yang cukup –ehm seksi.

"Apa yang ku pikirkan?! Dia hanya bocah culun, Baek! Tak ada yang menarik!"

Kedua mata Chanyeol memang termasuk besar untuk ukuran orang Korea, tapi laki-laki itu menyembunyikan mata besarnya dibalik kacamata kotaknya yang besar. Kedua telinganya lebar dan berbentuk lucu menurut Baekhyun. Rambutnya yang hitam dengan potongan pendek memberikan kesan 'good boy' pada dirinya. Namun satu yang paling membuat Baekhyun lemas adalah suara berat Chanyeol yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya. Bibir itu sangat menarik, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan untuk berciuman. Bayangan bibir tebal Chanyeol meraup bibir kecil Baekhyun dan melumatnya lembut sekarang menghantui pikiran laki-laki mungil itu.

"TIDAAAAAAAAK! PARK CHANYEOL, SINTING!"

.

.

.

.

BRUKKK

BRAAKKKK

BLAMMM

"Sial! Aku terlambat!" rutuk Baekhyun yang masih memakai handuk di pinggangnya. Matanya masih setengah terpejam mengantuk karena semalam ia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan 'kencan dadakan' si culun itu. Laki-laki mungil itu mengeluarkan hampir seluruh isi lemarinya, mencari pakaian yang tepat. Sweater, kemeja, kaos, jaket, semuanya ia keluarkan. Ia mendesis frustrasi karena tak ada satupun baju yang cocok. Sebenarnya untuk apa dia memilih pakaian yang bagus? Toh ia juga tidak tahu Chanyeol akan membawanya kemana dan apa maksud dari laki-laki culun itu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7.30 KST, Baekhyun hampir menjerit dan mengambil bajunya asal. Lalu ia bergegas memakai sedikit bb cream dan tak lupa dengan eyelinernya. Mengambil tas dan ponselnya lalu berjalan melewati sang ibu yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Ya... Baby, mau kemana kau pagi-pagi seperti ini? Eomma belum selesai masak!" pekik Eomma Baekhyun dari dapur. Baekhyun hanya mencomot roti tawar di atas meja, dan menggeleng cepat –walaupun sang eomma tidak melihat gelengan kepalanya.

"Sialan si Park itu! Untung aku masih bisa bangun pagi!" Baekhyun berlari menuju halte bus dan menaiki bus giliran pertama. Seperti dihantam palu yang sangat besar, Baekhyun tersadar ia sama sekali lupa menanyakan dimana tempat mereka akan bertemu, bodohnya lagi bagaimana jika Chanyeol sudah menunggunya dari tadi atau malah masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya?!

Laki-laki mungil itu kemudian memutuskan untuk turun di halte depan sekolah mereka, tempat terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Ketika ia sampai, tak terlihat adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Hari ini hari libur, belum banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan. Ia mendengus pelan merasa telah dibodohi laki-laki tiang itu. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol hanya ingin mengerjainya?! Shit.. Byun Baekhyun memang bodoh!

10 menit

20 menit

30 menit

"SIALAN KAU PARK CHANYEOL, JIKA AKU BERTEMU DENGANNYA AKU AK-"

TIIIIIINNNNNN...

Baru saja Baekhyun akan beranjak dari bangku halte, terdengar suara klakson mobil yang memekakkan telinga. Baekhyun yang ingin mengumpat harus mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat sesosok laki-laki berkacamata keluar dari mobil ferrari hitam tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak.

"Maaf, kau sudah menunggu lama ya?" laki-laki itu mendekati Baekhyun. Ia menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang melongo seperti orang tersambar petir.

"Baek?"

"Ah! Y-ya! Apa yang ku pikirkan.. aish.. ah kau telat 30 menit, sialan! Untung saja aku tidak benar-benar ingin pulang tadi!" cerca Baekhyun diikuti rasa bersalah yang terpatri di wajah Chanyeol. Ia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum dan menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju mobilnya. Mobilnya begitu mewah dan keren untuk ukuran laki-laki culun seperti dirinya. Chanyeol lalu membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun –dengan sangat gentleman dan mendudukkan tubuh mungil yang sedari tadi mematung di jok empuk mobilnya.

"I-ini mobilmu?" tanya Baekhyun bodoh. Chanyeol sedikit tertawa meihat tingkah aneh Baekhyun dan mencondongkan badannya ke arah Baekhyun. Ia menatap wajah laki-laki berambut ungu itu lekat-lekat, begitu dekat hingga Chanyeol bisa melihat setitik semburat merah di pipi Baekhyun. "Y-YA.. MAU APA KAU DEKAT-DEKAT?" ujar Baekhyun gugup dan memundurkan badannya ke pintu mobil. Ia bertingkah seperti gadis yang akan diperkosa di dalam mobil.

"Aku ingin memasangkan ini.."

Cklek

Baekhyun melirik ke bagian bawah dan mendesah lega. Ternyata Chanyeol ingin memasangkan seatbelt ke tubuhnya. Wajahnya sedikit memanas dengan perlakuan Chanyeol. Ia melirik Chanyeol dari ekor matanya. Sial, kenapa laki-laki itu tersenyum seperti itu?! Apa aku terlihat bodoh seperti anak perempuan? Batin Baekhyun.

Sedikit kagum dengan penampilan Chanyeol yang tidak mengenakan seragam. Rambut cepaknya dibiarkan sedikit berantakan. Kacamatanya yang berbeda dengan kacamata yang ia kenakan di sekolah, sedikit lebih kecil namun tetap berbingkai kotak. Ia mengenakan jaket baseball keluaran Supreme dan sepatu basket Adidas. Baekhyun tak pernah tahu jika Chanyeol sedikit –ehm good looking.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tidak usah curi-curi pandang begitu, Baekhyun-ah"

"Siapa yang memandangimu? Cih percaya diri sekali! Kita mau kemana? Apa kau mau menculikku dan memperkosaku? Kalau penismu besar dan memuaskan aku dengan senang hati diperkosa olehmu, Tuan Park Chanyeol" cerocos Baekhyun kesal. Apa itu 'Baekhyun-ah?' memangnya dia sudah mengenalku? Batin Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar kata-kata kotor Baekhyun.

Lalu keadaan hening seketika. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya memainkan ponselnya, melirik keluar jendela.

"Omo... sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" ucapnya kagum melihat hamparan padang rumput dan pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Ia berpikir sejenak, tidak familiar dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Sepertinya mobil Chanyeol akan mengarah ke dataran tinggi atau bahkan gunung. Chanyeol sedikit bersenandung dan mencuri pandang ke arah Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan. Rambut ungunya sedikit berantakan, matanya sayu terlihat mengantuk namun sekaligus menggemaskan. Belum lagi kaus biru muda garis-garis putih dengan celana pendek di atas lutut. Chanyeol tidak menyangka laki-laki imut di sampingnya itu adalah siswa binal yang ia temui kemarin, sangat berbeda.

Tiba-tiba mobil Chanyeol berhenti tanpa Baekhyun sadari. Chanyeol kembali mencondongkan badannya pada Baekhyun untuk membukakan seatbelt –sekaligus memandangi wajah Baekhyun. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau begitu imut. Kajja, kita keluar!" kata Chanyeol sambil melepaskan tali di pinggang Baekhyun, lalu ia berlari keluar mobil membukakan pintu untuk laki-laki mungil itu.

Baekhyun terpaku saat mendengar kata 'imut' dari bibir tebal Chanyeol. Baru kali ini ada laki-laki yang mengatakan dirinya imut, padahal mereka baru saling kenal. Ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan dan keluar dari mobil. Baekhyun mengernyit melihat sebuah pagar raksasa (seperti pagar sebuah kastil) menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Jangan-jangan Chanyeol ingin membawanya ke rumah nenek sihir dan menjadikannya persembahan? Pikir Baekhyun ngelantur.

Melihat Baekhyun yang kebingungan, Chanyeol langsung merangkul bahu Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya dan menuntun Baekhyun memasuki pagar itu. Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana. Hamparan dedaunan hijau yang tingginya tidak lebih dari lutut mereka dihiasi butiran-butiran berwarna merah segar yang menggantung di sekitar daun-daun tersebut. Baekhyun menghela napasnya pelan dan memejamkan matanya menghirup udara sejuk yang berhembus. Pemandangan dan udara disana benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Kau pasti bingung mengapa aku membawamu kesini." Kata Chanyeol, tersenyum lalu mengambil tangan kanan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah genggaman hangat. Baekhyun terkejut sampai ke ubun-ubun melihat tindakan semena-mena Chanyeol, namun tak dipungkiri lagi kedua pipinya memanas. Ia mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol dengan gugup. Namun Chanyeol menghujaninya dengan tatapan yang tajam dan dalam hingga Baekhyun menunduk pasrah, membuat Chanyeol menggenggam lebih erat tangan mungil itu dan mengelus punggung tangan itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ku mohon, biarkan seperti ini." Ujar Chanyeol setengah berbisik. Keduanya terdiam sambil menatap lurus pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mereka. Kemudian Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Pertama aku melihatmu, ku pikir kau benar-benar pribadi yang 'menyeramkan'"

"Namun setelah aku melihat matamu, aku tahu kau punya sisi imut yang tidak pernah kau tunjukkan ke orang banyak. Bukannya laki-laki imut biasanya menyukai strawberry? Aku tebak pasti kau juga begitu dan aku mengajakmu memetik buahnya langsung. Bukankah menyenangkan datang ke perkebunannya langsung?" sambung Chanyeol panjang kali lebar menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berada di otak Baekhyun dengan santai.

Baekhyun berhenti dan terpaku. Terpaku dengan jawaban Chanyeol dan tangan besar Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Laki-laki tinggi itu berbalik dan tersenyum lembut. "Hey, kenapa melamun? Ayo kita memetik buahnya, Bekhyun-ah"

Kemudian mereka mengambil dua buah keranjang beserta gunting khusus pemotong strawberry. Mereka berjongkok di antara tanaman-tanaman starwberry disana. Baekhyun menyentuh dengan takjub salah satu buah strawberry yang sudah matang dan berwarna merah segar. Mulutnya tak pernah berhenti menyebutkan kata 'omo', 'oh my god', atau 'aigoo'. Matanya yang sipit berbinar senang, membuat Chanyeol gemas dan beberapa kali mengacak rambut keunguan itu dengan lembut.

"Kau lucu sekali! Apa kau tak pernah ke kebun seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memilih mana buah yang sudah matang lalu mengguntingnya pelan. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat persis seperti anak kecil yang menolak makan sayur. Semua tingkah laku Baekhyun hari ini membuat Chanyeol harus menahan untuk tidak melayangkan tangannya pada rambut atau pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berlari menjauhi Chanyeol dan mencari spot tanaman-tanaman itu yang sedang berbuah banyak dan merah. Ia mengambil ponselnya, mengarahkan ponselnya 45 derajat ke atas dan berpose 2 jari memperlihatkan pemandangan di belakangnya. Ia terkikik geli melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang sedang berjongkok di belakang ikut masuk ke dalam frame.

"Akan ku kirim pada Sehun dan Yeri, pasti mereka iri hahaha" tangannya yang terampil mengetikkan sesuatu dan mengunggah foto tersebut ke grup kakao mereka bertiga.

 **'Sedang memetik strawberry bersama si culun Chanyeollie~ aku hebat kan? Kkkk'**

Lalu Baekhyun melanjutkan memetik strawberry-strawberry di hadapannya sesekali bersenandung kecil. Terkadang ia mengelus-elus buah itu dengan sayang seperti anaknya sendiri. Baekhyun benar-benar suka strawberry! Ibunya selalu memasok buah strawberry segar dan susu strawberry di kulkas setiap minggunya. Baekhyun pun heran darimana Chanyeol tahu dan mengerti apa yang dia suka, padahal tak pernah sekalipun Baekhyun mengonsumsi hal berbau strawberry di sekolah.

"Chanyeol-ah! Lihat, aku sudah dapat banyak!"

Setelah merasa mendapat cukup banyak strawberry yang ia idamkan, Baekhyun berlari pelan dan menghampiri Chanyeol dengan setumpuk strawberry segar di dalam keranjangnya. Wajahnya berseri-seri, matanya tak henti membentuk bulan sabit yang menggemaskan. Chanyeol bangkit dan mengelus rambut laki-laki mungil itu pelan. Ia sangat bersyukur Baekhyun menikmati apa yang ia rencanakan, dan nyatanya Baekhyun sangat menyukai ini semua.

"Aigoo, kau hebat! Ayo kita bungkus semua strawberrynya dan bawa ke rumah"

"I-ini semua untukku?! Kau yang membayar kan? Ah aku tidak bawa dompet karena tadi terburu-buru"

Tanpa sadar bibir Baekhyun membentuk kerucut dan suara merajuknya yang menggemaskan. Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang benar-benar diluar dugaan dirinya–bahkan semua orang, jika mereka melihatnya. "Iya, aku yang membelikan ini semua untukmu, tak perlu sungkan" kata Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun dan merangkul bahu mungil itu. Kemudian mereka pergi ke tempat pengemasan dan membayar beberapa won untuk strawberry mereka.

Matahari sudah semakin meninggi, perut Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya meronta minta diisi. Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya menarik lengan Baekhyun tanpa rasa bersalah.

Kruyuuukk

"Ya.. Chanyeol-ah kita mau kemana? Perutku perih dari tadi mereka berteriak-teriak apa kau tak mendengarnya?!" Baekhyun mendengus dan melepaskan tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol lalu membukakan pintu dan menyuruh Baekhyun masuk. Kadang Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menculiknya.

Chanyeol segera memacu mobil mewah hitamnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun terhentak. Si mungil itu ingin membuka suara dan menghujani Chanyeol dengan umpatan, namun Chanyeol dengan cepat berkata, "Kau lapar dan aku tidak mau kau sakit perut karena aku lambat mengendarai mobil. Kita akan ke restoran di dekat sini, Baek" ucap Chanyeol tanpa melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun bisa melihat sebuah senyuman hangat terukir di bibir tebal Chanyeol.

"Ummm" gumam Baekhyun sambil menggigiti kuku-kuku jarinya. Ia membuang muka ke arah jalanan di sampingnya. Baekhyun tak pernah membayangkan akan pergi ke tempat impiannya selama ini. Terlebih lagi seorang laki-laki yang baru ia kenal yang mengajaknya, memperlakukan dirinya dengan sangat baik dan hangat. Entah kenapa Baekhyun melupakan imej 'binal' dan 'onar'nya di depan Chanyeol.

Apa dia sudah nyaman dengan Chanyeol?

Apa dia menyukai semua perlakuan Chanyeol padanya?

Tapi semua itu terlalu cepat bagi Baekhyun. Perasaan ini pasti hanya sekedar perasaan senang karena sudah terlalu lama Baekhyun tidak menerima perhatian dari laki-laki lain. Baekhyun benci bagaimana hati kecilnya seringkali terlalu percaya diri dan mudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Walaupun orang itu mungkin hanya ingin sekedar berteman dengannya. Baekhyun benci pada dirinya yang terlalu 'gampangan'.

"Park Chanyeol.."

"Iya? Kenapa hm?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan memberanikan diri menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi mengganjal di pikirannya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? M-maksudku.. kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini?"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, bersiap mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol hanya ingin main-main atau melampiaskan rasa bosan nya di akhir pekan, Baekhyun bersumpah tidak akan sudi melihat wajah Chanyeol lagi.

Seketika keheningan melanda. Baekhyun melirik ke arah laki-laki di sampingnya itu. Namun Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul dan menarik tuas gigi di tengah-tengah mereka sambil mematikan mesin mobil.

"Sudah sampai, nanti saja aku ceritakan. Kau harus makan dulu." Suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Ia membukakan seatbelt Baekhyun dan menatap lekat-lekat kedua pasang mata sipit itu. Mata Baekhyun bergerak-gerak mencari jawaban di kedua mata Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol hanya memberikan senyuman tipis yang menyiratkan sejuta arti.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang masih sibuk memandangi seluruh penjuru ruangan restoran dengan tatapan takjub. Kini mereka berdua berada di sebuah restoran yang bertemakan strawberry. Semua ornamen restoran sampai menu makanan semuanya mengandung strawberry.

"Baek.." tanpa sadar Chanyeol menggenggam punggung tangan Baekhyun. Rasa hangat yang menjalar dari telapak tangan Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun. "Samakan saja denganmu, terserah apapun ku makan" jawab Baekhyun singkat. Kemudian Chanyeol mengembalikan buku menu pada pelayan dan menyampaikan pesanan mereka.

Sepeninggal sang pelayan, keduanya terjebak dalam suatu keheningan. Sebuah keheningan yang nyaman. Tanpa sadar keduanya saling memandangi wajah satu sama lain.

Chanyeol menikmati bagaimana kedua mata sipit Baekhyun yang bereyeliner tipis memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan mirip anak anjing yang menggemaskan. Ia terus mengingat bagaimana penampilan Baekhyun ketika di sekolah, benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat. Baekhyun yang di depannya adalah sosok laki-laki penurut, manis, dan penyayang. Baekhyun yang sekarang tak jauh berbeda dengan adik sepupunya yang berumur 9 tahun. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, berati ia benar. Chanyeol berhasil menemukan sosok lain itu walaupun hanya dari kedua mata sipit laki-laki mungilnya. Sosok lain yang membuat dirinya terjerat masuk ke dalamnya.

"K-kenapa menatapku s.. seperti itu?!" pekik Baekhyun galak, namun suaranya bergetar tanda kegugupan. Suaranya yang meninggi tak sejalan dengan rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipi mulusnya.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin memandangi wajahmu saja"

Oh shit, laki-laki sialan tukang gombal! Rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati. Rasanya ia ingin melarikan diri dari sana dan mengunci diri di kamar agar perasaan bodoh itu tak muncul lagi.

"Pesanan anda, Tuan"

Pelayan itu meletakkan sepiring kue sus isi krim strawberry, cake roll isi strawberry, dan nasi goreng berwarna pink dengan hiasan strawberry. Belum lagi segelas strawberry milkshake dan segelas jus strawberry membuat liur Baekhyun sudah memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Ia menyentuh ujung krim kue sus dengan sangat pelan. Matanya berbinar-binar."Ini untukku? Semuanya?" tanya Baekhyun diiringi kekehan dari bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera menyerbu kue sus itu dengan lahap dan memakannya dengan penuh nafsu seperti orang yang belum makan 7 hari. Muoutnya tak berhenti mengunyah, entah makanan apa yang sudah masuk ke mulutnya. Melihat pemandangan di depannya, Chanyeol hanya tertawa sambil memandangi wajah Baekhyun.

"Kwauu.. twidak.. makwaann?" (Kau tidak makan?) tanya Baekhyun sambil mengunyah kue sus di mulutnya. Saking penuhnya, krim dan selai strawberry kue-kue itu memenuhi bibir mungilnya. Chanyeol menggeleng, menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri. Tatapannya terplester pada laki-laki mungil di depannya. "Aku sudah kenyang melihatmu makan" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ani, kau harus makan! Sesuap saja, oke? Kau pasti lapar seharian menyetir" ucap Baekhyun cepat sambil menyodorkan potongan cake roll ke bibir Chanyeol. Refleks Chanyeol memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menuntun jari-jari Baekhyun memasukkan kue ke mulutnya. Chanyeol terkesiap merasakan lembutnya jari Baekhyun di bibirnya. Tanpa sadar ia mengecup jari-jari lentik itu dengan lembut sambil menggenggamnya.

"Aku menyukaimu.."

Baekhyun terperanjat bukan main, menelan kue-kue di mulutnya dengan susah payah. Ia segera menarik tangannya dan menatap Chanyeol horror. Pikirannya belum bisa mencerna dua kata yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sebenernya sudah megira bahwa Chanyeol akan mengatakannya cepat atau lambat, namun ia tidak pernah tahu jika rasanya seperti ini. Ia pikir ia bisa tertawa menanggapi omongan Chanyeol, tetapi sebaliknya jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, dadanya sesak, dan tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Baekhyun mau muntah saking gugupnya.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, bahkan kau pasti menganggap ini sebuah lelucon, tapi aku serius. Sangat sangat sangat serius"

"T-tapi kita baru saling kenal. Aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padamu. Seharusnya kau... berusaha, aku menunggu usahamu." Kata Baekhyun ragu sambil menggigiti kuku-kuku jarinya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam berharap bisa pulang ke rumah dan bersembunyi dari si culun Park.

"Tanpa kau sadari aku sedang berusaha, Baek" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan menghapus sisa krim di sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan jempolnya.

Ummaaaaaaa... tolong akuuuuuuuuuu! Beberapa lama lagi anakmu akan melepas status singlenyaaaaaa! Pekik Baekhyun norak dalam hati.

Kemudian mereka terdiam menyelesaikan makanan masing-masing. Chanyeol bangkit dan meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju kasir untuk membayar tagihan mereka, sementara Baekhyun bergegas keluar bertengger di pintu mobil Ferrari hitam Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol kembali dan ingin membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun, Baekhyun dengan kecepatan cahaya membuka pintu tersebut untuk dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun menghindari segala kontak dari Chanyeol dan memalingkan wajahnya memandang ke arah luar jendela.

Chanyeol berdehem pelan dan mulai menyalakan mesin nya, ia melupakan kegiatan 'memasangkan seatbelt' Baekhyun karena kegugupan yang melanda dirinya. Ia meirik sekilas laki-laki mungil di sebelahnya dan menghela napas berat. Bingung memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Ia sedikit menyesali pengakuannya tadi, tidak seharusnya ia terburu-buru. Namun ayolah, Park Chanyeol bukan tipe laki-laki yang bisa menunggu ketika ia menyukai seseorang. Telat sedikit Baekhyun bisa dimiliki orang lain, pikirnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada yang berani membuka suara. Chanyeol berpikir apakah Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyukainya dan menganggap ia hanya seorang 'player' atau malah laki-laki mungil itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Semacam jawaban untuk Chanyeol mungkin?

"Baek.. sudah sampai." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyentuh punggung tangan Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat ke luar jendela. Halte bus depan sekolah. Laki-laki mungil itu langsung membuka seatbeltnya dengan gerakan sangat cepat dan membuka pintu mobil. "T-terima kasih untuk hari ini.. a-aku pulang dulu" kata Baekhyun tergagap.

Namun laki-laki bernama Chanyeol itu adalah orang yang sigap, ia menahan lengan Baekhyun dan menutup kembali pintunya rapat-rapat. "Kita perlu bicara, Byun Baekhyun" bisik Chanyeol memohon. Baekhyun menatap mata besar itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan pipi yang memerah.

"Aku tahu kau belum mempunyai perasaan itu. Tapi aku bersumpah, Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku? Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar menginginkanmu."

Chanyeol menatap sepasang mata sipit itu lembut dan dalam, ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menciumi jari-jari lentik itu sebagai pembuktian atas perasaannya. Baekhyun merasa udara di sekitarnya dipenuhi oleh karbon dioksida sehingga dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Ia menunduk malu.

Ternyata pemikiran nya pada semua perlakuan Chanyeol adalah benar. Tak pernah sekalipun terbesit di kepala Baekhyun ia akan mendapat sebuah kencan dan pengakuan cinta yang klasik seperti ini. Dulu ia melihat kencan seperti ini hanya dalam drama-drama kesukaan sang ibu. Tapi siapa sangka Byun Baekhyun mendapatkan hal kecil namun romantis seperti ini? bahkan tanpa hubungan badan sekalipun!

Tak dipungkiri lagi sejak kejadian 'onani' waktu kemarin, Baekhyun mulai memikirkan Chanyeol. Keberadaan laki-laki tinggi itu, kata-katanya, semua perlakuannya, juga senyum canggungnya yang selalu muncul saat mereka bertemu tanpa Chanyeol sadari. Sejak Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya di kebun strawberry, hatinya terus berperang.

Di satu sisi ia tidak mau terlalu mudah untuk terlena akan semua tingkah laku Chanyeol, juga 'skinship' yang laki-laki itu berikan. Namun sisi yang lain mulai menaruh harapan pada Chanyeol. Selama ini laki-laki yang memperlakukan dirinya dengan manis hanyalah laki-laki yang sedang terangsang dan menginginkan lubang sempitnya untuk ditunggangi. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan Baekhyun sedikit berharap jika Chanyeol berbeda? Laki-laki itu datang secara tiba-tiba ke kehidupannya kurang dari seminggu dalam pertemuan mereka yang aneh –bahkan memalukan. Baekhyun sendiri masih belum mengetahui sisi mana dari dirinya yang membuat Chanyeol menyukainya. Pikirannya masih terlalu sibuk berkecamuk sampai sebuah suara berat menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Hey.. bagaimana jawabannya?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan mengangkat kepalanya mencoba menatap manik Chanyeol. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menjemput bibir tebal Chanyeol dengan miliknya. Hanya sekedar menempel dan tak ada lumatan apapun. Ia memejamkan mata, memantapkan hatinya dan menjawabnya melalui sebuah ciuman singkat.

"Ya.. aku mau, Chanyeol"

Selama enam belas tahun hidupnya, Baekhyun baru mengetahui bahwa hal-hal yang klasik dapat membuatnya jatuh pada laki-laki culun bernama Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu jika hal-hal yang romantis dalam sebuah drama rasanya akan se-luar biasa ini untuknya.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menyesal dengan keputusanmu"

.

.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **Kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun ga binal di depan Chanyeol? kenapa Chanyeol suka sama Baekhyun? kenapa Baekhyun nerima pernyataan cinta Chanyeol?**

muehehehehe maaf ya kalo ceritanya aneh dan abal, but seriously, saya itu orang yang punya krisis kepercayaan diri dan gampang ngedown.. jadi seneng banget liat review kalian kayak terasa disemangatin^^ walaupun cuma kata2 'ditunggu next chapternya ya' itu udah precious bgt buat saya! apalagi sampe ada yang nebak2 next chapternya bikin saya seneeeeng bgt! BIG THANKS TOOOOO 3 :

ChanBaekLuv | rhenaaakifa | devrina | loohaaann|rivalAL | luphbepz | Vanilla92 | parklili | gia | Mhrs826 | DahsyatNyaff | kurokuroninja | MinJiSu | winter park chanchan | Mihun | nuraenim10 | princecho | baekichu | kacangpolongman | mingguki | Coila | B-Lady | comebaekhome | dearpanda| indaaaaaahhh | oasana | andddd **daddy** :3

Ayo yang lain masa kalah sama nama2 di atas yang udah ngereview XD saya pengen liat respon kalian, kritikan, bahkan masukkan kalian yang siapa tau bisa saya pake di next chapternya^^ ff ini viewersnya hampir 1000 loh masa yang ngereview cuma 28 :((( ga nyampe 10% nya... so don't forget to **REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE**! luv u all!


	3. Chapter 3

Caption : My Geeky Boy (Chapter 3)

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Yerim (RV), and other cast

Pairing : CHANBAEK (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

Genre : Drama, Romance, School life, Smut

Rating : M

Playing : R5 - Fallin' For You

Haiiiiiiiiiiii! i'm back!^^ saya udah janji mau fast update (karna saya udah mulai libur panjang hampir 2 bulan) dan inilah jadinya (?) adakah yang nungguin? /celingak celinguk/ sumpah liat review kalian saya senyum2 sendiri XD pada nanya 'Kenapa cepet banget chanbaek jadian?' atau 'Kok chanyeol sweet banget siiiiih' jangan pada baper ;-( saya juga gatau alasan dari dua pertanyaan itu. Mungkin bisa kalian tanya ke salah satu orang yang ngereview ff ini yang dinyatakan sbg 'tersangka' nya (?) Saya ngetik chapter2 sebelumnya juga senyum2 sendiri gara2 nostalgia #ea XD

POKOKNYA THANKS A LOT YEOREOBUUUUUN T.T aku tanpamu bagaikan butiran upil deeeeh kkkkk

Oke langsung aja, chapter ini bercerita tentang **masa2 'pasca' mereka jadian, gimana perasaan pcy kok tiba2 dia nembak baek, gimana mereka saling jatuh cinta dan ngeliat baek nya mulai klepek2 ama si pcy** XD

 **Happy reading and enjoy guys!^^**

* * *

 **"You might be crazy, but baby, i'm fallin' for you.."  
**

.

.

.

.

.

Kebanyakan orang mengatakan 'masa-masa paling indah adalah masa saat pendekatan sebelum pacaran'. Masa dimana penuh perjuangan dan jutaan perasaan tak menentu kepadanya.

 **Jantungmu akan berdegup seribu kali lipat saat berpapasan dengan orang yang kau sukai, membuat dirimu sesak seperti orang pengidap asma.**

 **Telapak tangan dan kakimu berkeringat dingin, perutmu mulas, dan rasanya ingin menghilang dari bumi saat berbicara dengan nya.**

 **Wajahmu akan memerah, pikiranmu tak fokus, badanmu gemetaran bahkan hanya karena melihat orang yang kau suka dari kejauhan.**

 **Kau bisa menjadi orang paling tolol dan gila se-alam semesta jika sudah menyangkut orang yang kau suka.**

Namun semua perasaan itu justru Baekhyun rasakan setelah resmi terikat oleh Chanyeol. Gosh, lihat saja penampilannya pagi ini yang terlihat aneh. Ia mengenakan masker putih yang hampir menutupi setengah wajahnya. Jangan lupakan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di tulang hidungnya saat ini. ia berjalan mengendap-ngendap di lorong kelas 2 seperti akan mencuri sebuah artefak kuno di dalam sebuah museum. Semua siswa dan siswi yang saat itu berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing menatap Baekhyun bingung.

Penampilan Baekhyun pagi ini bukan semata-mata untuk cari sensasi, tapi ia ingin menghindari seseorang. Seseorang yang membuatnya gugup untuk pergi sekolah dan berakhir dengan buang-buang air besar tadi pagi. Baekhyun ingin menghindari Chanyeol, yang notabenenya adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Sungguh, pernah kah kau merasa malu dan ingin musnah sehari setelah kau memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan seseorang?

"Baekhyun?" ucap Sehun sambil menahan bahu laki-laki mungil yang sedang melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Laki-laki tinggi itu mengernyit heran, memandangi penampilan Baekhyun dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Sementara perempuan mungil di sampingnya mencoba menarik kacamata hitam dari wajahnya.

"Sialan, kalian mengenaliku?!" pekik Baekhyun kaget. Yeri memutar bola mata malas dan menarik-narik rambut Baekhyun. "Kau pikir kami buta, oppa? Rambutmu terlalu mencolok, lain kali jika ingin menyamar pakai hoodie saja sekalian"

"Dan.. sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sih? Kau dikejar sasaeng fans?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti, namun Baekhyun hanya menjitak kepalanya kencang. Sulit menjelaskan kepada orang yang tak pernah jatuh cinta, batin Baekhyun kesal.

"Ah sudahlah oppa, kau terlalu bodoh dan tak peka. Oh iya, Baek oppa, kemarin kau pergi kencan dengan Park Chanyeol yang culun itu? Kau serius, oppa? Kau sedang dalam tahap rehabilitasi?"

Plak

"Aww" Baekhyun menyentil jidat Yeri kesal. Sementara Sehun tetap menjadi orang paling dungu di antara keduanya. Melihat tatapan bingung Sehun, Yeri menyerahkan ponselnya kasar di depan wajah Sehun.

 **'Sedang memetik strawberry bersama si culun Chanyeollie~ aku hebat kan? Kkkk'**

Mata Sehun nyaris melompat keluar melihat foto yang ditunjukkan Yeri di grup kakao mereka. Salahkan saja Sehun mengapa ia terlalu malas mengecek ponselnya sehingga tidak mengetahui kisah cinta sahabatnya. Keduanya meminta penjelasan dari laki-laki mungil itu, kenapa seorang Byun 'binal' bisa pergi dengan laki-laki culun bermarga Park itu.

"K-kami.. r-resmi berpacaran kemarin" ucap Baekhyun menunduk malu persis seperti anak perempuan.

Refleks Yeri dan Sehun saling berpandangan dan menganggukan kepala, lalu membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun kasar. Sehun menampar pantat Baekhyun dengan kencang, membuat si empunya pantat berteriak mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk mereka berdua.

" **Dia tidak kesakitan** "

" **Tumben sekali jalannya tidak mengangkang** "

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget, mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun dan Yeri. Ia sedikit tidak terima jika kedua anak setan itu menganggap Chanyeol berbuat macam-macam. Kontak fisik yang paling jauh hanyalah sebuah kecupan di bibir Chanyeol.

"KAU PIKIR CHANYEOL MENIDURIKU, HAH? APA AKU SEBINAL ITU? DIA TIDAK MENUNGGANGIKU! DASAR SAHABAT KURANG AJAR!"

.

.

.

.

.

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, Baekhyun menghela napasnya berkali-kali. Ia terlihat tidak baik dan sangat gugup. Ia terus menggigiti kuku-kuku cantiknya sampai nyaris habis. Ia tidak mau bertemu Chanyeol, ia takut dan malu. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tidak mau menemui Baekhyun untuk menjaga citra 'anak teladan'nya? Atau bagaimana jika Baekhyun akan mati sesak napas saat melihat senyuman lembut Chanyeol saat menyapanya di cafetaria?

Baekhyun lebih tidak habis pikir dengan mulutnya. Kenapa bisa-bisa nya ia menerima Chanyeol?

Tetapi Baekhyun melihat kesungguhan di setiap kata-kata Chanyeol. Lihat saja cara Chanyeol memperlakukan dirinya kemarin. Siapa yang tidak akan meleleh dan luluh jika caranya seperti itu?

KRIIIIING

"Oh shit..."

Semua siswa di kelas 2 D berhamburan keluar menuju cafetaria saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Mereka begitu beringas dan tak sabar setelah pelajaran kimia yang menguras isi otak dan menggangu jiwa-jiwa mereka. Tidak terkecuali Sehun. Ia melirik Baekhyun dan mengajak si mungil itu makan di cafetaria. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, menyuruh Sehun menemani Yeri di cafetaria. Yeri masih kecil, kalau makan harus ada yang menemani paling tidak salah satu dari mereka. Lagipula Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan bekal dari rumah, ia sudah merencanakan akan menetap di kelas sampai pulang nanti. Selain itu perutnya mendadak bergejolak antara mual dan mulas. Kalau jatuh cinta dengan cara Chanyeol begitu menyiksa seperti ini, lebih baik kemarin aku tunggangi dia saja agar tidak gugup seperti ini, batin Baekhyun merana.

Tokk.. tokkk.. tokkk..

"Baekhyun.."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat menghampiri gendang telinga Baekhyun. Sedetik itu juga Baekhyun ingin menghilang dari dunia ini. Tangannya mendadak berkeringat dan jantungnya mulai turun ke ulu hati. Ia melambaikan tangannya gugup dan menyuruh laki-laki berkacamata itu masuk ke kelasnya. Tidak sopan kan mengusir pacar sendiri?

"Kau sakit, sayang? Kenapa tidak makan di luar? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, menahan isi perutnya yang berontak keluar saat mendengar kata-kata 'sayang'. Ia menggeleng lemah dan menunjukkan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna biru berisi 3 potong sandwich. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di kursi milik Sehun. Ia menatap lekat-lekat pacar mungilnya itu dan mengelus rambutnya penuh sayang.

"Bolehkah aku makan bersamamu? Hmm.. aku minta sandwichmu ya? Aku sangat lapaaaar" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencomot sandwich ukuran paling besar milik Baekhyun. Ambil saja semuanya, aku seperti ibu hamil yang tidak mood makan, batin Baekhyun.

Melihat Baekhyun sedari tadi diam Chanyeol menghela napasnya. Apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun menyesal dengan keputusannya? Apa Baekhyun hanya menerimanya sebagai bentuk balas budi?

"M-maafkan aku.. perutku mual. A-aku hanya gugup, Yeol" Baekhyun berbisik lemah seakan bisa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Baekhyun selalu menjadi sosok yang berbeda ketika bersama Chanyeol, penuh kepolosan dan harus dillindungi. Chanyeol mengambil tangan mungil Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat, berbagi kehangatan tubuhnya agar pacarnya merasa lebih baik. Ia mengelus-elus punggung tangan Baekhyun mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tak apa, mungkin aku terlalu terburu-buru. Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku akan membuatmu nyaman" ucap Chanyeol diiringi senyuman. Ia mencondongkan badannya ke arah Baekhyun, merangkul bahunya dan mencium puncak kepala laki-laki berambut ungu itu dengan lembut. Ia mendekap erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun, tanpa penolakan bahkan Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu jika 'obat' terbaik adalah sebuah pelukan hangat dari orang yang kau sayangi.

"Aku mau pulang, kepalaku pusing, Yeol.." ucap Baekhyun merajuk, tanda ia sudah agak membaik sekarang. Chanyeol mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia dengan cekatan membereskan buku-buku Baekhyun di atas meja dan mengambil barang-barang di laci, lalu memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyampirkan tas Baekhyun di pundak dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun untuk membantu Baekhyun berjalan.

Semua pasang mata menatap mereka heran, terkejut, aneh, bingung jadi satu. Bahkan Sehun dan Yeri yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas menganga lebar saat berpapasan dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol berkata pada Sehun bahwa pacarnya kurang enak badan sehingga ia harus mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Ia juga sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Luhan mengatakan izin pulang untuk mengurus beberapa berkas kepindahannya yang belum selesai. Chanyeol berbohong agar bisa menghabiskan waktu merawat pacarnya.

Walaupun Baekhyun mengalami gejala aneh luar biasa yang sangat menyiksa, ia bersyukur mempunyai Park Chanyeol sebagai pacar barunya yang selalu bersikap manis dan gentleman. Mungkin itu semua yang membuat Baekhyun luluh dan mulai jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeolnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya. Mata Chanyeol terbelalak saat melihat isi kamar Baekhyun.

 **Boneka rilakkuma?**

 **Sprei merah muda dengan motif strawberry?**

 **Sandal rumah berbulu berwarna biru muda?**

"Baek, serius ini kamarmu? Maksudku.. ini semua terlalu imut" ucap Chanyeol bingung sambil menidurkan Baekhyun di kasur. Pagi itu tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah Baekhyun, kakaknya kuliah dan sang ibu pergi arisan dengan teman-teman sejawatnya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memejamkan matanya. Diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ternyata pacar barunya memiliki dua sifat yang berbeda. Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah siswa di sekolah mereka mengetahui pribadi Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Dalam hati Chanyeol juga bertanya-tanya kenapa pacarnya menjadi dua sosok yang berbeda seperti saat ini.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping kasur mungil Baekhyun dan mengelus rambut ungu Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia memandangi laki-laki mungilnya dengan tatapan penuh sayang, memandangi bagaimana polosnya wajah Baekhyun yang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, namun bibir mungil –yang juga pucat itu masih terlihat menggairahkan.

Ia jadi teringat ciuman singkat yang diberikan Baekhyun. Sungguh Chanyeol bisa merasakan lembut dan kenyalnya bibir mungil itu. Tak lupa juga dengan rasa manis dan harum strawberry yang membuat Chanyeol tak sabar untuk meraup bibir itu. Namun Chanyeol harus menahan itu semua.

Memandangi Baekhyun sedekat ini membuat hatinya menghangat dan diliputi jutaan kebahagiaan. Akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang selama ini ia cari. Ia masih ingat betul saat pertama kali ia melihat laki-laki mungilnya dari celah pintu kelas. Hari dimana Chanyeol pindah ke sekolah Baekhyun, hari yang sama saat Baekhyun di hukum di lorong kelas. Saat itu Luhan izin pergi ke kamar mandi, saat Luhan berhenti di bibir pintu, nampaklah sesosok laki-laki berambut ungu kehitaman nyentrik yang menyita perhatiannya. Wajahnya sangat menggemaskan ketika terkejut akan keberadaan Luhan.

Belum lagi setelah itu, di cafetaria, saat Baekhyun menabraknya dari belakang. Chanyeol yang awalnya mengira Baekhyun adalah adik kelasnya yang menggemaskan –karena tinggi badannya terhenyak mendengar sumpah serapah yang Baekhyun lontarkan padanya. Lalu kejadian saat perempuan yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui namanya itu menyiram tubuh pacarnya dengan soda.

Chanyeol bisa melihat awalnya tubuh Baekhyun bergetar dan matanya menyiratkan rasa kaget dan takut, namun itu hanya sepersekian detik lalu Baekhyun seperti memasang tameng dan berubah menjadi Byun Baekhyun si mulut pedas yang binal. Entah kenapa rasanya Chanyeol ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan melindunginya, yang walau Chanyeol tahu ia pasti akan menendang kemaluan Chanyeol jika Chanyeol benar-benar melakukan itu.

Setelah itu Chanyeol bergegas mencari keberadaan Baekhyun di kamar mandi. Baekhyun begitu menggemaskan saat mengeramasi rambutnya sendiri dengan susah payah. Rambut ungunya itu membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk menyentuhnya, apalagi Baekhyun menggunakan shampoo rasa strawberry. Namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun membalas perlakuan Chanyeol dengan ketus dan galak.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun berani beronani di sekolah. Maksudnya, walaupun onani adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan siswa, sekolah mereka termasuk ke dalam jajaran sekolah unggulan di Seoul. Pasti hukumannya akan sangat berat jika Baekhyun benar-benar kepergok.

Mendengar desahan parau Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan laki-laki itu seharian. Sampai tiba saat Baekhyun memberikan nya soda sebagai permintaan maaf. Itu membuat Chanyeol menyeringai dan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengenal Baekhyun lebih jauh. Karena ia melihat ada sorot mata memelas dan butuh perhatian di kedua mata Baekhyun yang selalu memancarkan amarah. Ia yakin ia akan menemukan sosok lain itu.

Selama empat hari itu Chanyeol memikirkan Baekhyun. Melihat tawa menggemaskannya saat berjalan bersama Sehun dan Yeri, sikap galaknya dan ketusnya saat beberapa siswi centil lewat di hadapannya, juga desahannya. Argh! Memikirkan hal yang terakhir benar-benar membuat Chanyeol frustasi karena libidonya akan meningkat drastis. Beberapa malam terakhir Chanyeol terus berfantasi bagaimana jika Chanyeol berada di bilik kamar mandi yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Melihat Baekhyun yang berpegangan pada pinggiran toilet dan menungging dengan tatapan nakal menyambut kedatangannya. Lalu Chanyeol akan menunggangi Baekhyun dengan jantan dan liar, memegangi pinggul seksi itu dan menusuk-nusuk lubang merah Baekhyun dengan penis besarnya sampai Baekhyun gemetar keenakan.

Intinya, Chanyeol benar-benar tertarik pada semua yang ada pada Baekhyun. Secara kepribadian dan seksualitas.

"Eunghh" Chanyeol terlonjak mendengar Baekhyun bergumam yang lebih terdengar seperti desahan. Oh astaga Chanyeol sedang berusaha menidurkan penis kebanggaan nya, namun yang ia dengar malah semakin membuat penisnya memberontak. Ia melihat bibir Baekhyun terbuka sedikit, matanya terpejam, dan mau tidak mau Chanyeol berfantasi kotor lagi.

Tidak mungkin kan ia membangunkan Baekhyun untuk mengurus penisnya?

Baekhyun pasti akan menganggap Chanyeol sama dengan laki-laki lain yang mendekati Baekhyun hanya untuk memanfaatkan tubuh nya. Ia tidak ingin melukai perasaan Baekhyun, ia ingin membuat Baekhyun merasa dihargai dan dicintai dengan tulus.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pinggiran kasur Baekhyun sembari membuat tubuh dan penisnya rileks. Tanpa sadar ia ikut menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeol.. bangun, badanmu pasti pegal jika tidur duduk seperti itu" Baekhyun mencoba menggoyangkan bahu Chanyeol. Keadaannya sudah jauh membaik bahkan sekarang ia sedang mengemut-emut sendok es krim yang dibawanya dari dapur. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya pelan dan mengangkat kepalanya.

Wow

Ia langsung memakai kacamatanya saat melihat penampilan Baekhyun. Ia hanya mengenakan kaus kebesaran berwarna putih dan boxer super mini berwarna biru. Poni nya dikuncir ke atas menyerupai air mancur, matanya bersih dari olesan eyeliner. Chanyeol meneguk liurnya kasar melihat pacarnya yang berpenampilan sangat polos ini. Entah Chanyeol mempunyai sedikit kelainan, libidonya akan semakin naik jika melihat seseorang berpenampilan polos tanpa dosa, bukan yang seksi dan suka mengumbar aurat.

Chanyeol bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Ia mengulurkan tangannya mengelus pipi putih Baekhyun. "K-kau sudah baikan, sayang?" tanyanya. Mati-matian ia mengatur suaranya yang bergetar menahan nafsu. Baekhyun mengangguk imut dan mengeluarkan 'eyesmile'nya.

"Kau tidak ke sekolah? Kau membolos? Bagaimana siswa teladan sepertimu membolos? Apa kau tidak tak- mmphh"

Chanyeol tidak tahan dengan ocehan Baekhyun dan membungkam bibir mungil itu dengan bibirnya. Ia melumat sedikit dan memberi hisapan kecil pada bibir bawah Baekhyun. Tangannya yang besar menekan tengkuk Baekhyun agar semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kaget, ia meremas kuat-kuat sendok di tangannya. Chanyeol begitu terampil bermain dengan bibirnya. Kedua tangan hangat Chanyeol kini merambat menangkup pipi Baekhyun. Lidah Chanyeol seakan menari-nari di atas bibir Baekhyun, terkadang memberi hisapan dan gigitan kecil.

"Anghh.."

Desah Baekhyun saat lidah Chanyeol berhasil memasuki rongga mulutnya. Oh Tuhan, Chanyeol kini bisa merasakan rasa manis strawberry yang menempel di lidah Baekhyun dan itu membuat kepalanya pusing. Chanyeol semakin menekan tengkuk Baekhyun, berulang kali memiringkan kepalanya menikmati bibir Baekhyun dari beberapa sudut dengan rakus. Sungguh ia tak pernah tahu jika bibir mungil Baekhyun bisa seadiktif ini. Bahkan saliva Baekhyun menjadi cairan termanis yang pernah Chanyeol cicipi, lebih dari sekedar madu. Merasakan bibirnya saja sudah membuat dirinya menggila, bagaimana dengan bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang lain?

Ingin rasanya ia membiarkan telapak tangannya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Baekhyun, merasakan kulit lembutnya yang bisa membuat libido setiap laki-laki naik dengan hanya menyentuhnya. Namun tak secepat itu, ia tidak ingin menyakiti laki-laki mungilnya.

Tapi persetan dengan menyakiti, siapa yang bisa menolak sensualitas yang ditawarkan tubuh Baekhyun?

Siapa yang bisa menolak laki-laki dengan dua sisi –polos dan binal secara bersamaan itu?

Itu membuat Baekhyun oh-so-goddamn-hot!

"Y-yeolhh.."

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan kontak di antara kedua bibir mereka. Napasnya terengah-engah, bibirnya terbuka meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Chanyeol menghapus saliva yang berlumuran di bibir dan dagu Baekhyun dengan jempolnya.

"Maafkan aku.. aku kelepasan" ujar Chanyeol bersalah. Baekhyun menggeleng dan mengusap kedua pipi Chanyeol. Laki-laki mungil itu memberi kecupan singkat yang manis pada bibir merah Chanyeol. Ia berbisik dan membuat pertahanan Chanyeol nyaris runtuh.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku menyukainya.. sayang"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah ciuman (panas) pertama mereka, Baekhyun seperti menemukan 'chemistry' dengan Chanyeol. Mulai saat itu, ia semakin melihat bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar sosok yang menarik. Seiring pertemuan mereka setiap hari, perasaan itu semakin tumbuh di hati Baekhyun. Bagaikan pertumbuhan bunga yang masih kuncup, semakin hari kuncup itu semakin membesar, dan... boom! Tinggal tunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bunga itu mekar dengan sangat indah.

Memang pertemuan mereka bisa dibilang secepat kilat dan terburu-buru. Namun Chanyeol berhasil menepati janjinya. Baekhyun semakin nyaman dan tenggelam ke dalam sosok laki-laki tinggi itu. Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta padanya setelah mereka berpacaran. Sedikit aneh bukan? Namun itulah yang benar-benar terjadi karena mereka melakukan pendekatan dan saling mengenal satu sama lain setelah resmi berpacaran, bukan pada sebelumnya.

Seperti saat ini, di pagi hari pukul 9, Baekhyun tengah asyik berpangku tangan di pinggir jendela. Ia tersenyum dan tertawa seperti orang idiot membuat Sehun di sampingnya bergidik ngeri. Sehun sangat tahu apa yang membuat sahabatnya akhir-akhir ini menjadi orang idiot yang mabuk cinta. Ya, Park Chanyeol si laki-laki dengan kacamata tebalnya itu. Sehun bahkan tak habis pikir dari mana Baekhyun bisa menyukai laki-laki culun itu.

"Baek, kau menyeramkan.." ujar Sehun di sela-sela kegiatannya mencatat rumus di papan tulis.

Biasanya Baekhyun akan langsung mengomel dan memukul kepala Sehun. Tapi untuk kali ini ia memaafkan sahabatnya itu. Ia masih sibuk mengapresiasi pemandangan di luar jendela, tepatnya di bawah sana. Kelas 2 A sedang berolahraga, kali ini siswa laki-laki bermain sepak bola dan yang perempuan bermain volly.

Baekhyun melihatnya, ya Park Chanyeol yang bermain sepak bola dengan kacamata besarnya itu. Walaupun menurutnya Chanyeol itu culun, namun ia bisa menemukan sisi menarik pacarnya itu. Baekhyun nyaris terjungkal karena tertawa saat melihat betapa canggungnya Park Chanyeol bermain sepak bola. Apakah ini efek kaki-kakinya yang terlalu panjang sehingga membuat sistem geraknya sedikit tidak stabil?

Apapun itu, Chanyeol tetap seceria biasanya. Walaupun ia tidak mencetak gol, namun senyum lebarnya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Kadang ia melontarkan semacam lelucon dan tertawa sangat kencang sampai memukul-mukul punggung temannya. Baekhyun baru tahu jika Chanyeol adalah pribadi yang ramah dan terbuka pada teman-temannya.

"Aigoo Park Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun kembali terkikik seperti perempuan saat melihat Chanyeol yang berkeringat sedang mengacak-acak rambut basahnya yang sudah mulai memanjang. Chanyeolnya lumayan tampan, pikirnya. Apalagi saat Chanyeol mengambil botol air nya dan menyiramkan isinya ke dagu dan badan nya untuk menghilangkan panas. Bagaikan gerakan slow motion di mata Baekhyun, itu terlihat sangat seksi! Gosh, bahkan ini bukanlah adegan dari sebuah CF, tapi kenapa Chanyeol sangat menarik?

"Astaga, Byun Baekhyun ayo kita pergi ke klinik. Kau menunjukkan gejala gangguan jiwa" ujar Sehun dengan nada sarkatis. Ia melirik meja Baekhyun yang bahkan bersih dari buku dan alat tulis. Mereka memang berada di kelas 2 D, namun mereka selalu rajin mencatat walaupun sesampainya di rumah mereka tak pernah menyentuh catatan-catatan itu sama sekali. Formalitas kata mereka.

"Bawa aku ke kelas Park Chanyeol, tuan Oh... dia adalah obatku, obat cinta. Ya Tuhan..." jawaban Baekhyun membuat Sehun ingin muntah. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia melihat Byun Baekhyun mabuk cinta, dan menurutnya tak ada bedanya seperti gejala rabies. Menggelikan.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG

Tanpa menghiraukan Sehun, Baekhyun segera kabur menuju kelas yang sekarang menjadi 'pelabuhan'nya saat istirahat. Ia berjinjit mengintip dan tidak menemukan pacar kesayangannya itu. Ia lekas berlari secepat kilat menuju kamar mandi. Tempat sakral bagi mereka berdua.

"Tadi itu keren, Minho! Kau mencetak banyak gol dan aku ingin belajar darimu.."

Baekhyun sayup-sayup mendengar suara bass yang sudah ia rindukan itu. Ia menunggu di luar kamar mandi. Ketika Minho –teman sekelas Chanyeol keluar dan memberikan senyuman pada Baekhyun, laki-laki mungil itu langsung berlari dan melompat memeluk Chanyeol nya dari belakang. Persetan dengan keringat Chanyeol, ia benar-benar ingin memeluk pacarnya sekarang.

"Permainanmu bagus, Yeol! Walaupun kau tak sehebat Minho dalam sepak bola, tapi kau hebat dalam menaklukkan hatiku" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung tegap itu.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari pinggangnya, dan membawa Baekhyun ke hadapannya. "Jadi Byun Baekhyun yang binal itu memperhatikanku dari tadi? Kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku ya hahaha" Chanyeol tertawa dan mencubit hidung Baekhyun gemas. Baekhyun memerah dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"T-tidak kok... uhh"

Chanyeol berdecak dan menyingkirkan baju seragam gantinya, mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk di meja westafel. Ia memandangi wajah Baekhyun. Semakin ia memandanginya, semakin yakin lah ia jika Baekhyun adalah orang yang dirinya cari selama ini. Yang membuat hatinya kembali nyaman dan jatuh cinta lagi setelah kejadian masa lalunya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan memegang kedua kaki Baekhyun, melingkarkannya ke pinggang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan mencium bibir mungil itu lembut. Ini kedua kalinya mereka berciuman. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, membawa ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Lumatan Chanyeol begitu lembut dan intens, tidak jarang ia mengemut bibir bawah Baekhyun yang semanis permen. Tangan Chanyeol sedikit bermain di tulang leher Baekhyun dan turun menelusuri rentetan tulang belakang Baekhyun yang menonjol. Seakan-akan mengabsen bentuk keindahan ciptaan Tuhan yang terdapat di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasakan sensasi geli dari ulah Chanyeol, namun ia merasa sesak karena bahagia. Chanyeol mengapresiasi tubuhnya, bukan sekedar menjadikannya pemuas nafsu. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menghisap bibir atas Chanyeol dengan lembut. Mengecupi bibir tebal Chanyeol dan menyelipkan jari-jarinya di rambut hitam Chanyeol. Ia mengelus rambut hitam itu seakan berkata 'kerja bagus, Park Chanyeol. Kau membuatku frustrasi karena cinta'. Baekhyun merasa 'bunga' di hatinya sedang memberontak untuk mekar karena semua perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.." bisik Chanyeol di antara kedua belah bibir Baekhyun. Napas Chanyeol yang hangat menyapu permukaan kulit Baekhyun dan membuat seluruh wajahnya berwarna merah padam.

Ciuman mereka semakin intim namun tidak bernafsu. Chanyeol membawa tangan Baekhyun ke dalam genggamannya dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Baekhyun mengeratkan kakinya, menarik tubuh tinggi itu semakin menempel dengan tubuhnya.

Lalu kedua lengan kokoh Chanyeol memeluk pinggang mungilnya posesif seakan tak mau berbagi keindahan Baekhyun pada orang lain. Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun mengelus-elus bahu lebar Chanyeol, lalu turun mengusap-usap otot bicep laki-laki tinggi itu. Tidak mempedulikan bahwa kamar mandi adalah tempat umum, mereka terlalu sibuk mengekspresikan perasaan mereka.

"Waw.. Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol berciuman mesra di tempat umum?"

Mendengar sebuah suara yang sedikit nyaring, membuat mereka tersentak dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Kim Jongdae –ketua kelas 2 D bertengger manis di pintu. Yang Chanyeol tahu dari pacarnya, laki-laki di depannya ini seorang jelmaan perempuan. Mulutnya tidak bisa dikontrol dan perbuatannya tidak bisa diprediksikan. Benar-benar super menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun seonsaengnim jika mengetahui siswa kebanggaannya melakukan pelanggaran. Ingat kau baru 3 minggu berada disini, siswa TELADAN! Dan kau sangat hebat Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa mempengaruhi siswa teladan dengan kebinalan dan sifat burukmu yang menjijikan itu"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan dari tubuh Baekhyun dengan kasar. Baekhyun mencelos, apakah ia tampak menjijikkan di mata Chanyeol? Apa Chanyeol setuju dengan kata-kata Jongdae?

"Jaga ucapanmu, Kim Jongdae. Laporkan saja sesukamu, tapi satu hal.. jika kau menyakiti Baekhyun dengan kata-katamu, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajar rahang kotakmu itu!" ucap Chanyeol menggeram sambil menarik kerah seragam Jongdae. Matanya besarnya yang tertutup kacamata berkilat-kilat marah. Ia menghempaskan tubuh kecil Jongdae dengan tidak ber-pri kemanusiaan. Melihat pemandangan di depannya, Baekhyun hanya berdiri mematung.

What? Menghajar? Dia benar-benar Park Chanyeol, kan? Batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Chanyeol? Apa dia bener bener laki-laki culun kayak yang dikira Baekhyun?**

Ngahahaha apa yang saya tulis ini... /facepalm/ ;-(( i thought this chapter sounds soooooo cheesy :(( kkk maaf masih amatiran...

CHAPTER DEPAN AKAN PENUH KEJUTAN! APAKAH BAKAL ADA NC CHAPTER DEPANNNNNN?!'-')/ makasih banyak yang udah review, favorite, sama follow!^^ mungkin saya bakal update seminggu sekali (insyaallah)

 **Thanks to :** aquariusbaby06 | pponyy| fazfazira44| .39 | hunhan's bubble | dearpanda | xolovebaekie| Vanilla92 | nabila | ooh | oksi | deva94bubletea | kaiXoo1214 | RanjangChanBaek | vherakim1 | luphbepz | realbaekhyunne2 | Panda AnaknyaChanBaek | parkchu | rabielaaa | kurokuroninja | Maple Fujoshi2309 | | MinJiSu | nuraenim10 | byunyeolliexo | Sehuna | Anonymouseu | cheonsarang614 | metroxylon | edifa | ThatXX94 | .37819 | Sniaanggrn | rhenaaakifa | lailaexola |

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW^^ ayo berbagi ide, kritikan, respon dan masukan di kotak review! ^^ /gives you hearteu emoji/


	4. Chapter 4

Caption : My Geeky Boy Chapter 4

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Yerim (RV), and other cast

Genre : Drama, Romance, School life, Smut

Rating : M

Playing : Gain - Bloom

Foreword : HAIIIIII^^ maaf udah sedikit telat ngepostnya.. ffn kalo malem ga bisa dibuka di pc entah kenapa :'( jadi mianhae ngepostnya subuh2 gini mana ada adegan dewasanya-_- anyway ga nyangka responnya luar biasa banget! THANKS A LOOOOOTTT MY BABIESSS /peluk satu2/ :) oiya sempet ada yang nanya 'Sehun sama Yeri pacaran?' jawabannya 'NO' mereka cuma curut2 temennya bbh yang aneh nya punya chemistry bertiga(?) terus ada yang ngerequest orang ketiganya jangan member sesama juga (?) we'll see later :) /smirk/

 **chapter ini tentang Baekhyun yang nemuin fakta siapa sebenernya si Chanyeol dan 'pengalaman pertama' mereka** ~

Hope you all like it! Happy reading^^ ((chapter ini sedikit panjang, sorry for failed hot scene))

* * *

 **'Now I am a flower that bloomed in your hand.. what do i do? I've never been like this before..**

 **Because you can make me high, you can make me fly'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kejadian di kamar mandi itu terus berputar-putar di kepala Baekhyun. Bahkan di suatu malam ia pernah bermimpi Chanyeol malah berbalik menghajar dirinya. Wajahnya begitu menyeramkan, tak ada lagi raut keceriaan dan senyuman lebarnya, yang nampak hanyalah kemarahan dan penampilannya yang sangat berantakan. Mengingat kembali mimpi itu hanya membuat Baekhyun menjadi takut bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Jujur Baekhyun juga belum mengetahui lebih dalam tentang kehidupan pacarnya itu. Sebenarnya ia amat sangat ingin menanyakan apa maksud sikap Chanyeol waktu itu, namun ia masih sedikit segan dan takut pada Chanyeol. Bukan dalam artian negatif, tapi ia hanya takut lancang mencampuri urusan orang –walapun itu pacarnya, karena mereka masih terbilang baru menjalani sebuah hubungan. Ia akan membiarkan Chanyeolnya yang bercerita suatu saat nanti.

Ia terus menerus menghela napasnya. Beberapa hari terakhir banyak sekali hal-hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Apalagi ujian semester mereka sudah di depan mata. Baekhyun frustrasi karena tak ada satupun materi yang ia mengerti. Ia hanya mengerti dan paham tentang materi reproduksi, yang bisa langsung ia praktekkan di rumah.

Mungkin Baekhyun adalah anak yang bodoh dan pemalas, namun bukan berarti ia tidak peduli dengan nilai-nilai akademiknya. Jika nilai-nilainya tidak lebih dari 70, Baekhyun akan dipecat sebagai anak oleh orang tua mereka. Namun ia bisa apa? Di otaknya hanya ada penis besar, desahan, teknik dan posisi seks, fantasi kotor, dan juga Park Chanyeol. Ia ingin sekali belajar setiap malam, membaca-baca juga merangkum materi-materi yang akan keluar di ujian nanti, tetapi tubuhnya selalu berakhir di kasur mungilnya dan tenggelam di alam mimpi.

Orang yang diharapkan bisa menyemangatinya pun mendadak menghilang dari peredaran. Ia sangat mengetahuinya. Park Chanyeol tetaplah Park Chanyeol yang gila belajar dan terobsesi dengan nilai-nilai bagus. Sangat sulit menemukan pacarnya saat jam istirahat, apalagi jam pulang sekolah.

Setiap hari laki-laki tinggi itu pergi keluar masuk ruang guru. Membawa tumpukan kertas dan berkas yang Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu apa itu. Bisa dibilang Chanyeol menjadi kaki tangan para guru di sekolahnya. Baekhyun juga mendengar dari Luhan jika nilai-nilai ulangan harian Chanyeol mendekati sempurna, apalagi kimia dan matematika. Park Chanyeol memang benar-benar sempurna, pikir Baekhyun.

"Luhan? Chanyeol kemana? Mengapa dia tidak menghubungiku jika ingin pulang duluan?" tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat Luhan dan dua orang teman sekelasnya sedang melaksanakan piket kelas. Kelas Chanyeol sudah kosong, namun Chanyeol tidak menghubunginya sama sekali.

"Ku rasa Chanyeol ada di perpustakaan, Baek. Kau tahu, dia sangat giat belajar! Bahkan tadi siang dia tidak makan ke cafetaria, Baek"

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar kelakuan pacarnya itu. ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali tas ranselnya kesal dan pamit pada Luhan. Kaki-kakinya berjalan sangat cepat menuju tempat yang paling ia tidak sukai.

"Chanyeol?" ia memasuki perpustakaan dengan gerakan seperti pencuri, mengedarkan tatapannya ke penjuru ruangan. Namun ruangan itu kosong. Bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana.

Namun matanya menangkap sebuah objek berupa rambut hitam di antara celah-celah rak buku. Ia tersenyum dan menghampiri laki-laki tinggi itu. "Sayang!" pekik Baekhyun mengagetkan Chanyeol yang sedang fokus membaca buku yang sangat tebal menurut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku itu, melihat pacar mungilnya tengah berdiri di depannya tanpa ia sadari kapan. Ia tersenyum lembut dan mengelus-elus rambut ungu Baekhyun. Entah kenapa ia begitu merindukan Baekhyun dan membuat dadanya sesak. Apa karena ia terlalu sibuk belajar? Melupakan aktivitas makan bersama Baekhyun setiap jam istirahat dan pulang mengantar Baekhyun karena tak ingin fokusnya terbagi.

"Aku mencarimu tadi ke kelas, tapi Luhan bilang kau di tempat membosankan ini. Dia juga bilang kau jarang makan akhir-akhir ini! Ya ampun, Yeol, jangan terlalu diforsir, santai saja.. ini hanya ujian biasa, bukan ujian kelulusan. Kau tidak lihat rambutmu sudah mulai beruban seperti kakek-kakek? Sudahlah, apa bentuk-bentuk molekul kimia itu lebih menarik dari pada pacarmu yang seksi ini?" cerocos Baekhyun tanpa berhenti. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat bibir Baekhyun yang maju mundur ketika berbicara. Apa lagi yang lebih menggemaskan dari Byun Baekhyun?

Chanyeol meletakkan buku tebalnya itu di lantai, dan membawa tubuh mungil pacarnya ke dalam pelukannya. Menunduk untuk menghirup aroma strawberry yang menguar dari rambut keunguan Baekhyun. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun seperti tenggelam ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol yang bertubuh tinggi dan besar, dan Chanyeol mensyukuri hal itu. Bagaimana tubuh mungil Baekhyun terasa pas di pelukannya. Perbedaan tubuh mereka membuat mereka terlihat manis dan serasi.

"Kenapa kau mencariku hmm?" bisik Chanyeol sambil mengecup telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng, memejamkan matanya, menikmati aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang hangat dan nyaman. Ia benar-benar merindukan laki-laki ini. Rasanya setiap hari ia ingin menangis karena hanya dapat bertukar pesan dengan Chanyeol tanpa bertatap muka dan mengobrol untuk waktu yang lama. Ia mengecup dada Chanyeol singkat, dan melepaskan lengan kekar Chanyeol yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

Baekhyun membuka tasnya dan merogoh-rogoh sesuatu dengan kesusahan. Chanyeol mengernyit melihat tingkah pacarnya. "Ah! Bantu aku mengerjakan tugas kimia ini, hanya 5 soal saja tapi membuatku gila, Yeol. Bantu aku ya pacarku yang pintar dan tampan, aku akan melakukan apa saja asal kau membantuku..."

Baekhyun ber'aegyo' di depan Chanyeol, merajuk dengan nada manja sambil menarik-narik tangan pacarnya itu. Chanyeol menghela napasnya berat. Bukan.. bukan berarti ia tak ingin membantu Baekhyun, namun apa yang Baekhyun lakukan saat ini membuatnya frustrasi.

Mengapa ia mudah sekali terangsang hanya dengan melihat Baekhyun melakukan 'aegyo'?

Bagaimana cara menenangkan penisnya yang mendadak terbangun dari tidurnya?!

Ia melirik Baekhyun yang masih menatap matanya memohon dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol lagi-lagi menghela napas mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibir merah nan mungil itu. Ia mengangguk dan mengacak pelan rambut Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Oke mari kita lakukan di rumahku, aku belum pernah mengajakmu kesana kan?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan mengangguk cepat penuh antusias. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengajaknya! Bagaimana isi rumah Chanyeol? Apakah rumahnya seperti rumah seorang chaebeol? Atau rumah sederhana yang sangat nyaman?

Chanyeol membereskan buku-buku yang tadi ia pinjam, meletakkan semuanya kembali di rak. Sebelum keluar dari perpustakaan, ia sedikit menyempatkan diri menarik dagu Baekhyun dan mencium bibir itu lembut. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan lagi. Ia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun, menghimpitnya pada rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Ia mengunci kedua tangan Baekhyun ke atas, menggenggamnya erat dan membuat sang empunya tangan hanya menyenderkan tubuhnya pasrah, menikmati bibir tebal Chanyeol.

Katakan saja semua bagian tubuh Baekhyun sangat pas dengan milik Chanyeol, juga dengan bibir mereka. Bibir mungil Baekhyun yang mengisi rongga mulut Chanyeol sangatlah pas dari segi ukuran, membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk menghisap dan mengemut bibir itu lebih dalam.

"Mmhh"

Desahan itu kembali menggema. Baekhyun benar-benar terbuai dengan permainan bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri hanya bermaksud untuk memberikan kecupan singkat, namun ia berakhir dengan melahap bibir mungil pacarnya. Merasa jika ia melakukan lebih lama lagi, ia dan Baekhyun akan berakhir di kamar mandi, Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia mengelap bibir Baekhyun yang basah dengan ibu jarinya dan menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun.

"Ayo sayang"

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah Chanyeol bergaya minimalis dengan dua lantai. Rumah itu terlihat sepi, karena semua orang rumah Chanyeol belum pulang ke rumah. Baekhyun mendudukkan pantatnya di atas sofa merah ruang tamu Chanyeol sambil membuka blazer dan dasinya. Ia mulai membuka buku tugas kimianya sembari menunggu Chanyeol membuatkan dua gelas es jeruk di dapur. Sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangannya melihat-lihat isi rumah Chanyeol. Tidak banyak hiasan yang berlebihan, hanya terdapat beberapa foto masa kecil Chanyeol dengan orang tuanya dan juga seorang perempuan. Mungkinkah itu noona nya? Baekhyun menganga terkagum melihat kecantikan noona Chanyeol. Wajahnya persis seperti pacarnya, hanya saja ini versi perempuannya. Tubuhnya juga tinggi seperti Chanyeol. Namun ia tak melihat foto saat remaja Chanyeol, hanya foto-foto masa kecil nya yang masih berbadan gemuk dan berkacamata.

"Ayo kita mulai, sayang. Biar aku lihat soalnya" kata Chanyeol ambil mendudukkan pantatnya di lantai dan duduk bersila, menyadarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Dengan fokus ia mencermati soal-soal itu dengan alis yang bertemu, sesekali menyesap es jeruknya. Baekhyun tertegun melihat wajah serius Chanyeol. Entah kenapa hatinya meleleh melihat Chanyeol yang menurutnya berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya.

"Ah ini mudah! Kau hanya perlu mencari menyamakan koefisien dari senyawa di sebelah kiri agar jumlahnya sama dengan yang di kanan blablabla.." ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar sambil menuliskan langkah-langkah pengerjaannya di buku Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol membuat dirinya terlihat seperti keledai yang super dungu. Bahkan untuk mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol saja ia tak mampu. Pandangannya berputar melihat deretan huruf besar dan kecil yang tersebar di soal-soal itu.

Chanyeol terus memborbardir gendang telinga Baekhyun dengan penjelasannya yang super jenius hingga memasukki soal ke-4. Ia tak menyadari kini Baekhyun telah terduduk lemas hingga menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja.

"Hiks..."

Bibir Chanyeol berhenti bergerak ketika mendengar suara isakkan dari laki-laki mungil di sebelahnya. Baekhyunnya menangis. Refleks Chanyeol menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun dan mengangkat dagu itu –sedikit memaksa. "Baek.. k-kau kenapa? Apa aku terlalu cepat?" ucap Chanyeol panik.

"A-aku mual, Yeol.. aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan.. aku bodoh.. hiks"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya kasar dan menggeser posisi duduknya untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Baekhyun pasti sudah lelah belajar di sekolah, dan bodohnya Chanyeol tidak mengistirahatkan otak pacar mungilnya itu. Ia mengelus rambut Baekhyun lembut sesekali menciuminya. "Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Pelan-pelan saja. Maafkan aku, kita istirahat dulu, oke?" kata Chanyeol lembut sambil mengusap-usap punggung sempit Baekhyun penuh rasa sayang. Seakan-akan Baekhyun adalah bayi mungil yang masih rapuh dan butuh kehangatan.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya. Pelukan Chanyeol benar-benar yang terbaik. Benar-benar obat dari segala jenis penyakit. Tubuh Chanyeol benar-benar hangat layaknya tubuh eommanya.

"Kau tunggu disini ya sayang, aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar. Kalau kau mau tidur juga tidak apa-apa" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di ruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 15 menit Chanyeol meninggalkannya sendirian, dan Baekhyun sangat membenci suasana sepi. Selain itu perutnya perih karena belum makan siang. Ia terus menghela napasnya. Kemana perginya Chanyeol? Apa dia sedang bermain solo di kamar mandi sehingga memakan waktu selama ini? Apa Chanyeol ingin membiarkan dirinya mati kelaparan?

Baekhyun memutuskan mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Ia berjalan menemukan kamar mandi di samping dapur. Namun ketika ia membuka pintu, tak ada tanda-tanda Park Chanyeolnya disana. Rasanya ingin meninju pacarnya itu karena meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di rumah yang lumayan besar seperti ini. Terlebih lagi Baekhyun takut hantu.

"Park Chanyeol bodoh" gumamnya kesal. Dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki, ia menjelajahi semua ruangan yang lihat. Namun Chanyeolnya tak ada. Lalu ia berjalan menaiki anak tangga yang terbuat dari kaca itu. Barangkali Chanyeol menggunakan kamar mandi di lantai dua atau bahkan di dalam kamarnya.

Tunggu.. kamar Chanyeol?

Mengapa tak pernah terlintas di otak Baekhyun unntuk melihat-lihat kamar pacarnya itu? Ah pasti isinya hanya ada kasur, lemari, meja belajar, dan setumpuk buku sehingga kamarnya lebih mirip perpustakaan. Membosankan, pikir Baekhyun.

"Aww" pekik Baekhyun saat kakinya menyandung sebuah benda bulat besar. Bola basket? Siapa orang bodoh yang meletakkan bola basket di sembarang tempat seperti ini? pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dan berpikir. Bukankah di rumah ini hanya ada Chanyeol, noonanya, dan kedua orang tuanya? Apakah noona nya Chanyeol seorang pemain basket putri? Karena tak mungkin Chanyeol bermain olahraga se-keren basket, mengingat betapa canggung pacarnya itu bermain sepak bola. Juga pasti Chanyeol tak tertarik dengan kegiatan lain selain belajar dan menulis karya ilmiah.

Ketika Baekhyun sibuk melihat ke sekeliling, matanya menangkap sebuah pintu berwarna coklat dengan hiasan garis polisi yang membentang menutupi seluruh pintu dan poster seorang drummer terkenal. Benar-benar kamar yang 'menyeramkan' menurut Baekhyun.

Ia mengikuti nalurinya untuk membuka pintu misterius itu, dan beruntungnya Baekhyun pintu itu tidak dikunci. Rasa penasaran begitu memenuhi kepalanya. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar kencang dan tangannya berkeringat dingin.

Cklek

Oh my god..

Baekhyun menganga sangat lebar melihat isi kamar itu. Terdapat poster band yang sangat besar menempel di dinding atas kasur itu. Belum lagi poster-poster pemain basket yang ikut memenuhi dinding itu. Ada gitar dan seperangkat alat musik lainnya yang tersambung pada sebuah komputer. Belum lagi televisi dan home theater yang super besar dan mahal bertengger manis di pojok ruangan.

Napas Baekhyun terhenti melihat jejeran piala super tinggi yang berada di sebuah rak. Ia mendekati piala-piala itu dengan mata yang memincing. Mencoba melihat apa tulisan yang terdapat di tubuh bawah piala-piala tersebut.

 **Juara 1**

 **N-dribble**

 **Summer Basketball Tournament 2014 in Ontario, Canada**

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya kaget...

 **Favorite Drummer by Netizen**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Band Festival in Busan**

Tangannya mendadak bergetar hebat. Kemudian dengan gerakan sangat cepat ia mengobrak-abrik meja belajar yang berada di samping rak tersebut. Ia semakin terkejut melihat sebuah buku tulis berlabelkan nama 'Park Chanyeol' di bawah tumpukkan kertas di meja itu. Matanya kembali tertuju pada rentetan foto polaroid yang menggantung di atas meja itu, begitu banyak mungkin lebih dari 20 buah.

Itu Park Chanyeolnya. Tanpa kacamata tebal dan rambut yang berantakan, sedang mencium pipi seorang perempuan mungil berwajah manis. Bibir Baekhyun bergetar melihat tanggal yang terdapat di bawah foto itu.

 **Selasa, 4 Juni 2013**

 **My birthday girl** **:)**

Baekhyun menarik foto itu dengan kasar, mencoba mencermati sosok laki-laki di foto itu. Barangkali matanya mendadak rabun atau mungkin itu adalah hyungnya Chanyeol yang selama ini berada di luar negeri. Tapi tidak, Baekhyun sangat mengenali wajah tampan pacarnya itu.

"B-baek?!"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Park Chanyeol? Siapa perempuan ini?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menemukan keberadaannya. Baekhyun bisa melihat ekspresi kaget di mata Chanyeol yang langsung berganti dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah.

Chanyeol melangkah masuk dan mengunci pintu itu dari dalam. Mendekati Baekhyun dan mengambil foto polaroid dari tangan pacarnya itu. Ia meremas foto itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Chanyeol membuka kacamatanya dan mengacak rambut hitamnya.

"Ini aku dan dia hanya masa laluku, sayang. Maafkan aku.. sekarang hanya kau yang aku punya, aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

"K-kau tak pernah memberi tahuku!" pekik Baekhyun kesal dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. Namun kekesalannya menguap begitu saja ketika Chanyeol menatapya sangat intens dan melangkah maju ke arahnya.

Baekhyun terdiam dan terpaku saat melihat wajah Chanyeol tanpa kacamata dari dekat, ia diliputi perasaan gugup yang luar biasa. Ia semakin gugup dan takut saat Chanyeol semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Tangan besar Chanyeol dengan cekatan membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun satu per satu. Lalu ia menarik kemeja Baekhyun, membiarkan kemeja itu tergeletak di lantai. Chanyeol menahan napasnya saat melihat bagaimana tubuh atas Baekhyun yang tak terbalut kain apapun. Putih, mulus, dan sedikit berisi. Suhu tubuh mereka berdua mendadak meningkat hingga terasa sangat panas.

Mengetahui Chanyeol hanya diam saja, Baekhyun menunduk malu dan menggigiti bibirnya. Ia takut Chanyeol tak menyukai tubuhnya, terlebih ternyata Chanyeol pernah berhubungan dengan seorang perempuan. Bukankah perempuan adalah makhluk Tuhan yang paling indah?

Kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan dasi yang melingkar di lehernya, mengambil kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mengikat kedua tangan itu dengan dasi miliknya. Chanyeol mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun hingga berbaring di atas kasurnya. Ia menaikkan tangan Baekhyun yang terikat itu ke atas kepala Baekhyun.

"Biar aku tunjukkan bahwa kau benar-benar satu-satunya milikku dan yang paling aku cintai" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara rendah dan dalam. Bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang ketika Chanyeol menjilat telinga kanannya dengan gerakan sangat lambat. Baekhyun menahan napasnya dan menggigit bibir, menahannya agar tak mengeluarkan desahan yang membuat dirinya terlihat seperti jalang.

Chanyeol kemudian merangkak menuju selangkangan Baekhyun. Meraba pelan paha berisi Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus celana dengan gerakan naik turun dan memutar, terus merangsang tubuh Baekhyun. Kehangatan tangan Chanyeol bahkan menembus ke dalam tulang-tulang Baekhyun. Baekhyun begitu frustrasi dengan permainan lambat seperti ini, tapi ia menyukai bagaimana Chanyeol menikmati setiap lekuk tubuhnya.

"Mmmh yeolhhh"

Kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan celana Baekhyun dengan gerakan cepat dan sedikit tersentak melihat Baekhyun tak mengenakan celana dalamnya. Chanyeol menyeringai, lalu mengecup penis Baekhyun yang setengah tegang. Tangan besarnya tak henti-hentinya meraba selangkangan Baekhyun.

"A-ahhh.."

Mendengar desahan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat. Ia bangkit dan membuka kancing kemejanya dengan cepat, menampilkan otot-otot perutnya yang tak tercetak sempurna namun terlihat kekar. Tangannya turun membuka ikat pinggang dan celana panjangnya. Menyisakan boxer hitam pendek miliknya. Baekhyun terbelalak ketika melihat tubuh Chanyeol. Tak menyangka jika pacarnya itu mempunyai banyak tattoo di sekitar lengan dan dadanya. Wajahnya memerah seperti amatiran melihat betapa besarnya penis Chanyeol yang sangat tegang dan hampir merobek kain boxernya.

"Kau tahu, batas kesabaranku sudah habis, Byun Baekhyun"

"Y-yeol.. mmhh"

Chanyeol menindih tubuh mungil itu, menahan tangan kanannya untuk menopang tubuhnya, dan mencengkram tangan terikat Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya. Bibir tebal itu kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Chanyeol mengulum bibir bawah Baekhyun dan sedikit menarik nya hingga bibir Baekhyun terbuka.

Lidah Chanyeol kembali memasukki rongga mulut Baekhyun yang hangat itu. Menelusuri langit-langit mulutnya hingga menggelitik lidah Baekhyun dengan lidahnya untuk saling beradu. Keduanya terjebak dalam permainan lidah yang cukup sengit, namun Chanyeol tetaplah yang mendominasi. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati sambil mengemut bibir atas Chanyeol, tak jarang memberikan gigitan-gigitan nakal pada bibir pacarnya itu.

Bibir mereka basah akan saliva masing-masing. Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan memiringkan kepalanya, semakin dalam menikmati bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyedot saliva Baekhyun, yang menurut Baekhyun itu menjijikkan. Bibir Chanyeol terus menghisap, mengulum, mengigit, dan mengemut bibir mungil Baekhyun seakan tak ada lagi kesempatan baginya untuk menikmati bibir Baekhyun. Tangan besar Chanyeol turun meraba leher Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menjenjangkan lehernya, memberi tahu Chanyeol bahwa lehernya adalah yang terbaik.

"Nghhh s-sayanghhh"

Kulit Baekhyun memerah menahan kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan. Tangan itu bergerak mengelus-elus bahu putihnya, meremas sedikit lengan Baekhyun untuk memberikan rangsangan. Kontak bibir mereka terputus, memperlihatkan bibir keduanya yang telah memerah dan bengkak. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sayu, napasnya memburu, bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat seksi bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajah Baekhyun dan menahan dagunya untuk memberinya akses menikmati leher putih itu. Bibir Chanyeol mulai menciumi setiap inchi kulit leher Baekhyun, memberikan hisapan juga tanda kemerahan di tempat itu. Tidak menghiraukan jika tanda-tanda kemerahan itu akan terlihat besok saat Baekhyun pergi ke sekolah. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun mengetahui perasaannya.

"Y-yeol geli... awhhh" desah Baekhyun semakin menjadi saat tangan besar Chanyeol mulai meraba-raba dadanya dan mencubit nipple pink kecoklatan miliknya dengan gemas. Bibir Chanyeol menjalar menuju bahu Baekhyun, menjilati dan melumuri seluruh kulit Baekhyun dengan salivanya. Tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar seperti candu.

Kedua nipple Baekhyun mencuat dan mengeras sehingga Chanyeol tak tahan untuk sekedar memilin dan memelintir benda itu dengan jari-jarinya yang besar. Baekhyun terus mendesah kenikmatan sambil membusungkan dadanya, menantang Chanyeol untuk berbuat lebih.

Kini jari-jari Chanyeol berganti dengan mulut basahnya. Mengemut ujung nipple itu, memainkan dengan lidahnya yang basah. Tangannya turun untuk mengelus-elus tulang pinggul Baekhyun yang menonjol.

"Mmmmsscchh" Chanyeol terus mengemut dan menghisap kedua nipple Baekhyun bergantian hingga menimbulkan suara decakan yang penuh nafsu. Bibir tebalnya turun mengecupi perut Baekhyun. Menjalarkan kecupannya ke pinggang ramping pacarnya itu. ia juga menciumi rangkaian tulang rusuk Baekhyun yang menonjol. Mengabsen tulang-tulang itu dengan bibirnya yang lembut. Tak ada seinchi pun kulit Baekhyun yang tidak tersapu ciuman Chanyeol. Bahkan hingga kaki dan tangan Baekhyun.

Lalu Chanyeol membuka paha Baekhyun selebar mungkin, memamerkan lubang Baekhyun yang memerah dan basah. Telunjuk Chanyeol turun untuk mengelus bibir lubang itu, dengan gerakan memutar membuat lubang itu berkedut-kedut hebat siap untuk menghisap telunjuk besar Chanyeol.

"Chanhh.. ahhh... masukannhh" lirih Baekhyun pasrah. Ingin sekali ia melesakkan tangannya meremas rambut hitam itu, namun apa daya kedua tangannya diikat posesif oleh Chanyeol. Ia hanya bisa meremas buku-buku jarinya sendiri karena permainan lambat Chanyeol.

Melihat Baekhyun yang memohon seperti seorang budak, Chanyeol memasukkan tiga jarinya langsung ke dalam lubang menggoda itu. Tanpa aba-aba dan pelumas. Jari-jari itu dengan semangat mengoyak-ngoyak dinding lubang Baekhyun hingga tubuh Baekhyun menggeliat keenakan. Baekhyun terus menendang-nendang sprei Chanyeol hingga berantakan, mulutnya pun tak hentinya mendesah dan meneriakkan nama Chanyeol.

"Ahhhh ouchhh d.. disituhh"

Seperti perintah, jari-jari besar Chanyeol semakin menusuk-nusuk kelenjar prostat Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeram nikmat saat merasakan betapa ketatnya dinding lubang Baekhyun mencengkram ketiga jarinya. Lubang itu semakin berkedut dan basah, tanda sudah siap menerima penis besar milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan membuka boxer nya dengan gerakan cepat, sehingga tubuhnya telanjang sepenuhnya seperti Baekhyun. Baekhyun ternganga melihat ukuran penis Chanyeol yang besar dan panjang itu. Ia jadi ragu apakah penis itu akan muat masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang sempit. Ia menggigiti bibirnya, rasanya ingin mengulum benda panjang itu sekarang juga.

"Akkhhh! Yeolhhh sakithhhh!" pekik Baekhyun saat penis Chanyeol memasukki dan menusuk lubangnya secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan itu baru kepala penisnya saja. Rasanya ingin menangis, padahal ini bukan kali pertamanya ia berhubungan badan, tapi entah kenapa penis pacarnya begitu menyakitkan.

"Lepaskan tanganku, kumohon.." ujar Baekhyun lirih –bahkan hampir menangis. Chanyeol mencengkram paha Baekhyun dan mencoba mendorong penisnya lebih dalam. Ia menggigit bibir dan menggeram nikmat saat dinding lubang itu seperti memelintir kepala penisnya.

Chanyeol merasa tak sanggup saat setengah penisnya memasukki lubang Baekhyun. Ia terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana bisa lubang Baekhyun sesempit ini padahal Baekhyun pernah melakukan seks dengan beberapa laki-laki sebelumnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menghentakkan pinggulnya hingga penis itu masuk sempurna dan menusuk kelenjar prostat Baekhyun.

"Godhhh, Park Chanyeolllllhh"

Baekhyun menangis antara kesakitan dan merasa kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Chanyeol segera membuka ikatan di tangan Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun ke pelukannya. Ia terus menciumi seluruh wajah Baekhyun yang basah untuk menenangkannya. Membisikkan kata-kata 'aku minta maaf' beribu kali dengan suara rendahnya. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan memeluk leher pacarnya itu. Jari-jari lentiknya mengelus rambut hitam Chanyeol yang berantakan dan menatap mata Chanyeol sayu.

"Bergeraklah sayang. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa" bisik Baekhyun lembut sambil mengulum telinga Chanyeol sekilas.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, menggesekkan kulit penisnya dengan dinding lubang Baekhyun dengan tempo pelan. Ia menyelipkan kedua lengannya di punggung Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu sembari pinggulnya bekerja.

"Arghh.. B-baekhh" desah Chanyeol saat hentakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan lubang itu semakin meremas miliknya. Tubuh Baekhyun terlonjak-lonjak karena hentakkan pinggul Chanyeol yang liar dan penuh nafsu. Namun tubuh bagian atas Chanyeol berbanding terbalik. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun dan bibir Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut dan tenang.

Baekhyun mengeratkan kedua kakinya dan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ia bahkan menggoyangkan dan memutar-mutar pantatnya memberikan sensasi nikmat pada penis Chanyeol. Tangannya terus meremas rambut Chanyeol dengan putus asa. Keduanya bergerak hebat sampai ranjang Chanyeol berdecit keras. Kulit mereka yang dipenuhi peluh bergesekkan membuat suasana semakin panas dan intim.

"A.. Ahhhh nhhh a-aku tak tahanhh" lirih Baekhyun melepas ciuman mereka. Ia terus meremas sprei milik Chanyeol dan rambut Chanyeol secara bergantian untuk melampiaskan kenikmatannya. Chanyeol merasakan penis Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menggesek perutnya semakin menengang dan berkedut. Baekhyun hampir sampai. Chanyeol semakin menubrukkan penisnya dengan liar hingga penisnya membengkak dan berkedut.

Cengkraman, hentakkan, gigitan di tubuh mereka semakin kencang. Mereka saling menciumi anggota badan satu sama lain yang mampu dijangkau.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku" kata Chanyeol dengan nada menuntut dan mengintimidasi. Tatapan matanya tajam dan dibalas Baekhyun dengan hanya menatap mata itu dengan sayu. Baekhyun menggigit bibir dan meremas bahu Chanyeol. Tubuhnya terus berguncang hebat, namun pipinya merona karena ucapan Chanyeol. Mungkin ia terlihat seperti masokis yang akan senang jika Chanyeol semakin mengintimidasinya. Perutnya mendadak mengencang dan tubuhnya menegang.

Baekhyun terdiam karena bingung untuk mencerna ini semua. Semua otot tubuhnya bekerja untuk mencapai puncak sehingga otaknya tak berjalan sempurna. Ia mencakar punggung Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol menghujamkan penisnya semakin dalam seolah menuntut Baekhyun untuk menjawab perkataannya. "Katakan, Baek" titah Chanyeol diiringi hentakkan yang semakin keras. Ia terus menghentakkan penisnya tiap detik sampai laki-laki mungil di bawahnya itu menjawabnya.

"Ahhh.. a-aku.. m-mencintaimu ssshhh" ucap Baekhyun diiringi muncratan sperma dari penis miliknya. Chanyeol menyeringai dan terus menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"B-baekhh!" pekik Chanyeol mencapai klimaksnya. Spermanya mengalir deras memenuhi lubang Baekhyun dan merembes ke pipi pantat Baekhyun yang mulus. Mereka berpelukkan erat dan mengatur napas. Jantung mereka berdebar dengan sangat kencang.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang lembut, merapikan poni basah Baekhyun. ia mengecup kening Baekhyun, turun ke kedua mata sipitnya, hidung, pipi, dan bibirnya.

"Hiks.." Baekhyun mulai terisak saat memandangi wajah Chanyeol. Ia menangis dan badannya bergetar hebat. Chanyeol yang melihatnya mendadak panik dan menngelus pipi gembil Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Ada apa sayang? Kenapa menangis hmm?" kata Chanyeol lembut sambil menghapus jejak air mata Baekhyun .

Tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan mainan oleh orang tuanya. Ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan menciuminya. Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan pacarnya hanya bisa diam. Ia mengeluarkan penis nya dari lubang Baekhyun dan merangkak merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun.

"Ini pertama kali untukku.. hiks.. kau memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik.. hiks.. kau sangat romantis.."

Chanyeol terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun. Hatinya seperti diiris melihat tangisan Baekhyun. Apakah selama ini orang-orang benar-benar hanya menggunakan tubuhnya? Hanya memanfaatkan pacarnya sebagai pemuas nafsu?

Chanyeol mendadak geram, napasnya mulai menderu. Ia memeluk Baekhyun erat. Ia bersumpah akan selalu memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik dan meletakkan Baekhyun pada prioritasnya. Ia takkan membiarkan hati Baekhyun yang rapuh terluka dengan perlakuan laki-laki lain.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa menguburkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Menghirup aroma tubuh laki-laki pelindungnya itu. Baru kali ini Baekhyun merasakan sebuah hal yang luar biasa. Sekarang ia tahu apa bedanya 'bercinta' dan 'bersetubuh'.

Bercinta adalah dimana sepasang anak manusia yang mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya melalui kontak tubuh. Melampiaskannya melalui kulit ke kulit. Tiap hentakkannya begitu memabukkan, tiap detiknya menimbulkan perasaan yang semakin besar terhadap pasangan. Ya, mereka benar-benar melakukan hal itu. Chanyeol benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan baik, tidak hanya melampiaskan nafsunya. Mereka saling melayani dan memuaskan, bukan hanya Chanyeol yang mendominasi. Walaupun ini kali pertama untuk mereka dan Baekhyun masih sedikit canggung juga malu.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaannya pada Chanyeol semakin besar. Ia begitu yakin kini akan keputusannya menerima Chanyeol. Perasaan itu, cinta, telah memenuhi rongga dadanya, ia sadar jika ia telah mencintai Chanyeol lebih besar dari hari-hari kemarin. Bunga di hati Baekhyun kini telah mekar dan memancarkan keindahannya. Ya, Baekhyun yakin sekarang bahwa ia akan terus-menerus jatuh cinta pada sosok laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yeol"

.

.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **Gimana kehidupan mereka setelah Baekhyun tau Chanyeol yang sebenarnya? Siapa 'My birthday girl' nya Chanyeol?  
**

hehehehe maaf ngepost pas lagi puasa gini, soalya banyak hambatan :'( saya juga dari kemarin sibuk baru sempet sekarang.. /sobs/ chapter ini spesial buat my precious lover^^ btw saya suka banget menganalogikan cinta dengan bungaaaaa T^T JANGAN BOSEN2 YA BACA FF INI, MAKASIH YANG UDAH NGEREVIEW MAAF GA BISA DITULIS SATU2 HUHUHU SARANGHAE T,T {{{{}}}}

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW^^ ayo berbagi kritikan, ide, respon dan masukan di kotak reviewwww :3


	5. Chapter 5

Caption : My Geeky Boy Chapter 5

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Yerim (RV), and other cast

Genre : Drama, Romance, School life, Smut

Rating : M

Playing : Jonghyun (SHINee) ft Younha - Love Belt

Foreword :

Ehm.. ehm.. pertama2 saya mau minta maaf sedikit telat updatenya (karena lebaran banyak acara dan mood saya yang mendadak melankolis):'')) maaf beribu maaaaf, adakah yang nungguin? :"") THANKKSSSSS AGAAAIIIIIN BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITEEEE AAAAAAH :333 bener2 seneng iat respon kalian :3

Saya mau jelasin sesuatu, Chanyeol itu **Geek** bukan **Nerd**

Bedanya itu, **Geek : orang yang intelejennya tinggi, biasanya kecanduan sama suatu hal yang bikin dia addict banget, TAPI Geek itu tetep bisa bersosialisasi,gaul, tetep keren walopun dia punya dunia sendiri gitu.. (contoh : anak klub komputer, klub jepang, dll)**

 **Nerd : orang yang intelejennya tinggi juga,TAPI dia itu kayak anti sosial, penampilannya ga banget, sering dikucilkan, pokoknya Nerd itu kayak culun yang suka di tv2 yang pake kawat gigi, kacamata tebel, ga punya temen.**

Tapi karena Chanyeol itu pake kacamata dan berpenampilan rapi banget, beda sama Baekhyun jadi si bbh mengeneralisasikan cy sebagai culun yang Nerd ansos bullyable gitu, padahal Chanyeol itu geek yang keren tapi tetep pinteeeeerrrr banget^^

 **Chapter ini bercerita tentang penjelasan chanyeol tentang masa lalunya dan kebinalan bbh yang kembali** (?) banyak yang bilang masa lalu cy masih samar ga jelas di chapter sebelumnya, IYA, saya sengaja bikin CY terbuka di setiap chapternya, jadi ga satu chapter di full-in buat masa lalunya dia, mengalir aja biar lebih natural^^

okaaaaaay happy reading guys!^^

* * *

 **"You know how i tremble with insecurity, my dear please hold my hand, hold on to me thightly"**

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang, bangun.."

Chanyeol mengguncang-guncang tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang terbuka dengan pelan. Ia menghela napas bagaimana pacar kesayangannya itu sangat sulit dibangunkan. Apa Baekhyun terlalu letih dengan 'permainan'nya tadi? Apa ia terlalu kasar pada Baekhyun?

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun, menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun. Ia memandangi betapa indahnya tubuh laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya, dan mengecupi bahu mulus nan indah itu. Chanyeol merapikan poni basah yang menutupi hampir sebagian besar wajah Baekhyun, kemudian ia tersenyum.

Mengingat pengalaman pertama mereka membuatnya sesak. Terutama pernyataan cinta Baekhyun. Baru pertama kali ia mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir mungil Baekhyun, membuat ia merasa seperti laki-laki paling beruntung di dunia. Ia sangat amat menunggu momen-momen seperti ini. Ternyata benar kata orang-orang jika melihat wajah tertidur pulas orang yang kita cinta membuat perasaan cinta itu semakin dalam. Chanyeol menunduk dan menciumi setiap inchi kulit wajah Baekhyun.

"Chan.. mmm.." gumam Baekhyun di sela-sela tidurnya. Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat mengetahui figur dirinya berada di alam mimpi Baekhyun. Ia menciumi bibir mungil Baekhyun yang terus menggumamkan suara-suara lucu dan mengelus rambut keunguan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela napas dan melirik ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 6 sore, untung saja orang-orang di rumahnya akan pulang telat malam ini. Lalu ia berinisiatif turun ke dapur dan membuatkan Baekhyun segelas susu hangat serta roti selai strawberry.

Seluruh potongan-potongan memori bercinta dengan Baekhyun memenuhi otak Chanyeol. Ia bergetar mengingat saat kedua tangannya menjelajahi kulit Baekhyun yang selembut sutra. Ia tidak bisa berbohong jika semua yang ada di Baekhyun begitu menggairahkan. Chanyeol menggeram saat menyadari penisnya menegang hanya dengan memikirkan pacar mungilnya itu. Membuat susu yang ia tuang tumpah membasahi meja makan karena ia tidak fokus (mengingat pantat kenyal Baekhyun yang mengayun-ayun saat bercinta tadi).

"Yeol? Sedang apa?" tiba-tiba sebuah lengan mungil melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol dan membuat laki-laki tinggi itu terhenyak. Si mungil itu mengintip apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol dari sela-sela ketiak pacarnya itu. Baekhyun menempelkan pipinya pada punggung hangat Chanyeol, menggosok-gosokkan pipinya seperti yang dilakukan anak anjing pada tuan nya. Chanyeol berbalik dan rahangnya nyaris terlepas.

"Byun Baekhyun, kenakan celanamu!" pinta Chanyeol mendadak geram. Tentu saja ia geram melihat pacarnya keluar kamar tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun dan membuat penis kecil Baekhyun yang menggantung terlihat jelas. Chanyeol masih dapat melihat begitu banyak tanda kemerahan tercetak di sekujur tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol berpikir bahwa dirinya seperti pedofil yang telah mencabuli anak di bawah umur. Namun sekali lagi, Baekhyun dengan sangat hebat meningkatkan kadar libidonya.

"Aku tidak punya celana dalam, Yeol. Lagipula lubangku masih sakit jika memakai celana yang ketat" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol memberikan gelas susu ke tangan Baekhyun dan menarik tangan Baekhyun yang satunya. Ia menarik Baekhyun menuju kamarnya. Mendudukkan tubuh Baekhyun di pinggir kasur dan membongkar isi lemarinya untuk mencari boxer dengan ukuran yang kecil.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun lalu berjongkok di depan kedua kaki Baekhyun. "Jika kau tidak memakai sehelai benang pun, aku yakin akan ada ronde kedua, ketiga, bahkan kesepuluh nantinya." Ucap Chanyeol penuh penjelasan sambil memasukkan kaki Baekhyun ke lubang boxer miliknya, membantu Baekhyun memakai boxer itu dengan sangat lembut dan gentleman. Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Jadi pacarnya itu termasuk laki-laki yang mudah terangsang? Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menunduk untuk mencium kening Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum, dalam hatinya bersyukur mempunyai pacar super perhatian seperti Park Chanyeol.

Lalu Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menuju balkon yang terdapat di kamarnya. Salah satu tempat terbaik kata Chanyeol. Malam itu sangat indah karena mereka bisa melihat bulan purnama secara langsung terutama bersama orang tersayang. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang, merengkuh tubuh mungil kesayangannya itu.

"Kau.. kau masih mencintaiku kan? Maksudku.. aku tahu pandanganmu padaku berubah saat kau melihat isi kamarku." Tanya Chanyeol ragu sambil mengecupi ceruk leher Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya pelan lalu menyesap susu hangat buatan Chanyeol. Ia menghela napas dan membuka suara.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yeol, tapi bisakah kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku? Apa kau benar-benar si culun Park Chanyeol?" kata Baekhyun menuntut. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, meletakkan gelas susu itu di meja kecil di pojok balkon. Baekhyun memandangi tubuh Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah. Bahkan ia nyaris tidak mengenali laki-laki di depannya ini. Tangan Baekhyun terangkat mengelus sebuah tato bertuliskan kalimat dalam bahasa Latin di dada Chanyeol. Ia memandangi tato itu lekat-lekat.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk dilingkarkan pada pinggangnya. Ia menangkup kedua pipi gembil Baekhyun dan menatap mata sipit itu penuh keyakinan. "Aku Park Chanyeol.. kau melihat foto-foto itu kan? Ya itu aku... yang dulu" ucap Chanyeol.

"Seseorang yang membuat hidupku seperti ini.." ujar Chanyeol menggantung. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol sembari mendengarkan setiap kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir Chanyeol. Ia menggigit bibir berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Baekhyun tak pernah suka tentang kisah masa lalu, ia takut Chanyeol akan mengingatnya kembali dan melupakan dirinya. Namun sebelah dari dirinya sangat ingin tahu apa yang salah pada diri Chanyeol.

"Dia meninggalkanku tanpa sebab, tanpa sepatah kata pun. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa kesalahanku. Semenjak itu aku tidak pernah pernah berhubungan serius dengan seseorang. Yeah kau bisa memanggilku 'playboy' dan aku hanya bermain-main dalam berhubungan seperti orang yang brengsek"

"Aku tidak pernah benar-benar tertarik pada siapapun, aku tidak punya gairah lagi. Aku benar-benar hancur, aku tidak tahu jika kehilangan seseorang rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan. Dia.. dia adalah cinta pertamaku, meskipun saat itu aku masih sangat kecil."

"Semua datang dan pergi dengan sangat cepat... Hidupku berantakan sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pindah, memulai kehidupan baru, berpenampilan baru, dan bertemu denganmu."

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan menempelkan bibirnya lama pada bibir Baekhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk membuang semua pikiran di masa lalunya, meyakinkan jika sosok di depannya adalah sosok yang terbaik yang akan mengobati lukanya dan mengisi ruang di hatinya. Chanyeol beralih mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun yang terpejam. "Aku benar-benar beruntung bertemu denganmu, Byun Baekhyun. Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku." bisik Chanyeol melembut. Suaranya bergetar penuh harap. Chanyeol benar-benar membutuhkan Baekhyun untuk menariknya keluar dari cengkraman masa lalunya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mengangguk. Ia menggiit bibir lalu memeluk tubuh laki-laki tinggi itu dengan sangat erat. Sangat erat, pelukan yang menyiratkan ketakutan. Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka jika Chanyeol menyimpan sebuah luka seperti itu. Baekhyun tahu rasanya kehilangan cinta pertama adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan. Cinta itu yang memberikan harapan, mengajarkan segalanya, dan memberikan kenangan paling mendalam.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu siapa seseorang itu, yang terpenting aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau harus percaya padaku, aku bukan seseorang itu.. walaupun aku tahu pasti jika aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding cinta pertamamu itu.." lirih Baekhyun dengan suara tercekat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada telanjang Chanyeol, mencoba menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

Namun sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menahan, pertahanannya tetap runtuh. Ia menangis di pelukan Chanyeol. Ia menangis karena hatinya yang teriris semua kenangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun benci bagaimana Chanyeol menceritakan semua kenangan itu dengan sangat rinci dan mengingat kembali seseorang itu. Ia benci bahwa Chanyeol pernah dimiliki orang lain dan memberikan kenangan yang membekas di hati Chanyeol. Kekanakan memang, tapi itulah yang ia rasakan.

Baekhyun juga bukan laki-laki yang tidak memiliki hati nurani. Ia juga sakit mengetahui seseorang itu telah menyakiti dan menyia-nyiakan laki-laki yang menjadi pelindungnya sekarang. Ia benci seseorang itu. Akan ia pastikan jika Chanyeol hanya melihat ke arahnya dan mengubur semua kenangan tentang seseorang itu. Baekhyun berjanji akan menjadi apapun yang dibutuhkan, diimpikan,dan diinginkan Chanyeol.

"Jangan menangis, sayang. Semua yang aku inginkan ada padamu.. kau membuatku nyaman, kau membuatku merasakan jatuh cinta lagi." Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dan melumat bibir itu lembut. Membuat Baekhyun melupakan pikiran-pikiran buruknya dan terfokus pada bibir tebal itu. Ibu jari Chanyeol digunakan untuk menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol meraba turun ke setiap inchi permukaan kulit Baekhyun yang terbuka. Meraba, mengelus, mengusap sampai ke bagian sensitif Baekhyun sehingga si mungil itu bergetar. Tangan besar itu selalu haus akan kelembutan kulit Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar menghipnotis Baekhyun dengan sentuhannya.

"Mmmhh.."

Seiring dengan desahan Baekhyun, tangan Chanyeol menurunkan kain pertahanan terakhir di tubuh Baekhyun. Lalu ia memojokkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun pada pagar balkon. Keduanya kembali tenggelam pada hasrat dan gairah masing-masing. Menumpahkan semua emosi mereka. Di bawah temaram cahaya bulan, mereka kembali menumbuhkan perasaan itu. Perasaan saling membutuhkan dan menginginkan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari sebelum ujian semester semua siswa menjadi super sibuk. Tidak terkecuali dengan Park Chanyeol. Walaupun hari-hari sebelumnya ia masih bisa menghubungi Baekhyun melalui pesan singkat, bahkan bercinta dengan pacar mungilnya itu, tetapi kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar menghilang.

Baekhyun sering menghubungi atau sekedar mengirim chat kakao pada Chanyeol, namun laki-laki itu akan membalasnya saat berada di rumah untuk pamit tidur lebih awal. Maka dari itu hari ini Baekhyun meminta eomma nya membuatkan sandwich dan nasi goreng khusus untuk pacarnya yang tampan dan (ternyata) sangat seksi. Ia berniat menemui laki-laki culun itu untuk menumpahkan segala kerinduan yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya. Klasik memang, namun ia akan mengajak Chanyeolnya memakan bekal bersama.

Kini Baekhyun tengah berdiri di pinggir pintu kelas 2 A, menunggu Bae seonsaengnim mengakhiri pelajaran matematikanya. Kelas Chanyeol merupakan kelas yang paling akhir keluar saat jam istirahat, karena kau tahu mereka benar-benar keturunan Einstein yang selalu banyak bertanya di setiap mata pelajaran.

Cklek..

"Sedang apa kau disini, bocah binal?" tiba-tiba suara wanita yang tak lain merupakan Bae seonsaengnim menusuk ke telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang selalu bersitegang dengan guru cantik itu. Terlebih Bae seonsaengnim merupakan rival terberatnya. Namun sekarang Baekhyun sudah melupakan penis si guru olahraga itu, baginya penis terlezat hanya lah milik pacarnya seorang yaitu Park Chanyeol.

"Bukan urusanmu tante girang! Cepat pergi dari kelas pacarku, kau hanya membuang-buang waktu istirahat kami!" ujar Baekhyun ketus mencoba merangsek masuk ke dalam kelas Chanyeol. Bae seonsaengnim mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kata-kata 'pacar' dari bibir Baekhyun.

Melihat guru cantik –tapi galak itu terpaku kebingungan, Baekhyun menyeringai dan menubruk bahu guru cantik itu. "Aku sudah punya pacar, kau ambil saja Siwon seonsaengnim itu aku sudah tak tertarik dengan penisnya!" ucap Baekhyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan guru cantik itu yang sedang ternganga lebar.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan riang mendekati meja Chanyeol dan Luhan (karena mereka satu bangku). Ia mengernyit melihat Chanyeol yang masih terfokus pada buku pelajarannya tanpa mengindahkan kehadiran dirinya. Baekhyun meletakkan kotak bekalnya di meja dan mengambil potongan sandwich untuk Chanyeol.

"Aaaaa.. buka mulutmu, Yeol. Kau harus makan!" perintah Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan sandwich ke depan wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut lalu menggeleng cepat. Ia kembali menulis sesuatu yang banyak dari buku pelajarannya, membuat Baekhyun geram.

"Percuma kau pintar kalau tubuhmu sakit! Makan sekarang atau aku tidak akan menciummu selama sebulan!"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya menatap Baekhyun yang memandanginya dengan tatapan ganas. Chanyeol menghela napasnya, ia mengambil satu potong sandwich dan memakannya tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali membakar buku sialan itu karena membuat Chanyeol lupa dengan kesehatan perutnya.

Mereka memakan bekal Baekhyun dalam keheningan. Berkali-kali Baekhyun mencoba mengajak Chanyeol berbicara atau sekedar basa-basi, namun hanya dijawab satu patah kata bahkan hanya sebuah anggukkan. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, menopang dagunya dengan tangan , dan memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela. Baekhyun benar-benar benci suasana seperti ini.

"Yeooooool apa kau tidak mau berbicara denganku?" kata Baekhyun merajuk sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tangan Chanyeol. Ia bahkan sengaja memasang 'aegyo' nya karena itulah kelemahan Park Chanyeolnya. Chanyeol menggeram pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi. Ia tak bisa seperti ini terus, ia harus fokus mempelajari semua materi untuk ujian. Baekhyun adalah kelemahan nya sekaligus pengganggu terbesarnya.

Melihat Chanyeol yang hanya diam, Baekhyun mulai memutar otaknya agar bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari pacarnya itu. Baekhyun mulai mencondongkan badannya ke arah Chanyeol dan menjalarkan jemari lentiknya mengelus-elus paha atas Chanyeol. Ia terus menggumamkan sesuatu dari bibirnya sementara tangannya terus meraba-raba dengan gerakan memutar.

Chanyeol merasakan pergerakan aneh di pahanya. Ia menunduk dan mendapati tangan mungil Baekhyun sedang bermain-main menuju selangkangannya. Chanyeol menahan napasnya, tak mau mengikuti alur permainan pacar mungilnya itu. Ia tidak akan mengalah.

"Mmm a.. apa.. kau tidak merindukanku, sayang?" bisik Baekhyun dengan suara serak dan lirih. Jari-jari lentiknya mengelus selangkangan Chanyeol, meraba-raba mencoba mencari gundukan benda yang ia rindukan. Saat menemukan benda itu tanpa ragu ia meremasnya pelan sesekali mencubitnya hingga benda itu perlahan-lahan menegang. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol. Ia bisa melihat bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di leher laki-laki tinggi itu, tanda Chanyeol sedang menahan libidonya agar tidak menerkam Baekhyun detik itu juga.

"Penismu besar, aku suka.. oh apakah tanganku cukup untuk membungkus penismu yang tegang itu?"

Baekhyun menurunkan resleting celana Chanyeol tanpa membuka kancingnya. Ia menyelipkan jari-jarinya masuk untuk mengelus penis ereksi Chanyeol dari balik celana dalam hitamnya. Meremas, mencubit, mengocok pelan penis yang memberontak keluar itu dengan tangan lentiknya yang lihai.

"B-baekhh.." sebuah desahan meluncur dari bibir tebal Chanyeol. Ia mencengkram erat pulpen yang sedari tadi ia gunakan. Ingin rasanya menangkis tangan lentik pacarnya itu, tapi ya Tuhan, jari-jari itu benar-benar memanjakan penisnya. Permainan Baekhyun begitu lembut membuat penis nya berereksi sempurna.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Baekhyun telat mengeluarkan penis besarnya dari celana seragamnya. Chanyeol tersentak, apakah Baekhyun tidak pernah takut melakukan 'outdoor sex' seperti ini? apakah Baekhyun tidak pernah takut jika orang-orang melihat apa yang dia lakukan?

Baekhyun menyeringai dan menggenggam penis ereksi Chanyeol dengan tangannya. Baru kali ini Baekhyun memberikan 'hand job' pada pacarnya itu. God, bahkan penis Chanyeol adalah penis paling besar di antara penis semua laki-laki yang pernah ia layani. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya saat menyadari jiwa binalnya mulai bangkit.

Ia mengocok penis Chanyeol dengan gerakan pelan, menaik-turunkan batang ereksi itu. Sesekali tangan nakal Baekhyun meremas-remas dan menggelitik bulu-bulu halus di selangkangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa melihat urat-urat di penis Chanyeol bermunculan juga setitik cairan putih pada lubang penisnya. Dengan gemas ia mencubit kepala penis Chanyeol yang mulai berwarna kemerahan. Melihat penis pacarnya membuat Baekhyun mendadak gusar karena lubangnya terasa gatal minta diisi.

"Mmmh.."

Chanyeol kembali mendesah saat Baekhyun mempercepat tempo kocokannya. Kini penis Chanyeol berukuran dua kali lipat sehingga Baekhyun harus menggenggam penis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Untung saja kelas sedang sepi. Namun Baekhyun harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk membuat Chanyeol mencapai klimaks dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit.

Baekhyun terus mengurut dan memijit batang kemaluan Chanyeol, ia menunduk untuk menjilat cairan yang mulai mengalir keluar dari lubang itu. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol hampir mencapai klimaksnya karena penisnya mulai membengkak dan berkedut-kedut.

"A.. Akhhh"

Chanyeol membanting pulpennya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dengan kasar. Penisnya memuncratkan sperma dalam jumlah banyak. Perutnya panas, napasnya memburu, dan peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa kedua kakinya telah terbuka lebar dan ia telah jatuh pada 'perangkap' setan kecil bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Melihat lelehan sperma Chanyeol di tangannya, Baekhyun menjilati jari jemarinya sesekali mengemutnya dengan ekspresi seduktif di depan Chanyeol. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengemut jari-jari panjangnya seolah-olah itu adalah penis milk Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun.. kau benar-benar.."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol membanting pulpen dengan keras ke mejanya, memasukkan penisnya, merapikan seragamnya dengan gerakan cepat dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Nada bicara Chanyeol menjadi datar dan dingin. Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan nama panjang, artinya ada sesuatu yang benar-benar serius.

Baekhyun mencelos. Apa Chanyeol marah karena perbuatan lancangnya? Tapi Chanyeol terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Jadi untuk apa Chanyeol meninggalkannya?

Sementara Chanyeol berlari menuju koridor lantai dua, berusaha menyadarkan kembali pikirannya dan juga menenangkan hatinya. Ia tak pernah tahu jika mempunyai pacar seperti Baekhyun akan memberikan sedikit 'cobaan' padanya. Chanyeol benar-benar butuh waktu untuk belajar. Ia harus mencapai target nilai di atas 9 untuk semua mata pelajaran. Namun Baekhyun tak pernah memberikannya celah untuk itu. Ia juga merutukki tubuhnya yang selalu terbuai dengan sentuhan laki-laki mungil itu. Libidonya tak pernah bis dikontrol jika menyangkut dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustrasi dan menyandarkan tubunya ke dinding. Ia terus mengatur deru napasnya. Chanyeol teringat wajah Baekhyun yang terkejut saat ia meninggalkan Baekhyun. Apakah ia terlihat seperti orang jahat? Ia sangat menyesal telah berbuat seperti itu, tapi ia juga tidak terima dengan perbuatan lancang pacarnya. Memikirkan kejadian tadi benar-benar membuat kepalanya nyaris meledak.

"Sial!"

"Park Chanyeol?"

Sebuah suara perempuan memenuhi pendengarannya. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ia mengernyit melihat Sunyoung berdiri di hadapannya. Sebisa mungkin ia memasang wajah baik-baik saja. Ia tersenyum pada perempuan itu.

"Cho seonsaengnim menyuruhmu untuk menemuinya di ruang guru. Beliau ingin meminta tolong padamu.." ucap Sunyoung. Chanyeol hendak menanyakan permintaan apa yang dimaksud oleh Sunyoung, namun perempuan itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak tahu dan pamit pergi meniggalkan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok.. tok.. tok

"Maaf seonsaengnim, apa betul seonsaengnim mencari saya?"

Guru muda itu, Cho Kyuhyun, mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Chanyeol membungkuk dan duduk di sofa merah kesayangan guru tampan itu. Ya memang Chanyeol merupakan kaki tangan guru muda ini. Mulai dari membantu mengoreksi tugas para siswa, membantu memberikan pelajaran tambahan, bahkan membelikan ramyun di kedai depan sekolah.

"Begini, sekolah kita kedatangan siswi pindahan dari London. Ku rasa ia masih kesulitan mengurus beberapa berkas disini. Apa kau mau membantunya? Dia terlihat seperti siswi yang cerdas, jadi aku menugaskanmu untuk membantunya hari ini. Tidak mungkin kan aku menyuruh Byun Baekhyun dari kelas 2 D yang menemaninya? Bisa-bisa derajat sekolah kita akan jatuh!" ujar pria itu panjang lebar.

Mendengar nama pacarnya disebut, Chanyeol mendadak geram. Mengapa semua orang di sekolah ini selalu memperlakukan pacarnya dengan sangat buruk? Apa pacarnya pernah merugikan sekolah ini sampai-sampai semua orang enggan memujinya satu kata pun?

"Ku pikir itu juga bukan ide yang buruk, ku dengar Byun Baekhyun adalah sosok yang menyenangkan. Ah baiklah aku akan membantumu, seonsaengnim. Sekarang dimana perempuan itu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruang. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda perempuan asing berada di ruangan itu.

Guru muda itu terkekeh pelan dan bangkit bersama Chanyeol menuju pintu. "Ia masih dalam perjalanan kesini. Aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu, nama baik sekolah ini ada di tanganmu. Kau takkan pernah menyesal bertemu dengannya.. dia sangat cantik dan manis" bisik Cho seonsaengnim yang disambut senyum kikuk Chanyeol. Dalam hati ia menolak mentah-mentah kata-kata gurunya itu. Baekhyun nya tetap yang terbaik.

Tanpa sadar ia kembali mengingat Baekhyun. Rasa bersalah kembali memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia berjanji setelah bertemu dengan siswi baru itu, ia akan mengajak Baekhyun membeli es krim dan meminta maaf padanya. Walaupun sedikit kesal, tapi ia tetap merindukan pacar mungilnya itu. Chanyeol ingin memeluk tubuh itu dan membisikkan beribu kata maaf di telinga Baekhyun. Ia tak mau menyakiti hati Baekhyun sedikitpun.

Karena siswi baru itu tak kunjung datang, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencarinya sendiri. Mungkin ia akan mencari siswi itu di parkiran. "Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya seonsaengnim, tak perlu khawatir aku takkan mengecewakanmu per-"

Cklek

Tubuh Chanyeol limbung, ia belum tuntas menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Suaranya tertahan di tenggorokannya. Seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya menjadi mati rasa. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Perempuan itu... Rasanya ada batu yang menghantam tepat di dadanya.

"S.. So.. hyun?!"

.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **Siapakah Sohyun? Masa lalu Chanyeol apa lagi yang bakal terkuak?**

MIANHAEEEE chapter ini dibikin lebih dari 3 hari karena saya uring2an :'''(( /guling2 peluk guling/ (?) arrgghhhhhhh T,T maaf kalo mengecewakan... tapi **KONFLIK AKAN DIMULAI DARI CHAPTER DEPAN** :)) TETEP IKUTIN TERUS YA!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW^^ ayo berbagi kritikan, ide, respon dan masukan di kotak reviewwww :3


	6. Chapter 6

Caption : My Geeky Boy Chapter 6

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Sohyun, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Yerim (RV), and other cast

Genre : Drama, Romance, School life, Smut

Rating : M

Playing : Apink - Secret

Foreword : MIANHAEEE SAYA UPDATE LAMA X( abis ospek sih huhuhu semoga masih pada nungguin ya! Oiya ada yg nanya ini 4minute Sohyun apa Sohyun aktris? Ini Sohyun yang di School 2015^^ karena tampang dia anak baik2 pendiem gitu dan dia bias seseorang jdnya saya pake hwhwhw

 **Chapter ini tentang pertemuan Chanyeol kembali dengan Sohyun dan reaksi Baekhyun~**

* * *

 **"I knew I shouldn't do this as I closed my eyes,**

 **But I keep seeing her, don't you know why I'm telling this to you?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf, apa kita pernah saling mengenal?"

Chanyeol merangsek keluar sambil menutup pintu ruangan dengan cukup keras, meninggalkan guru tampan yang sekarang sedang mengomel-ngomel dari balik pintu karena ulahnya yang tak sopan.

Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat figur perempuan mungil itu dari ujung rambut ke ujung ibu jari kakinya. Ia mencengkram bahu perempuan itu erat-erat, sehingga perempuan itu meringis kesakitan. Air mukanya mendadak berubah. Antara bingung, terkejut, marah, kecewa, semua jadi satu. Gigi-gigi Chanyeol menimbulkan suara gemertak kesal mendengar jawaban dari bibir perempuan itu.

"T.. tolong l.. lepaskan tanganmu.. " perempuan itu berujar lirih sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan besar Chanyeol dari bahunya. Menyadari perbuatannya terbilang kasar, Chanyeol melepaskan kedua tangannya dan mengepalkannya di samping tubuhnya. Perempuan itu menengadahkan kepalanya mencoba mencermati siapa laki-laki di depannya. Namun ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat tanda ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustrasi dan membimbing perempuan itu menjauhi ruangan Cho seonsaengnim. Perasaannya kali ini benar-benar campur aduk. Bagaimana mungkin perempuan yang telah menghilang dari kehidupannya selama hampir 2 tahun, muncul kembali dengan cara yang tak terduga seperti ini. Terlebih lagi Cho seonsaengnim mengatakan bahwa perempuan ini pindahan dari London, yang artinya selama ini ia meninggalkan Chanyeol hanya untuk pergi ke London. Chanyeol benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Keduanya lalu terdiam. Chanyeol melirik dari ekor matanya, melihat perempuan itu kesulitan membawa beberapa map dengan berbagai warna yang berisi kertas-kertas di dalamnya. Mungkin itu adalah berkas-berkas yang dimaksud Cho seonsaengnim, yang adalah tugas Chanyeol untuk membantu perempuan itu mengurus semuanya di bagian kesiswaan. Ia menghela napasnya berat. Lagi-lagi ia harus membolos beberapa mata pelajaran ke depan hanya karena permintaan gurunya itu.

"Biar ku bantu.. Sekali lagi aku bertanya apa kau benar-benar tak mengenaliku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membawa berkas-berkas yang dibawa oleh perempuan itu. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir apakah 2 tahun merupakan waktu yang lama untuk melupakah wajah seseorang?

Perempuan itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Ia sedikit geram dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menanyakan apakah ia mengenalnya. Terus mendesaknya dengan pertanyaan tolol. Perempuan itu menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya sejenak. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu, aku minta maaf.." ujar perempuan itu dengan nada yang tegas.

"Baiklah, lupakan saja. Aku akan membantumu mengurus beberapa berkas ini.." ucap Chanyeol. Kekecewaan kembali menyergapi hati kecilnya. Ia menatap punggung perempuan yang sedang mendahuluinya itu, berharap setidaknya ia masih mengingat siapa Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus berpikir kesalahan apa yang dulu ia perbuat sampai perempuan di hadapannya tak mengenalinya lagi.

Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting. Chanyeol mengejar sosok perempuan itu, menarik pergelangan tangannya, dan membanting tubuh mungil itu ke dinding. Tak peduli jika ada guru yang akan memergokki perbuatannya, yang ia inginkan hanya pengakuan perempuan itu. Chanyeol membuka kacamatanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga berantakan. Ia membuka satu kancing teratas kemejanya dan mengendurkan dasinya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku, Kim-So-hyun?" ucap Chanyeol dengan penekanan pada nama perempuan yang berada di dalam kungkungan lengannya. Napas Chanyeol memburu dan matanya berkilat-kilat marah. Ia mencengkram bahu Sohyun dengan sangat kencang. Satu tangannya digunakan untuk mengangkat dagu perempuan itu, agar bisa menatap dirinya lekat-lekat. Chanyeol tahu sekarang, Sohyun tak mengenalinya karena penampilannya yang berbeda 180 derajat dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Sohyun tak mengenali si culun Park Chanyeol.

Sementara perempuan itu, Sohyun, membelalakkan matanya. Ia sangat mengenal laki-laki di hadapannya itu. Laki-laki yang selama ini ia hindari dengan susah payah. Sohyun memukul dada Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Namun Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangan perempuan itu dan mencengkramnya erat. Sohyun memalingkan wajahnya enggan menatap laki-laki tinggi di hadapannya itu. Dengan segala kekuatannya ia mencoba meninggalkan Chanyeol selama 2 tahun dan kini semua usahanya terasa sia-sia. Apakah takdir selalu mempertemukan dirinya dengan Chanyeol? Pikir Sohyun.

"Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku?! Kau benar-benar sudah tidak peduli denganku?! Kau pikir kau bisa lari dariku?!" bentak Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat marah pada Sohyun. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sohyun menuntut jawaban dari bibir perempuan itu. Rasanya ingin meneriakkan seluruh isi hatinya sudah ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun. Namun Sohyun hanya menunduk sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya, menahan diri agar tidak menampar Chanyeol dan menangis di hadapannya.

Melihat Sohyun yang menunduk ketakutan dengan bahu yang terguncang, Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kedua tangan Sohyun. Entah kenapa emosinya memuncak. Setelah Baekhyun, Sohyun sukses membuat hari itu menjadi hari paling sial dalam hidup Chanyeol. Hari yang sangat menguji kesabarannya.

"Aku.. merindukanmu.." lirih Chanyeol sambil melangkah mundur menjauhi Sohyun. Ia mengacak rambutnya putus asa. Walaupun ia begitu marah, ia tidak ingin menyakiti perempuan ini terus-menerus. Perempuan ini pernah menjadi titik lemahnya dan mengambil alih hampir seluruh kehidupannya. Sohyun terpaku mendengar penuturan singkat Chanyeol. Walaupun ia ingin menghindari laki-laki ini, tetapi tidak dipungkiri lagi seluruh kenangan masa lalu mereka bermunculan lagi di pikirannya, membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Terlebih Chanyeol sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang dulu. Chanyeol yang sekarang adalah sosok laki-laki yang begitu Sohyun impikan menjadi 'pangeran'nya sejak dulu. Chanyeol yang sekarang begitu manis, sopan, dan sangat dewasa.

Sohyun mencengkram pinggiran map yang ia bawa dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terjebak dalam kefrustrasiannya. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama berada di hadapan Chanyeol. Itu semua akan membuatnya mengingat semua kenangan mereka dan luka yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia pendam merebak kembali hingga mengiris hatinya. Mulai sekarang ia berjanji tidak akan menghiraukan Chanyeol demi keselamatan hati dan pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin kata-kata Chanyeol benar. Sohyun takkan bisa lari dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Terbukti setelah mengurus beberapa berkas, seorang guru memerintahkannya untuk masuk ke kelas 2A. Kelas dimana semua siswa paling pintar berkumpul. Kelas dimana Chanyeol berada. Sohyun tak pernah tahu jika Chanyeol merupakan siswa berotak jenius. Apa 2 tahun cukup untuk mengubah IQ seseorang? Atau memang Sohyun benar-benar tidak tahu siapa diri Chanyeol?

Chanyeol membelalakkan mata besarnya melihat Sohyun memasukki kelasnya dan memperkenalkan diri di hadapan semua siswa. Ia tersenyum simpul. Itu berarti ia bisa menanyakan semua pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya tanpa repot-repot mencari keberadaan perempuan mungil itu. Mungkin dibalik kesialannya hari ini tersimpan sebuah keberuntungan, pikir Chanyeol.

Perempuan itu duduk tepat di depan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau harus selalu memandangi punggung mungil itu. Tubuh itu masih sama seperti 2 tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol jadi teringat saat-saat dimana ia selalu merengkuh tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya ketika perempuan itu sedang merasa sedih atau tertekan. Memeluk bahu sempit itu posesif setiap mereka berjalan agar semua orang di dunia tahu bahwa hanya Park Chanyeol lah yang memiliki Kim Sohyun. Namun kenangan hanya tinggal kenangan. Chanyeol menghela napasnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuang jauh-jauh semua kenangan mereka. Mencoba fokus pada pelajaran kali ini dan fokus pada sosok setan kecil yang ia rindukan.

"Yeol? Kenapa kau terus memandangi anak baru itu?" bisik Luhan yang kebingungan melihat Chanyeol yang terus memandangi punggung si anak baru Sohyun. Melihat Chanyeol yang terus menerus menghela napasnya membuat Luhan berpikir pasti ada yang tak beres dari laki-laki bertelinga lebar di sampingnya.

"Mantan pacarku, bukankah dia cantik?" ucap Chanyeol singkat sambil menunjuk Sohyun dengan dagunya.

Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol. Ia hampir menjerit kalau saja Chanyeol tidak sigap untuk membekap mulutnya. Bisa-bisa mereka berdua akan dikeluarkan dari kelas karena berbuat onar saat jam pelajaran. Luhan menangkis tangan besar Chanyeol dan memukul kepala laki-laki berkacamata itu. "Cantik?! Kau gila! Ingat Baekhyun!" ujar Luhan dengan nada meninggi tidak terima.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya menatap Luhan kesal. Apa salahnya memuji seseorang? Memuji bukan berarti mempunyai perasaan lebih kan? Batin Chanyeol. Sedetik kemudian, jam pelajaran mereka berubah menjadi sesi tanya jawab yang dipimpin oleh Luhan. Luhan tidak percaya jika Sohyun yang sudah menghilang selama hampir 2 tahun bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol dengan cara yang tidak disengaja. Luhan pun juga baru mengetahui jika Chanyeol seorang biseksual. Laki-laki cantik itu terus menyerang Chanyeol dengan berbagai pertanyaan, mencoba mengulik masa lalu Chanyeol dengan detail.

Chanyeol dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Luhan, selain itu ia juga menceritakan beberapa kisah masa lalunya pada Luhan. Walaupun mempunyai banyak teman di sekitarnya, tapi ia tak pernah terbuka pada mereka. Chanyeol ingin terbuka pada Luhan, menceritakan isi hatinya yang selalu ia pendam kemana pun ia pergi. Hanya Luhan dan Baekhyun yang tahu semuanya.

"Kau tahu, aku seperti ini karena dia. Berpenampilan seperti ini berharap suatu saat dia bisa melihatku menjadi lebih baik, mencoba menata hidupku yang berantakan. Mencoba menjadi pangeran yang selalu dia impikan.."

"Apa Baekhyun tahu semua ini?!" tanya Luhan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setengah tak percaya dengan cerita Chanyeol. Ia geram bukan main karena Chanyeol menyembunyikan ini semua dari sahabatnya. Chanyeol terdiam dan menjawab dengan suara yang sangat pelan. "Dia tahu, tapi tidak semua."

Ya, sebenarnya Chanyeol takkan pernah menceritakan alasan mengapa ia menjadi seperti sekarang pada Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol berubah karena masih mengharapkan Sohyun akan datang padanya suatu saat, ia akan terluka. Chanyeol yang dulu hanyalah anak ingusan yang selalu penasaran dengan hal-hal baru. Chanyeol yang dulu bisa dibilang bukan anak yang baik-baik, namun ia masih bisa mengukir prestasi. Ia tergolong anak yang kurang memperhatikan nilai-nilainya di sekolah karena terpaku pada hobi basket dan band yang ia miliki.

Chanyeol jadi teringat saat Sohyun selalu mengomentari nilai-nilainya, menasihatinya, dan sesekali memberikannya pelajaran tambahan. Perempuan itu tak pernah menyukai laki-laki urakan, tapi Chanyeol adalah pengecualian. Sohyun kecilnya akan selalu mengomel padanya di telepon saat Chanyeol pulang larut karena terlalu asyik bermain dengan teman-temannya di studio band mereka. Atau saat nilai ujian Chanyeol tak pernah mencapai angka 7. Walaupun perempuan itu terkadang menjadi pendiam dan kaku, Chanyeol sangat menyayangi perempuan itu.

Namun Sohyun juga lah yang membuat hatinya terluka..

Kriiiiiiinggg

Bunyi bel pulang sekolah itu menyadarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tak menyadari apa saja yang Kim seonsaengnim jelaskan sedari tadi. Raga Chanyeol memang berada di sana, namun pikirannya melayang-layang memikirkan perempuan mungil itu. Ia segera membereskan buku-bukunya bergegas menemui pacar kesayangannya.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Chanyeol saat melewati bangku Sohyun. Perempuan itu melirik sekilas ke arah Chanyeol dan menggeleng pelan cepat. Chanyeol menghela napasnya melihat Sohyun hanya fokus pada ponselnya. Mungkin ia akan dijemput oleh supirnya, pikir Chanyeol. Dengan berat hati Chanyeol meninggalkan Sohyun sendirian di kelas mereka.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas laki-laki mungilnya. Melihat lorong kelas 2 sudah sepi dan tak ada orang, Chanyeol segera memutar langkahnya meninggalkan lorong itu. Ia merutukki nasib kelasnya yang selalu pulang lebih lama dibandingkan kelas lain. Pasti Baekhyun sudah pulang pikirnya. Baekhyun adalah siswa yang alergi berlama-lama di sekolah. Chanyeol mengecek ponselnya, tetapi tak ada pesan yang masuk dari pacarnya itu. Biasanya Baekhyun selalu mengabarinya jika ia akan pulang. Apakah Baekhyun marah dengan sikapnya tadi pagi?

Laki-laki berkacamata itu mendadak lesu. Batal sudah rencananya untuk mengajak Baekhyun makan es krim kesukaannya bersama-sama. Ia melangkahkan kakinya malas menuju halte bus. Hatinya mendadak kosong. Baru pertama kali Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Ia merindukan tawa Baekhyun, merindukan ekspresi merajuknya, merindukan genggaman tangan mungilnya saat mereka berjalan menuju halte bus. Chanyeol hampir lupa kapan terakhir kali mereka pulang bersama dan itu membuatnya merasa sangat sedih. Ternyata banyak waktu yang ia lewatkan tanpa kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Sayang?"

Chanyeol terperanjat saat melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong berdiam diri di bangku Baekhyun tak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara tersebut dan tersenyum kecut. Kemudian Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada tiang yang ada di sebelahnya. Berkali-kali menghela napasnya pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Yeol. A-aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu.. maafkan aku.." lirih Baekhyun dengan suara tercekat. Baekhyun meremas ujung kemeja, ia benar-benar takut. Baru kali ini Chanyeol bersikap dingin padanya. Ia tahu jika perbuatannya salah, namun ia tidak menyangka reaksi pacarnya akan seperti itu. Chanyeol selalu bersikap manis padanya, bahkan Chanyeol tak pernah mengumpat saat bersama Baekhyun.

"Hey, tidak apa-apa sayang, jangan menangis. Maaf jika aku kasar, tapi aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut."

Chanyeol merasa seperti orang yang sangat brengsek melihat tubuh Baekhyun berguncang menahan tangis. Ia tahu Baekhyun adalah laki-laki yang sensitif, perasaannya sangat rapuh. Kemudian ia berjongkok di depan Baekhyun, menengadahkan kepalanya melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah karena menahan tangis –walaupun tangisannya tetap pecah saat melihat Chanyeol. Ia mengambil kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menciuminya lembut. Ia menciumi setiap jari-jari lentik Baekhyun sambil menggumamkan kata-kata maaf. Melihat tatapan terluka Baekhyun seakan membunuhnya perlahan.

"Hiks.. m-maaf.. berhenti bersikap d-dingin.. Chan.. hiks.. aku takut.." ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata karena tangisannya yang semakin deras. Wajahnya penuh dengan keringat dan airmata. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Chanyeol bangkit dan menumpukan lututnya di tanah, menyejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Ia sedikit terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun saat menangis, seperti anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan. Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan menghapus air mata yang memenuhi sudut wajah Baekhyun. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol, perlahan tangisan Baekhyun mereda dan digantikan oleh semburat merah di pipinya. Sudah berbulan-bulan mereka menjalani hubungan, namun Baekhyun tak pernah bisa menahan rasa malunya melihat Chanyeol dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Jangan menangis, sayang. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, tidak usah dipikirkan lagi, oke?

"Mmmm"

"Sebagai permintaan maafku, maukah kau menerima ajakan pangeran Park untuk membeli es krim di kedai sebrang sekolah, putri Byun yang manis?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menawarkan telapak tangannya dan berlutut seperti seorang pangeran melamar putri raja di istana. Ia memasang ekspresi merajuk persis seperti yang selalu Baekhyun lakukan padanya. Tersenyum usil bermaksud menggoda laki-laki kesayangannya itu.

"Yaaaa! Aku bukan perempuan, hentikan itu Yeol." pekik Baekhyun tak terima. Sedetik kemudian tawanya pecah melihat akting gombal Chanyeol yang menjijikkan. Ia menangis lagi karena cara Chanyeol membujuknya begitu murahan, tetapi kedua pipinya terus menerus memerah dibuatnya. Ia menyambut tangan Chanyeol dengan perlahan dan berdiri bersama Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar. Baekhyun nya telah kembali. Chanyeol merangkul bahu sempit Baekhyun dan berjalan menyebrangi jalan menuju kedai es krim yang ia maksud. Persetan dengan para siswa yang sedari tadi menonton adegan mereka, ia hanya ingin seluruh dunia tahu jika ia sudah menemukan seseorang yang tepat. Yang akan terus mengisi hari-harinya dengan tawa dan kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perubahan mood Baekhyun yang sangat cepat. Baru beberapa menit ia menangis seakan dunia hampir runtuh, sekarang laki-laki mungil itu melompat-lompat kegirangan persis siswa taman kanak-kanak saat sampai di pintu masuk kedai es krim. Ia terus menarik tangan Chanyeol dan merajuk di depan ahjussi penjaga kedai tersebut. Laki-laki paruh baya itu terus menahan tawanya melihat Chanyeol yang terus tersenyum kikuk padanya.

"Aku ingin rasa strawberry dengan choco chips, oppa.. boleh kan?"

Chanyeol hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri saat Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'oppa'. Terlebih lagi si mungil itu terus mengeluarkan aegyo andalannya. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah ahjussi itu. Ia hanya takut terangsang di tempat yang tidak tepat.

"A-aku.. pesan 1 strawberry dengan tambahan choco chips d-dan 1 cho.. choco mint" ucap Chanyeol tergagap. Ahjussi itu terkekeh melihat sepasang laki-laki di hadapannya. Ia bahkan membisikkan kata 'Fighting' pada Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Setelah membayar es krim-es krim itu, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan di pinggir trotoar sembari memakan es krim mereka. Jantung Chanyeol mendadak berdebar kembali, seperti mengajak Baekhyun kencan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Bahkan ini hanya sekedar makan es krim, namun Chanyeol merasa ia jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya melihat binar di mata Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati es krimnya.

Baekhyun begitu manis dan menggemaskan. Chanyeol tak pernah melihat ekspresi Baekhyun ketika marah, laki-laki mungil itu tak pernah marah pada apapun yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Paling tidak ia akan merengut seharian ingin dimanja. Meskipun terkadang Chanyeol kewalahan membujuk Baekhyun nya yang sedang merengut seperti itu. Sangat keras kepala.

"Kau makan seperti anak kecil, sayang. Apa kau sedang memancingku untuk membersihkan es krim itu dengan bibirku yang seksi ini?" goda Chanyeol yang melihat sebagian es krim merah muda itu mengotori sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"T.. tidak! Ini jalan raya, Yeol, mana mungkin aku memancingmu berbuat seperti itu. Apa kata orang nantinya melihat siswa teladan sepertimu menciumku?" elak Baekhyun sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa es krim yang menempel di bibir dengan lidahnya. Baekhyun tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik lidahnya. Menatap bibir basah itu dengan tatapan lapar. Baekhyun tidak mengetahui jika dirinya dalam bahaya.

"Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku, sayang"

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol meraup bibir mungil Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Menarik kerah blazer Baekhyun dan menjilati bibir basah nan menggoda itu. Rasanya berkali-kali lipat lebih manis, strawberry dan Baekhyun merupakan perpaduan yang sangat luar biasa. Lidah Chanyeol begitu lihai menari-nari di atas bibir Baekhyun membuat bibir mungil itu semakin basah. Sesekali Chanyeol menghisap pelan kedua belah bibir itu untuk mengecap rasa manis yang masih menempel disana.

Tidak peduli jika banyak siswa sekolah mereka yang sedang berlalu lalang berhenti untuk mengambil gambar mesra mereka. Bahkan sesekali pengemudi mobil dan pejalan kaki merutukki aksi mereka. Mengatakan jika anak muda zaman sekarang tidak tahu tempat jika bermesraan.

"Mmph.."

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan desahannya saat Chanyeol menarik pinggangnya mendekat dan mengelus-elus tulang pinggulnya dari luar celana. Chanyeol benar-benar terangsang, tetapi Baekhyun tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia ingin mendorong Chanyeol agar menyudahi perbuatannya, namun bibir Chanyeol mengunci bibirnya dengan lumatan yang sangat tidak sabar. Baekhyun merasa ngilu di bibirnya karena Chanyeol terus mengemut bibirnya tanpa ampun. Ia takut jika ada guru yang memergokki perbuatan mereka. Ia tidak mau memberikan pengaruh buruk bagi Chanyeol.

Berkali-kali Baekhyun mencoba mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, namun laki-laki itu malah mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjinjit dan meremas rambut bagian Chanyeol. Mau tak mau ia menikmati ciuman panas pacarnya itu.

"Yeol!" pekik Baekhyun saat Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia memukul dada Chanyeol cukup keras. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu tempat, ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan imejnya sebagai siswa teladan. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sambil menciumi punggung tangan Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar suka mendaratkan bibir nya pada kulit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyadari ada seorang perempuan berseragam yang sama seperti mereka berhenti tepat di belakang Chanyeol, terpaku memandangi mereka. Baekhyun memincingkan matanya mencoba mengenali siapa perempuan itu. Pasalnya, Baekhyun tak pernah melihat perempuan mungil dengan poni menutupi seluruh dahinya itu di sekolahnya, namun wajahnya cukup familiar. Penasaran dengan apa yang diperhatikan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati dirinya hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"S-sohyun?!" pekik Chanyeol sambil mendorong tubuh Baekhyun menjauh dengan cukup keras, hingga laki-laki mungil itu nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya. Wajah Chanyeol menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan dan rasa bersalah. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Sohyun memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi. Tapi untuk apa Chanyeol merasa bersalah? Sohyun sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan dengannya, namun Chanyeol benar-benar merasa gugup dan takut Sohyun akan berpikir yang tidak tidak.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"Maaf ku pikir aku mengambil jalan yang salah. Maaf sudah mengganggu kalian berdua." Ucap Sohyun sambil membungkuk, lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menuju mobil jemputannya yang terparkir di depan kedai es krim. Chanyeol bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut yang terpancar di wajah Sohyun dan ada semacam perasaan terluka disana. Entahlah, rasanya Chanyeol ingin mencegat perempuan itu, menjelaskan padanya apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol sudah berusaha memperbaiki imejnya menjadi lebih baik sekarang dan pasti Sohyun akan berpikir Chanyeol sama saja dengan yang dulu.

Baekhyun tak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi, hanya bisa diam. Ia memperhatikan raut wajah Chanyeol yang berubah saat melihat perempuan itu. Hatinya mencelos mengingat saat Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya, seakan-akan Chanyeol tak ingin perempuan itu melihat kemesraan mereka. Apa salahnya memang? Bukankah ia dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang kekasih? Sudah sepantasnya mereka melakukan hal itu. Hatinya lebih teriris saat melihat Chanyeol memandangi langkah perempuan itu hingga menjauh.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan merapikan seragamnya. Ia melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan langkah yang cepat. Baekhyun mengerti siapa perempuan itu sekarang. Pantas saja Baekhyun merasa familiar dengan wajah itu.

Wajah yang sama dengan wajah dalam foto polaroid Chanyeol..

Cinta pertama Chanyeol..

Baekhyun terkejut, tak pernah tahu jika perempuan itu bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan mereka. Apa ia memang takdir Chanyeol yang tidak bisa dipisahkan? Baekhyun benci melihat tatapan mata bersalah Chanyeol. Ingin rasanya ia menarik tangan Chanyeol pergi dari sana. Perempuan itu benar-benar merusak suasana mereka.

"Baek?! Kau mau kemana?"

Menyadari Baekhyun sudah meninggalkannya, Chanyeol berlari mengejar laki-laki mungil nya yang tengah menunggu lampu merah untuk menyebrang. Chanyeol benar-benar seperti orang yang tolol. Bisa-bisanya ia meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang membutuhkannya. Lagi pula kenapa Sohyun harus melewati jalan itu? Kenapa Sohyun harus mengacaukan harinya? Kenapa Sohyun harus datang hingga membuat pikiran dan hatinya menjadi bercabang? Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengerti ada apa dengan dirinya.

Baekhyun setengah berlari saat melihat bus dengan tujuan menuju rumahnya berhenti. Persetan dengan kebodohan Chanyeol, ia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Ia merasa Chanyeol masih memiliki secuil perasaan pada perempuan sialan itu.

"BAEK, TUNGGU AKU!" Chanyeol berteriak saat melihat Baekhyun menaiki bus itu hingga bus itu melaju di hadapannya. Ia bisa melihat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka dari balik jendela. Ia tahu jika Baekhyun menahan tangisnya.

Chanyeol merasa sangat tolol, dungu, bodoh, apapun itu. Ia yang sedari tadi berusaha mengembalikan mood Baekhyun, mencoba memanjakan laki-laki mungilnya itu, tetapi ia sendiri yang menghempaskan Baekhyun begitu saja. Ia merasa jika hari-harinya ke depan akan berkali-kali lipat lebih berat. Ia begitu mencintai Baekhyun dan ingin selalu membahagiakan Baekhyun.

Tapi kenapa Sohyun datang dan hampir meruntuhkan pertahanannya?

.

.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **Apa reaksi Baekhyun selanjutnya? Gimana perasaan Chanyeol ke Sohyun?**

MIANHAE LATE UPDATEL saranghaeeeee semuaaa :3 ayo dong review lagi biar makin seru wkwkwk mau liat reaksi kalian reader-nim J tapi thanks buat semuanya ya.. chapter depan lebih banyak konflik huhu ^^ /smirk/

 **PSSST : saya lagi bikin ff chanbaek GS pedo lil bit kinky, doain ya^^**

DON'T FORGET T REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW YEAAAAAH :*


	7. Chapter 7

Caption : My Geeky Boy Chapter 7

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Sohyun, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Yerim (RV), and other cast

Genre : Drama, Romance, School life, Smut

Rating : M

Playing : SHINee - Selene 6.23 (The Distance Between Us)

Foreword : Saya ga ngangka chapter kemaren respon nya begitu besar reviewan isinya ngehujat chanyeol semua HaHaHa memang itu yang saya harapkan! /smirk/? saya suka bikin chanyeol jadi romantis tapi brengsek ; /dipukul baek/ THANKS YA BUAT SEMUA REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAVORITENYA!^^

Kemaren ada yang nanya chapter 6 kok pendek bgt? emang pendek cuma 3000an words :/ soalnya kadang ngehubungin 1 chapter ke chapter selanjutnya tuh susah.. dan saya ngerjain 1 chapter bisa 3 hari karena mood2an XD once again, SAYA SUKA PCY DIBASH DIREVIEWAN ITU ARTINYA FF SAYA LUMAYAN BERHASIL (?) ;')

Happy reading^^

 **chapter ini isinya kelanjutan hubungan chanbaek dan kejutan!**

* * *

 **"Though I extend my hand, though I extend it with all my strength,**

 **I can't reach you..**

 **It seems like I got closer, so I called you with a fluttering heart..**

 **But there's no answer.**

 **I was with you every night (we were together),**

 **But I can't approach you.."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BLAAAMMMM

"Ya.. baby kenapa kau pulang telat? Ada kerja kelompok? Ayo makan dulu!" teriak eomma Baekhyun dari dapur saat melihat anak bungsu kesayangannya itu pulang. Namun laki-laki berambut ungu itu hanya diam dan berjalan melewati sang eomma sambil menutup sebagian wajahnya. Ia bergegas naik menuju kamar tidurnya. Membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras dan menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas kasur strawberry kesayangannya tanpa membuka semua seragam nya.

"Hiks.. bodoh.." Baekhyun menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut bergambarkan strawberry raksasa di tengahnya. Ia menangis lagi, benar-benar terisak hingga dadanya sesak. Ia menangisi nasibnya dan kebodohan Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa jatuh sekarang.

Perempuan itu pernah menjadi segalanya untuk Chanyeol, dan kini ia bisa bertatap muka dengannya. Kalau Baehyun tidak salah nama perempuan itu adalah Sohyun. Melihat perempuan itu secara langsung membuat dirinya merasa sangat payah. Perempuan itu menggemaskan, cantik, dan sangat sopan. Apalagi jika disandingkan dengan Chanyeol. Ia pikir dirinya bukanlah apa-apa dibanding perempuan itu. Baekhyun benar-benar seorang pecundang.

"Chan.. hiks.. kau jahat.. bodoh.. laki-laki sialan! Idiot!" pekik Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul boneka beruang putih pemberian Chanyeol dengan bertubi-tubi. Baekhyun terus menangis hingga eyeliner yang menempel di kedua matanya luntur dan meninggalkan bekas kehitaman di pipinya. Sangat jelek dan menyedihkan. Belum lagi cairan kental yang meluncur dari kedua lubang hidungnya menambah kesan menjijikkan di wajahnya.

Baekhyun merogoh-rogoh ponselnya dari kantung celananya. Tak ada pesan ataupun telepon dari Chanyeol. Satu kebodohan Chanyeol yang paling ia benci, laki-laki itu sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk mencari dan meminta maaf pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat tidak peka menurut Baekhyun. Baekhyun harus selalu mengatakan apa yang ia mau karena Chanyeol tak akan pernah berniat mencari tahunya.

Bruuuukk

Baekhyun membanting ponselnya ke dinding hingga beberapa bagiannya terlepas saat melihat wallpaper di ponselnya. Foto Chanyeol yang memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium bibirnya dengan keadaan bertelanjang dada. Foto itu diambil setelah mereka bercinta di rumah Chanyeol, dan penampilan Chanyeol yang berantakan merupakan titik lemahnya. Ia ingin berteriak histeris karena setiap benda di kamarnya mengingatkannya dengan pacarnya yang bodoh itu. Semuanya tentang laki-laki itu.

"Hiks.. aku merindukanmu bodoh.. kenapa perempuan sialan itu kembali lagi?! Aku benciiiiiii!" pekik Baekhyun sambil memeluk boneka beruang itu. ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada boneka itu, membiarkan suara teriakkannya teredam benda berbulu itu. Ia benar-benar ingin menghajar kepala Chanyeol yang pintar namun idiot itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat mengusir pikiran-pikiran negatif yang tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang selalu takut akan hal-hal yang belum terjadi, terlalu panik, dan cepat curiga. Ia berpikir jika Chanyeol akan melihat perempuan itu lagi dan jatuh cinta lagi pada perempuan yang hampir sempurna itu. Logikanya untuk apa Chanyeol menyukai laki-laki binal tanpa kemampuan spesial saat ia bisa memiliki perempuan cantik dan cerdas seperti Sohyun? Terlebih Baekhyun adalah seorang laki-laki. Bukankah lebih nikmat bercinta dengan perempuan, makhluk dengan tubuh yang menawarkan segalanya?

Bayang-bayang Chanyeol tertawa lepas saat bersama Sohyun menari-nari seolah mengejeknya. Bagaimana jika selama ini Chanyeol tak pernah merasa bahagia dengannya?

Bagaimana jika selama ini Baekhyun hanya dijadikan pelarian oleh Chanyeol?

Bagaimana jika Chanyeol masih menginginkan Sohyun?

Bagaimana jika Chanyeol perlahan meninggalkannya?

Atau bahkan di belakang Baekhyun, laki-laki itu menghubungi Sohyun dan menjalani hubungan diam-diam?

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok..

"Ah kau mencari siapa anak muda? Apa kau ingin menagih hutang-hutang Baekbeom? Ah anak itu benar-benar pembuat onar! Padahal setiap bulan aku sudah memberinya uang saku tapi apa dia tidak pernah merasa cukup? Ayo silahkan masuk.."

Laki-laki jangkung itu menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. Belum sempat ia memberi tahukan maksud kedatangannya lantaran wanita paruh baya –namun masih terlihat modis itu terus mengoceh tentang kelakuan anak laki-laki tertuanya. Bahkan ia tak sempat menghentikan langkah wanita itu yang sedang membuatkan jus jeruk untuknya. Sembari menunggu wanita itu, ia mengecek ponselnya sebentar. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Sebenarnya ia takut akan mengganggu sang pemilik rumah, namun ia harus datang untuk menyelamatkan hubungannya yang sedang menegang.

Kemudian wanita paruh baya itu datang dengan segelas jus jeruk di tangannya. "Berapa uang yang Baekbeom pinjam padamu, nak?" tanya wanita itu.

"S-sebenarnya saya ingin mencari Baekhyun, Eommonim. S-saya ingin mengambil catatan fisika yang kemarin dipinjam" kata laki-laki itu, Chanyeol, sambil mengeluarkan senyum kikuknya. Tentu saja ia berbohong. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan ingin bertemu pacar kesayangannya, Baekhyun, di depan eommanya. Bisa-bisa wanita paruh baya itu akan mengamuk dan menampar pipi Chanyeol yang notabenenya adalah seorang laki-laki. Sedetik kemudian wanita yang diketahui adalah eomma Baekhyun itu tertawa dan memukul-mukul bahu Chanyeol. Tipikal ibu-ibu yang ingin akrab dengan teman anaknya.

"Dia ada di atas, tapi sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah. Ia tidak mau makan dan wajahnya ditekuk saat sampai ke rumah! Benar-benar manja sekali anak itu.. kalau dia sudah tidur bangunkan saja." Ucap eomma Baekhyun panjang lebar. Chanyeol terus mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi ocehan eomma Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan eommanya benar-benar mirip, sama-sama banyak berbicara dan sangat ceria. Terbukti eomma Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan senyum yang terukir di wajah nya yang mulai menua namun tetap cantik.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya pelan menyusuri anak tangga yang akan membawanya ke kamar tidur Baekhyun. Jantungnya berdetak puluhan kali lebih cepat, takut jika Baekhyun akan menendang pantatnya dan mengusirnya keluar karena telat meminta maaf. Ia merasa sangat bersalah saat mendengar penuturan eomma Baekhyun bahwa pacar mungil nya itu tidak mau makan dan mengurung diri di kamar sejak pulang sekolah.

Namun ia lebih takut jika penis kesayangannya mendadak bangun saat ia berada di kamar Baekhyun. Masalahnya hanya ia dan Baekhyun berdua di dalam sana dan kamar adalah tempat yang sangat 'berbahaya' bagi mereka. Ia tidak mau menerkam Baekhyun hidup-hidup hingga berakhir di ranjang di saat Baekhyun menganggap dirinya laki-laki brengsek. Chanyeol ingin melakukannya dengan cinta.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan mengendap-endap. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar berwarna hitam itu. Persetan dengan mengetuk pintu, ia ingin memberikan kejutan bagi laki-laki mungilnya. Begitu memasukki kamar itu, Chanyeol terdiam memandangi tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring membelakanginya. Suara isakkan terdengar pelan dan tubuh Baekhyun berguncang karena tangisannya.

Laki-laki jangkung itu mendekati ranjang Baekhyun, mencoba berbaring di samping Baekhyun. Hatinya benar-benar teriris dan sakit melihat Baekhyun menangis. Sudah berkali-kali Baekhyun menangis hari ini dan itu semua karena kebodohan seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar rapuh, namun Chanyeol hanyalah manusia biasa yang sedang belajar memahami dan mengerti perasaan pacar mungilnya itu. Bukan manusia namanya jika tidak berbuat salah.

"Sayang, maafkan pacarmu yang bodoh ini.." bisik Chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang. Menciumi rambut keunguan itu dengan lembut dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Bahkan pacarnya itu tidak mengganti seragamnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Ia terkejut bukan main saat mendengar suara bass yang ia benci sekaligus ia rindukan. Baekhyun bingung sejak kapan Chanyeol ada di kamarnya? Atau ia hanya berhalusinasi karena terlalu banyak menangis? Tidak tidak tidak! Chanyeol tak akan pernah repot-repot datang ke rumahnya hanya untuk meminta maaf. Oh jangan katakan Chanyeol melihatnya menangis sedari tadi...

"Hey, ini aku sayang. Aku tahu aku begitu bodoh sampai berbuat seperti itu. Percayalah, aku hanya terkejut saat melihat Sohyun. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, sayang. Maafkan aku..."

Mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkejut saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dan bengkak, serta matanya yang sembab. Belum lagi eyelinernya yang mengotori setengah wajahnya. Membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" pekik Baekhyun kesal dan menangkis tangan Chanyeol yang hampir mendarat di wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia menatap laki-laki berkacamata itu sinis. Tak ada raut wajah merengut, tak ada nada manja, tak ada bibir mungil yang mengerucut. Baekhyun benar-benar marah dan kecewa. Chanyeol hanya terdiam bersalah menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau itu pintar akademik tapi tidak mengerti cara memperlakukan pacar dengan benar! Berapa IQ mu hah?! Lalu apa itu.. kau tidak ingin Sohyun melihat KITA? Apa kau masih mengharapkan Sohyun kembali padamu?! Dasar laki-laki serakah! Aku benciiiiii!"

"Maafkan aku.."

"Aku benci perempuan jalang itu! Kau mencampakanku saat melihatnya, pacarmu itu aku atau dia, hah?!"

"Sohyun bukan jalang, Byun Baekhyun!" ucap Chanyeol geram saat Baekhyun memanggil Sohyun dengan sebutan 'jalang'. Sohyun anak baik-baik, ia tak pernah sedikit pun memberi pengaruh negatif pada Chanyeol. Kecuali rasa sakit yang perempuan itu tinggalkan di lubuk hati Chanyeol.

"Kau membelanya, kau tidak mencintaiku lagi! Apa dia menidurimu hingga kau seperti ini?" Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol dengan kencang untuk meluapkan emosinya sampai Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk dibuatnya. Laki-laki mungil itu juga menendang-nendang kaki Chanyeol hingga nyaris terjatuh. Baekhyun juga laki-laki, kekuatannya tidak perlu diragukan. Dengan sekuat tenaga Chanyeol menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun. Ia menatap tajam mata Baekhyun yang disambut dengan tatapan yang lebih galak dari Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak memihak siapapun. Ku mohon jangan keras kepala seperti ini!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang ikut meninggi. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menjawab semua perkataan Baekhyun. Pikirannya bercabang dan tidak fokus. Chanyeol menghela napasnya kasar sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Kau jahat! Apa kau masih mencintaiku setelah perempuan itu kembali lagi ke kehidupanmu?! Jawab aku, Park Chanyeol!"

"Baek! Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Aku bilang aku minta maaf!"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak mau melontarkan kata maaf untuk Chanyeol sampai Chanyeol berbuat sesuatu, tidak hanya sekedar ucapan 'maaf'. Baekhyun terus diam hingga Chanyeol menghela napasnya berat. Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol mengambil posisi menindih Baekhyun dan sukses membuat si mungil terperanjat.

"A.. apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mulai membuka kancing-kancing seragamnya. Bahkan Chanyeol merobek kemeja itu karena tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Membuatmu memaafkanku." Ucap Chanyeol datar. Ia mulai mengunci bibir Baekhyun yang siap melontarkan kata-kata pedas dengan bibirnya. Melumat dengan tidak sabar dan menghisap kedua bibir itu bergantian. Sementara Baekhyun meronta-ronta di bawahnya persis seperti korban pemerkosaan. Baekhyun mencoba menendang-nendang penis Chanyeol dengan kedua lututnya, namun laki-laki yang besar dalam semua aspek itu dengan sigap menindih kedua kaki Baekhyun dengan bokongnya.

Bibir Chanyeol terus 'memakan' bibir mungil Baekhyun dengan rakus. Ia mencoba mendesak belahan bibir Baekhyun dengan lidahnya, memasukki mulut hangat kekasihnya itu. Lidah Chanyeol menelusuri rongga mulut itu hingga menjilati langit-langit nya. Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun ke atas dengan cengkraman yang sangat kencang.

Baekhyun terus meronta dalam ciuman mereka. Ini bukan seperti yang ia harapkan dari Park Chanyeolnya. Baekhyun ingin bercinta, ingin dibuai dengan permainan Chanyeol, bukan sekedar paksaan tanpa perasaan seperti ini. Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol memanjakannya dan membuat dirinya memaafkan Chanyeol dengan tulus.

"L.. lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau!" pinta Baekhyun hampir menjerit saat Chanyeol menjilati leher Baekhyun dengan tergesa-gesa. Tangan besar Chanyeol sibuk menggerayangi seluruh tubuh Baekhyun seperti pria-pria di klub malam. Walaupun tubuh Baekhyun meremang, otak dan hatinya mengatakan untuk menolak semua perlakuan Chanyeol.

Namun laki-laki jangkung itu hanya diam, tak mengindahkan permintaan Baekhyun. Ia sibuk membuka celana biru tua pacar mungilnya itu. Mendapati penis Baekhyun belum menegang sempurna, Chanyeol menggenggam batang penis itu dengan kuat dan mengocok dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

"S.. sakithh, Yeolhh... ku mohonhh" lirih Baekhyun saat Chanyeol terus menarik-narik penisnya hingga memerah karena kesakitan. Mendengar suara Baekhyun yang kesakitan, membuat libido Chanyeol meningkat drastis. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat dan gerakan laki-laki itu seperti orang yang kesetanan. Ia tak tahu apa yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan mengangkat pantat Baekhyun tinggi-tinggi. Ia melepaskan kemeja yang masih menempel di tubuh Baekhyun dan menciumi punggung mulus Baekhyun. Tak jarang ia menjilat hingga menggigiti punggung putih itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil mencengkram bantal yang ia tiduri. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat menahan emosinya yang akan membuncah menjadi tangisan. Ini bukan Chanyeolnya, Chanyeol nya selalu bermain lembut dan memprioritaskan perasaan Baekhyun di atas segalanya.

Kini Chanyeol telah menurunkan celana jeans nya dan mengocok penis yang sangat besar itu dengan tangannya. Ia menarik pinggul Baekhyun, mempertemukan ujung penisnya dengan lubang Baekhyun yang rapat. Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol menghentakkan penisnya hingga tenggelam ke dalam lubang merah itu. Dengan brutal Chanyeol menusuk-nusukkan penisnya pada kelenjar kelaki-lakian Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi. Perutnya yang belum diisi terasa campur aduk dan ia ingin muntah. "Hikss.. sakithh yeolhh.. ampunhh.. aku tak sangguphh" isak Baekhyun menahan perih lubangnya yang terus diserang oleh hujaman penis Chanyeol. Namun tak ada pelukan yang membuat ia nyaman, tak ada kecupan-kecupan menenangkan, tak ada kata maaf. Yang ada hanyalah monster yang ingin menikmati tubuhnya.

Mendengar isakkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol melayangkan tamparan pada pipi pantat Baekhyun dengan keras hingga meninggalkan ruam kemerahan. Semakin Baekhyun merintih, semakin Chanyeol mempercepat gerakkannya dan menanamkan kuku-kukunya pada kulit pinggul Baekhyun. Ia terus mempercepat hentakkannya, membuat lubang itu memerah lecet karena perbuatannya yang kasar.

Entah apa yang merasukki laki-laki itu. Chanyeol hanya merasa kalut, bingung, marah, dan kesal pada Baekhyun. Upaya nya jauh-jauh datang ke rumah Baekhyun untuk meminta maaf, namun disambut dengan kemarahan yang tak masuk akal menurut Chanyeol. Padahal Chanyeol sudah menurunkan ego nya, mencoba sabar, dan meminta maaf atas kejadian 'refleks' nya tadi sore. Malah Baekhyun memanggil Sohyun dengan sebutan yang tak pantas. Padahal perempuan itu tidak pernah menyakiti Baekhyun atau apapun.

"Sshh ahhh bertahanlahh.. bukankah kau menikmatinya, sayang?"

Chanyeol menggeram saat penisnya mulai berkedut hebat. Ia terus menampar pipi pantat Baekhyun agar si mungil itu mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Chanyeol terus menunggangi tubuh Baekhyun dengan liar hingga ia mencapai klimaks.

"Arghhh" desah Chanyeol sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati saat penisnya menyemprotkan cairan sperma di dalam Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengatur napasnya yang menderu karena dirinya juga mencapai klimaks, namun ia tidak menginginkan itu semua. Ia hanya ingin berada dalam dekapan hangat Chanyeolnya. Ia hanya ingin disayang dengan sepenuh hati.

"Hiks.. pergi..." tangis Baekhyun pecah saat ia mendorong Chanyeol keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia menarik selimut kesayangannya yang telah lusuh untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan nanar. Ia tak dapat membendung tangisannya kali ini, Chanyeol benar-benar keterlaluan.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya duduk terpaku memandangi Baekhyun yang terus menangis dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Chayeol tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Ia mengacak rambutnya putus asa dan merapikan celana yang ia kenakan. Seperti tersadar dengan semuanya, Chanyeol mencoba mendekati Baekhyun. Hatinya perlahan mendadak ngilu mendengar tangisan itu, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka nafsu dan emosi menguasai tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat.

"B-baek.. m-maafkan aku.."

"Kau hebat hiks.. t-tidak perlu meminta maaf.. aku sudah memaafkanmu sebelum kau meminta maaf.." ujar Baekhyun dalam isakkannya. Chanyeol menunduk dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia sadar bahwa perbuatannya lebih dari sekedar brengsek. Membiarkan seseorang menyakiti Baekhyun membuatnya seperti orang yang brengsek. Namun jika ia sendiri yang menyakiti laki-laki mungilnya, sebutan apa lagi yang pantas dilontarkan untuknya?

"Maafkan aku, Baek"

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, Chanyeol tak pernah menghubungi Baekhyun hingga hari ujian tiba. Hampir 3 hari penuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak pernah berbicara ataupun berkirim pesan. Selama itu juga Baekhyun mengurung diri di kamar, tidak akan keluar kecuali makan dan buang air. Setiap hari hanya menangis menangis, dan menangis. Menangisi nasib hubungannya, menangisi kebodohan Chanyeol, menangisi kebodohan dirinya sendiri yang tak akan pernah bisa marah pada Chanyeol. Walaupun Chanyeol seperti memperkosanya beberapa hari kemarin, tapi Baekhyun merindukan laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Baek, kau sehat? Wajahmu pucat dan matamu bengkak." kata Sehun yang sedang mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi. Ia heran melihat Baekhyun sudah datang sepagi ini dan hanya meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Benar-benar mengkhawatirkan.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing, Hun. Tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, apa kau sudah belajar? Aigoo rambutmu..." tanya Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Sehun. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap menyadari potongan rambut Sehun yang berubah dengan poni menutupi dahinya dan berwarna hitam pekat. Baekhyun ingin tertawa melihat penampilan Sehun sekarang layaknya anak 'baik-baik', tapi ia baru sadar jika sahabatnya itu lumayan tampan.

"Aku sedang mengincar anak kelas 2A, Baek. Doakan saja berhasil!"

Sehun melemparkan senyum (sok) tampannya pada Baekhyun, membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Ia mengibas-ngibas poninya bangga layaknya member sebuah boygroup. Sehun yang tidak kalah binal dari Baekhyun, mengincar anak kelas 2A? Oh rasanya ini sebuah keajaiban besar!

Beberapa menit kemudian bel masuk berbunyi dengan nyaring, pertanda kematian akan segera menjemput Baekhyun. Jadwal ujian hari ini adalah Matematika dan Bahasa Korea. Baekhyun tak menyentuh buku-bukunya semalam karena sibuk menangisi Chanyeol dan satu-satunya harapannya adalah Oh Sehun. Meskipun Baekhyun tak tahu jika semalam Sehun hanya memandangi buku catatannya selama 2 jam sambil berfantasi tentang anak kelas 2A yang ditaksirnya. Mereka benar-benar dalam masalah besar.

"Hunnie-ya, bantu aku." Bisik Baekhyun pada Sehun saat guru pengawas membagikan lembaran soal pada masing-masing siswa. Baekhyun ingin menangis melihat deretan angka memenuhi lembar soalnya. Untuk mengerti maksud soal itu saja ia tak bisa, apalagi mengerjakan jawabannya. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin mengutuk orang-orang yang mengatakan Matematika itu mudah. Cih, hanya orang yang bisa menyelesaikan soal-soal itulah yang mengatakan mudah.

"Kau salah orang, Baek. Aku mau muntah!" jawab Sehun sambil memandangi angka-angka itu dengan nanar. Lalu ia mencoba mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, setidaknya ia bisa memakai kalkulator di ponselnya.

Menit demi menit berlalu, waktu ujian hanya tinggal 20 menit lagi. Namun hanya 6 dari 15 soal yang bisa Baekhyun jawab, itu juga atas kerja samanya dengan Sehun. Sehun akan memikirkan cara penyelesaiannya dan Baekhyun akan menghitungnya dengan teliti. Setidaknya persahabatan mereka dapat berguna di saat yang tepat.

Baekhyun begitu menyayangkan pertengkaran dan perang dinginnya dengan Chanyeol. Jika tidak, pasti Chanyeol akan mengajarinya dan memberikan pelajaran tentang materi-materi di ujian. Meskipun Baekhyun tidak bisa menangkap semuanya, namun beberapa persen bisa ia tangkap hanya dengan memandangi wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Hahhh.." Baekhyun membenturkan kepalanya pelan di atas meja. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar.

Bayangan Chanyeol memang takkan pernah bisa keluar dari pikirannya, sekalipun Chanyeol menyakiti perasaannya. Apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan Baekhyun akan selalu menerimanya. Rasa sayang yang dimiliki laki-laki mungil itu dapat memaafkan semuanya. Jika ia terlalu berlarut-larut dengan rasa marahnya, ia takut Chanyeol akan berbalik marah dan menjauhi dirinya. Ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu mereka dan hanya ingin menikmati momen-momen bahagia bersama Chanyeolnya.

Walaupun banyak yang mengatakan CINTA dan BODOH hanya dibatasi garis yang sangat tipis...

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG

Akhirnya penderitaan Baekhyun yang pertama telah berakhir. Walaupun hanya mengerjakan setengahnya, otaknya sangat terkuras dan perut nya memberontak lapar. Ia menarik tangan Sehun dan mengajak si putih itu makan di cafetaria.

"Oppadeul! Bagaimana ujian kalian?" tiba-tiba sesosok perempuan mungil berambut panjang menghampiri Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sedang berdiri di dalam antrian. Baekhyun mendengus dan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Yeri. "Tolong jangan bahas apapun tentang ujian. Datang, kerjakan, dan lupakan, oke?"

Yeri merengut dan bergelayut manja pada lengan kekar Sehun. Yeri menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dari wajah Baekhyun. Seperti Sehun, Yeri bisa melihat wajah pucat dan mata Baekhyun yang membengkak. Yeri dan Sehun berpandangan bingung. Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahu karena ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan teman binalnya itu.

Kemudian ketiganya mengambil tempat duduk di sudut cafetaria. Namun selama mereka memakan makanan mereka, Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru cafetaria. Mencari seseorang yang ia rindukan. Laki-laki tinggi berkacamata yang selalu ia temukan keberadaannya.

Baekhyun menyelesaikan makannya lebih cepat. Di tangannya kini ada sepotong sandwich ukuran jumbo kesukaan Chanyeol. Pacarnya itu pasti sedang sibuk belajar di kelas dan mengabaikan rasa laparnya. Mendadak jantungnya berdegup kencang setiap kali akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau mau kemana? Makanmu sedikit sekali, wajahmu pucat seperti itu, Baek"

"Oppa, kalau ada masalah cerita pada kami! Kau anggap kami batu? Kami ini sahabatmu!" cecar Yeri dengan nada kesal, yang sebenarnya ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

Namun Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum simpul. Mengisyaratkan dengan gerakan bibirnya kalau ia baik-baik saja. Ia beranjak dari kursinya meninggalkan dua bocah yang menatapnya kesal, berjalan cepat menuju kelas 2A. Ia menatap sandwich di tangannya dengan penuh harap. Berharap sandwich itu bisa mencairkan suasana di antara mereka berdua.

Baekhyun tersenyum membayangkan Chanyeol akan meminta maaf padanya lagi, lalu ia akan menikmati sandiwich yang Baekhyun bawa, dan memberikan sedikit kecupan terima kasih. Memikirkan Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya sesak.

Semoga saja semua kembali seperti biasa...

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, bagaimana ujiannya? Aku tahu kau pasti mengerjakannya dengan baik!"

Laki-laki berkacamata itu mencolek punggung perempuan mungil di depannya dengan pulpen. Perempuan itu, Sohyun, membalikkan badannya menghadap si pemilik suara. Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar terpatri di wajahnya. Sohyun menggeleng pelan. "Ah tidak begitu.. tapi yang jelas aku berusaha untuk ujian ini." ucapnya singkat lalu kembali memutar badannya dan membaca-baca buku Bahasa Korea di mejanya.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya mendapati respon Sohyun yang sangat singkat. Apa Sohyun masih menghindarinya? Atau Sohyun ingin membuat pagar pembatas di antara mereka berdua?

"Kau tidak makan? Apa kau membawa bekal?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi, mencoba membuat Sohyun menanggapinya dan memulai obrolan. Sohyun mengambil tasnya dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalamnya. Kemudian ia membalikkan kursinya ke belakang menghadap Chanyeol.

Sohyun meletakkan sebuah kotak makan hijau di atas meja Chanyeol. "Untukmu, aku sedang tidak mood makan" kata Sohyun sambil membuka kotak tersebut. Di dalamnya berisi beberapa potong roti tawar dengan selai kacang dan coklat. Ia mendorong kotak makan tersebut mendekat ke arah Chanyeol.

Tentu dengan senang hati Chanyeol menerima tawaran Sohyun. Bukankah itu awal yang baik untuk mereka? Ya untuk pertemanan mereka...

Chanyeol mengambil beberapa potong roti sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya. Ia tertawa pelan di sela kegiatan mengunyahnya, tetapi Sohyun hanya terfokus pada buku paket di tangannya. Chanyeol memandangi raut wajah serius perempuan di hadapannya. Tak ada yang berubah dari Sohyun, ia tetap lah seorang perempuan pendiam yang gila belajar dan fokus pada tujuan utamanya.

Chanyeol berdehem pelan sambil berpura-pura membolak-balikkan halaman buku di tangannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah mantap mempelajari semuanya semalam, namun belajar bersama Sohyun sekarang tak ada masalah kan?

"Kau terlihat bingung, bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menarik buku Sohyun dengan jari-jari nya yang besar. Ia membaca sebuah puisi dan menganalisanya sebentar. Sohyun hanya terdiam memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela. Ia benar-benar ingin menghindari Chanyeol, tetapi laki-laki itu kini selalu menempel dan terus mencoba berbicara dengannya.

"Apa dua tahun menghilang ke London membuatmu melupakan bahasa Korea?" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada bercanda. Sohyun terkejut dan menggeleng cepat, ia memukul lengan Chanyeol kesal dengan ejekan yang laki-laki itu lontarkan. Laki-laki itu tertawa lebar melihat wajah Sohyun, sementara Sohyun ingin melarikan diri dari hadapan Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin melihat tawa itu, ia tidak ingin terbawa perasaannya.

"Lihat wajahmu! Aigoo jangan terlalu serius Sohyunnie.."

Chanyeol memegangi perutnya geli melihat Sohyun merengut namun tetap ingin terlihat dingin. Apa Sohyun begitu mempertahankan gengsinya untuk tidak tertawa bersama Chanyeol? Chanyeol terus menggoda Sohyun hingga kedua pipi Sohyun memerah karena malu. Mau tidak mau Sohyun harus tertawa karena Chanyeol terus menggodanya dengan lelucon-lelucon tidak penting.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan tertawa mereka. Sesosok laki-laki berambut keunguan datang melangkah menuju kursi yang diduduki Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkejut saat mendapati pacar mungilnya datang dengan tangan yang disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu! Oh, hai Sohyun! Kau sekelas dengan Chanyeol?" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dengan mata berbinar. Sohyun mengangguk dan tersenyum kikuk. Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun memasang senyum di wajahnya, ia juga memasang aegyo nya saat berpandangan dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyerahkan sandwich di tangannya ke hadapan Chanyeol, namun kedua matanya menangkap sebuah kotak berwarna hijau di meja pacarnya itu.

"A-aku sudah makan, sayang." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Chanyeol merasa bersalah saat Baekhyun memberinya sebuah sandwich kesukaannya. Tetapi apa daya, perutnya sudah kenyang memakan bekal pemberian Sohyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menarik kembali tangannya setelah meletakkan sandwich itu di meja. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Ah.. kalau begitu kau harus menyimpannya untuk pulang sekolah. Bisakah kita pulang bersama, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada memelas sambil menggigit pipi bagian dalam mulutnya, mencegah air mata yang memberontak keluar dari kedua matanya.

"A-aku harus meminjam beberapa buku di perpustakaan nanti, sayang"

Baekhyun mencelos. Bukan jawaban itu yang ia harapkan, ia sangat ingin pulang bersama Chanyeol dan memperbaikki hubungannya kembali. Jawaban Chanyeol menunjukkan bahwa laki-laki itu ingin menolak ajakan Baekhyun dengan halus. Mungkin Chanyeol sibuk dan ingin pulang lebih awal untuk belajar? Pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela napasnya mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa.

Chanyeol tak menyinggung tentang kejadian di rumah Baekhyun, laki-laki berkacamata itu sibuk memperhatikan kalimat-kalimat di bukunya tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggigit bibir nya dan mencoba mengerti. Chanyeol tak pernah suka diganggu saat belajar.

Namun yang menyedihkan saat Baekhyun datang, laki-laki nya itu sedang tertawa bersama Sohyun. Bahkan Baekhyun melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat Chanyeol menggoda Sohyun dengan beberapa leluconnya. Apa Chanyeol lebih merasa bahagia jika bersama Sohyun? Apakah Chanyeol tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Sohyun saat belajar?

Baekhyun melangkah maju dan mengambil sedikit insiatif. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup kening Chanyeol cukup lama. Chanyeol terperanjat dan terpaku di tempatnya. Laki-laki itu melirik ke arah Sohyun yang sedang menunduk, enggan untuk melihat perbuatan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk menyudahi perbuatannya. Ia takut Sohyun merasa tidak nyaman berada di antara mereka.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Kau harus kembali ke kelasmu, sebentar lagi jam 10 dan bel akan berbunyi." Kata Chanyeol ragu sembari tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak bergesser satu inchi pun dari kursinya.

"Eum.. kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi. Semangat untuk ujiannya, sayang!"

Baekhyun berlari menuju pintu kelas Chanyeol. Sebelum keluar, ia berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya semangat pada Chanyeol. Ia mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya hingga mata nya menghilang berbentuk bulan sabit. Namun laki-laki berkacamata itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Sohyun.

Laki-laki berambut keunguan itu kembali menuju kelasnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya. Ia terus menggigiti bibir nya sedari tadi hingga bibir mungil itu memerah dan mengeluarkan bercak darah.

Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang biasanya selalu memberikan senyuman dan tatapan yang lembut, Chanyeol yang biasanya selalu memberikan kontak fisik padanya. Sekecil apapun itu, walau hanya sebuah genggaman di tangan Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol tak memberikan semua itu pada Baekhyun. Ia merasa Chanyeolnya menjadi canggung dengan kehadirannya.

Apakah itu semua karena keberadaan Sohyun? Apa benar Chanyeol tak ingin Sohyun melihat kemesraan mereka?

Mungkin Baekhyun terlalu berlebihan, tetapi sebagai pacar ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan sikap Chanyeol belakangan ini. Chanyeol mulai menunjukkan keengganan berbicara dengannya, mulai bersikap dingin, dan berbicara sekenanya saja. Baekhyun takut apa yang ia pikirkan sejak kemarin akan menjadi kenyataan. Baekhyun merasa seperti ada jarak antara mereka yang semakin lama akan semakin melebar.

"Hiks.. andwe.."

Tangisan Baekhyun pecah. Ia mencoba menggigit lengan bajunya untuk meredam suara tangisannya. Untungnya Sehun belum kembali dari cafetaria, dan ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin sekali mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada perempuan itu untuk menjauhi Chanyeolnya, tetapi Baekhyun takut Chanyeol akan marah seperti saat Baekhyun memanggil Sohyun dengan sebutan 'jalang'.

Namun ia tidak benar-benar membenci Sohyun. Setidaknya ia masih berpendidikan dan tidak membenci orang yang tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Sohyun tidak mendekati atau bersikap genit di depan Chanyeol.

Ia hanya takut karena ia terlalu bergantung pada Chanyeol..

Ia terlalu menyayangi Chanyeol dan rasa sayang itu semakin besar setiap harinya..

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeolnya..

"A-aku merindukanmu, Yeol.."

.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **Gimana upaya Baekhyun balikin hubungannya lagi? Gimana respon Sohyun yang terus ditempelin sama Chanyeol?  
**

i feel you, baek, i feel you :') saya juga suka ngerasa ada yg beda dari ehm ehm kalo dia ngomongnya cuma dikit2 kayak pcy gitu :') /apaan btw hampir sesek nyelesein chapter ini entah kenapa :( poor baby byun.. /pukpuk punggungnya/

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW YEAAAAAH :* GIMANA PENDAPAT KALIAN TENTANG CHANYEOL HUEHEHEHE


	8. Chapter 8

Caption : My Geeky Boy Chapter 8

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Sohyun, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Yerim (RV), and other cast

Genre : Drama, Romance, School life, Smut

Rating : M

Playing : Toheart - Tell Me Why

Foreword : haiiiii maaf ya late update :( saya udah mulai masuk jadi mungkin update nya bisa 2 atau 3 minggu sekali... T,T

Terus buat yang bingung sama sifat nya pcy... emang gitu dia /? kalo di depan sohyun belagak ga harmonis sama baek, biar sohyun GA mikir kalo chanyeol udah bahagia tanpa dia, orang kayak pcy tu banyak kok di dunia nyata :'D

terus pd bilang baek lemah ;v dia belum mau bertindak gegaba istilahnya, jd dia sabarin dulu wkwk kan udah dibilang chanyeol itu kelemahannya baekhyun.. bukannya org sesangar apapun bakal lemah gara2 cinta? sama kayak uri baek yg binal itu XD namanya udah sayang mah pasti maafin2 aja..

oiya diingetin lagi ini genrenya **DRAMA** , walaupun ini tentang school life, tp pasti ada sisi dramatisnya jd kalo ada kata2/scene yang berat harap jgn protes, anggep aja lg nonton drakor wkwk

 **Chapter ini tentang apa? baca aja deh sendiri :3 kkk**

* * *

 **"Please tell me why, I want to become stronger..**

 **I don't want to let you go without knowing the reason**

 **I cry, but I believe you'll be back soon**

 **I speak pretending to be so strong,**

 **I get bruised and torn because I'm weak..**

 **if you're gonna go, make sure to comeback"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir 4 hari ujian berlangsung dan hari ini merupakan hari kelima, yang merupakan hari terakhir dalam jadwal ujian. Terlebih hari terakhir hanyalah ujian praktik pelajaran olahraga, serentak seluruh untuk kelas 2 di sekolah mereka. Karena itulah Baekhyun hanya berleha-leha di rumahnya sepulang ujian.

Namun kali ini ia tidak sendiri, sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam kini sedang bergerumul di bawah selimut dengannya. Mereka berdua hanya merebahkan tubuh mereka sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar Baekhyun, yang berhiaskan tempelan-tempelan bintang yang akan menyala ketika gelap.

Baekhyun merasa sangat beruntung karena ia mempunyai sahabat seperti Sehun dan Yeri yang selalu menemaninya. Meskipun Yeri tidak bisa datang karena harus belajar untuk pelajaran Fisika esok hari. Setidaknya kehadiran Sehun bisa mengobati sedikit perih dan sesak di dadanya karena sikap Chanyeol belakangan ini. Sungguh ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah, ia hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol menganggapnya sebagai pribadi yang pencemburu dan posesif. Maka dari itu yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah bersabar dan mencoba tersenyum. Chanyeol bilang senyuman Baekhyun seperti sinar matahari, begitu cerah dan hangat. Mungkin hati Chanyeol akan melunak juga membuat laki-laki tinggi itu mencintainya lebih dalam lagi.

"Hun, siapa seseorang yang kau incar di kelas Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun dan menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Sehun. Ya, mereka memang sudah biasa melakukan hal-hal seperti berpelukan, menginap bersama, bahkan mandi bersama. Sehun adalah sahabat Baekhyun sejak menginjak sekolah dasar, Sehun lah yang menemani Baekhyun hampir di sepanjang usia Baekhyun.

"Ah, aku tidak akan mengatakannya sampai aku berhasil mendapatkan dia. Mulutmu kadang seperti saringan bolong, aku tak mau rencanaku terdengar sampai ke telinganya!" jawab Sehun sambil mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memukul dada Sehun.

"Oh iya, sebenarnya ada apa dengan kau dan Chanyeol? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatnya?"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya sejenak, lalu bangkit duduk membelakangi Sehun. Ia tidak ingin Sehun melihat kesedihan dan kelemahannya jika menyangkut soal Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunduk dan memainkan ujung kausnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Dia... dia hanya sibuk belajar. Kau tahukan bagaimana tipe siswa kelas 2A kan? Chanyeol seperti itu, tidak pernah mau diganggu saat belajar, aku tidak ingin menganggunya dan membuat dia kesal."

Sehun memandangi punggung Baekhyun dengan bingung. Sehun tidak habis pikir masih ada siswa yang sebegitu rajin seperti Park Chanyeol. Ia begitu kagum dengan keuletan Chanyeol belajar, namun ia enggan mencoba seperti Chanyeol. Mendengar Baekhyun yang terus menghela napasnya, Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang ditutupi dari sahabatnya itu. Sehun ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi, tetapi Baekhyun selalu berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Mungkin Baekhyun hanya butuh waktu.

"Baek.. apa kau pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan si culun itu?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sehun mengacak rambut keunguan Baekhyun dengan gemas. Ia tak mau merusak mood Baekhyun yang sedang baik hari ini. Mungkin menanyakan hal yang ambigu –kesukaan Baekhyun bisa meningkatkan moodnya.

"Y.. ya.. kenapa menanyakan hal itu?! Dasar cabuuuuul!" Baekhyun mengambil guling kesayangannya dan memukul-mukul badan Sehun dengan gulingnya. Ia tak bisa menahan semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya saat pertanyaan Sehun membawanya kembali pada peristiwa itu. Peristiwa dimana mereka melakukannya untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Pipimu memerah! Sial, apakah si culun itu bisa memasukkan penisnya dengan benar? Aku ragu..." tanya Sehun tak habis pikir. Terang saja karena Sehun hanya mengenal si culun Chanyeol, jadi ia berpikir jika Chanyeol hanyalah laki-laki kutu buku yang polos, hobi belajar, dan makan rumus.

"OH SEHUN DIAM! PENIS NYA LEBIH BESAR DAN PANJANG DARI PUNYAMU ASAL KAU TAHU! DIA BEGITU ROMANTIS TAPI LIAR SAAT MENUNGGANGIKU!" pekik Baekhyun kesal sambil memukul kepala Sehun. Sehun membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat, mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya beberapa sentimeter ke wajah Baekhyun, membuat wajah Baekhyun merah padam.

"Apa dia menyentuhmu disini?" ucap Sehun dengan suara rendahnya sambil menunjuk nipple kiri Baekhyun dari luar kaus biru nya. Baekhyun tercekat saat menyadari ujung telunjuk Sehun menyentuh ujung nipplenya yang masih lemas.

"Atau menyentuhmu.. disini?" lanjut Sehun setengah berbisik. Tangan besarnya meraba turun menuju selangkangan Baekhyun, meremas benjolan di selangkangan Baekhyun yang masih melemas. Sehun menyeringai saat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya karena ketakutan. Wajahnya memerah dan ia terus menggigiti bibirnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA BYUN LIAT WAJAHMU! KAU SEPERTI PEREMPUAN YANG AKAN DIPERKOSA!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah tawa menggema di seluruh kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati Sehun tengah memegangi perutnya karena tertawa yang terlampau keras. Menyadari perbuatan jahil Sehun, Baekhyun menindih badan Sehun dan menjambak rambut hitam Sehun tanpa ampun. Apakah dirinya terlihat sangat bodoh? Kenapa dirinya hampir tertipu dengan perbuatan Sehun? Pasti ini karena Chanyeol sudah jarang menyentuhnya. Untung saja Baekhyun tidak terbuai dengan paras tampan nan menggoda sahabat kecilnya itu.

Namun yang lebih membuat Baekhyun kesal adalah Sehun benar-benar sukses membuatnya kembali mengingat Chanyeol. Selama hari-hari ujian berlangsung, Baekhyun terus mencoba mengistirahatkan otaknya sejenak dan berpikir positif tentang laki-laki kesayangannya itu. Tetapi detik ini pertahanannya runtuh. Ia begitu merindukan laki-laki tinggi itu. Merindukan suara rendahnya, tawanya, pelukannya, ciumannya, dan juga sentuhannya.

Persetan dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Cinta Baekhyun pada Chanyeol begitu memaafkan, laki-laki mungil itu tidak akan ambil pusing dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan beberapa waktu lalu. Setiap manusia mempunyai kesalahan dan Baekhyun tahu itu. Mereka berdua hanyalah remaja di bawah umur yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kedewasaan, dan Baekhyun bersedia melewati perjalanan itu bersama Chanyeol.

Drrt drrt drrt

 **My Chanyeollie**

 **Sayang.. aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan besok sepulang ujian, tunggu aku di tempat biasa. Aku merindukanmu strawberry kecilku** **J**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Baekhyun menjerit sekitar 4 oktaf saat melihat chat yang masuk di ponselnya. Laki-laki culun yang sangat Baekhyun rindukan. Laki-laki yang membuatnya jungkir balik karena sifat kurang pekanya. Laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai...

"Berisik! Ada apa? Apa ada video panas keluaran terbaru?!" kata Sehun kesal sambil membekap bibir mungil Baekhyun. Ia merebut ponsel Baekhyun, melihat nama Chanyeol terpampang disana. Sehun mencibir saat membaca kata 'strawberry kecil' dari Chanyeol. Sebutan itu terlalu menggemaskan untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melompat-lompat di kasurnya seperti anak perempuan yang disapa kakak kelas kesukaannya di kakao talk. Matanya berbinar-binar dan pipinya memerah. Baekhyun memeluk guling kesayangannya lalu menciuminya sambil membisikkan nama Chanyeol. Sehun tidak pernah tahu jika pengaruh si culun itu sangat besar untuk sahabatnya. Lagipula itu hanya sekedar jalan-jalan yang sudah sewajarnya bagi sepasang kekasih untuk melakukan itu.

Namun bagi Baekhyun itu adalah sebuah kemajuan pesat. Mengingat belakangan ini Chanyeol hanya membalas pesan-pesan Chanyeol sebelum tidur karena ia sibuk belajar untuk ujian hari esok. Bahkan ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol di sekolah. Keabsenan sementara Chanyeol dari hidupnya selama beberapa hari membuatnya malas belajar. Otaknya selalu dipenuhi dengan bayang-bayang Chanyeol, memikirkan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan seharian, apakah laki-laki itu sudah makan, atau apakah ia masih sering menempel pada Sohyun.

Ya, Baekhyun tahu itu, akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol terus menempel pada Sohyun. Terlebih saat melihat Chanyeol dan Sohyun tertawa bersama pada hari Senin lalu. Itu membuat hatinya mendadak ngilu seperti teriris silet. Jelas ia sangat cemburu dan rasanya ingin sekali menjambak rambut panjang perempuan itu. Baekhyun selalu merasa perempuan itu mengambil keuntungan di antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol.

Namun Baekhyun selalu menanamkan apa yang Chanyeol selalu katakan untuk menenangkan jiwa paranoidnya. Baekhyun harus selalu berpikir positif dan berhenti membuat kesimpulan sendiri. Mungkin saja Chanyeol hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan pertemanannya dengan Sohyun. Yang jelas, Baekhyun tak mau membatasi ruang lingkup Chanyeol untuk bergaul dengan siapa saja. Walaupun sebagai manusia biasa Baekhyun selalu cemburu dengan siapapun yang berbicara dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Baek? Kau melamun.." ujar Sehun sambil mencubit pipi gembil Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia menangkis tangan Sehun lalu berlari menuju lemarinya. Membongkar-bongkar isi lemarinya bingung. Sama seperti pertama kali mereka berkencan, Baekhyun tidak tahu baju apa yang harus digunakan untuk pergi dengan Chanyeol besok. Ia selalu ingin memberikan penampilan terbaiknya pada Chanyeol.

Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada sweater rajut berwarna cream pemberian Chanyeol saat perayaan hubungannya yang ke-2 bulan. Ia menarik sweater itu dan mencari celana pendek berbahan jeans kesukaannya. Lalu dengan cekatan ia memasukkan semua perlengkapannya ke dalam tas ransel miliknya.

"Ayo kita tidur lebih cepat! Aku tidak ingin mempunyai lingkar mata saat pergi dengan si culun itu. Aku harus terlihat imut dan sensual!" ucap Baekhyun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya saat Sehun mulai mengelus-elus rambutnya lembut. Tak lupa Baekhyun berdoa di dalam hati agar besok menjadi hari terbaik dalam hidupnya. Hari yang membuat Chanyeol bersikap seperti biasa dan kembali memanjakan dirinya.

"Selamat tidur, Baek"

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu lapangan utama sekolah dipenuhi siswa berseragam olahraga berwarna putih dengan bawahan biru. Semua siswa terlihat bersemangat saat mendengarkan pengarahan langsung dari 4 guru olahraga sekaligus. Pasalnya ini adalah hari terakhir ujian dan ditutup dengan ujian yang terbilang menyenangkan karena berada di luar kelas. Ujian seperti ini adalah ujian yang ditunggu para siswa untuk bisa melihat orang yang mereka sukai dari dekat, terutama orang-orang seperti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bersyukur saat semua siswa dikumpulkan di tengah lapangan, ia dapat melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang menjulang (walaupun saat duduk) di antara puluhan kepala siswa yang lain. Laki-lakinya begitu tampan, terlebih saat paras Chanyeol bermandikan sinar matahari. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat tampan, bahkan wajahnya seperti artis. Namun entah kenapa para siswa tidak menyadari itu.

"Ujian kali ini adalah materi lari sprint 500 meter untuk putra dan putri, dengan waktu yang ditentukan. Semakin cepat mencapai garis finish, semakin besar nilai yang kalian dapat..."

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul saat melihat Chanyeol terus menganggukkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan arahan dari Choi seonsaengnim dengan seksama. Rasanya tak sabar menunggu akhir jam ujian... ia sangat ingin memeluk laki-laki tinggi itu, menghirup aroma keringatnya yang membuat Baekhyun nyaman, dan menceritakan bagaimana hari-hari Baekhyun tanpa Chanyeol.

Kemudian semua siswa berbaris menurut kelasnya maing-masing. Untungnya kelas Chanyeol adalah kelas dengan giliran pertama, otomatis Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Chanyeol ketika berlari dan bermain basket. Apalagi Chanyeol adalah seorang pebasket yang handal.

"Park Chanyeol, Lee Jinki, Kim Joonmyeon, dan Park Jimin untuk kelas 2A! Jung Jaeyong, Bang Mingguk, Lee Jeonsoo, dan Nam Joohyuk untuk kelas 2B"

Satu per satu para guru penguji memanggil nama siswa kelas 2A dan 2B, maka sekarang adalah giliran Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan barisannya menuju titik start. Laki-laki itu berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang. Pandangannya tertuju pada laki-laki berambut ungu yang sedang memandanginya dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya, membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk. Laki-laki tinggi itu berdebar karena senyuman Baekhyun yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

Priiiiiiiiiitttt

Choi seonsaengnim meniup pluit merah tanda mereka harus memulainya. Bersyukurlah Chanyeol mempunyai kaki-kaki yang panjang, sehingga ia bisa mengungguli ketiga orang itu karena langkahnya yang sangat lebar.

"PARK CHANYEOL KAU HARUS SEMANGAT! AKU AKAN MENARI DI TIANG DENGAN PAKAIAN PEREMPUAN JIKA KAU MENGUNGGULI MEREKA!" pekik Baekhyun tidak tahu malu. Semua siswa dan guru menatapnya aneh, heran, dan jijik. Namun Baekhyun hanya memberikan kedipan matanya dan melambai-lambai bangga pada mereka yang melihatnya. Tak ada yang dapat menjinakkan kebinalan Byun Baekhyun.

Terbukti dengan ucapan semangat dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol mampu mencapai garis finish lebih awal dari ketujuh orang itu. Ia sedikit tersengal, keringat mengaliri wajahnya. Baekhyun hanya menganga dengan pipi yang memerah melihat betapa tampannya Chanyeol.

"Hahhhh..." Bibir Chanyeol terbuka untuk meraup oksigen, ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit untuk menstabilkan kembali detak jantungnya. Sayangnya pikiran Baekhyun menjadi tak terkontrol melihat pemandangan itu. Ia membayangkan Chanyeol mendesah dengan tubuh yang berkeringat saat Baekhyun berjongkok di sela-sela kakinya, menghisap penis besar Chanyeol dengan bibir mungilnya. Apalagi keringat itu membasahi kaus olahraga berwarna putih Chanyeol dan memperlihatkan otot-otot perutnya yang sedang menegang.

Shit... Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menjilati seluruh permukaan kulit Chanyeol...

"Baek, ayo giliran kelas kita." Ucap Sehun sambil menepuk bahu Baekhyun. Laki-laki pucat itu menarik tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju barisan paling depan. Mereka berdua duduk untuk menunggu giliran.

"Lee Hongki, Jang Hyunseung, Kim Jungkook, dan Kwon Jiyoung untuk kelas 2C! Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae, dan Kim Myungsoo untuk kelas 2D!" pekik Choi seonsaengnim setelah beberapa lama. Sehun dan Baekhyun bangkit untuk bersiap berdiri di garis start.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, namun ia tidak mendapati senyuman Chanyeol disana. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu sedang asyik bersenda gurau dengan Luhan dan Sohyun. Baekhyun menghela napasnya berat saat melihat Sohyun tertawa bersama Chanyeol. Bahkan Chanyeol lupa menyemangati dirinya. Apakah Chanyeol tidak mendengar nama Baekhyun dipanggil? Padahal Baekhyun ingin sekali mendapat kata-kata semangat dari Chanyeol, mendengar teriakkan Chanyeol yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka memang sepasang kekasih. Menunjukkan bahwa Chanyeol bangga mempunyai pacar seorang Byun Baekhyun tanpa menghiraukan cibiran orang banyak.

Priiiiiiiiiiiittt

Entah karena pengaruh Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa langkah kakinya begitu berat. Baekhyun memang bukan orang yang suka berolahraga, ia lebih memilih tidur hingga jam 11 siang dibanding pergi lari pagi bersama Sehun. Tetapi tanpa semangat dari Chanyeol, dirinya bukan apa-apa. Baekhyun merasa dadanya sangat sesak, seperti ada sebuah palu yang menghantam dadanya. Ia benar-benar berjuang agar bisa seperti Chanyeol, setidaknya ia ingin dapat unggul dalam satu mata pelajaran. Namun langkahnya semakin melemah, ia berlari hingga terbatuk-batuk untuk mencapai garis finish.

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Sehun panik saat melihat Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya. Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk sangat kencang hingga hampir muntah. Baekhyun mencoba bangkit dan mengangguk untuk menunjukkan ia hanya sedikit kewalahan dengan ujian berlari itu.

Sehun membawa Baekhyun keluar barisan, ia mendudukkan tubuh Baekhyun di bawah pohon. Sehun dengan sigap mengambil botol air mineral dan membantu Baekhyun untuk meminumnya. Baekhyun menengadahkan kepala nya dan memejamkan mata. Kepalanya begitu berat, pandangannya juga berkunang-kunang. Terkadang ia berpikir bahwa Sehun benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti seorang pacar. Namun tak pernah terlintas sekalipun di pikiran Baekhyun untuk memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sehun.

"A.. aku.. t-tidak apa.. Hun.. Chanyeol m-menungguku.." ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata sambil mencoba bangkit. Baekhyun menunggu jam ujian terakhir ini tiba. Ia ingin bertemu Chanyeol dan menagih janji laki-laki tinggi itu untuk mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Ia benar-benar harus mencari Chanyeolnya.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat, Byun Baekhyun! Jangan keras kepala!" bentak Sehun pada Baekhyun. Ia menekan bahu Baekhyun dan mendudukkan kembali laki-laki mungil itu. Sehun benar-benar geram dengan kekeras kepalaan Baekhyun, lagipula Chanyeol pasti akan menemuinya. Untuk itu mereka berdiam sejenak sambil mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Sehun meletakkan tangannya di pinggang dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh lapangan, mencari laki-laki berkacamata yang harus bertanggung jawab atas sahabatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok laki-laki tinggi sedang berjalan bersama seorang perempuan mungil sambil memegang botol air. Sehun bergegas menghampiri kedua orang yang tengah tertawa bersama itu dengan napas yang memburu. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari kedatangan Sehun dengan wajah yang kurang mengenakan.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Sehun sambil menarik kerah jaket Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu kini sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan jaket sport keluaran merk olahraga terkenal. Chanyeol terperanjat dan mencoba menghempaskan tangan besar Sehun dari lehernya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hingga Sehun datang padanya dengan kilatan marah di kedua matanya.

Sehun mendesis ketika Chanyeol berhasil mendorong tubuhnya, tetapi ia menatap tajam kedua mata Chanyeol yang terhalang kacamata. "Bagaimana bisa kau bersama seorang perempuan sementara pacarmu hampir sekarat?! Apa kau tidak melihat bagaimana sulitnya Baekhyun berlari?! Kenapa kau tidak memberi semangat seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan untukmu?!" pekik Sehun marah.

Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti pun hanya bisa memasang wajah kebingungan. Dengan kesal Sehun menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju tempat dimana Baekhyun berada , tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran Sohyun di sampingnya.

"Sayang?!" ucap Chanyeol kaget saat melihat Baekhyun yang terkapar sedang bersandar pada batang pohon. Tubuhnya bermandikan keringat dan wajahnya sangat pucat. Chanyeol segera berjongkok, menyingkirkan poni basah yang menutupi dahi Baekhyun untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Baekhyun.

"Y-yeol.. ayo kita pergi.. a-aku sudah tidak apa-apa"

Dengan susah payah Baekhyun tersenyum dan mencoba berdiri. Ia tidak mau rencananya dengan Chanyeol hari ini gagal total hanya karena tubuhnya yang manja dan mendadak lemah. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berdiri, melingkarkan tangan besarnya di pinggang Baekhyun dan menyampirkan ransel Baekhyun di bahunya. Ia memapah Baekhyun menuju parkiran mobil diikuti dengan Sehun dan Sohyun yang memasang raut cemas di wajah mereka.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di jok mobil di samping kemudi. Ia menurunkan sedikit posisi jok mobil agar Baekhyun bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lemah dan membisikkan kata 'terima kasih' karena ia merindukan Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Penuh kelembutan dan sangat gentleman. Benar-benar seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Sehun, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku.. aku benar-benar besyukur Baekhyun mempunyai sahabat sepertimu." Kata Chanyeol setelah menutup pintu mobil. Sehun hanya mendesis dan mengeluarkan tatapan dinginnya. Ia hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sohyun yang sedang terdiam.

"Apa kau masih ingin pergi ke toko buku? Kau bisa menumpang denganku, lagi pula tujuan kita sama." tanya Chanyeol pada Sohyun dengan sedikit memaksa. Sejak mengobrol tadi, Sohyun mengatakan ia harus pulang lebih cepat untuk membeli beberapa buku. Perempuan itu sudah tertinggal banyak materi, oleh karena itu ia ingin membeli semua buku tentang pelajaran mereka di sekolah.

Mungkin secara kebetulan karena Chanyeol ingin mengajak Baekhyun kencan kecil-kecilan seperti pasangan lain, yaitu menonton film di bioskop yang terdapat di mall yang sama dengan toko buku itu. Karena mall itu terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka, tak ada salahnya kan membantu teman sendiri? Terlebih perempuan itu pasti lelah harus berdesakkan di bus karena ujian lari tadi.

"Ayolah, Baekhyun pasti mengerti, Sohyunnie.." pinta Chanyeol sedikit merajuk. Dengan cekatan ia membuka pintu mobil belakangnya dan mendorong tubuh mungil Sohyun dengan sedikit memaksa. Sohyun hanya bisa pasrah karena jika ia menolak, ia akan terlibat perdebatan sengit dengan Chanyeol yang banyak bicara itu. Lagi pula kaki Sohyun sedikit membengkak karena ujian lari tadi, setidaknya tawaran Chanyeol sedikit membantunya. Namun ia merasa sangat tidak enak dengan Baekhyun, yang notabenenya adalah pacar dari mantannya itu. Chanyeol pasti ingin mengajak Baekhyun berkencan, dan ia tidak mau mengacaukan kebahagiaan Baekhyun.

Terkadang Sohyun menangkap tatapan tidak suka dari kedua mata sipit Baekhyun ketika mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan di lorong atau gerbang sekolah. Sohyun adalah orang yang selalu mawas diri, ia tahu jika Baekhyun tidak suka dirinya berada di dekat laki-laki tinggi itu. Tetapi Chanyeol terus menempelinya seperti perangko dan Sohyun bukan tipikal orang yang bisa beradu argumen dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol selalu mempunyai sejuta alasan untuk berada di sekitarnya, oleh karena itu pertahanan terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah diam dan menjawab sekenanya saja. Meskipun Sohyun terkadang tidak tahan untuk sekedar tertawa karena lelucon bodoh Chanyeol.

"Sayang, kau harus ganti bajumu.. aku tidak mau kau sakit." Ucap Chanyeol lembut sambil mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun yang basah karena keringat. Untungnya keadaan Baekhyun jauh lebih baik, napasnya lebih stabil dan wajahnya tidak sepucat tadi. Namun dengan lemah Baekhyun menggeleng dan memejamkan matanya. Sedikit lagi, ia hanya butuh waktu sedikit lagi untuk mengistirahatkan paru-paru dan jantung bodohnya yang harus bekerja ekstra (untuk ukuran Baekhyun) hari ini. Sebentar lagi ia akan kembali seperti biasa dan menikmati acara kencan yang Chanyeol beri untuknya.

"Y-yeol.." ucap Baekhyun kaget saat Chanyeol mulai membuka baju seragam olahraganya, hingga ia bertelanjang dada. Baekhyun hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya saat Chanyeol memandangi tubuhnya dengan tatapan lapar. Chanyeol mengambil selembar tisu yang berada di dashboard mobilnya, dan mulai menyeka keringat yang membasahi dada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol benar-benar salah dalam mengambil keputusan. Sesuatu di selangkangannya mendadak menegang melihat tubuh mulus Baekhyun yang tak henti-hentinya memberikannya godaan. Ia mengusap-usapkan tisu itu ke ceruk leher Baekhyun dengan gerakan pelan, hingga Baekhyun memejamkan mata karena sensasi tangan besar Chanyeol. Merasa tergoda dengan raut wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencondongkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Baekhyun. Chanyeol selalu berpikir bahwa bibir Baekhyun mempunyai semacam magnet yang sangat cocok dengan miliknya.

Maksud hati hanya mengecup, Chanyeol sedikit memberikan lumatan pada bibir bawah Baekhyun. Tangan besar itu tak henti-hentinya mengelus permukaan kulit leher Baekhyun yang terbuka, memberikan sensasi hangat yang semakin menjalar ke bagian sensitif laki-laki mungil itu.

Chanyeol dengan lapar menghisap bibir mungil itu, bahkan ia melibatkan lidahnya. Dengan senag hati Baekhyun membuka kedua bibirnya agar lidah Chanyeol bisa bermain dengan miliknya. Ia benar-benar menginginkan semua ini, ia rindu sentuhan erotis Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol dengan lihai menurunkan celana olahraga Baekhyun hingga keadaan Baekhyun telanjang total.

"Mmhh.. yeolhh" desah Baekhyun sambil meremas rambut Chanyeol keenakan saat Chanyeol meraba-raba lembut selangkangannya. Chanyeol benar-benar tahu titik lemahnya dan itu merupakan sebuah keuntungan bagi Baekhyun. Tangan besar itu telah menyelinap ke bagian bawah tubuhnya dan meremas bongkahan pantat kenyal Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu. Chanyeol sangat memuja keindahan pantat sintal pacarnya yang selalu membuat dirinya terangsang. Sentuhan Chanyeol benar-benar menyihir tubuh Baekhyun, ia merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan dan melupakan keadaannya yang sebelumnya seperti orang sekarat.

Chanyeol terus menarik tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman. Lidah mereka beradu, Chanyeol bahkan menghisap lidah Baekhyun dengan nafsu sampai terdengar suara kecipak basah dari saliva mereka. Laki-laki mungil itu ikut mengambil alih permainan dengan membuka resleting jaket Chanyeol secara paksa, lalu membuka jaket itu hingga menyisakan kaus tanpa lengan Chanyeol. Dengan tergesa-gesa Chanyeol membuka ikat pinggangnya. Ia tidak dapat menunggu, dirinya benar-benar merindukan sosok Baekhyun, sebagaimana penisnya merindukan lubang sempit pacar nya itu.

Namun baru saja ia ingin menurukan celana jeansnya, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan panas mereka.

"L.. lebih baik.. a-aku naik bus saja. A.. aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian."

Chanyeol benar-benar lupa bahwa ada orang lain di mobilnya, dan orang itu adalah Kim Sohyun. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke Samudera Pasifik saat menyadari bahwa Sohyun melihat semua adegan nya dengan Baekhyun. Ia melepaskan ciuman panasnya dengan Baekhyun dan merapikan kembali ikat pinggang serta jaketnya.

Mendengar ada suara perempuan di jok belakang, Baekhyun segera menengok ke belakang dan mendapati sosok yang begitu mengganggu hubungan mereka tengah duduk dengan kepala menunduk. Sohyun menggenggam pegangan pintu siap untuk keluar dari mobil Chanyeol.

"Kenapa.. kau mengajak Sohyun, Park Chanyeol?!" pekik Baekhyun tidak terima. Di saat fisik nya yang sudah mulai membaik, bisa-bisanya Chanyeol mengajak mantan pacarnya ikut dalam acara kencan mereka. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa seperti dihempaskan ke tanah. Apakah di dalam kepala Chanyeol benar-benar terdapat otak? Kemana kepintaran yang selalu ia agung-agungkan itu? Baekhyun hanya ingin berdua dengan Chanyeol! Kenapa Chanyeol mengajak perempuan benalu itu?

"Yeol!" bentak Baekhyun dengan suara parau karena Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan nya. Chanyeol hanya memberikan pandangan secara bergantian pada Sohyun dan Baekhyun sambil meggaruk-garuk bagian belakang telinga lebarnya.

"Sohyun hanya menumpang sampai ke toko buku, sayang. Tidak lebih.."

"Apa kaki-kaki nya tidak bisa berfungsi?! Apa dia tidak tahu ada alat transportasi bernama bus atau taksi? Apa kau lebih memedulikan keadannya dari pada nasib hubungan kita? " ucap Baekhyun sarkatis. Ia melirik Sohyun sinis dari kaca.

Chanyeol mencoba menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya marah. Sementara Sohyun hanya bisa menunduk karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sohyun benar-benar menyesal telah mengikuti permintaan bodoh Chanyeol sehingga membuat pertengkaran di antara sepasang kekasih di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya membantunya, sayang.. ku mohon jangan seperti ini. Apa kau ingin merusak rencana kencan kita?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada memelas. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Ia kaget mendengar lontaran kata dari bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol bilang dirinya ingin merusak kencan mereka?! Lalu atas inisiatif siapa untuk mengajak perempuan benalu itu dan merusak suasana mereka?

"Tadi kau hampir memasukkan penismu ke dalam lubangku! Lalu siapa yang kau maksud merusak suasana? Aku atau mantanmu itu, hah?!"

"Baek!"

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Apa kau ingin kembali pada cinta pertamamu itu?!"

"Sudahlah, Yeol, aku bisa pergi sendiri.."

Dengan kalut Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menarik tuas gigi dengan kasar. Ia menginjak pedal gas dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan suara decitan yang memekakkan telinga. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh di antar Baekhyun dan Sohyun. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa mengajak Sohyun dan berlagak memberi tumpangan pada perempuan itu. Namun ia tidak tega melihat Sohyun yang kelelahan harus berdesakkan di dalam bus. Sohyun termasuk berasal dari keluarga berkecukupan, namun kali ini supirnya tidak bisa menjemput karena harus mengantar sang ayah ke bandara.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggigiti kuku-kukunya kesal, ia berusaha menahan tangisannya agar tidak terlihat lemah di depan Sohyun. Namun air mata itu terus mendesak keluar karena emosi yang menguasai dirinya. Dengan menggigit bibir ia mencoba mengambil sweater dan celana pendeknya dari dalam ransel. Ia memakai semuanya sambil menunduk menahan tangis dan emosinya. Tangannya benar-benar gatal untuk mendorong Sohyun ke tengah jalan raya.

"Tidak usah menangis, Byun Baekhyun. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi." Kata Chanyeol yang tetap terfokus lurus pada jalanan di depannya. Rahangnya mengeras saat mendengar isakkan kecil Baekhyun. Ia tidak suka dengan sifat cengeng Baekhyun, padahal ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun harus menggigit lengan sweaternya unntuk meredam suara tangisannya. Ia menatap Chanyeol nanar dan tidak percaya. Bukankah tadi ia bersikap lembut padanya? Kemana Chanyeolnya yang dulu? Mengapa setiap Sohyun berada di sekitar mereka, Chanyeol menjadi pribadi yang berbeda? Kenapa Chanyeol tidak ingin menunjukkan sikap manisnya di depan Sohyun? Kenapa ia merasa Chanyeolnya berubah? Seperti Chanyeol ingin menunjukkan pada Sohyun bahwa hubungan mereka tidak semanis yang sebenarnya?

"K-kalau kau.. hiks.. tetap mengajaknya, lebih baik.. hiks.. turunkan aku disini!"

Tangisan Baekhyun pecah. Ia benar-benar kesal dan juga takut dengan sikap Chanyeol seperti ini. Selama ini Chanyeol tak pernah mengomentari ataupun mengeluh dengan sifat Baekhyun. Bahkan Chanyeol bilang ia menyukai wajah Baekhyun yang sedang merengut atau menangis karena terlihat menggemaskan.

Mengapa sejak kehadiran Sohyun semua yang Baekhyun lakukan selalu salah di mata Chanyeol? Haruskah Baekhyun mengambil langkah untuk menjauhkan Chanyeol dari Sohyun?

.

.

.

.

.

Ckiittt

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Byun Baekhyun?"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, membuat Sohyun hampir terantuk kepala jok yang didudukki Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustrasi dengan sikap kekanakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah tipikal orang yang tidak pernah berpikir sebelum berbicara, sedangkan Chanyeol adalah kebalikannya. Chanyeol yang dewasa dan Baekhyun yang kekanakan. Terkadang perbedaan itu memberi keuntungan, namun jika Chanyeol sedang lelah, ia takkan segan-segan memarahi Baekhyun. Sama seperti sekarang.

"Aku mau pulang saja! Kenyataannya kau tidak bisa memilih hal yang sekecil ini bukan?" jawab Baekhyun sambil menyampirkan ranselnya di bahu. Walaupun bibirnya berkata demikian, namun berat bagi Baekhyun untuk membatalkan acara yang sudah ia tunggu sejak semalaman. Hatinya terlanjur sakit dengan ketololan Chanyeol. Ia pikir ia akan mendapat kencan romantis seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Ia pikir ia akan melewati malam di dalam dekapan erat Chanyeol. Nyatanya berharap terlalu tinggi membuat Baekhyun menjadi terhempas dan terluka.

BLAMMM

Baekhyun membanting pintu itu dan memandangi sosok Chanyeol dari luar jendela. Membiarkan Chanyeol berdua bersama mantan pacarnya seperti nya bukan hal yang tepat. Tetapi Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa dengan kehadiran Sohyun. Chanyeol selalu menyudutkan dirinya di depan Sohyun, dan Baekhyun tidak terima.

Mulai sekarang ia harus kuat. Ia tidak mau tersenyum dan memaafkan kesalahan Chanyeol begitu saja. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol akan terus bertindak seenaknya dan tidak akan pernah sadar jika Baekhyun hanya menerima semua perlakuan Chanyeol yang keterlaluan.

Ia juga ingin kuat mempertahankan Chanyeolnya, untuk itu ia akan bertindak tegas. Baekhyun tidak ingin kehilangan sosok laki-laki yang membuatnya jatuh cinta sebegitu dalamnya. Ia ingin berusaha. Baekhyun yakin usahanya itu pasti akan membuat Chanyeol lebih mencintainya.

"Kau begitu bodoh, Park Chanyeol.." bisik Baekhyun saat kaki-kakinya mulai meninggalkan mobil Chanyeol. Ia mencoba menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya dan menghela napasnya kasar. Laki-laki mungil itu mengepalkan tangannya mantap, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir baginya untuk menjadi lemah.

Baekhyun berbalik dan memandangi mobil hitam Chanyeol yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam dan tersenyum pelan mengingat kata-katanya tadi.

Chanyeol begitu bodoh, memang..

Chanyeol tidak pernah peka dan sadar bahwa ada orang yang sangat mencintainya..

Chanyeol yang terlalu bodoh untuk mendekati kembali orang yang pernah membuatnya terluka..

Namun ternyata orang paling bodoh di antara mereka adalah dirinya sendiri, Byun Baekhyun..

Yang selalu berharap semua akan kembali seperti mereka yang seharusnya,

Yang selalu menunggu dan tersenyum saat Chanyeol menatapnya lembut,

Yang selalu mengerti dengan semua kesibukan Chanyeol,

Yang selalu bersabar dengan ketidak pekaan laki-laki culun itu,

Baekhyun yang tidak pernah berhenti mencintai orang bodoh seperti Chanyeol..

.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **Apa yang bakal Chanyeol lakuin karna ditinggal berduaan sama Sohyun? Apa Chanyeol bakal dateng buat minta maaf?  
**

semangat baek semangat mempertahankan chanyeol! /bawa pom pom/ saya ngerasa di chapter ini puitis sekali /? wkwk kasian baek udah seneng2 diajak jalan2, ternyata chanyeol malah numpangin sohyun :((

liat di review banyak yang nyaranin putus sama ngata2in chanyeol bikin saya bahagia :''')) terus review ya! bisa juga kasih masukan :3

 **Oiya yang mau ngobrol2 lebih banyak bisa PM saya XD wkwk /lirik B for C /**

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW YEAAAAAH :*


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT

Ehm...

Saya mau ngasih pengumuman kalo My Geeky Boy part 9 bakal update 2 minggu lagi (Insya Allah kalo ga ada halangan lagi), saya minta maaf dari lubuk hati yang paliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing dalam karena update-an nya ketunda lebih dari 1 bulan :''( saya ada beberapa masalah di rl dan kesibukan akademik saya yang benar-benar menyita masa muda saya (?) :'''')

.

.

.

.

Pokoknya keep support My Geeky Boy ya! :) nanti saya juga bakal bawa ff baru yang pastinya Chanbaek juga kkkk...

Thanks for all supports! Kalian benar-benar penyemangat saya buat nulis, komen-komen kalian jadi masukan dan kritikan buat chapter selanjutnya :)

Maaf kalo misalnya saya belum bisa nepatin janji update cepet :(

.

.

.

.

SAYA JANJI BAKAL BAWA CHAPTER YANG LEBIH SERU, MENGOBRAK ABRIK SEMUA PERASAAN READERNIM, BIKIN PADA MEWEK LAGI HAHAHAHA LAAFFFFFFF U ALLLLLLL

.

Ppai ppai^^


	10. Chapter 9

Caption : My Geeky Boy Chapter 9

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol,Kim Sohyun, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Yerim (RV), and other cast

Genre : Drama, Romance, School life, Smut

Rating : M

Playing : SHINee Jonghyun - Mianhae (I'm Sorry)

Foreword :

Saya merasa brengsek menelantarkan ff ini beberapa minggu.. saya menyesal dan malu sama readernim ;_; saya minta maaf udah php ke kalian, jadi ketunda hampir 2 bulan karena ada masalah di rl yang bener2 bikin saya jungkir balik dan ngedown:'( maaf buat kalian yang nunggu, makasih bgt buat kalian yang masih setia nunggu kayak baby baek yang setia nunggu yeol nya :'') semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan :")

* **WARNING! almost reach 6000 words, i don't know if its too long or not, but this is my apology because my faults**

Happy reading!^^

 **Look at us in our memories for a moment**  
 **You and me, the two of us inside good memories**  
 **We're laughing, we're crying**  
 **We've shared so many moments together**

 **Was I really that indifferent towards you?**  
 **With my selfish ways until the end**  
 **I was awful, you're still struggling**

 **Don't go, please don't leave me**  
 **You know I'll collapse like this**  
 **Sorry, I'm so sorry**  
 **You're struggling a lot, am I the only one okay?**

 **I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I am sorry, I'm sorry**

* * *

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu pada Baekhyun?!"

Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobilnya dan menghela napasnya berat saat mendengar sebuah pekikkan dari arah belakang. Ia membuka seatbelt dan pintu mobilnya, meninggalkan Sohyun sendiri yang tengah menatapnya kesal. Perempuan itu ikut keluar dari mobil hitam Chanyeol. Dengan sedikit terseok-seok Sohyun menyusul Chanyeol yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur, Sohyunnie.." ucap Chanyeol datar, ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat melihat pergelangan kaki kanan Sohyun yang sedikit membengkak. Kepala Chanyeol seakan ingin meledak karena masalah yang sedari tadi menghantamnya bertubi-tubi. Namun Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu jika dirinya lah yang membuat semua masalah sekecil itu menjadi rumit dan tak berurai.

Terkadang ia berpikir apakah dirinya masih mencintai Baekhyun, apakah dirinya masih menginginkan Sohyun, atau apakah semua ini hanyalah akibat dari sifatnya yang sangat tidak peka dengan perasaan orang lain. Chanyeol selalu merindukan Baekhyun nya, tetapi saat ia mengingat nama Sohyun, perempuan itu terus menari-menari di pikirannya dan membawa semua kenangan masa lalu mereka.

Apakah Chanyeol harus menjaga jarak dengan Sohyun seperti yang selama ini Sohyun lakukan padanya untuk menjaga perasaan pacar kesayangannya? Tetapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menjauhi Sohyun, masih ada beberapa pertanyaan dan perasaan mengganjal yang selama ini dipendam Chanyeol saat Sohyun pergi dan datang kembali ke kehidupannya.

Kedua nya sama-sama terdiam saat memasukki mall yang mereka tuju. Sohyun berinisiatif untuk mengambil langkah seribu menghindar dari Chanyeol menuju toko buku yang ia maksud. Namun nyatanya laki-laki tinggi itu mengikutinya dari jarak beberapa meter di belakangnya. Ditambah llagi dengan keadaan kakinya yang begitu menyedihkan, pastinya kaki-kaki panjang Chanyeol akan dapat menyusul langkahnya yang tertatih-tatih.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini, Park Chanyeol? Bukankah kencanmu dengan Baekhyun batal? Segera lah meminta maaf pada Baekhyun, kau terlalu kasar padanya!" titah Sohyun merasa sedikit risih dan kesal karena Chanyeol terus mengamati gerak-geriknya dari sela-sela rak buku. Sohyun merasa gerah dengan sikap Chanyeol yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Selalu seenaknya dan tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan disini, apa salah? Ini tempat umum, Sohyunnie.."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu!" pinta Sohyun dengan tegas sambil mengambil beberapa buku yang ia cari dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas plastik. Chanyeol mengambil beberapa langkah untuk mendekat, ia menyanggahkan lengannya pada rak di atas kepala Sohyun.

"Dan berhenti bersikap dingin padaku, Kim Sohyun. Kau membuatku frustrasi dan merasa sangat bersalah." Kata Chanyeol enteng sambil memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia memperhatikan raut wajah Sohyun, air mukanya menunjukkan ketidak percayaan dan keterkejutan. Sohyun meremas ujung kemejanya mencoba mengontrol emosinya yang selalu muncul setiap beradu mulut dengan Chanyeol.

Sohyun menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap tajam Chanyeol yang notabenenya lebih tinggi dari ukuran tubuhnya. Ia menghela napasnya pelan dan mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya yang sedari tadi tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Lupakan semua itu.. bukankah kau sudah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya dicampakkan? Apa kau mau Baekhyun merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu? Kau benar-benar jahat, Park Chanyeol!"

Brukk

Sohyun mendorong dada Chanyeol dengan keras hingga punggung Chanyeol bertabrakan dengan deretan buku yang tertata rapi di atas rak. Chanyeol memandangi punggung Sohyun yang semakin menjauh. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan kata-kata Sohyun tadi.

Apakah benar jika dirinya jahat? Apakah ia ingin membalaskan rasa sakitnya pada Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak terlibat dalam masalah mereka?

"Arghhhh!" Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Sohyun dan Baekhyun telah meninggalkannya karena ketololan dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Baekhyun mencoba menghubunginya. Kemudian ia membuka foto profil kakao laki-laki mungilnya yang dipenuhi latar hitam dengan tulisan putih di tengahnya.

 **Even it's hurts, i still loving you in the same way**

Hati Chanyeol mencelos membaca deretan huruf yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Meskipun berbahasa inggris, Chanyeol mengerti maksud dari tulisan itu. Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Selalu ada cara bagi Baekhyun untuk melampiaskan perasaannya. Terkadang saat mereka bertengkar, Baekhyun akan mengganti foto profilnya dengan tulisan-tulisan atau gambar menyedihkan untuk memancing respon dari Chanyeol.

Namun Chanyeol tak pernah berbuat apapun untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Ia tidak tahu harus dengan cara apa menghadapi sikap Baekhyun yang berubah menjadi kekanakan dan melankolis seperti itu. Sikap tidak peka seperti itulah yang selalu membuat Baekhyun merasa bahwa Chanyeolnya tidak peduli dengan nya. Bahkan Chanyeol jarang menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, padahal sumber masalah adalah dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol merasa harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan semuanya, tetapi ia benar-benar bingung dan takut untuk mengambil keputusan. Masalah ini semakin membesar hanya karena kebodohan Chanyeol yang tak berujung.

"Sohyunnie!" pekik Chanyeol sedikit meninggi saat melihat Sohyun berjalan keluardari toko buku dengan sebuah plastik ukuran besar di tangannya. Merasa tidak dihiraukan oleh perempuan berambut panjang itu, Chanyeol berlari mengejar Sohyun dan menahan pergelangan mungil perempuan itu.

"Apa yang kau mau, Park Chanyeol?! Apa kau tidak cukup puas menempeliku sejak hari pertama bersekolah? Apa kau masih tidak paham jika ada seseorang yang terluka karena sikapmu yang seperti ini? Gunakan otakmu, Chanyeol!" bentak Sohyun benar-benar geram dan mencoba menghempaskan kungkungan tangan besar Chanyeol di pergelangan tangannya. Namun tak bisa, Chanyeol benar-benar mencengkram erat dan enggan melepaskan dirinya.

"Bukankah kau tahu alasan kenapa aku terus mengikutimu? Sohyunnie, kau menghilang hampir 2 tahun lamanya dan itu membuatku seperti kehabisan oksigen. Kau tahu bagaimana hari-hariku setelah itu? Dan tiba-tiba sekarang kau datang seolah tidak terjadi apapun! Aku hanya ingin meminta penjelasan dan pertanggung jawabanmu. Apakah aku pernah membuat kesalahan yang begitu besar hingga kau meninggalkanku seperti itu? Jawab aku, Kim Sohyun." Ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sohyun menuju sudut yang lebih sepi.

Pikiran Chanyeol melayang menuju peristiwa itu, tepatnya 2 tahun lalu ketika ia datang ke sekolah dan tak mendapati keberadaan Sohyun –pacarnya saat itu. Hampir 7 hari Sohyun absen tanpa keterangan yang jelas. Setiap jam istirahat Chanyeol berkunjung ke kelas Sohyun dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa pacar kesayangannya datang, namun setiap kali itu juga Chanyeol menelan kekecewaan dan menemukan bangku Sohyun kosong.

Chanyeol selalu mencari informasi mengenai kepergian Sohyun lewat teman-teman sekelas Sohyun, tetapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengetahuinya. Sohyun adalah perempuan pendiam, tidak banyak siswa yang mengetahui dirinya lebih dekat. Terlebih lagi Sohyun termasuk golongan siswa 'jenius' di sekolah. Bagaikan dinding yang tak dapat dipanjat, tak ada yang bisa menyaingi dan mendekatinya. Namun dibalik sikap diam nya, Chanyeol menemukan sisi yang nyaman ketika bersama Sohyun. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa beruntung bisa menaklukan hati si pendiam Sohyun.

Chanyeol yang saat itu masih berusia 15 tahun benar-benar kehilangan arah. Semenjak kehilangan Sohyun, dirinya menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Sering keluar malam hanya untuk pergi balapan motor, berkumpul dengan anggota band nya hingga pagi buta, atau malah hanya melamun seorang diri di tengah lapangan basket dekat rumahnya.

Chanyeol menjadi siswa urakan, tidak pernah absen pergi ke bar walaupun ujian tengah semester sedang berlangsung. Tak pernah peduli dengan hubungan percintaan lagi, berganti perempuan atau laki-laki sesuka hatinya. Kepergian Sohyun yang merupakan cinta pertamanya memberikan guncangan hebat pada diri Chanyeol.

Mati-matian Chanyeol bangkit dari keterpurukan itu, mencoba menata kembali kehidupannya yang berantakan setelah berbagai teguran dari guru-guru di sekolahnya, belum lagi keluarganya yang mengancam akan mengasingkan dirinya ke sebuah pelosok desa yang jauh dari Seoul. Seiring bertambahnya usia, Chanyeol berpikir bahwa dirinya yang dulu masih sangat kekanakan dan berpikiran pendek. Mungkin jika ia berubah menjadi lebih baik, Tuhan melihat usahanya dan mengembalikan Sohyun padanya.

Namun nyatanya Tuhan memberikan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar Kim Sohyun..

Byun Baekhyun

Laki-laki biang onar dan binal yang justru mengembalikan lagi dunia nya..

"Apa yang harus dijelaskan? Aku pindah ke London mengikuti ayahku dan kau sudah tahu itu sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah, jadi untuk apa lagi kau bertanya? Sudahlah, Yeol, kita tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Berhentilah ku mohon, semuanya akan sia-sia."" jawab Sohyun meninggi, mengaburkan semua kenangan pahit yang tiba-tiba muncul di pikiran Chanyeol.

"KIM SOHYUN!" bentak Chanyeol sambil mendorong tubuh mungil perempuan itu ke tembok. Kepalanya nyaris meledak saat melihat bayangan Baekhyun muncul di pikirannya. Semua perasaan marah, kecewa, dan bersalah membuncah di hati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Sohyun tak menyadari jika semua pasang mata kini mengarah pada pertengkaran mereka. Bahkan banyak dari pengunjung mall tersebut yang berbisik-bisik, mengatakan jika Chanyeol sangat kasar pada perempuan secantik Sohyun, mengatakan jika Chanyeol bukanlah pacar yang baik, dan hal-hal buruk lainnya tentang Chanyeol.

Menyadari hal itu, Chanyeol melangkah mundur melepaskan cengkramannya pada Sohyun. Sohyun mengambil kesempatan untuk melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk membungkuk untuk meminta maaf pada para pengunjung mall.

Melihat punggung Sohyun yang menjauh, Chanyeol hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menghela napasnya. Semuanya menjadi rumit bagaikan gumpalan benang dan ia tak tahu harus mengurai benang itu dari sebelah mana.

Semuanya benar-benar kacau..

.

.

.

.

.

"Argghh.."

Brakkkk

Bunyi dentuman kencang tangan yang beradu dengan stir mobil memekakkan senja di saat itu. Laki-laki berkacamata di belakang stir itu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi setelah hampir 7 jam berputar-putar tak tentu arah mengelilingi kota Seoul. Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan 2 kaleng bir –yang selalu ia simpan di mobilnya untuk mengurangi rasa pening di kepalanya. Wajahnya benar-benar merah padam seperti kepiting rebus, berulang kali ia mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Jiwa laki-laki itu melayang jauh meninggalkan raganya yang masih terjebak dalam perasaan bersalah.

 _ **Bukankah kau sudah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya dicampakkan? Apa kau mau Baekhyun merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu?**_

Kata demi kata yang dilontarkan Sohyun terus terngiang di kedua telinga lebar Chanyeol sejak Sohyun meninggalkannya sendiri. Bagaikan tiupan tanda kiamat akan tiba, kata-kata Sohyun bukan hanya mengganggu telinganya, tapi juga menusuk ke ulu hati laki-laki berkacamata itu hingga membuatnya mual.

Bayangan kehancuran yang dulu pernah ia alami kini berputar-putar di kepalanya. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan baik batin maupun fisik. Chanyeol meremas stir mobil berlapis kulit nan mahal itu dengan sangat kencang. Telapaknya berkeringat dingin dan rasanya ngilu seperti tertusuk ribuan duri. Berulang kali ia membenturkan dahinya ke atas stir yang menjadi saksi bisu keputus-asaan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol benar-benar putus asa dengan kebodohannya..

Apakah ia akan tega mencampakkan laki-laki yang menemani hari-harinya, membantunya bangkit, bersama menjalani kehidupan yang lebih baik, demi perempuan yang mencampakkan dirinya dan bersikap acuh padanya?

Apakah Chanyeol akan memperjuangkan perempuan yang bahkan tidak memikirkan dirinya sekali pun?

Apakah Chanyeol akan terus berkutat dengan masa lalunya tanpa memedulikan apa yang kini ia miliki dan mungkin akan menjadi masa depannya?

Batin Chanyeol benar-benar berkecamuk. Sohyun adalah perempuan yang mengenalkan apa itu 'cinta' di kehidupan Chanyeol. Klasik memang, namun siapa yang bisa melupakan cinta pertama mereka? Walaupun perempuan itu pernah 'membuang' Chanyeol dan menghempaskannya ke dasar jurang, Chanyeol tak pernah bisa melupakan semburat merah di kedua pipi Sohyun saat mereka melakukan ciuman pertama. Chanyeol tak pernah bisa melupakan tangisan Sohyun saat ia mencederai kakinya sendiri di sebuah pertandingan basket. Saat itu Sohyun memarahinya habis-habisan dan terus mengatakan 'kau bodoh!' atau 'kau ceroboh, kau membuatku takut!' sambil menangis terisak-isak.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum seperti orang tolol saat mengingat bagaimana saat ia jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya. Sebuah perasaan yang menjungkir balikkan masa remajanya, membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang sangat dungu. Perasaan yang sangat meletup-letup bagaikan api di dalam dadanya. Namun Sohyun juga lah yang meredupkan perasaan itu.

Dan kini ia bisa merasakan perasaan itu kembali.. bersama Baekhyun.

Drrtt drttt..

 **Hey**

 **Apakah kau sedang bersenang-senang sekarang?**

 **DAMN PARK CHANYEOL**

 **HAI KELEDAI DUNGU**

 **KAUSANGATBODOHDANTIDAKPEKA**

 **Aku kedinginan :(**

 **Parrrrrkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

 **Kemanaaaaaaaaaaaaa?**

 **Aishhh aku ingin marah tapi sayangnya saat melihat wallpaper ponselku...**

 **SHIIIITTTT**

 **ARGHHH KENAPA AKU HARUS MENGGUNAKAN FOTO KITA SETELAH BERCINTA?**

 **Sayaaaanggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

Tawa Chanyeol pecah memenuhi seisi mobil dengan suara beratnya yang khas. Mungkin efek dirinya yang mabuk membuat pergantian emosi laki-laki berkacamata itu begitu cepat. Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum dari kuping-ke-kuping melihat betapa menggemaskannya isi pesan yang dikirimkan Baekhyun padanya. Ia pikir Baekhyun akan bersikap dingin padanya atau memaki-maki Chanyeol habis-habisan. Ternyata benar apa yang selalu Baekhyun keluhkan padanya bahwa laki-laki mungil itu selalu ingin marah, tetapi rasa sayang Baekhyun pada Chanyeol mengalahkan segalanya.

Chanyeol membuka foto profil Baekhyun –yang beberapa menit lalu ia ganti, ketika laki-laki mungil itu tengah tertidur pulas. Bibir mungilnya yang sedikit mengerucut dan jangan lupakan wajah kekanakan nya yang nampak saat ia tertidur. Ibu jari Chanyeol bergerak mengelus layar ponselnya, kedua mata bulatnya masih terus memperhatikan kreatur terindah yang Tuhan berikan untuknya.

"Baek.."

Mendadak dada Chanyeol seperti terhantam batu yang sangat besar, sesak namun di saat yang bersamaan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, Chanyeol segera membanting ponselnya ke jok penumpang dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya dengan terburu-buru. Ia menginjakkan pedal gas dengan kekuatan penuh untuk memutarkan mobilnya ke arah yang seharusnya menjadi tujuan nya sedari tadi. Seperti kapal yang pasti akan berlabuh, begitu juga diri Chanyeol yang tahu harus kemana ia menghabiskan waktu di penghujung harinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun kau bodoh! Kenapa kau mudah sekali tergoda oleh wajah tampan pacarmu sendiri! Bukankah kau berjanji untuk menjadi kuat?!" rutuk Baekhyun sambil melemparkan beberapa bungkus ramen kesukaannya ke dalam troli.

Baekhyun benar-benar membenci ketidak stabilan emosi dan perasaannya jika meyangkut tentang Park Chanyeol. Ia membenci bagaimana jari-jari tangannya begitu cepat bergerak mengetikkan kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak ia utarakan pada Chanyeol saat ini. Pesan-pesan bodoh itu.. pasti Chanyeol akan tersenyum penuh kemenangan mengetahui betapa lemahnya Baekhyun terhadap perasaannya. Pasti Chanyeol akan terus 'menginjak-injak' harga dirinya dan bersikap semakin keterlaluan.

"Aigoo Byun, apa yang sudah kau perbuat... kau sangat memalukan!"

"Bodoh..."

"Chanyeol pasti akan besar kepala karena kau terlalu bergantung padanya, Byun!"

Berkali-kali Baekhyun bergumam dan memaki-maki dirinya sendiri hingga beberapa pasang mata perempuan paruh baya menatapnya aneh dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk lalu membungkuk, melanjutkan kegiatan belanja dadakan yang diperintahkan sang Eomma. Baekhyun merasa kesal dengan Eomma-nya karena harus memerintahkan dirinya untuk berbelanja di saat keadaan fisiknya yang sangat kacau balau.

Mata nya bengkak karena sepanjang jalan terus menangis, dan itu membuat kedua matanya sipitnya seperti 'tertelan' semakin tak terlihat. Belum lagi bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak dan berdarah sebab ia harus menggigiti bibir mungil itu untuk meredam tangisannya. Rongga dadanya pun masih terasa sedikit sesak, namun sang Eomma akan mengambil semua jatah strawberrynya dan akan menendang bokongnya jika Baekhyun tidak menuruti perintah tersebut.

Mau tidak mau laki-laki berambut keunguan itu harus menurutinya, hitung-hitung ia bisa membeli makanan ringan dari uang kembalian yang diberikan sang Eomma. Malam ini ia harus membuat 'pembalasan' untuk tubuhnya, ia harus mengobati luka fisik dan luka hatinya. Baekhyun mengambil sebungkus keripik kentang berukuran super besar, mengambil satu ember besar es krim strawberry dengan choco chips, permen kapas strawberry, coklat batangan, kopi, susu strawberry, atau apapun yang tertangkap dalam jarak pandangnya.

Namun langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika ia melewati sebuah lemari pendingin berisi berbagai macam minuman kaleng. Matanya tertuju pada beberapa deret kaleng berwarna hijau. Jari-jari lentiknya terangkat untuk menggenggam gagang pintu lemari pendingin tersebut. Ia jadi teringat dengan sahabatnya, Sehun, yang selalu meminum minuman kaleng tersebut ketika ia sedang dilanda masalah atau untuk sekedar penghilang penat.

Baekhyun membuka pintu tersebut dan meraih satu kaleng minuman tersebut, lalu membaca konten bahan-bahan yang terkandung di dalamnya. Ia memperhatikan kaleng itu lamat-lamat, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mencobanya atau tidak.

 _ **"Baek, kau tidak boleh meminum ini sampai umurmu mencapai 20! Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengikutiku atau aku akan marah dan pertemanan kita cukup sampai disini."**_

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng dan mengembalikan kaleng tersebut ke tempat semula. Meskipun ia termasuk anak yang nakal di sekolah, namun ia tak pernah menyentuh minuman keras ataupun pergi ke klub malam seperti Sehun. Memang kenakalan Sehun sudah jauh melampaui dirinya, tetapi laki-laki tinggi itu justru melindungi Baekhyun agar tak terjerumus lebih jauh. Karena Sehun sudah merasakan bagaimana pahitnya bergaul dengan hal-hal seperti itu, dan Sehun tidak ingin sahabat mungil kesayangannya keluar dari batas yang seharusnya.

Tetapi... bukankah Sehun tidak akan tahu jika ia meminumnya? Toh ini hanya sekali dan otaknya benar-benar butuh sesuatu yang 'baru' selain strawberry-strawberry kesayangannya itu. Baekhyun sering mendengar dari iklan atau dari beberapa orang dewasa yang dikenalnya bahwa meminum itu akan membuat perasaan dan tubuhmu ringan, semua masalah seperti menguap tak berbekas. Setidaknya itu yang dibutuhkan tubuh Baekhyun saat ini. Setidaknya ia ingin beristirahat dari segala perang batin yang terus mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini.

Brakk..

 _Maafkan aku, Sehun..._

Baekhyun melempar tiga kaleng hijau tersebut ke dalam troli dengan kasar. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada pegangan troli, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dengan mantap ia menuju kasir untuk membayar semua barang yang menumpuk di trolinya. Bibi penjaga kasir menggeleng pelan saat melihat kaleng hijau yang Baekhyun letakkan di meja kasir. Lalu Baekhyun membayar beberapa won untuk barang-barang belanjaannya tersebut . Dengan sedikit terseok-seok ia mengangkat 2 kantung plastik ukuran besar di kedua tangannya. Namun Baekhyun adalah laki-laki yang masih mempunyai hormon testosteron yang berperan aktif untuk kekuatan ototnya, meskipun ia adalah seorang 'bottom'.

Laki-laki mungil itu mendesah pelan ketika melihat langit sudah berganti warna menjadi biru gelap dan jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Kaki-kakinya bergerak pelan saat melewati blok demi blok untuk mencapai rumahnya, dan sialnya jalan menuju rumahnya merupakan sebuah tanjakan yang cukup tinggi.

Beberapa kali Baekhyun berhenti untuk mengistirahatkan paru-paru dan jantungnya yang terus menerus bekerja sedari pagi. Ia membungkuk dan memukul-mukul dadanya pelan karena stok udara yang menipis di rongga dadanya. Baekhyun berpikir bahwa hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan. Nampaknya Tuhan tengah menguji dan sedikit mempermainkan waktu agar lebih lambat dari pada yang seharusnya. Yang Baekhyun ingin lakukan hanya memakan semua makanan yang ia beli dan pergi tidur agar semua beban yang ia alami hari ini bisa sedikit berkurang.

Namun sepertinya Tuhan masih ingin memberikan Baekhyun sedikit ujian..

"Y.. Yeol?"

Baekhyun tergagap saat melihat sebuah mobil hitam mewah terparkir di luar rumahnya. Baekhyun masih bisa melihat dengan jelas sesosok laki-laki jangkung sedang bersandar pada pintu mobil dan memandangi jendela lantai 2 rumahnya, yang mana merupakan jendela kamar Baekhyun.

Menyadari sebuah suara langkah mendekat, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berbalik dan mendapati pacar mungilnya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Tidak lupa dengan 2 kantung plastik besar yang bertengger di kedua genggaman tangannya. Bahkan Chanyeol masih bisa melihat wajah, mata, dan bibir Baekhyun yang membengkak. Hati Chanyeol mencelos melihat bagaimana 'hancur'nya keadaan Baekhyun saat ini. Ia pikir Baekhyun sedang bergerumul di bawah selimut dan memeluk bonekanya dengan manja saat mengiriminya rentetan pesan yang sangat menggemaskan. Kenyataan berkata sebaliknya.

"M.. mau apa kau kesini?! Pulanglah.. penampilanmu sangat kacau." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya enggan menatap manik Chanyeol. Chanyeol mencoba menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menarik kantung plastik besar yang Baekhyun bawa. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun lelah, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tidak sekuat yang selalu laki-laki mungil itu tunjukkan pada dunia.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau merindukanku? Sekarang aku sudah berada disini, untukmu..."

"Aku bilang, pulanglah! Aku tidak tahu kenapa mengirim pesan seperti itu padamu, jari-jariku terlampau bodoh. Sekarang pulang!" bentak Baekhyun mencoba menghempaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat bagaimana penampilan Chanyeol saat ini. Laki-laki tinggi itu begitu berantakan dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang sudah Sohyun lakukan hingga membuat Chanyeol seperti ini. Wajahnya merah padam, tatapan matanya sayu, rambutnya benar-benar tidak mencerminkan Park Chanyeol si anak teladan.

Dengan tidak berbelas kasihan, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar menuju ke dalam rumah laki-laki mungil itu. Bahkan Eomma Baekhyun hampir memekik ketakutan saat melihat tangan sang anak ditarik-tarik oleh seorang laki-laki dengan penampilan berantakan. Namun dengan cepat Baekhyun mengisyaratkan bahwa laki-laki itu adalah teman sekelasnya, dan mereka butuh berbicara berdua di kamar.

.

.

.

.

BLAMMM...

"PARK CHANYEOL!" pekik Baekhyun saat tangan besar Chanyeol membanting tubuh mungilnya ke pintu kamar. Baekhyun sedikit meringis merasakan cengkraman jari-jari Chanyeol di kedua bahunya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol menjadi kasar padanya, dan Baekhyun benci hal itu.

Baekhyun bergidik melihat tatapan 'berbahaya' yang terpancar dari kedua mata Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu meniliti setiap inchi wajah pacar mungil di hadapannya, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau harus membalasnya dengan tatapan ragu. Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan besar Chanyeol, namun laki-laki jangkung itu terus menghimpitnya hingga kedua ujung hidung mereka bertemu. Kini Baekhyun hanya bisa berpasrah dan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, bersiap jika Chanyeol akan menghujaninya dengan umpatan atau bahkan akan menampar pipinya. Chanyeol benar-benar seperti monster yang akan melahapnya saat itu juga.

Baekhyun bisa mencium aroma alkohol dari mulut Chanyeol saat laki-laki jangkung itu menghela napasnya berat. "Kau membuatku frustasi, Byun Baekhyun." bisik Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun membuka matanya ragu saat merasakan ibu jari Chanyeol mengelus pipi kanannya dengan lembut. Apa yang Baekhyun takutkan sama sekali tidak terjadi, karena demi Tuhan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bermain tangan dan menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Kau membuatku seperti orang tolol.. kau membuatku takut.. kau benar-benar menjungkir balikkan hidupku, sayang."

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, antara ketakutan dan terkejut mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Namun sedetik kemudian rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya, membuat suasana nyaman yang telah pergi kembali hadir di tengah-tengah mereka. Laki-laki mungil itu menengadahkan kepalanya, ia mulai berani menatap kedua mata Chanyeol yang berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun berjinjit dan mengecup kedua mata Chanyeol dengan hati-hati. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol dan menulusuri setiap inchi wajah Chanyeol dengan tatapannya. Rasanya sudah sangat lama mereka tidak berada dalam jarak sedekat ini, dengan keadaan intim yang selalu Baekhyun rindukan setiap malam.

"Kau yang membuat semuanya kacau, Park Chanyeol. Iya, kau memang tolol dan kau tidak pernah berpikir tentang apa yang aku rasakan selama ini. Kau egois, Park Chanyeol. Kau mempermainkan hatiku hanya demi perempuan yang sudah meninggalkanmu. Apa kau masih kata-kataku dulu? Persetan dengan perempuan itu, aku akan mengobati luka di hatimu, Yeol, aku yang akan menjadi segalanya untukmu.. tapi kau tidak memberikan kesempatan itu.."

"Kau yang membuatku mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'.. ya aku mencintaimu! Jadi ku mohon, lupakan perempuan itu.. kau membuat dadaku sakit setiap malam.. kau membuat tidurku tak nyenyak.."

"Kau membuangku di tengah jalan demi perempuan itu. Kau tahu aku hampir sekarat dan kau mencampakanku! Kau.. hiks.. benar-benar membuatku mati perlahan, Park Chanyeol."

"Dadaku sesak setiap melihat senyuman yang selalu kau berikan padaku kini kau berikan untuk perempuan itu.. aku sakit, tapi aku tidak ingin mengakhiri semuanya, Yeol. Aku terlalu bergantung padamu.. hiks..."

Butiran air mata itu lolos dari kedua mata sipit Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan semuanya lagi. Kini Chanyeol ada di hadapannya, dan Tuhan memberikan kesempatan bagi dirinya untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Tangisan itu tak terbendung lagi, Baekhyun terisak dengan sangat kencang sementara Chanyeol hanya memandanginya dengan perasaan pilu.

"Hiks.. aku hanya tidak ingin menyerah begitu cepat.. karena kau berbeda, Yeol.. hiks.. kau yang selama ini aku butuhkan. Untuk itu aku akan terus memperjuangkan 'kita'."

Jadi inikah yang selama ini ia lakukan pada Baekhyun?

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya kencang melihat betapa terpuruk kekasihnya kini. Hati Chanyeol benar-benar teriris. Ia mengingkari janjinya untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Baekhyun. Nyatanya dirinya sendiri lah yang menancapkan belati di jantung Baekhyun, dirinya sendiri yang menyakiti Baekhyunnya.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Park Chanyeol memang tidak pernah berubah, tetaplah seorang laki-laki brengsek sejak dulu. Aku minta maaf, Baek.. kau boleh menghukumku sesukamu, kau boleh memaki diriku, kau boleh memukulku, Baek! Tapi ku mohon jangan membenciku.."

"Aku lelah, sungguh.. hiks.." ujar Baekhyun sambil terus mengusap wajahnya yang berlumuran air mata dengan kasar. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Chanyeol, namun ia juga ingin Chanyeol melihat bagaimana dirinya hancur hanya karena ketolol-an laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu.

"Hmmph.."

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan lagi untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun, yang ia dapat lakukan hanyalah memberikan seluruh dunianya pada Baekhyun. Yang ia dapat lakukan hanyalah membungkam bibir mungil Baekhyun dan mulai menelusupkan tangan besarnya yang hangat ke dalam kaus kebesaran Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol tahu kehebatan tangannya jauh melebihi kemampuan mulutnya dalam berkata-kata.

"Y.. yeol.."

"Ssst.. maafkan aku, sayang." Bisik Chanyeol sambil mengangkat kedua tangan Baekhyun ke atas dan melepas kaus yang menghalangi ruang geraknya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang berlumuran air mata, ia benar-benar seperti dihipnotis oleh setiap perlakuan yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Atau ini hanyalah efek alkohol yang masih terasa menempel di rongga mulut Chanyeol hingga membuatnya mabuk?

Baekhyun hanya memajamkan matanya pasrah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu saat bibir Chanyeol mulai menciumi setiap inchi kulit wajahnya yang memerah. Chanyeol begitu lapar namun putus asa, bibirnya terus mengecup dan menghisap kulit putih Baekhyun yang berada dalam jarak pandangnya.

Tangan besar itu tak henti-hentinya meraba dan mengelus pinggang ramping Baekhyun, terus menjalar menuju dada mulus laki-laki mungil itu. Baekhyun semakin bergetar saat bibir Chanyeol kembali menyapu bibir mungilnya, memasukkan lidahnya yang basah ke dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun.

"Mmmh.. y.. yeol cukup.." pinta Baekhyun mendorong tubuh tegap Chanyeol dengan hati-hati karena takut sang Eomma akan mencurigai kegiatan mereka. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan semakin memper'liar' aksinya.

Kini tangan Chanyeol beralih membuka kancing celana pendek kekasihnya dengan lihai hingga kain berwarna biru itu terulai lemas di pergelangan kaki Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendesis saat melihat tubuh telanjang Baekhyun yang sangat ia rindukan. Namun Baekhyun menggeleng dan mencoba menutupi area selangkangannya dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

"Apa kau datang hanya karena merindukan tubuhku, Park Chanyeol? Apa kau ingin menggunakan tubuhku seperti laki-laki di luar sana? Jangan memberikanku harapan kosong seperti yang terakhir kali kau lakukan." Tutur Baekhyun panjang lebar. Jawaban laki-laki mungil itu seakan menampar pipi Chanyeol dan menyadarkannya akan perbuatan brengseknya tadi siang.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya dengan geram saat menyadari bahwa semua sikapnya telah menyakiti Baekhyun. Ia mencoba mencerna perkataan laki-laki mungil di hadapannya.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti laki-laki brengsek di luar sana? Apa aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka? Apa aku pernah 'bermain' kasar saat kita di ranjang?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap dalam-dalam manik Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu mendadak kehilangan kata-katanya, kedua pipinya menjadi merah padam mengingat semua perlakuan gentleman Chanyeol di atas ranjang. Chanyeol selalu memenangkan adu mulut mereka dengan tatapan dalam nan mematikan -yang merupakan kelemahan Baekhyun.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan terbata-bata saat Chanyeol melepaskan jaket nya, menyisakan kaus tanpa lengan yang melekat di tubuhnya. Laki-laki jangkung itu kini menanggalkan kacamatanya dan melempar benda itu ke lantai. Dengan gerakan terburu-buru Chanyeol membuka ikat pinggang dan kancing celana jeans ketatnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, mencoba tidak terbawa permainan kekasihnya itu. Namun mana mungkin Baekhyun bisa menolak pemandangan 'indah' di depannya. Wajah Chanyeol yang memerah karena mabuk dan nafsu, rambut yang berantakan, bulir-bulir keringat yang terus mengalir dari leher hingga masuk ke celah kausnya, gerakan tidak sabar membuka celana, benar-benar membuat seluruh darah Baekhyun berdesir.

"Tatap aku." Titah Chanyeol dengan nada tegas. Kedua mata besarnya terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Baekhyun. Tangan nya pun tak tinggal diam menyingkirkan tangan mungil Baekhyun yang menutupi bagian yang paling Chanyeol rindukan.

"Mmmh.. y-ya?"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya merasakan tangan hangat itu mengusap-usap selangkangan nya dengan gerakan pelan, jari-jari besar Chanyeol menggelitik bagian bawah dua bola kembar yang menggantung disana. Kakinya melemas dengan sentuhan-sentuhan erotis yang diberikan Chanyeol. Sialnya, penis mungil itu tidak berpihak pada sang pemilik dan terbuai oleh remasan yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"A-aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanku selama ini, sayang. Aku.. akan memberikan segalanya." Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya karena menahan nafsu yang sudah membuncah di ubun-ubun nya. Nafas hangatnya menyapu wajah Baekhyun dan iris matanya semakin meredup. Tangannya bergetar menyentuh dan meraba kulit mulus Baekhyun yang selalu membangkitkan birahinya.

Dengan segala upaya menahan ketidak sabaran nya, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membaringkan nya dengan hati-hati di atas kasur yang berhiaskan sprei biru muda. Chanyeol sedikit berdecak karena harus menyingkirkan beberapa boneka yang mengganggu aktivitas mereka. Baekhyun hanya bisa terbaring pasrah. Penisnya sudah menegang dan berkedut hebat.

"Aku merindukanmu, sayang." Bisik Chanyeol sambil menjilati telinga kiri Baekhyun. Mungkin kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang paling klasik di bumi, namun kalimat itu berhasil membuat pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh. Ia ingin disentuh dan dimanja, ia menginginkan seluruh kulit Chanyeol bergesekkan di atas kulitnya, ia ingin Chanyeol menggagahinya dengan liar hingga ia tak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"K.. kumohon.." ucap Baekhyun lirih. Ia menarik tangan Chanyeol dan membantu tangan tersebut untuk menelusuri tubuh nya, memberi tahu Chanyeol bahwa seluruh sel-sel di dalam tubuhnya berteriak merindukan sentuhan laki-laki itu.

Seakan diberi lampu hijau, tangan Chanyeol membuka kedua paha Baekhyun dengan lebar hingga memperlihatkan penis dan lubang kemerahan yang menggoda Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sambil meremas paha dalam Baekhyun dengan gemetar.

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol kini membungkus batang penisnya dan mulai menaik turunkan benda keras tersebut. Sungguh, Chanyeol jarang memberikan 'service' pada penis mungilnya dan Baekhyun benar-benar seperti kehilangan akal. Melihat bagaimana Baekhyun mengangkat pinggulnya, menyodorkan penisnya di hadapan wajah Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol semakin mempercepat tempo kocokannya. Ia merasa senang karena Baekhyun menikmati 'service' yang ia berikan sebagai permintaan maaf,

"Aashh.. l-lebih cepat.." rintih Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menggenggam erat-erat batang penisnya. Bibir tebal Chanyeol pun tak tinggal diam mengecupi kepala penis Baekhyun yang basah. Chanyeol menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk mengurut batang keras itu dari pangkal menuju ujung kepalanya.

Baekhyun mengerang kenikmatan, diremasnya rambut hitam Chanyeol untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Chanyeol yang tidak sabaran langsung mengulum penis Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu. Lidah basahnya bekerja menjilati setiap inchi kulit penis Baekhyun.

"Mmmschh.."

Bunyi kecipak bibir Chanyeol yang sedang mengulum penis Baekhyun bergema memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Baekhyun hanya bisa meremas rambut Chanyeol dan menekan kepala laki-laki itu untuk mengulum penisnya lebih dalam hingga menusuk kerongkongannya. Baekhyun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, mempercepat gesekan kulit batang penis nya dengan bibir tebal Chanyeol. Tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar meminta lebih dari sekedar kuluman Chanyeol, untuk itu ia menarik tangan besar Chanyeol dan meletakannya di atas nipple mungilnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai di sela kulumannya, menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sudah terbawa dalam permainannya. Ujung nipple Baekhyun mencuat saat ibu jari dan telunjuk Chanyeol mencubitinya dengan gemas. Kedua mata Baekhyun terpejam dan kedua bibirnya terbuka menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan kekasihnya di dua titik terlemahnya. Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi tubuh telanjang Baekhyun, membuat tubuh itu mengkilat di bawah temaram lampu kamar Baekhyun dan menambah kesan sensual di mata Chanyeol.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu semakin memperlancar aksinya dengan menaik-turunkan kepalanya dan mengocok pangkal penis Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus mendesah kenikmatan seperti lupa bahwa mereka berdua ada di kamar Baekhyun dan bisa sewaktu-waktu tertangkap basah oleh sang Eomma. Tetapi persetan dengan Eomma Baekhyun, siapa yang dapat menahan saat jari-jari nakal kekasihmu 'bermain' dengan ujung nipplemu, menekan benda mungil itu, memilinnya dengan gerakan cepat, sekaligus memberikan kepuasan bagi tubuhmu di bawah sana?

"Yeolhh.. s-sakithh." Rintih Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menghisap kuat-kuat penisnya. Ia benar-benar tidak dapat menahan lagi, penisnya berkedut-kedut ingin memuntahkan sperma. Baekhyun yang sudah hampir klimaks menjepit kepala Chanyeol dengan kedua pahanya dan menyodokkan kepala penisnya ke pangkal tenggorokan Chanyeol.

"A.. arghhh. Yeolhhh!"

Teriakkan parau Baekhyun menggema bersamaan dengan sperma hangat yang memenuhi rongga mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol menelan seluruh sperma Baekhyun –yang tidak lebih banyak dari sperma miliknya dan menjilati setiap inchi batang penis Baekhyun yang mulai melemas untuk membersihkan sisa cairan putih berbau menyengat itu dari sana. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu bangkit dan mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang terengah-engah, tubuh Baekhyun yang berkeringat, dan penis mungil yang melemas milik kekasihnya. Ini adalah kali pertama bagi dirinya mengulum penis Baekhyun dan memanjakan penis mungil itu, dan Chanyeol merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh antara bahagia, bangga, dan semakin terangsang.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol hingga terduduk dan mengatur posisi mereka sedemikian rupa agar Baekhyun bisa duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. "Yeolhh.. cepatlahh.." desak Baekhyun sambil mengangkangi kedua paha Chanyeol. Ia menatap mata Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon (namun seksi menurut Chanyeol) dan menggesekkan belahan bokong kenyalnya di atas penis Chanyeol yang masih tertutup celana dalam.

Chanyeol merasakan sengatan listrik yang luar biasa saat lubang Baekhyun yang berkedut bergesekkan dengan celana dalamnya yang sudah basah sedari tadi. Ia pun segera membebaskan penisnya yang sudah mengeras dan memerah, lalu memegang tulang pinggul Baekhyun untuk membimbing dirinya memasukki tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher yang berkeringat itu. Baru pertama kali mereka melakukan posisi seperti ini saat bercinta dan Baekhyun bergetar menerima perlakuan Chanyeol yang sangat gentleman.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu memeluk erat-erat pinggul Baekhyun dengan lengan kekarnya, sementara telapak tangannya digunakan untuk meremas bokong Baekhyun dengan lembut agar Baekhyun lebih rileks dan tidak merasakan sakit saat penis Chanyeol berhasil menghujam lubangnya. Chanyeol terus membisikkan kata-kata maaf di telinga Baekhyun karena merasa telah menyakiti Baekhyun nya, juga meminta maaf atas ketololan nya selama ini.

"Aaaaakkhhhh!" jeritan Baekhyun lolos dari bibir mungilnya saat kepala penis Chanyeol benar-benar menghujam lubangnya dan tepat menusuk titik prostatnya. Chanyeol segera membungkam bibir Baekhyun dan memberikan ciuman penuh gairah. Tangan kekarnya membantu bokong montok Baekhyun untuk bergerak naik dan turun.

"Maafkan aku.. aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, sayang. Aku bersumpah." Bisik Chanyeol sambil mengulum telinga kiri Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu menggeleng lemah dan memeluk tubuh kekar Chanyeol lebih erat. Tubuh Baekhyun terlonjak-lonjak karena ia terus menubrukkan bokongnya di atas paha Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin mempercepat gerakkan pinggulnya, memutar, maju mundur, atau naik turun saat penis Chanyeol berhasil menusuk titik prostatnya. Lubang Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya meremas dan memelintir penis Chanyeol hingga penis itu terasa sangat memenuhi lubangnya.

"L-lebih cepat sayang.." pinta Chanyeol semakin menggila. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menopang tubuhnya dengan satu tangan, ia menengadahkan kepalanya menikmati impuls-impuls yang diberikan penis Chanyeol di dalam tubuhnya.

Suhu di ruangan itu semakin memanas, tubuh mereka yang bergesekkan dipenuhi peluh. Ranjang Baekhyun terus berdecit mengikuti gerakan liar yang diciptakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menekan kepala Chanyeol untuk menikmati kedua nipplenya, tentunya kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan Chanyeol. Lidah nya menari-nari di atas nipple mungil itu dan bibirnya terus memberi hisapan hingga kulit dada Baekhyun memerah.

"Y-yeolhh!"

Baekhyun memekik saat memuncratkan sperma secara mendadak dan membasahi perut Chanyeol. Gerakan bokongnya semakin melemah, namun Chanyeol dengan sigap menggerakan pinggul Baekhyun agar ia bisa secepatnya mencapai klimaks.

"Baekhh!"

Tidak lama setelah Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencapai klimaksnya. Sperma hangat Chanyeol memenuhi lubang Baekhyun hingga membasahi paha mereka. Baekhyun merasakan letih yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya, bukan hanya karena kegiatan bercinta mereka yang setelah beberapa saat hilang dari kehidupan mereka, namun tubuhnya yang bekerja terlalu ekstra hari ini. Tidak lupa dengan emosinya yang tidak stabil membuat suasana hatinya memburuk.

Melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam di pelukannya dengan nafas terengah, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung terbuka Baekhyun. Ia sangat merindukan tubuh mungil Baekhyun berada dalam dekapannya lagi. Chanyeol menyadari bahwa belakangan ini ia kehilangan sosok Baekhyun karena ia terlalu sibuk membenahi perasaannya dan memikirkan orang lain. Dadanya terasa sesak, Chanyeol terus memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat seakan tak ingin kehilangan lagi.

Mungkin benar kata-kata Baekhyun tadi bahwa dirinya tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun dan membuat masalah ini semakin rumit. Chanyeol masih bisa merasakan jantung Baekhyun berdetak untuknya di dalam pelukan mereka, ia masih bisa merasakan kehangat pelukan Baekhyun, sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Namun mengapa Chanyeol bisa setega itu mengabaikan Baekhyun yang selalu ada untuknya?

"Apa permintaan maafku diterima, Nona Park?" ujar Chanyeol sambil menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menatap ke arahnya. Ia bisa melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi itu, ia bisa melihat kilat mata Baekhyun yang masih berharap padanya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan menggangguk.

"Aku selalu memaafkanmu, Park Chanyeol. Jangan pernah melepaskanku lagi dan jangan mengharapkan apapun dari perempuan itu. Hanya ada aku dan hanya aku, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan nanar dan memohon. Ia tidak tahu kata-kata manis apa yang harus diucapkan untuk membuat Chanyeol tetap berada di sisinya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memohon dengan segenap perasaannya. Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup kening Baekhyun lembut.

"Maafkan kebodohan Park Chanyeolmu ini. Aku tidak tahu jika hal-hal yang menurutku kecil akan menyakitimu, aku tidak pernah tahu kau berjuang di belakangku. Aku benar-benar orang yang brengsek, tapi ku mohon bantu aku menjadi lebih baik, bantuk aku bangkit, dan jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku, Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **Apakah Chanyeol akan memegang kata-katanya? Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Sohyun pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Siapakah yang diincar Sehun?**

 **YA ALLAH MAAF KALO TERLALU CHEESY/BORING/BIASA AJA/ASDFGHJKL T_T  
** maaf kalo menurut kalian kepanjangan ((soalya dr kemaren banyak yang komplain kependekan))

Oiya saya bingung ada orang yang bilang saya gila review.. katanya saya maksa kalian buat ngereview.. apakah kalian merasa seperti dipaksa? saya minta review karena saya pengen liat penilaian reader terhadap tulisan saya, saya pengen terus introspeksi biar bisa update chapter yg lebih bagus dr chapter2 sebelumnya, saya pengen belajar dr tanggapan readernim semua.. :')

btw i miss someone :(( saya rindu chanyeol onta :((( hikzzz

BUAT **hunhanismfkskanxl** MAKASIH LOH UCAPAN SELAMATNYA :'3 BTW MAKSUDNYA APA DOAIN TAMBAH TINGGI?! /fire-eyes-emoji/ WKWKWK TERBANGLAH BERSAMA ACE *UPS

anyway, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW YA DEAR /? :33


	11. Chapter 10 A

Caption : My Geeky Boy Chapter 10 A and 10 B

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Sohyun, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Yerim (RV), and other cast

Genre : Drama, Romance, School life, Smut

Rating : M

Playing : APINK Eunji ft Seo In Guk - All For You

Forward :

Haiiii i'm back : membawa chapter spesial chanbaek anniv huhuhuhu habis gelap terbitlah terang yesh :3 karna total words nya 8000 words, saya memutuskan buat ngebagi chapter ini jadi chapter 10 A dan B hehehe jd ntar langsung di next aja /? baca ff ini direkomendasikan sambil denger lagu all for you :3

Oiya ada yg nanya bisa bikin ff ini dari mana... jengjengjeng/? ff ini terinspirasi dari kisah di rp (lol don't blame me/?)

Happy reading!^^

* * *

 **I might not be able to give you the whole world but**  
 **Now I will promise only to you**  
 **I will be a person who is only for you**

 **It's only for you just wanna be for you**  
 **You just need to stay by my side just as you are right now**  
 **Even if I'm born again, I want to look at only you forever**

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang, ayo kita pulang!"

Laki-laki berambut hitam dengan kacamata yang bertengger kokoh di tulang hidungnya sedang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kelas. Ia sedikit terkekeh melihat kekasihnya tengah membilas kain lap dengan air dalam sebuah ember.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku belum mengepel lorong, aish sialan si Bae seonsaengnim itu!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil memeras kain lap tersebut dan menampar-nampar kain tersebut dengan kesal. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut kesal sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk guru wanita yang sudah menghukumnnya dengan tidak berperi-kemanusiaan.

Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun lah yang menjadi biang keladi dari keonaran di kelas tadi siang. Sebuah foto editan perempuan telanjang berdada besar dengan wajah Bae seonsaengnim tertempel di papan tulis kelas. Jadilah kemurkaan guru wanita yang merupakan rival masa lalu Baekhyun semakin menjadi pada laki-laki mungil itu. Bahkan Bae seonsaengnim tidak perlu repot-repot menyelidiki siapa pelakunya, karena satu-satunya murid keturunan iblis yang berani kurang ajar padanya hanyalah Byun Baekhyun seorang.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kau ini benar-benar biang onar." Decak Chanyeol saat Baekhyun menghampirinya dengan sebuah gagang pel dan ember di tangannya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya manja pada Chanyeol, yang disambut kecupan manis dari laki-laki jangkung itu.

"Aku hanya mengerjainya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tanganku gatal akhir-akhir ini, tidak betah jadi anak manis yang selalu menuruti peraturan."

Mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, mau tak mau Chanyeol mencubit kedua pipi gembil Baekhyun yang setiap hari semakin berisi. Ia begitu gemas dengan perilaku Baekhyun, namun itulah yang menjadi daya tarik kekasihnya. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dan mulai mengepel lantai di ujung lorong kelas 2, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih setia bertengger di bibir pintu kelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengamati setiap gerak-gerik kekasihnya yang menggemaskan itu dengan senyum lebar yang terplester di wajahnya.

Chanyeol merasa beruntung semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala. Tak ada lagi Chanyeol yang mengabaikan Baekhyun, tak ada lagi Baekhyun yang menangis memohon Chanyeol untuk tetap tinggal, tak ada lagi kebodohan-kebodohan yang Chanyeol perbuat. Rupanya badai di antara mereka sudah mereda dan pergi, meninggalkan pelangi yang perlahan-lahan muncul dan memperindah hari-hari mereka.

Kini Chanyeol selalu setia menunggu Baekhyun keluar kelas jika kelas nya pulang lebih awal. Chanyeol bahkan mengendarai mobil hitam mewahnya ke sekolah agar ia bisa mengantar kekasih mungilnya pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Hal itu menjadi headline news di mading sekolah dan membuat seisi sekolah gempar karena si culun Chanyeol merupakan siswa kaya raya. Seiring dengan merebaknya kabar tentang dirinya, hubungannya dengan Baekhyun semakin terkuak dan menjadi perbincangan di kalangan siswa, baik seangkatan, senior, maupun junior.

Pasalnya siapa yang tidak mengenal biang onar Byun Bekhyun yang tak pernah pandang bulu dalam mencari mangsa? Siswa keturunan iblis yang tergila-gila dengan hal-hal berbau seks!

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Park Chanyeol si culun nan jenius kelas 2A yang menjadi 'artis' dadakan hanya karena mobil Ferrari hitamnya?

Dan kenyataan nya dua laki-laki itu adalah sepasang kekasih. Bagaikan bumi dan langit, kata orang. Semua orang memuji Chanyeol, namun semua orang juga menghina Baekhyun. Tetapi Byun Baekhyun tetaplah Byun Baekhyun yang tidak pernah ambil pusing, ia merasa senang karena namanya semakin bersinar mengalahkan si ketua cheerleader oplasan, Jessica.

"Mau ku bantu? Wajahmu pucat, sayang." Kata Chanyeol. Guratan kekhawatiran terpatri di wajahnya saat melihat kekasih mungilnya menyelesaikan semua hukumannya sendiri. Belum lagi bibirnya yang memucat dan tubuhnya yang bermandikan keringat.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Yeol. Ini tinggal sedikit lagi. Kau tahu, jika aku tertangkap basah menerima bantuan maka si nenek sihir itu akan memberikanku hukuman mengerjakan 100 soal olimpiade! Aku benci terlalu banyak belajar, itu akan membuat kulitku mengeriput!"

Chanyeol mengecek jam tangannya. Pukul 6 petang, pantas sekolah sudah sepi. Ia segera masuk ke dalam kelas Baekhyun, mengambil tas ransel berwarna biru muda milik Baekhyun dan menarik pergelangan tangan kekasihnya.

"Kita harus pulang, kau belum makan dan aku tidak mau kau sakit, Byun Baekhyun. Turuti kata-kataku, atau aku akan menghukummu! Tidak usah pedulikan hukuman itu, ada aku yang akan membantumu."

Dengan senang hati Baekhyun membanting kain pel nya, memasukkannya di dalam ember, dan menendang ember tersebut ke pojok lorong. Persetan dengan nenek sihir itu, kini ususnya sudah berteriak minta diisi. Apalagi Chanyeol yang mengajaknya makan, ia tidak akan repot-repot mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun.

"Menghukumku? Apa aku perlu menari telanjang di depanmu? Apa aku harus mengulum penismu yang besar itu, Park seonsaengnim?" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang membeku karena kata-katanya.

Dengan mendadak Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke dinding. Chanyeol menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun ke atas dan mencengkramnya. Rupanya Baekhyun sengaja karena tahu kekasihnya akan sangat 'berbahaya' jika membicarakan tentang penis.

Kedua mata besar Chanyeol memandangi bibir Baekhyun dengan tatapan lapar. Ibu jarinya mengelus bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan gerakan pelan. Baekhyun hanya bisa memandangi Chanyeol dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

"Mmmm.."

Bibir tebal Chanyeol kembali menyapu bibir mungil kemerahan itu. Namun Chanyeol hanya memberi hisapan kecil pada bibir bawah Baekhyun dan menggigitnya dengan gemas. Baekhyun yang sedang terpejam menikmati bibir Chanyeol harus membuka matanya kesal. Ia tidak suka dipermainkan seperti ini, ia merindukan bibir tebal itu. Bahkan belum ada 1 menit Chanyeol menciumnya.

"Menari telanjang kedengarannya menarik, anak nakal." Bisik Chanyeol menggoda sambil menjilat telinga kiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya membelalakkan matanya, kulitnya meremang karena perbuatan Chanyeol yang tidak terduga seperti itu. Sialnya penisnya mulai berkedut-kedut dan dengan entengnya Park Chanyeol pergi mendahului dirinya sambil terkekeh.

"YA! PARK CHAN-"

"Diamlah dan ayo kita pergi makan, sayang."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah. Sementara di belakangnya, Baekhyun dengan susah payah mengimbangi langkah-langkah kaki Chanyeol yang terlampau besar karena ukuran kakinya yang panjang.

Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil dan memakaikan ikat pinggang di tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera memacu mobilnya menuju restoran terdekat. Ia tidak ingin laki-laki mungilnya sakit, karena baginya Baekhyun adalah prioritas utama.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun hanya bisa memandangi Chanyeol dengan tatapan teduh. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol terus menempelinya, terus berdiri di sampingnya seperti seorang 'bodyguard'. Baekhyun sangat senang karena Chanyeol telah membayar semuanya. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak melihat lagi interaksi antara Chanyeol dan Sohyun.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, sayang?" tanya Chanyeol saat mendapati Baekhyun yang terus menatapnya dengan senyuman yang lebar dari ekor matanya.

"Ah.. tidak apa, aku hanya sedang bersyukur pada Tuhan karena tetap menjagamu di sisiku." Kata Baekhyun santai. Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, sebuah senyuman terukir di paras tampan laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Dadanya mulai bergemuruh, jantungnya kembali berdetak di luar kendali. Byun Baekhyun selalu punya sejuta cara untuk menaklukkan hatinya.

Seperti jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya?

Untuk itu, Chanyeol membawa jari-jari lentik Baekhyun ke dalam genggaman hangatnya. Chanyeol membimbing punggung tangan Baekhyun mendekat ke wajahnya dan mengecupi punggung tangan itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih yang terkira. Ia menempelkan punggung tangan Baekhyun pada pipi kirinya, merasakan lembutnya kulit Baekhyun dan hangatnya genggaman mereka.

Momen-momen kecil inilah yang sebelumnya hilang dari kehidupan mereka. Momen yang dapat mengalirkan perasaan nyaman dan cinta yang semakin besar. Inilah pelangi yang sesunngguhnya, Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol telah kembali.

"Ayo kita turun, sayang."

Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobilnya setelah memakirkan mobil mewahnya di depan sebuah kedai ayam goreng. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kebingungan, tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai di restoran tujuan. Ini pasti karena ia terlalu sibuk memandangi Chanyeol, memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah tampan laki-laki itu.

Dengan gentleman, Chanyeol membukakan seatbelt dan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Tidak lupa ia akan menarik bangku di restoran agar Baekhyun bisa duduk. Baekhyun benar-benar diperlakukan seperti putri raja. Bukannya Baekhyun pemalas dan ingin memanfaatkan Chanyeol, namun perlakuan seperti ini lah yang ia suka dari kekasihnya. Bagaimana Baekhyun merasa bahwa dirinya diprioritaskan dan diperlakukan di atas segalanya.

"Yeol, kau ingat besok hari apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memainkan jari-jari besar Chanyeol di atas meja, menunggu pesanan 2 porsi ayam goreng madu mereka tiba. Kedua alis Chanyeol bertemu, ia menggeleng pelan tidak mengetahui maksud pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Serius kau tidak tahu?"

Baekhyun memberikan tatapan memelasnya pada Chanyeol. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Chanyeol seakan meminta Chanyeol untuk mengingatnya lagi.

"Besok hari Sabtu sayang, lalu ada apa? Apa aku pernah menjanjikanmu sesuatu, hm?"

"Pesanan anda, tuan." Ujar seorang pelayan membuyarkan percakapan mereka. Baekhyun hanya bisa memberikan senyuman masam pada pelayan tersebut. Ia mendengus pelan dan menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol –dengan sedikit kasar, mencoba mengalihkan keberadaan Chanyeol dengan ayam goreng madu di hadapannya.

Keduanya memakanan makanan masing-masing dengan terdiam. Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun sedang marah padanya, terbukti sedari tadi ia terus membanting-banting sumpitnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga. Karena Baekhyun sengaja ingin menunjukkan pada Chanyeol bahwa ia kesal dengan sifat tidak peka laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun yang sedang kesal akan berubah seribu kali lipat lebih manja dan kekanakan di mata Chanyeol. Setiap Chanyeol mengajaknya berbicara di sela kegiatan makan mereka, Baekhyun akan menunduk dan memainkan ayam goreng madunya seakan potongan ayam itu lebih menarik dari pada Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol membayar semuanya di kasir, ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun di meja mereka. Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol menuju parkiran dan menunggu laki-laki berkacamata itu di samping mobil hitamnya.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa membukanya sendiri!" ujar Baekhyun ketus saat Chanyeol bermaksud membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia menangkis tangan Chanyeol dan duduk dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, laki-laki berambut ungu itu hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya lalu membuang muka pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Sungguh ia benar-benar jengah dengan kebodohan dan ketidak pekaan Chanyeol, sekarang ia harus menghadapi sifat pikun Chanyeol. Apakah materi-materi pelajaran membuat ingatannya tenggelam ke dasar otaknya?

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Chanyeol bodoh sambil mencoba menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Namun nyatanya Baekhyun dengan sigap menarik tangan mungilnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung blazer seragam nya. Berkali-kali Chanyeol menghela napasnya dan mencoba fokus pada jalanan di depannya, berkali-kali juga Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan melontarkan beberapa lelucon. Namun Baekhyun tetap diam membisu.

Apa Chanyeol harus memberikan ciuman panas seperti kesukaan Baekhyun? Apa Chanyeol harus 'menggoda' kekasihnya seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan padanya ketika sedang marah? Ah tidak mungkin! Ia tidak ingin terlihat bodoh di depan Baekhyun, dan pasti Baekhyun akan menganggapnya 'mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan'. Chanyeol takut Baekhyun akan kecewa karena sudah memanfaatkan tubuhnya.

"Sayang..." panggil Chanyeol dengan nada merajuk yang dibalas dengan tatapan membunuh dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun saat kekasihnya hendak masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumahnya. Dengan susah payah Chanyeol menyusul langkah-langkah Baekhyun yang mendadak lebih cepat ketika sedang kesal.

"Apa? Kau pulang saja ini sudah malam."

"T-tapi.."

BLAMMMM

Chanyeol tersentak saat Baekhyun membanting pintu rumahnya. Ia benar-benar seperti keledai dungu yang tidak tahu apapun. Baekhyun sendiri tidak memberikan petunjuk apapun tentang hari 'esok' mereka. Seingat Chanyeol, ia tidak pernah berjanji mengajak Baekhyun pergi atau merencanakan sesuatu, tapi mengapa Baekhyun terlihat sangat marah padanya?

"Aishhh!"

Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kasar. Ia ingin menodong Baekhyun dengan rentetan pertanyaan, namun pasti kekasihnya akan memaki-maki dirinya atas kebodohannya. Chanyeol begitu frustrasi karena ia tidak ingin membuat kesalahan lagi, sudah cukup ia tersiksa dengan kebodohannya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kedua yang Baekhyun telah berikan.

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol harus pulang dengan beribu pertanyaan menari-nari di kepalanya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus mencoba mengingat semua kata-kata yang ia pernah ucapkan pada Baekhyun. Namun hasilnya benar-benar nihil. Rasanya ingin bagi Chanyeol untuk membenturkan kepalanya di atas stir mobil, mungkin saja ada kenangan yang hilang bisa muncul kembali secara ajaib.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan?

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang.."

Tak ada yang menjawab. Chanyeol membuka sepatunya malas dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru rumahnya. Rupanya belum ada satu anggota keluarganya yang kembali ke rumah. Laki-laki berkacamata itu menghela napasnya pelan dan berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya.

Walaupun ia sudah terbiasa hidup seperti ini, dimana semua anggota keluarganya mempunyai kesibukan yang luar biasa, namun ia tetaplah remaja yang membutuhkan kasih sayang. Ingin sekali rasanya setiap malam bercengkrama dengan keluarga, menonton tayangan di televisi bersama, atau makan malam bersama. Nyatanya kegiatan-kegiatan itu hanya bisa ia rasakan ketika hari-hari besar seperti hari ulang tahun atau natal.

Terkadang ia iri dengan kehidupan kekasihnya. Eomma Baekhyun adalah sosok seorang ibu yang sangat perhatian pada anaknya, walaupun kedua anaknya berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Meskipun ia belum pernah bertemu Baekbeom, ia mendengar cerita-cerita Baekhyun bahwa Baekbeom sering menjahilinya hingga membuat kekasihnya menangis, namun Baekbeom akan pergi keluar dan kembali dengan sebuah es krim strawberry di tangannya sebagai permintaan maaf. Baekhyun benar-benar beruntung.

Chanyeol melemparkan kacamatanya ke atas meja belajar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar di atas tempat tidur. Sembari jari-jarinya bekerja membuka kancing seragamnya, ia memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Chanyeol membayangkan jika saat itu Baekhyun tidak memaafkannya dan pergi meninggalkannya. Mau jadi apa kehidupan Chanyeol sekarang? Hanya Baekhyun lah cahaya yang selalu menyinari hari-harinya (yang sebenarnya suram). Hanya di sekolah atau saat bertukar pesan dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa hidup. Baekhyun bisa menjadi kekasih, adik, sahabat, atau bahkan menjadi seperti ibu yang selalu memperhatikan dirinya. Karena saat berada di pelukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menemukan arti rumah yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Byun Baekhyun.." bisik Chanyeol pada udara di sekelilingnya. Bayangan wajah Baekhyun terlintas di benaknya dan itu membuat dirinya merindu setengah mati. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk menginap di rumahnya, agar ia bisa merasakan pelukan hangat Baekhyun saat mereka tertidur. Agar ia tidak merasakan kesepian seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia mendadak melankolis dan murung seperti ini. Apakah ini efek perselisihan kecilnya dengan Baekhyun?

Ah... besok...

Chanyeol merogoh sakunya dan mendapati ponselnya dalam keadaan mati total, bermaksud untuk melihat kalender di ponselnya. Ia menepuk keningnya dengan kasar, dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa mencari dimana letak kalender dindingnya berada. Ia melempar apapun yang berada di jangkauan matanya, hanya untuk mencari kalender yang mungkin tenggelam bersama kertas-kertas ujiannya.

"Gotcha!" pekik Chanyeol saat menemukan kalendernya yang ternyata tertimbun di balik poster pekan karya ilmiah yang kemarin ia tempel di dinding. Ia menyusuri deretan angka yang tercetak di kertas hitam itu dengan telunjuknya.

Hari ini tanggal 13.. besok adalah tanggal 14...

"Shit, Park Chanyeol! Ada apa dengan ingatanmu?! Aishh.. pantas saja Baekhyun marah!" rutuknya sendiri sambil mengamati angka 14 yang seakan-akan tertawa mengejek kebodohannya.

Tanggal 14 adalah hari resminya hubungan nya dengan Baekhyun. Sejak awal mereka berhubungan, Baekhyun selalu merengek pada Chanyeol agar bisa merayakan hari jadi mereka setiap bulan. Walaupun tidak seperti kebanyakan warga Korea yang merayakan hari jadi dalam hitungan kelipatan 100 hari, 200 hari atau 1000 hari, Chanyeol mencoba mengerti dan menyanggupi permintaan Baekhyun.

Dua bulan yang lalu, ketika hubungan mereka belum tertimpa masalah, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke Everland dan menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh untuk laki-laki mungilnya itu. Saat itu Baekhyun benar-benar sangat ceria dan berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Chanyeol. Ini semua bukanlah permintaan Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai prioritas. Ia hanya ingin membuat Baekhyun ceria dan tidak pernah merasakan kesepian seperti apa yang selalu ia rasakan.

Pikiran Chanyeol melayang-layang, memikirkan kemana harus membawa Baekhyun pergi dengan waktu kurang dari 24 jam untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya kesal karena keadaan otaknya yang keruh dan tidak fokus. Dengan malas ia membuka sebuah lemari pendingin berukuran kecil yang terletak di samping meja belajarnya.

Cklek

Cara yang paling tepat untuk menghilangkan penat hanyalah membiarkan kerongkongannya terisi cairan kesukaannya. Walaupun sekarang ia telah berubah menjadi anak teladan, namun kebiasaannya mengonsumsi minuman alkohol tetap tidak bisa hilang dari kehidupannya. Ia tidak bisa menjadi suci dan bersih seratus persen. Ia tetap membutuhkan minuman-minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi (lebih dari soju) untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

Saat sedang berpikir, mendadak pandangan Chanyeol tertuju pada deretan polaroid yang menggantung di atas meja belajarnya. Ia mendesah pelan, mengambil beberapa polaroid yang sudah sedikit memudar termakan waktu.

 **'** **Sohyunnie terlalu semangat belajar hingga tertidur seperti ini. Coba lihat wajahnya yang menggemaskan! Kkkk'**

 **'** **Pulau Jeju bersama Sohyunnie! Best day ever~'**

 **'** **Hadiah kejutan untuk uri Kim Sohyun. Semoga dia menyukainya!'**

Chanyeol tersenyum getir membaca beberapa kalimat pada setiap polaroid di tangannya. Ia meneguk bir Cass kesukaannya dengan kasar. Mendadak pandangan matanya buram, entah karena efek bir yang mengisi rongga kerongkongannya, atau karena air mata yang tiba-tiba memenuhi kedua matanya.

Disana, terpampang wajah Sohyun yang sedang tertidur pulas. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan saat mengingat bagaimana Sohyun dengan susah payah mengajarinya agar bisa mempertahankan nilai-nilainya. Atau pemandangan laut di Pulau Jeju dengan figur Sohyun yang menggunakan gaun pendek dengan senyum merekahnya.

 ** _"_** ** _Lupakan semua itu.. bukankah kau sudah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya dicampakkan? Apa kau mau Baekhyun merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu? Kau benar-benar jahat, Park Chanyeol!"_**

Tiba-tiba kalimat itu terngiang lagi di telinga Chanyeol. Realita di hadapannya seperti menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunan masa lalunya. Jujur, hati Chanyeol seperti dihujam beribu belati saat Sohyun melontarkan pernyataan itu. Ternyata selama ini semua perbuatannya sia-sia. Upayanya menjadi lebih baik dan semua harapan-harapan Chanyeol terhadap Sohyun menguap sudah.

Sohyun yang menyatakan bahwa tidak ada harapan lagi baginya untuk berhubungan baik dengan perempuan yang pernah mengisi ruang di hatinya itu. Sohyun lah yang membangun dinding pembatas yang begitu kokoh di antara mereka berdua.

Mungkin ini lah saatnya bagi Chanyeol untuk berhenti dan menyerahkan seluruh hati serta hidupnya hanya untuk seseorang yang ia miliki sekarang. Chanyeol akan benar-benar berhenti dan mengikuti semua permintaan Sohyun. Chanyeol sadar bahwa Sohyun tidak akan peduli dengan kehidupannya yang terdahulu. Bagaimana hancurnya Chanyeol, bagaimana Chanyeol yang tertatih-tatih menata kembali hati dan kehidupannya, bagaimana harapan-harapan bodoh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya pada botol kaca di tangannya. Ia memandangi polaroid-polaroid itu dengan nanar. Chanyeol menghela napasnya, mencoba meyakinkan jika semua akan lebih baik bersama Baekhyun.

Bukankah Tuhan tahu mana hal yang sekedar kita inginkan dan mana hal yang benar-benar kita butuhkan?

Sebelum semuanya semakin jauh dan menyakiti hatinya (lagi), ia membuka semua penjepit polaroid dan mengambil semua polaroid-polaroid itu. Chanyeol mencari sebuah pemantik dari laci mejanya.

Sedetik kemudian, api mulai menjalar dan menggerogoti lembaran-lembaran polaroid itu, bersamaan dengan kenangan-kenangan masa lalunya yang ia kubur di dasar hatinya dan tidak akan pernah ia buka kembali. Dengan kesunyian yang selalu setia menemani malam-malamnya, Chanyeol mengikrarkan dalam hati bahwa ia tidak akan melepaskan apa yang ia miliki sekarang. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan seseorang yang ia cintai merasakan apa yang pernah Chanyeol rasakan.

"Semoga kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, Kim Sohyun. Aku akan menjadi laki-laki yang paling bahagia bersama Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

NEXT TO CHAPTER 10 B! :)


	12. Chapter 10 B

**Caption : My Geeky Boy Chapter 10 B**

* * *

 **I might not be able to give you the whole world but**  
 **Now I will promise only to you**  
 **I will be a person who is only for you**

 **It's only for you just wanna be for you**  
 **You just need to stay by my side just as you are right now**

 **Even if I'm born again, I want to look at only you forever**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi, Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun sedang tertidur di kasur kesayangannya sambil memeluk boneka pemberian darinya. Ini baru pukul 6 pagi dan Chanyeol begitu bersemangat menjemput Baekhyun ke rumahnya. Setelah merenungkan semuanya semalaman, hari ini ia akan menekadkan untuk menutup kisahnya bersama Sohyun dan mengulang kisahnya bersama Baekhyun dari awal.

Eomma Baekhyun, yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Chanyeol di rumahnya, menyuruhnya untuk membangunkan Baekhyun. Berkali-kali Eomma Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa anak bungsunya itu semalam pulang dengan muka yang ditekuk dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Eomma Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol lah yang bisa memberi jawaban atas semuanya, namun Chanyeol hanya mengatakan jika terjadi sedikit kesalah pahaman di antara mereka.

"Aigooo.." Chanyeol menahan tawanya melihat Baekhyun yang tidur dengan berbagai posisi (karena tidak bisa diam), bahkan Baekhyun terus menggaruk bokongnya dalam keadaan mata yang terpejam. Guling dan selimutnya telah tergeletak di lantai, menjadi korban kebrutalan kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya dan mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia terus mengelus rambut berwarna ungu kekasihnya itu dengan penuh sayang. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega harus membangunkan Baekhyun di waktu sepagi ini, namun ia harus menjalankan rencananya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kedua mata sipit Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap tanda ia sudah mulai terjaga dari tidurnya. Merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang terus menempel di kepalanya, dengan susah payah Baekhyun mencoba membuka kedua matanya.

"Y-yeol?!" pekik Baekhyun dengan suara paraunya saat melihat Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum lebar menyambut paginya, mengalahkan cerahnya sinar matahari yang mulai masuk melalui ventilasi udara kamarnya. Baekhyun ingin sekali memukul kepala kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun sangat amat teramat benci bangun pagi, baginya tidur 8 jam saja tidak cukup.

Dengan sedikit tertawa, Chanyeol menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di depan kamar Baekhyun.

"Y-yak! Turunkan aku, bodoh!" pekik Baekhyun sekali lagi sambil memukul-mukul bahu Chanyeol untuk segera menurunkannya. Ia takut Eomma nya akan melihat pemandangan aneh seperti ini di pagi hari, dan ia akan memastikan bahwa Eommanya akan menodongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Padahal Baekhyun tidak tahu, jika Chanyeol sudah berkenalan lebih jauh dengan sang Eomma dan meminta izin untuk mengajaknya pergi pagi ini.

"Kita tak punya waktu lagi, sayang."

Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun, dan mendudukkannya di toilet. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah karena kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. Chanyeol mengambil sikat gigi berbentuk panda dan pasta gigi dari westafel.

"Aaaaaa.." titah Chanyeol sambil menjepit kedua pipi gembil Baekhyun dengan jari-jarinya. Mau tak mau Baekhyun menuruti perkataan Chanyeol dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu mulai memasukkan sikat gigi ke dalam mulut Baekhyun, dengan hati-hati menyikat gigi-gigi mungil kekasihnya itu. Beberapa kali Baekhyun tersedak busa yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya, dan ia akan terbatuk-batuk sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi yang menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol.

Setelah selesai menyikat gigi dan mencuci wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol harus menggendong tubuh kekasihnya itu untuk turun ke lantai dasar. Sang Eomma yang sedang memasak hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat bagaimana anaknya tertidur (lagi) di gendongan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ia meminta izin pada Eomma Baekhyun untuk berangkat pergi meskipun Baekhyun masih mengenakan piyama biru mudanya.

Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun di jok penumpang dan memasangkan seatbelt ke pinggang ramping Baekhyun dengan sangat hati-hati, agar laki-laki mungil itu tidak terbangun. Ternyata ada untungnya Baekhyun tertidur seperti ini. Jika dalam keadaan sadar, pasti Baekhyun akan membombardir gendang telinga Chanyeol dengan rengekan, sumpah serapah, atau pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memekakkan telinganya.

Roda-roda mobil Chanyeol berputar mengantarkan sepasang kekasih itu menuju suatu tempat yang sudah dipersiapkan Chanyeol. Bukanlah tempat yang istimewa dan mahal, namun Chanyeol mempunyai maksud dibalik tujuannya.

Senyuman tak henti-hentinya terukir di wajah Chanyeol pagi ini. Selain merupakan kegiatan yang bagus untuk mengawali hari, ia tersenyum karena penampilan Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan. Laki-laki mungil itu tertidur pulas dengan memeluk bantal mobil berbentuk bola basket kesayangan Chanyeol, belum lagi rambut 'air mancur' ciri khasnya ketika ia berada di rumah. Namun satu yang menjadi favorit Chanyeol, yaitu wajah Baekhyun yang polos tanpa olesan eyeliner ataupun BB cream.

Sesekali Chanyeol mengelus pipi gembil Baekhyun saat mobil mereka sedang berada di lampu merah. Chanyeol benar-benar tak tahan untuk mencium pipi yang selalu mengeluarkan semburat kemerahan itu. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sedang berusaha agar tidak menjatuhkan pandangannya pada piyama biru muda Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan, piyama itu begitu tipis hingga lekuk tubuh Baekhyun terlihat, belum lagi celana dalamnya yang tercetak jelas. Semua itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan penis Chanyeol, karena ia tidak ingin melakukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan intim hari ini.

"Semoga kau menyukai semua yang sudah aku persiapkan, sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol, kau mau membawaku kemana? Aishh.. kau ingin mempermalukanku?" cerca Baekhyun saat Chanyeol memaksanya turun dari mobil setelah mereka sampai di depan suatu gedung.

Terjadi pertengkaran kecil di mobil tadi karena Baekhyun yang merengek tidak akan turun karena masih memakai piyama, Baekhyun bahkan hampr menangis dan terus menendang-nendang tubuh besar Chanyeol yang sedang membuka seatbeltnya. Pertama, Baekhyun belum mandi dan tidak memakai eyeliner andalannya. Kedua, ia masih memakai piyama yang sangat tipis (Baekhyun baru menyadarinya ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya). Ketiga, Chanyeol seperti menculiknya! Berpura-pura misterius dengan mengajaknya ke tempat yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Walaupun ia sangat rela diculik atau bahkan diperkosa kekasihnya yang sangat tampan itu, tapi ia butuh persiapan!

"Tenang saja tidak ada banyak orang disini, sayang." Ujar Chanyeol enteng sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun terus menerus menunduk dan mencoba menutupi sebagian wajah polosnya dengan satu tangan.

Baekhyun tidak ingin mengangkat kepalanya dan menerima pandangan aneh dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Lagipula ia tidak ingin mempermalukan Chanyeol dengan penampilan buruk rupanya. Yang Baekhyun dengar sedari tadi, ada beberapa orang yang menyapa Chanyeol.. seperti seorang security? Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mencari tahunya.

"Dan-kook Mi-ddle School?"

Baekhyun mengeja rentetan tulisan yang terpampang pada sebuah papan nama yang tinggi menjulang. Baekhyun mengerutkan kedua alisnya tidak mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol mengajaknya ke sebuah sekolah menengah seperti ini. Sedangkan di sampingnya, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul melihat bagaimana kekasihnya kebingungan.

"Ikuti aku.." pinta Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan mungil Baekhyun dengan lembut, mau tidak mau Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol dengan ragu.

"Disana ada sebuah taman kecil dengan air mancur, biasanya para siswa berkumpul disini ketika jam istirahat. Tetapi seperti yang kau tahu, hanya siswa pintar yang selalu berkumpul untuk membicarakan pelajaran. Siswa biang onar akan berkumpul di kantin belakang sekolah untuk.. ya kau tahu, merokok? Menonton video porno? Atau apapun itu."

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan mengangguk ragu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian bangunan di sekelilingnya. Sekolah ini benar-benar mewah, batin Baekhyun. Siswa-siswa disana pastilah bukan dari kalangan biasa, jenius atau kaya raya. Bagi Baekhyun, sekolah seperti ini hanya bisa ia lihat di drama-drama kesukaan Eommanya.

"Di ujung sana terdapat toilet laki-laki dan perempuan khusus siswa kelas 2!"

"Ah! Aku akan menunjukan kantin belakang sekolah nanti, kau pasti menyukainya!"

"Ini ruangan khusus klub-klub di sekolah ini. Klub yang paling populer di sekolah ini ada 3, klub menari, klub basket, dan paduan suara."

Baekhyun masih belum mengerti maksud permainan Chanyeol. Laki-laki berkacamata itu terus mengoceh tentang sekolah tempat mereka berada sekarang, seakan pernah menjadi bagian dari sekolah ini.

 **Sekolah**

"APA INI SEKOLAHMU, PARK CHANYEOL?!" pekik Baekhyun dengan suara melengkingnya. Ia sangat merutukki kemampuan otak nya yang sangat lamban jika bersama Chanyeol. Ini sekolah menengah pertama Chanyeol! Tetapi apa tujuan Chanyeol mengajaknya ke tempat yang seharusnya memberikan kenangan buruk bagi laki-laki tinggi itu? Bukankah Chanyeol akan sangat sensitif dengan 'masa lalu'nya?

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Ia terkekeh sambil mencubit gemas pipi gembil kekasih mungilnya. Jadi sedari tadi Baekhyun belum menyadarinya?

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat, memberi kecupan singkat di bibir mungil Baekhyun dan merangkul pinggang ramping Baekhyun, melangkahkan kaki-kaki mereka lagi menyusuri sekolah yang menjadi kebanggaan Park Chanyeol dulu. Baekhyun yang mulai mengerti arah permainan Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengarkan dengan seksama ocehan-ocehan Chanyeol yang mendadak seperti 'tour guide'.

"Ini adalah koridor khusus loker, sama seperti di sekolah kita.. Ah ini loker milikku dulu!" ujar Chanyeol senang sambil menunjuk loker bernomor 61. Pintu loker besi berwarna hijau tua itu dipenuhi banyak stiker-stiker bertemakan basket, peninggalan Chanyeol dulu. Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa pemilik yang sekarang tidak mencopot semua stiker miliknya, padahal stiker-stiker itu merusak keindahan dan sama sekali terlihat tidak rapi.

Sementara Chanyeol berjalan menuju sisi koridor yang lain untuk sekedar bernostalgia, Baekhyun terus memandangi pintu loker bernomor 61 di hadapannya. Jari-jari mungilnya terangkat untuk mengelus stiker-stiker usang milik kekasihnya. Entah kenapa, perasaan hangat mulai menjalar di tubuhnya. Seakan-akan Baekhyun dapat melihat dan merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol 2 tahun yang lalu. Ia dapat 'melihat' bagaimana Chanyeol yang berjalan dengan gerombolan teman-temannya, tertawa lepas hingga para guru menghukum mereka karena membuat kegaduhan. Entah kenapa ia dapat membayangkan bagaimana masa lalu Chanyeol, bagaimana sosok 'bad boy' yang berbeda dari si culun Chanyeol yang sekarang, dan itu membuatnya sedikit terharu. Ia merasa menjadi lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol dari sebelumnya.

"Baek.."

Cklek

"Y-ya! Apa itu, Yeol? Aku belum siap!" pekik Baekhyun saat menyadari bahwa Chanyeol mengarahkan sebuah kamera polaroid di hadapannya. Baekhyun paling benci dengan gambar yang diambil secara tiba-tiba, itu membuat wajahnya terlihat aneh dan buruk rupa. Lagi pula jika Chanyeol ingin menyimpan gambarnya, seharusnya laki-laki itu memberi aba-aba agar Baakhyun bisa memberikan pose terimutnya untuk kekasih yang paling ia cintai itu.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini lucu, sayang hahaha." Chanyeol tertawa sambil mengipas-ngipaskan kertas polaroid di tangannya. Dengan kesal Baekhyun mencoba meraih kertas tersebut, tetapi Chanyeol malah mengangkat tangannya tingigi-tinggi karena ia tahu tubuh mungil Baekhyun tidak akan bisa meraih kertas tersebut.

"Chan...yeol sunbae?!"

Perebutan kertas polaroid antara sepasang kekasih itu harus terinterupsi oleh sebuah suara berat yang menggema dari ujung lorong. Baekhyun mengikuti suara yang memanggil nama kekasihnya itu. Terlihat sesosok laki-laki yang tingginya hampir menyaingi Chanyeol berlari dengan semangat menghampiri Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu membawa tas olahraga di bahu kirinya dan kantung berisi bola basket di bahu kanannya.

"Zelo? Sedang apa kau disini? Apa ada pertandingan dalam waktu dekat ini?" tanya Chanyeol pada laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Zelo itu. Zelo membungkuk sedikit dan memukul bahu Chanyeol sebagai salam antar laki-laki.

"Ah kebetulan hari ini tugasku membersihkan ruangan dan lapangan basket, sunbae.. astaga ini benar-benar dirimu? M-maksudku.. lihat penampilanmu sunbae! Oh apa kau sekarang memakai kacamata? Siapa yang kau bawa itu, sunbae?" ucap Zelo panjang kali lebar melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang berubah 180 derajat dari terakhir mereka bertemu. Zelo benar-benar tidak percaya dan sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol.

Menyadari arah pandangan Zelo, Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan merangkul bahu Baekhyun. "Ini Baekhyun, kekasihku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada bangga. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka hanya bisa membungkuk dengan canggung sambil menutupi bagian dada dan selangkangannya –karena piyama tipisnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun-ssi. Sunbae, kau harus bercerita pada kami tentang kehidupanmu di sekolahmu yang sekarang! Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini? Apa kau masih bermain basket?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Zelo. Laki-laki berkacamata itu mengatakan jika ada waktu, ia akan berkumpul dengan klub basketnya dan menceritakan semuanya. Chanyeol mohon pamit pada Zelo karena harus mengajak Baekhyun ke tempat lain yang sudah ia rencanakan.

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun menyusuri anak tangga menuju lantai 2, tempat koridor kelas 3 berada. Jantung Chanyeol mulai berdetak kencang karena satu persatu kenangan masa lalunya muncul di dalam otaknya. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun, bermaksud menguatkan hatinya.

Tiba-tiba pandangan mata Chanyeol jatuh pada kelas dengan pintu bertuliskan 'kelas 3A'. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan mencoba mengintip dari kaca jendela. Hatinya mendadak ngilu melihat bagaimana bayangan Sohyun sedang duduk di kursi paling depan sedang memperhatikan materi-materi di papan tulis. Kemudian bayangan itu berganti dengan dirinya yang menghampiri Sohyun di jam istirahat. Saat itu kelas bergemuruh karena kedatangan si 'berandalan' Chanyeol untuk menemui kekasihnya yang sangat pendiam.

" _Park Yoda! Semangat! Jangan melukai dirimu sendiri, bermainlah dengan maksimal!"_

 _"_ _Chanyeollie~"_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau belajar, Park Chanyeol? Kau harus memperbaiki nilai-nilaimu!"_

Baekhyun sedikit meringis merasakan cengkraman tangan Chanyeol semakin erat. Laki-laki mungil itu berjinjit untuk mengintip melalui jendela seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol, namun ia tidak mendapati apapun selain kursi-kursi kosong di dalam sana.

"A.. ayo kita pergi!" kata Chanyeol tergagap dan dengan penuh paksaan menarik tangan Baekhyun. Mereka menuruni anak tangga dengan terburu-buru hingga tubuh mungil Baekhyun terseok-seok di belakang laki-laki jangkung itu.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perubahan mood Chanyeol dan apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan raut wajah Chanyeol yang mendadak masam dan mulai berkeringat padahal tidak ada apapun yang terjadi di dalam kelas itu

BLAMMM

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kita harus pergi secepat ini?! Aishh.."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk membombardir gendang telinga Chanyeol atas seluruh perbuatannya. Laki-laki mungil itu kini mengelus dan meniup-niup bekas cengkraman tangan Chanyeol di pergelangan tangannya. Namun Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya, laki-laki itu malah mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frutrasi.

"Y-yeol..."

Chanyeol menginjak pedal gas dengan tiba-tiba, membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun tersentak. Baekhyun tahu ada yang salah dari diri Chanyeol, untuk itu ia hanya bisa membungkam bibirnya.

Chanyeol merasa seperti seorang pecundang yang mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Bukankah semalam ia sudah bertekad untuk melupakan sosok Sohyun dan hanya fokus pada Baekhyun seorang? Mengapa hanya karena bayang-bayang Sohyun ia menjadi ketakutan dan hampir mengacaukan rencananya?

Selama di perjalanan, tak ada yang berani mengangkat suara dan menciptakan suasana canggung yang sangat dibenci Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa memasrahkan semua pada Chanyeol. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol yang menguasai hari jadi mereka.

Beberapa lama kemudian, mobil Chanyeol berhenti di depan sebuah cafe di tengah kota Seoul. Baekhyun memandang keluar jendela dengan mata yang berbinar melihat cafe dengan beberapa kue dan pastry yang terpampang di etalase mereka. Perut Baekhyun benar-benar lapar karena Chanyeol hanya memberikannya 2 bungkus roti selama perjalanan. Baekhyun sungguh beruntung karena Chanyeol seakan bisa membaca pikiran nya hari ini.

"Baek, maafkan aku.. aku tidak bermaksud membawamu pergi secepat itu. T-tapi.. aishh.. kepalaku mulai berputar karena mengingat sesuatu yang seharusnya aku lupakan."

Baekhyun membeku mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu mobil dan menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

'Mengingat sesuatu yang seharusnya aku lupakan'

Baekhyun mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol. Hatinya bagai tertohok menyadari Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengingat perempuan itu dan perempuan itu masih menguasai hampir seluruh pikiran Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin memukul kepala Chanyeol dan berteriak memaki laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu, betapa lemahnya Chanyeol hanya karena perempuan itu, dan apakah ia akan mengingkari janjinya yang ia ucapkan pada Baekhyun. Namun hati kecil Baekhyun mengalahkan kerja otak Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, Yeol. Ayo kita turun." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menghela napasnya berat. Pada akhirnya ia tidak akan pernah bisa marah dan hanya bisa memaafkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak ingin berlarut-larut dan merusak suasana hari jadi mereka.

Kemudian dengan sigap Chanyeol turun lebih dulu dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan penuh semangat sedikit berlari menuju pintu cafe yang sedari tadi menggodanya untuk mengisi perut keroncongannya.

"Kau mau kemana sayang? Di sebelah sini!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya yang berjarak bebrapa sentimeter dari pintu. Ia mengernyit melihat Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah gang sempit di depannya. Apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan? Apakah Chanyeol ingin mengorek-ngorek tempat sampah untuk mencari makan? Batin Baekhyun kesal.

Melihat Baekhyun yang terpaku di tempat, Chanyeol segera menarik tangan mungil kekasihnya. Baekhyun benar-benar benci dengan Chanyeol yang selalu menarik-narik tubuh mungilnya tanpa perasaan. Lagi pula untuk apa mengajaknya memasukki sebuah gang sempit nan gelap yang dipenuhi sampah seperti ini? Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menculiknya?!

Setelah cukup jauh menelusuri gang sempit itu, Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berjalan lebih cepat lagi. Baekhyun yang sudah kewalahan hanya bisa pasrah dan menggerakkan kakinya tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun mengernyit saat melihat sebuah bangunan berdinding batu bata berdiri di ujung gang sempit itu. Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar mendekati pintu berbahan dasar kayu yang sudah melapuk termakan rayap. Dari luar Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara dentuman alat musik, tetapi Baekhyun masih belum mengerti tempat apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Kriiieettt..

Chanyeol mendorong pintu kayu berukuran besar itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Bangunan terebut nampak seperti bangunan yang sudah ditinggal selama bertahun-tahun bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Chanyeol, ia takut akan ada sesuatu yang menyeramkan akan keluar dari dalam bangunan itu.

"Minhyuk?"

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya di ruangan yang gelap itu. Ia meraba-raba dinding di sekitar untuk mencari sebuah saklar lampu. Sedetik kemudian, cahaya menerangi seluruh penjuru ruangan di dalam bangunan tua itu.

"Selamat datang di studio musikku, sayang."

Rahang Baekhyun nyaris terlepas melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. Kedua mata sipitnya mengerjap-ngerjap beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam iris matanya. Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya dengan merentangkan tangannya sebagai ucapan selamat datang. Di belakang Chanyeol terdapat berbagai macam alat musik dengan beberapa laki-laki yang sedang sibuk menyetel alat-alat yang mereka pegang.

 **Studio musik**

Ah! Baekhyun mengerti sekarang. Baekhyun pernah melihat piala kemenangan Chanyeol sebagai drummer favorit di dalam kamar kekasihnya itu. Jadi, apakah ini tempat yang selalu Chanyeol gunakan untuk berlatih dan menghabiskan waktunya?

Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi kepala Baekhyun seperti mengapa Chanyeol yang kaya raya harus berlatih di sebuah tempat yang bahkan terlihat seperti gudang dari pada studio musik? Padahal ia yakin Chanyeol dapat menyewa atau bahkan membangun studio sendiri.

"Y-ya, Park Chanyeol! Kau tidak mengatakan akan ada banyak orang disini!" ujar Baekhyun kesal melihat beberapa laki-laki –yang merupakan teman satu band Chanyeol di hadapannya. Dngan canggung ia menutupi dada dan bagian selangkangannya karena piyama pembawa sial itu. Namun Chanyeol hanya mengelus rambut keunguan Baekhyun tanpa menjawab satu patah kata pun.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol berjalan mendahuluinya dan mengambil sebuah gitar akustik berwarna hitam. Laki-laki berkacamata itu duduk di sebuah kursi kayu, lalu menyalakan sebuah mikrofon yang sudah dipersiapkan di hadapannya. Chanyeol tersenyum memandangi Baekhyun dari kejauhan, bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan piyama dan tatapan kebingungan yang terpancar di kedua matanya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengganti penerangan di ruang studio itu menjadi temaram cahaya lilin. Baekhyun terkejut saat petikan senar gitar mulai memasukki indera pendengarannya. Lutut laki-laki mungil itu melemas menyadari bahwa Chanyeol telah mempersiapkan kejutan kecil untuk dirinya. Walaupun Baekhyun sempat kesal dan enggan berbicara dengan Chanyeol, namun ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol mempersiapkan rencananya kurang dari 24 jam.

Terlebih lagi Baekhyun tidak pernah sekali pun melihat Chanyeol bermain musik. Melihat Chanyeol memegang gitar saja tidak pernah, karena itu Baekhyun masih belum percaya bahwa kekasihnya itu merupakan anggota sebuah grup band.

"Aku ingin membawakan sebuah lagu untukmu." kata Chanyeol dengan yang suara sedikit gemetar.

 **Found myself dreaming**

 **In silver and gold**

 **Like a scene from a movie**

 **That every broken heart knows.**

 _"_ _Sebagai permintaan maafku padamu karena aku sudah membuatmu mendengar suara-suara yang tidak enak. Ya.. kau tahu, desahanku tadi.. pasti kau mendengarnya."_

 _"_ _Baekhyun.."_

 _"_ _Jangan berikan hatimu untuk siapa-siapa"_

 **We were walking on moonlight**

 **And you'll pull me close**

 **Spit second and you'd disseaperad**

 **And then i was all alone.**

 _"_ _Aku menyukaimu.."_

 _"_ _Aku tahu kau belum mempunyai perasaan itu. Tapi aku bersumpah, Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku? Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar menginginkanmu."_

 **Woke up in tears**

 **With you by my side**

 **Breath of relief, and I realised**

 **No, we're not promised tomorrow.**

 _"_ _Ya.. aku mau, Chanyeol"_

 _"_ _Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menyesal dengan keputusanmu"_

 **So I'm gonna love you**

 **Like I'm gonna lose you**

 **I'm gonna hold you**

 **Like I'm saying goodbye**

 _"_ _Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.."_

 _"_ _Biar aku tunjukkan bahwa kau benar-benar satu-satunya milikku dan yang paling aku cintai"_

 **Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted**

 **Cause we'll never know when,**

 **When we'll run out of time**

 _"_ _Katakan kau mencintaiku."_

 **In the blink of an eye**

 **Just a whisper of smoke**

 **You could lose everything, the truth is you never know**

 _"_ _Aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu siapa seseorang itu, yang terpenting aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau harus percaya padaku, aku bukan seseorang itu.. walaupun aku tahu pasti jika aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding cinta pertamamu itu.."_

 **So I'll kiss you longer baby**

 **Any get chance that I get**

 **And I'll make the most of the minutes**

 **And love with no regrets.**

 _"_ _Jangan menangis, sayang. Semua yang aku inginkan ada padamu.. kau membuatku nyaman, kau membuatku merasakan jatuh cinta lagi."_

 **Let's take our time**

 **To say what we want**

 **Use what we got, before it's all gone**

 **Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow**

 _"_ _Bukankah kau bilang kau merindukanku? Sekarang aku sudah berada disini, untukmu..."_

 _"_ _Kau yang membuatku mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'.. ya aku mencintaimu! Jadi ku mohon, lupakan perempuan itu.. kau membuat dadaku sakit setiap malam.. kau membuat tidurku tak nyenyak.."_

 **So I'm gonna love you**

 **Like I'm gonna lose you**

 **I'm gonna hold you**

 **Like I'm saying goodbye**

"Byun Baekhyun.. maafkan atas kesalahanku selama ini. Aku tahu kau telah mengorbankan perasaanmu demi mempertahankan hubungan kita. Aku.. aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi bisakah kita mengulang semuanya dari awal? Aku ingin membayar semuanya, Baek. Aku tidak akan membuatmu sakit.. karena aku sadar, melihatmu terluka benar-benar membunuhku perlahan."

Baekhyun terpaku dengan air mata yang mulai menetes di kedua pipinya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan untuk menahan isakkan nya. Bersamaan dengan suara berat Chanyeol yang melantunkan lagu kesukaan Baekhyun, seluruh kenangannya bersama Chanyeol muncul memenuhi pikirannya hingga ia nyaris tak bisa bernapas. Dadanya terasa sesak, hal kecil seperti ini membuat Baekhyun menjadi laki-laki yang paling lemah di dunia.

Baekhyun benar-benar tersihir pemandangan di depannya. Chanyeol berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan saat memangku gitarnya dan bernyanyi dengan suara rendahnya. Ia seperti lupa bahwa kekasihnya adalah seorang laki-laki culun nan jenius di sekolah. Chanyeol memancarkan aura tersendiri yang tidak bisa Baekhyun jabarkan dengan kata-kata. Ia terlampau syok bercampur rasa kagum. Pantas saja Chanyeol memenangkan banyak penghargaan, pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan jika seluruh siswa di sekolah melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya. Baekhyun pasti akan bunuh diri karena cemburu buta.

Melihat Baekhyun yang diam mematung, Chanyeol bangkit dan meletakkan gitar hitamnya. Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang tidak henti-hentinya menatap ke arahnya.

Cklekk..

"Y-yak! Hiks.. Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menahan tawanya saat figur Baekhyun yang sedang menangis semakin lama semakin terlihat jelas di kertas polaroidnya. Baekhyun sangat ingin menendang penis Chanyeol karena selalu mengambil gambar tanpa memberi aba-aba. Apalagi ketika ia sedang menangis dengan wajah yang memerah dan membengkak persis seperti seekor babi. Benar-benar tidak ada bagus-bagusnya!

Walaupun kesal, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol dengan erat. Ia menenggelamkan wajanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"J.. jangan pergi.. hiks.. Park.. ak-aku mau.."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan mengelus rambut keunguan itu lembut. Baekhyun benar-benar seperti seorang bocah di pelukannya, ia terisak dan menggeleng-geleng, bahkan tangannya meremas jaket yang dikenakan Chanyeol agar Chanyeol tidak beranjak dari sisinya.

"Kekasihmu sangat menggemaskan, Yeol! Apakah dia adik kelasmu?" celetuk Minhyuk yang sedang memainkan stik drum di tangannya.

"Huwaaaaaa!"

Baekhyun memekik mendengar pertanyaan yang dllontarkan Minhyuk. Pasti ini karena ukuran badannya yang hanya setinggi dada Chanyeol dan baju piyama bodohnya. Chanyeol menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir, mengisyaratkan sahabatnya itu untuk diam. Bisa-bisa Baekhyun marah dan mengancam akan pulang ke rumah.

Chanyeol mengusap-ngusap punggung sempit Baekhyun seperti seorang ibu menenangkan anaknya yang sedang menangis. Sesekali ia menciumi rambut Baekhyun yang beraroma buah strawberry.

Setelah tangisan Baekhyun mereda, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pamit pada semua sahabat yang sudah bersedia membantunya menyiapkan kejutan kecil-kecilan untuk Baekhyun. Untung saja para sahabatnya itu menyanggupi dan dengan senang hati mengubah set studio mereka menjadi panggung sederhana.

Entah apa yang merasukki Chanyeol hingga ia bisa bernyanyi di depan kekasihnya seperti itu. Walaupun suara Chanyeol tidak sumbang, tetapi menyanyi bukanlah kemampuan utama nya. Terlebih lagi ia menyanyikan lagu berbahasa inggris. Chanyeol tahu lagu itu adalah lagu kesukaan Baekhyun karena laki-laki mungil itu akhir-akhir ini mengirimkan pesan suara berisi suara nya yang sedang bernyanyi lagu tersebut. Nyanyian Baekhyun saat malam hari sangat menentramkan hatinya dan membuat tidurnya nyenyak.

Langit berubah menjadi gelap, matahari telah bersembunyi untuk menyinari bumi di bagian lain. Chanyeol menghela napasnya mantap dan menginjak pedal gas mobilnya kencang agar dapat segera sampai ke tempat tujuan terakhir. Chanyeol melirik ke arah kekasihnya, rupanya Baekhyun sedang menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangan di lengannya tanda ia sedikit kedinginan. Pantas saja sebab piyama yang ia pakai terlalu tipis untuk menahan suhu dingin dari pendingin mobil Chanyeol.

"Yeol, apa masih ada tempat yang akan kita kunjungi? Ini sudah malam." Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelan takut menyinggung kekasihnya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tanpa menjawab satu patah kata pun.

Tidak lama kemudian, mobil Chanyeol memasukki sebuah kompleks perumahan yang Baekhyun tahu merupakan jalan menuju rumah kekasihnya. Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Apa Chanyeol ingin mengajaknya ke rumah? Atau Chanyeol hanya ingin mengambil suatu barang yang tertinggal?

Namun semua perkiraan Baekhyun salah saat mobil Chanyeol terus melaju melewati rumah Chanyeol menuju sebuah lapangan basket yang berada di dalam kompleks tersebut. Setelah Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya, ia mengambil sebuah bungkusan dari jok belakang mobilnya. Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti maksud Chanyeol hanya bisa membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju tengah lapangan.

 **Lapangan basket**

Ddangg.. ddangg.. ddangg..

"Apa yang kau lak- omo.."

Baekhyun tercekat. Bagaikan adegan 'slow-motion' di film yang ia lihat, Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun sambil mendribble sebuah bola basket di tangannya. Baekhyun tidak tahu kapan Chanyeol menanggalkan jaket nya dan menyisakan kaus tanpa lengan yang melekat sempurna di tubuhnya. Belum lagi sepatu basket yang menghiasi kaki panjangnya, benar-benar membuat Chanyeol terlihat seperti seorang atlet.

"Tanganku kaku akhir-akhir ini, ku pikir sudah lama sekali aku tidak bermain basket." Ujar Chanyeol enteng sambil mengeluarkan senyum mautnya. Chanyeol mengelilingi Baekhyun yang masih terpaku di tempat dengan tangan yang terus memantul-mantulkan bola tersebut ke tanah.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Sosok di depannya bukan lah Park Chanyeol yang ia kenal. Chanyeol di depannya terlalu menawan dan bersinar bagi Baekhyun. Hari ini Chanyeol memberikan hal-hal yang tidak pernah Baekhyun bayangkan sebelumnya.

Pertama, ia mengajak Baekhyun mengunjungi sekolahnya. Membuat Baekhyun tenggelam bersama jejak kenangan masa lalu Chanyeol di sekolah tersebut. Saat Baekhyun berjalan melewati koridor loker, ia dapat melihat foto Chanyeol yang berjejer dengan siswa lain di sebuah papan yang bertuliskan 'Our MVP'. Chanyeol memakai seragam basketnya dengan rambut yang tidak beraturan khas anak berandalan.

Kedua, studio musik itu. Chanyeol seolah menghipnotis Baekhyun dengan penampilannya. Seakan Chanyeol menunjukan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya pada Baekhyun. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin berteriak pada dunia bahwa inilah kekasihnya! Kekasihnya yang sangat bertalenta dan tampan!

Terakhir, lapangan basket ini. Apa yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan dengan bola basket itu?

BRAKKK

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat bola yang Chanyeol lemparkan menghantam papan ring basket, kemudian bola tersebut jatuh melewati ring dengan sempurna. Chanyeol berlari mengambil bola basket kesayangannya dan berteriak pada Baekhyun.

"AYO KITA BERMAIN, SAYANG!"

"A.. aku tidak bisa bermain basket, Yeol." Kata Baekhyun terbata-bata. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia tidak pernah memainkan bola itu sebelumnya. Katakan saja ia tidak tertarik dengan olahraga yang berhubungan dengan bola. Ia hanya bisa memandangi Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berlari mengelilinginya dann melompat untuk melemparkan bola tersebut ke dalam ring.

"Untukmu, pakailah!" tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kain berwarna merah dari dalam tasnya. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan membentangkan kain itu di wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun terhenyak menyadari apa yang ada di tangan Chanyeol saat ini.

 **Chan Yeol P.**

 **61**

Seragam basket tanpa lengan kebanggaan Chanyeol dengan nomor punggung 61, angka keberuntungan Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk menyentuh seragam tersebut dengan gemetar. Dadanya sesak melihat raut bangga terpatri di wajah tampan Chanyeol. Chanyeol ingin menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun, ia ingin mengulang kenangan membanggakan menjadi atlet basket sekolah bersama Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin memeluk Chanyeol, mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah laki-laki yang sangat hebat dan Baekhyun sangat beruntung memiliki seorang Park Chanyeol.

Dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun memakai seragam tersebut. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang 'tenggelam' di dalam seragam nya. Seragam itu berukuran terlalu besar untuk Baekhyun, seragam itu lebih mirip gaun mini jika dikenakan Baekhyun.

"Baek, lihat kesini!"

Cklek..

Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melakukan sebuah pose imut untuk kamera polaroid Chanyeol. Kali ini tidak ada rengekan dari laki-laki mungil itu karena Chanyeol telah memberi aba-aba. Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol setelah melihat betapa menggemaskan dirinya dalam balutan seragam kebesaran milik Chanyeol.

Kemudian Chanyeol menyimpan kembali kameranya di dalam tas dan meninggalkannya, kembali asyik dengan permainannya sendiri. Suara decitan sepatu basket Chanyeol dengan tanah menggema bagaikan suara alunan musik bagi Baekhyun. Entah mengapa, semakin lama Baekhyun semakin tenggelam dalam permainan basket Chanyeol. Walaupun ia tidak mengerti teknik apapun dalam olahraga basket, intinya Chanyeol benar-benar handal dan nampak profesional.

Baekhyun menyukai suara pantulan bola basket yang memenuhi telinganya. Bagaimana keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh Chanyeol, membuat tubuh jangkung kekasihnya terlihat mengkilat di bawah temaram cahaya bulan. Bagaimana deru napas Chanyeol ketika berlari menggiring bola dan senyumannya yang mengembang ketika berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring dengan sempurna.

Pipi Baekhyun memanas saat Chanyeol berjalan menghampirinya. Ia mendadak canggung dan salah tingkah seperti perempuan ketika Chanyeol berdiri dengan kedua tangan diletakkan di pinggang. Dada Chanyeol naik turun karena berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari figur mungil Baekhyun.

"Apa kau mengerti maksud rencanaku untuk mengajakmu pergi ke tempat-tempat tadi, Baek?"

"Emm.. sedikit, masih samar-samar." Kata Baekhyun ragu sambil memainkan ujung seragam basket Chanyeol. Mata nya bergerak-gerak kesana kemari enggan menatap ke arah Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol dengan jarak sedekat ini. Chanyeol terlalu seksi dan Baekhyun takut penis kecilnya akan terangsang saat berdekatan dengan kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu, semua tempat tadi adalah bagian dari hidupku. Tidak ada satupun orang di sekolah yang tahu kecuali kau, Baekhyun, kekasihku. Aku hanya ingin terbuka padamu.. ini aku yang sebenarnya."

"Bukan berarti aku memalsukan identitasku di sekolah, aku hanya ingin berubah lebih baik. Semua ini hanya membuatku teringat dengan kehidupanku yang dulu, hanya mengingatkanku dengan.. perempuan itu Aku yakin jika aku melakukan semua hal itu lagi bersamamu, mimpi burukku akan menguap dan aku bisa kembali pada diriku yang sebenarnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menggigit bibirnya. Mendengar kata 'perempuan itu', hati Baekhyun mendadak ngilu, tetapi ia mencoba tersenyum dan membiarkan Chanyeol berbicara.

"Kau sudah melihat sisi lainku, bukan? Hahaha apakah aku terlihat tampan? Apa kau semakin mencintaiku? Apakah aku harus berpenampilan seperti ini ke sekolah?" tanya Chanyeol yang disambut pukulan kecil dari Baekhyun di dadanya. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun menyukai penampilan Chanyeol dengan kacamata besarnya. Ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melihat ketampanan Chanyeol, ia tidak ingin perhatian orang-orang tertuju pada Chanyeolnya. Chanyeol hanya miliknya seorang.

Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dan menatap kedua mata sipit Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Chanyeol semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka dengan menarik pinggang Baekhyun merapat ke tubuhnya.

"Byun Baekhyun.. sekarang kau adalah milikku. Kau juga sudah menggenggam masa laluku dan aku yakin kau akan menjadi masa depanku."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol menjemput bibir mungil itu dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan pelan hingga Baekhyun hilang akal. Tangan kekarnya melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun yang ramping. Chanyeol sangat merindukan bibir itu. Bibir yang membuatnya kehabisan oksigen namun merupakan kebutuhan hidupnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil berjinjit agar bisa menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Chanyeol. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, menarik tengkuk Chanyeol agar semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, mencari posisi terbaik untuk menikmati bibir Baekhyun yang belum terjamah oleh bibirnya. Sesekali lidahnya menjilati bibir mungil itu, kemudian dengan pasrah Baekhyun membuka mulutnya memberi akses agar lidah Chanyeol bisa memasukki rongga mulutnya. Tangan Baekhyun turun meremas otot biceps Chanyeol yang terbentuk sempurna hingga menciptakan aliran listrik yang menjalar di tubuh Chanyeol.

"Mmmh.." desahan Baekhyun lolos begitu Chanyeol menyelipkan tangan besarnya ke dalam seragam basket berlapis piyama yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Ia butuh untuk menyentuh kulit Baekhyun. Ia rindu bagaimana suhu tubuhnya meningkat hanya dengan menyentuh kulit mulus itu.

Ciuman mereka semakin memanas. Keduanya tengah sibuk menyentuh bagian tubuh yang mereka rindukan tanpa melepaskan kontak bibir mereka. Mereka tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar saling membutuhkan. Mereka harus melampiaskan perasaan mereka yang telah memuncak dengan cara tersendiri.

"K.. kita lanjutkan di rumahku."

.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **Apa hubungan mereka akan kembali seperti semula? Bagaimana nasib Sohyun ke depannya?**

ENA ENA IS NUMBER 1, ENA ENA IS THEIR PRIORITY/?

HAHAHA ADUH APA INI FAILED BANGET :'''( saya nemu ide kado annivnya pcy pas lg bengong dan entah kenapa kalo saya yg di posisi Baek pasti udah nangis terharu :'''') makasih sekali lagi yang udah ngikutin ff abal ini sampe sejauh ini :'''))))) saya ga bisa ngungkapin rasa terima kasih saya pake kata2 :'')

! bakal ada orang baru muncul di chapter selanjutnya~

 **Oiya yang suka couple exo lain, terutama hunhan shipper yukkk baca ff hunhan baru saya : Something's Going on Us **(Promosi wkwkwk) :333

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAV YA :''3


	13. Chapter 11

Caption : My Geeky Boy Chapter 11

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Sohyun, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Yerim (RV), and other cast

Genre : Drama, Romance, School life, Smut

Rating : M

Playing : Crush feat Punch - Sleepless Night

Forward :

SIAPA YANG RINDU CHANBAEKKKK? MANA SUARANYAAAA? WKWKWK

Maafkan saya baru update skrg terkendala dengan jadwal irl saya :((( saya rasa ff ini makin aneh tapi saya suka (?) ff ini makin panjang 6000an words, jadi jangan muntah ya kkkkk duh padahal saya kemaren ga bermaksud bikin enaena tapi kalian pada ngiranya itu enaena(?) so... baca aja :''')))

Okay... HAPPY READING^^

* * *

 **'I am in love with you, can't you see my heart?**  
 **Please don't go far away because my tears are about to fall**

 **I am waiting for you**  
 **I'm at the same spot, at the same place**  
 **Just like how spring comes after the winter**

 **Like finding shelter when it rains**  
 **Like resting when things get hard**  
 **I would always protect you from behind'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRAKKK

"Ya.. Park Chan –mmmph.."

Kata-kata Baekhyun terhenti saat Chanyeol membungkam kedua bibir mungilnya dengan tidak sabar. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi, bahkan ia harus menutup pintu rumahnya dengan cara menendang karena kedua tangannya sibuk melucuti pakaian kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun sedikit meringis saat kepalanya terantuk pintu kayu di belakangnya. Chanyeol mencium, bukan, memakan bibirnya dengan sangat lapar seolah-olah tidak ada hari esok untuk dapat menikmati bibir mungil itu. Bibir Chanyeol terus mengemut bibir bawah dan atas Baekhyun bergantian, tak lupa dengan lidahnya yang menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun yang basah dan hangat.

Baekhyun ingin menghentikan perbuatan Chanyeol dan meminta laki-laki tinggi itu untuk bermain lembut, romantis, dan pelan. Namun Baekhyun bisa melihat dari sudut matanya bahwa wajah tampan Chanyeol sudah memerah sepenuhnya, membuat Chanyeol berubah menjadi 'monster seks'.

Namun apapun cara yang digunakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun selalu menyukai bagaimana penis Chanyeol menusuk dan menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya kasar. Atau bagaimana tubuh atas Chanyeol bekerja berkebalikan dari tubuh bagian bawahnya, menciumi lembut wajah Baekhyun dan mengelus-elus tulang pinggul Baekhyun yang menonjol agar ia menjadi rileks. Entah itu 'Park Chanyeol yang gentleman' atau ' Park Chanyeol si monster seks', Baekhyun tetap menyukainya.

"Nghh.. yeol.." desahan tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun yang terbuka. Tangan besar Chanyeol terus menggerayangi tubuh atasnya yang terbuka, memainkan ujung nipple Baekhyun yang mulai mengeras dengan telunjuk panjangnya, menekan-nekan benda itu hingga tenggelam ke dalam kulit Baekhyun, hingga membuat serbuan aliran listrik mengalir di dalam pembuluh darahnya.

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangan di pinggang ramping Baekhyun dengan posesif, ia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan apapun selain memuaskan birahinya. Setiap kali Baekhyun mencoba mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk sekedar mengambil oksigen, Chanyeol akan mendekapnya lebih erat, malah laki-laki tinggi itu menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua kaki Baekhyun di pinggangnya, tangan kekarnya menahan bokong Baekhyun agar tubuh mungil itu tidak terjatuh.

"B-baekhh.."

Chanyeol menggeram nikmat sambil menubrukkan tubuh Baekhyun ke dinding untuk bersandar. Baekhyun menunduk dan meremas rambut hitam Chanyeol, kedua matanya terpejam menikmati bibir tebal Chanyeol yang sedang menelusuri kulit lehernya. Bulu kuduk Chanyeol meremang bersamaan dengan lidahnya yang menari-nari di permukaan kulit mulus itu.

Tangan Chanyeol pun tidak tinggal diam, diturunkan celana piyama beserta celana dalam kekasih mungilnya itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Kedua pipi pantat Baekhyun terlalu menggoda untuk sekedar disentuh, sehingga Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan gairahnya untuk meremas bongkahan sintal itu.

Jari-jari besar Chanyeol menelusup, menggelitik kulit pinggiran lubang Baekhyun dengan ujung telunjuknya. Laki-laki bermarga Byun itu hanya bisa mengeratkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol dengan jari-jari kaki yang mengepal menahan sensasi geli yang sulit digambarkan.

"Y-yeol.. ku mohonhh.." pinta Baekhyun dengan suara parau. Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal dengan memasukkan jari telunjuk besarnya ke dalam lubang sempit Baekhyun. Telunjuk besar itu bergerak mengoyak-ngoyak dinding dalam lubang Baekhyun, sesekali menusukkan ujungnya mencari titik yang bisa membuat Baekhyun mengerang kenikmatan.

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu untuk sebuah ciuman penuh nafsu dan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Baekhyun butuh pelampiasan dan bibir Chanyeol lah jawabannya. Laki-laki mungil itu terus menghisap bibir tebal Chanyeol sambil menjilati bibir yang terbuka itu. Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun menyelinap di antara helaian rambut hitam Chanyeol, meremas rambut itu dengan tidak beraturan tanpa menyadari bahwa gerakan jari-jari nya dapat meningkatkan libido Chanyeol.

Chanyeol adalah laki-laki jenius yang memiliki sistem motorik yang sangat bagus, terutama dalam hal bercinta. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya bekerja dalam waktu bersamaan, dan sekarang laki-laki jangkung itu berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan Baekhyun dalam gendongannya tanpa memutuskan kontak bibir mereka. Kedua lengan kekarnya semakin kaku karena harus menopang berat badan Baekhyun, sehingga Chanyeol mendudukkan bokong Baekhyun di atas meja makan.

"Mmmhh.. g-geli.." desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mulai menciumi dada mulusnya. Lidah Chanyeol terus menggoda ujung nipple Baekhyun yang mulai menegang. Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya, bibirnya terbuka, dan matanya terpejam merasakan bagaimana Chanyeol menggulung-gulung lidahnya di sekitar nipple miliknya dan menggigitnya pelan hingga mengeras di dalam mulut laki-laki tampan itu.

"Akhhhh!"

Baekhyun menjerit, lubangnya seakan-akan terbelah menjadi dua karena Chanyeol menambah dua jari-jari besarnya ke dalam sana. Jari-jari itu mengoyak lubang Baekhyun hingga lubang itu basah dan menimbulkan suara kecipak yang khas di telinga mereka. Padahal Baekhyun tahu bahwa ketiga jari-jari Chanyeol tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding penis besar Chanyeol yang sedang berereksi maksimal.

PRANGGG!

Chanyeol menyingkirkan benda apapun yang berada di atas meja makan dengan beringas. Baekhyun terbelalak mendengar suara pecahan piring dan cangkir yang beradu dengan lantai keramik di bawah mereka. Baekhyun mencoba menatap Chanyeol, meminta penjelasan atas apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu. Demi Tuhan, sekarang ruangan itu sangat berantakan dengan pecahan kaca dan sisa-sisa makanan yang mengotori lantai. Namun Chanyeol tak peduli, baginya bercinta dengan kekasihnya adalah prioritas utama, dan ia tak mau repot-repot memindahkan Baekhyun ke dalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun bergidik melihat wajah Chanyeol yang memerah, bahkan rona kemerahan itu juga menjalar ke kulit leher dan telinga Chanyeol. Belum lagi urat-urat di leher Chanyeol yang menonjol dan jakunnya yang terus bergerak naik turun, menunjukkan bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya seperti akan meledak karena menahan nafsu birahinya. Ia tidak dapat menginterupsi apapun yang dilakukan Chanyeol, atau Chanyeol akan menghabisinya hidup-hidup malam ini.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, tangan besarnya digunakan untuk menaikkan kedua kaki Baekhyun ke atas meja dan menekuknya. Ia membuka kedua paha Baekhyun lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan lubang Baekhyun yang memerah dan basah karena perbuatannya sendiri. Lubang itu berkerut seakan memanggil-manggil Chanyeol untuk menghujamkan penis kebanggaannya di dalam sana.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Kau… kau begitu menggairahkan.." desis Chanyeol sambil membaringkan badan Baekhyun di atas meja tersebut. Pupil mata Chanyeol meredup memandangi tubuh telanjang Baekhyun yang berkeringat dan dipenuhi rona-rona kemerahan karena ulah bibir nya sendiri. Rasanya ingin menghabisi tubuh kekasihnya malam itu juga, karena ia bersumpah, tubuh Baekhyun terlalu indah dan sensual di saat bersamaan.

Chanyeol membuka kancing dan menurunkan celana jeans ketatnya hingga lutut, mengeluarkan penisnya yang mengacung sempurna dengan cairan putih yang membasahi kepala penis itu. Urat-urat di batang penis Chanyeol mulai timbul, membuat penis Chanyeol berukuran lebih besar dari biasanya. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya membayangkan dinding lubang Baekhyun yang berkontraksi dan meremas setiap inchi batang penisnya.

"M.. masukanhh.."

Baekhyun merintih bersamaan dengan cengkraman kuku-kuku jari Chanyeol yang menancap di kulit pahanya. Baekhyun semakin melebarkan kedua pahanya dan mengangkat bokongnya agar Chanyeol dapat lebih mudah melihat lubangnya. Chanyeol mengerang saat memasukkan penisnya dengan susah payah ke dalam lubang kemerahan itu. Entah mengapa lubang Baekhyun menjadi lebih sempit padahal Chanyeol sudah memberikan 'pemanasan' pada lubang itu. Cairan kental yang membasahi lubang Baekhyun sama sekali tidak membantu penis Chanyeol untuk melesak masuk sempurna ke dalamnya.

Baekhyun mendesah hebat sambil mengeratkan pegangan pada pinggiran meja. Entah karena penis Chanyeol yang secara ajaib berukuran 'ekstra' dari biasanya, atau gairah mereka yang sudah memuncak, Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada bagian bokongnya.

"Fuck your tighthh hole!" umpat Chanyeol setelah penisnya menghujam lubang Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Laki-laki jangkung itu tersengal kewalahan, ia terdiam sejenak sambil memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang sekarang ikut memerah. Chanyeol mencengkram kuat-kuat paha Baekhyun dan mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo pelan.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar merasakan bagaimana dinding lubangnya bergesekan dengan kulit penis Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar frustrasi karena Chanyeol yang menggerakkan penisnya dengan tempo pelan, dan itu membuat Baekhyun nyaris naik pitam. Baekhyun ingin menghentakkan pinggulnya secepat yang ia bisa, namun apa daya posisi nya sangat tidak menguntungkan dan Chanyeol lah yang mendominasi kali ini.

"Lebih cepathh.. masukkan penismu lebih dalam, Park! Tunggangi lubangku lebih liarhh!" titah Baekhyun mengeluarkan kata-kata kotornya. Ia memandangi raut wajah Chanyeol yang sangat menggairahkan dengan tatapan sayu. Ia dapat melihat laki-lakinya menggeram dan menggigit bibirnya, sementara kedua alisnya bertemu menahan kenikmatan dari lubang Baekhyun.

Kaki-kaki Chanyeol seperti tak bertulang, kenikmatan itu menjalar dengan sangat cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Chanyeol terus menyodokkan ujung penisnya pada titik prostat Baekhyun, menghujani lubang itu dengan tusukan-tusukan yang membuat dinding lubang Baekhyun berkerut mencengkram erat penis Chanyeol.

Hentakkan pinggul Chanyeol yang begitu kasar membuat meja yang Baekhyun tiduri berdecit hebat, bahkan Baekhyun berpikir bahwa kaki-kaki meja itu tidak bisa menopang tubuh Baekhyun dan gerakan liar Chanyeol. Mungkin meja itu akan ambruk beberapa menit kemudian.

Sementara itu, tubuh Baekhyun semakin bergetar. Ada sensasi geli namun mendesak di bagian bawah perutnya. Penis mungilnya yang menegang terasa panas dan semakin berkedut. Jari-jari lentiknya terangkat untuk menggoda tubuhnya sendiri, menambah rangsangan yang tidak bisa Chanyeol berikan kali ini karena laki-laki itu terlampau fokus dengan kegiatannya di bawah sana.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri menahan rasa geli yang timbul akibat perbuatannya. Jari-jari lentik itu memilin nipple kemerahannya sendiri, menarik-nariknya gemas sambil meraba-raba tubuh bagian atasnya sendiri.

"Y.. yeol… akkkhhh!" Baekhyun hampir menangis, penisnya memuncratkan sperma yang terbilang banyak, membasahi perutnya dan perut Chanyeol. Sedikit-sedikit cairan itu mulai mengalir melalui selangkangannya dan kedua pahanya.

Chanyeol terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, ditambah kedua tangan Baekhyun yang terulur untuk menekan bokong Chanyeol. Lubang Baekhyun terasa penuh, tanda penis Chanyeol yang berkedut hampir mencapai klimaks. Laki-laki tinggi itu memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya semakin cepat, tidak beraturan, dan kasar.

"Ahhh!"

Chanyeol mencengkram kuat-kuat paha Baekhyun, matanya terpejam, dan menengadahkan kepalanya bersamaan dengan cairan sperma yang memenuhi lubang Baekhyun. Napas Chanyeol memburu, dada bidangnya bergerak naik turun berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Chanyeol menunduk dan mengelus kedua belah bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit membengkak dengan ibu jarinya. Laki-laki berambut keunguan itu dapat melihat kilatan nafsu masih terpancar dari kedua bola mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu nafsu masih menguasai seluruh organ tubuh Chanyeol, yang artinya permainan malam ini belum berakhir begitu saja.

"S.. sayang.." ucap Chanyeol terbata-bata dengan suara rendahnya. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu mengusakkan hidungnya di antara ceruk leher Baekhyun yang beraroma begitu memabukkan. Tangan-tangan besar Chanyeol kembali meraba setiap inchi kulit tubuh Baekhyun yang semakin panas karena suasana intim yang tercipta di antara mereka.

Baekhyun hanya bisa berpasrah saat tangan kekar Chanyeol kembali mengangkat tubuhnya. Secara refleks ia melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol dan memeluk erat-erat leher kekasihnya itu. Setengah penis Chanyeol masih terbenam di dalam lubang Baekhyun karena laki-laki jangkung itu enggan meninggalkan surga dunianya.

Dengan segenap kekuatan dan kecerdikannya, Chanyeol menaiki setiap anak tangga dengan menahan nafsu yang memuncak kembali akibat ulah Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu sedikit terkekeh mendengar geraman Chanyeol saat dirinya mengecupi leher Chanyeol, sedikit memberikan hisapan dan jilatan-jilatan kecil disana. Chanyeol yang benar-benar gerah dengan ulah kekasihnya hanya bisa meremas bokong Baekhyun tanpa ampun, sambil bersusah payah berjalan mencapai kamar tidurnya.

BRAKKKK

Chanyeol menendang pintu kamar nya dengan kasar hingga pintu kayu yang tidak bersalah itu berbenturan dengan dinding di sebelahnya. Baekhyun terperanjat saat Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya ke kasur, melepaskan kontak antara lubang dan penis miliknya.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku, Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendah dan tatapan matanya yang dalam. Bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang melihat bagaimana aura mengintimidasi Chanyeol mengelilingi tubuhnya hingga ia tidak bisa berkutik sedikit pun.

"Balikkan badanmu!"

Baekhyun mengangguk sedikit takut, lalu membalikkan tubuh mungilnya yang mulai terasa ringkih akibat nafsu kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun mengangkat bokongnya lebih tinggi, menantang Chanyeol untuk menggagahinya lebih liar. Seperti telah bersiap, laki-laki mungil itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal Chanyeol, meremas kedua sisi bantal itu hingga nyaris tak berbentuk.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir nya merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol mulai menggerayangi bokongnya, mengelusnya dengan gerakkan memutar. Persendian Baekhyun terasa ngilu saat rasa hangat dari telapak tangan Chanyeol menjalar di permukaan kulitnya yang terbuka.

Tangan Chanyeol merembet menuju belahan bokong Baekhyun. Lubang itu masih terus berkedut dan basah karena sperma Chanyeol. Laki-laki jangkung itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan mulai menggenggam kembali penis besarnya untuk mengarahkan benda itu ke dalam lubang yang paling menggoda bagi Chanyeol.

"A-arrrhhh –"

BRUKKKKK!

Rintihan Baekhyun terhenti, begitu juga dengan gerakan pinggul Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyadari bahwa suara itu berasal dari lantai dasar, ia pun segera berlari mengambil celana pendek di dalam lemarinya dengan kasar. Baekhyun yang merasa takut hanya bisa membungkus seluruh tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut milik kekasihnya.

"Aku akan memeriksanya, sayang. Tunggulah disini!" titah Chanyeol yang disambut anggukkan ragu Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut Chanyeol, tubuhnya diselimuti rasa takut. Bagaimana jika ada tetangga yang memergokki perbuatan mereka? Atau bahkan orang tua Chanyeol yang marah besar melihat seisi rumah yang berantakan karena perbuatan Chanyeol? Bisa-bisa Baekhyun dikuliti hidup-hidup! Batin Baekhyun penuh tanya.

"Noona?!" pekik Chanyeol melihat sesosok wanita cantik sedang bersusah payah membuka sepatu hak tingginya dengan berbagai macam kantung belanja di tangannya. Rupanya wanita berparas model itu menendang pintu rumah mereka karena terlalu banyak kantung di tangannya.

Sementara wanita cantik yang bernama Yoora itu menengadahkan kepalanya, mengikuti sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Ia memutar bola matanya kesal melihat penampiilan adik laki-lakinya yang sangat 'berbahaya'. Chanyeol menghampiri Yoora hanya dengan boxer yang menempel di tubuhnya, belum lagi penis yang masih mengacung di hadapan Yoora, dan tubuh yang berkeringat.

"Ku pikir kau sudah berhenti, Park Chanyeol. Perempuan mana lagi yang kau bawa kali ini?" ujar Yoora melewati Chanyeol dengan tatapan meneliti. Wanita itu mengendus-endus aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang, hell, dipenuhi bau sperma dan keringat. Wanita itu bergidik dan berjalan masuk meninggalkan kantung-kantung belanja yang tergeletak begitu saja di pintu masuk.

"Bukan perempuan dan dia itu kekasihku, noona."

Chanyeol mengikuti kakak perempuannya itu dengan langkah yang malas. Kakak perempuannya ini kadang protektif padahal Chanyeol adalah laki-laki yang sudah beranjak dewasa. Laki-laki jangkung itu mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, berbenturan dengan punggung Yoora, karena wanita itu pun menghentikan langkahnya. Yoora terperanjat kaget melihat bagaimana keadaan ruang makan mereka yang kini sudah porak poranda bak korban perang dunia ketiga.

"Kau menghancurkan seisi rumah hanya untuk bercinta dengan laki-laki?! Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan! Gunakan otakmu itu, bodoh!" pekik Yoora sambil menunjuk wajah tampan Chanyeol. Wanita itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, mencari sosok kekasih yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi.

"Ya! Noona! Mau kemana?!"

Chanyeol berteriak mengejar Yoora yang kini tengah menaiki tangga menuju kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar tak habis pikir mengapa kaum hawa selalu mencampuri urusan pribadinya.

Kaki-kaki panjang Chanyeol mencoba menyusul langkah Yoora yang terburu-buru. Chanyeol tahu jika kakak perempuannya itu sedang marah besar karena ulah bodoh Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol tidak ingin Yoora menghakimi Baekhyun mungilnya yang tidak bersalah.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk! Ini privasiku!"

"Minggir ku bilang!"

Kedua kakak beradik itu pun saling memperebutkan gagang pintu yang bertengger manis di pintu kamar Chanyeol. Berkali-kali Chanyeol mencoba memeluk tubuh sang kakak, menahan agar wanita itu tidak dapat masuk dan bertemu Baekhyun. Laki-laki jangkung itu juga menggendong Yoora dan menjauhkan tubuh tinggi wanita itu dari jangkauan pintu kamarnya. Ia juga berdoa dalam hati bahwa Baekhyun sudah memakai pakaian yang lengkap di dalam sana. Berkali-kali juga Yoora menendang selangkangan Chanyeol, membuat laki-laki jangkung itu berakhir terjerembap ke lantai dengan penis yang berkedut kesakitan.

"Ya! Laki-laki penggoda, tunjukkan batang hidungmu! Kau mau memanfaatkan adikku, hah? Dasar murahan!" pekik Yoora sambil mendobrak pintu kamar Chanyeol dan menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai setelah berhasil masuk ke kamar sang adik.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya kasar sambil berusaha bangkit untuk menenangkan Yoora. Chanyeol dapat melihat dari ujung ruangan, bagaimana kekasih mungilnya itu bersembunyi di bawah selimut miliknya, masih dengan posisi yang sama seperti tadi. Bahkan laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan meringkuk persis seperti janin seekor kucing. Tubuh gemetaran Baekhyun yang bisa terlihat jelas di kedua mata Chanyeol, entah kenapa membuat Chanyeol tersenyum simpul karena gemas dengan tingkah kekasihnya.

Yoora meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan berdecak kesal saat telah mengetahui dimana posisi laki-laki yang ia cari. Jari-jari lentik nya dengan cekatan menarik selimut yang berada di atas kasur adik laki-lakinya itu. Harusnya dari awal Yoora melihat sebuah gundukan di atas kasur Chanyeol, dan sekarang ia merasa seperti dibodohi.

"Turun kau, dasar peng—"

"Maafkan aku, s.. sungguh aku tidak pernah menggoda Chanyeol.. k-kau hanya salah paham, noona."

Yoora tercekat melihat tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun yang terbuka, kulit mulus laki-laki mungil itu dipenuhi bekas kemerahan yang tidak lain tidak bukan merupakan perbuatan bejat adik laki-lakinya. Belum lagi Baekhyun yang memasang wajah memelas dengan 'puppy eyes' andalannya. Yoora dan Chanyeol bisa melihat kedua mata sipit itu kini dipenuhi air mata yang merangsek untuk keluar.

"Noona, sudah ku bilang dia adalah kekasihku. Apa kau tidak percaya? Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang membuat hidupku menjadi lebih baik. Ku mohon tinggalkan kami." Pinta Chanyeol sambil menghampiri Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, ia terus menunduk karena malu harus bertatap muka dengan Yoora.

Yoora tertegun melihat bagaimana Chanyeol memakaikan kaus miliknya ke tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan lembut. Yoora tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol seperti ini, sangat bertanggung jawab dan gentleman. Yoora yang awalnya ingin menghabisi Baekhyun harus mengurungkan niat nya saat melihat betapa ringkih dan lemah kekasih adiknya itu. Sebuah perasaan aneh tiba-tiba menyergap, membuat isi perut wanita itu bergejolak.

Setelah memakai pakaian yang lengkap, Baekhyun segera mencoba berdiri dengan tertatih karena sakit yang luar biasa di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Laki-laki mungil itu memberanikan diri membungkuk 90 derajat di depan Yoora yang masih berdiri termangu memandangi Baekhyun.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku sudah bersikap kasar padamu….." ucap Yoora menggantung.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun imnida."

Baekhyun kembali membungkuk dengan cepat tanda perkenalan. Laki-laki mungil itu mulai menghapus airmata yang menggenang di kedua mata sipitnya. Sorot keraguan itu kini berganti dengan kepercayaan diri dan keyakinan untuk memperkenalkan diri pada kakak perempuan Chanyeol.

Ketiganya mendadak terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing yang melayang entah kemana. Yoora memandangi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian dan mulai terseyum simpul. Setidaknya adik laki-lakinya telah menemukan arah hidupnya kembali. Yoora pikir perubahan Chanyeol menjadi sang kutu buku hanya bertahan 3 hari, namun nampaknya seseorang telah membuat Chanyeol nyaman dan membuatnya melupakan masa lalunya.

Yoora tahu apa yang pernah terjadi pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang dulu adalah Chanyeol yang menyeramkan tetapi menyedihkan di saat yang bersamaan. Bahkan saat Chanyeol terpuruk, mungkin hanya beberapa kali dalam sebulan Yoora bisa melihat sosok jangkung itu di rumah. Setiap Yoora menginjakkan kaki ke rumah, aroma alkohol, rokok, dan partner seks Chanyeol lah yang selalu menyambutnya.

Namun Yoora yakin Chanyeol sudah mulai beranjak dewasa, apalagi kini ada seorang Byun Baekhyun yang hadir menjaga dan memberi perhatian penuh pada Chanyeol. Sepertinya Baekhyun adalah anak baik-baik, pikir Yoora.

"Hmm.. aku pamit membereskan barang-barangku di bawah. Baekhyun, kau menginap disini saja.. pasti kau lelah kan?" kata Yoora sedikit menggoda dengan penekanan pada kata 'lelah' dan sebuah kedipan mata.

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu dan menghela napasnya lega saat Yoora telah meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengelus dadanya yang sedari tadi sesak karena gugup, kemudian ia berguling kesana kemari di atas kasur Chanyeol untuk menghilangkan sisa-sisa kegugupannya.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan gerak gerik Baekhyun dengan kekehan kecil, sembari tangan besarnya mengelus rambut keunguan Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Astaga Park Chanyeol! Kau tidak tahu jika kekasihmu ini nyaris terkena serangan jantung, stroke, dan komplikasi karena noonamu yang menyeramkan itu! Ya Tuhan… itu adalah beberapa menit paling menegangkan di kehidupan seorang Byun Baekhyun… untung saja Yoora noona tidak memotong penisku!"

"Maafkan Yoora noona. Dia memang suka mencampuri urusan orang dan terlalu mengekang.. kau tahu sayang, semua perempuan memang seperti itu. Ah ayo kita tidur, kau pasti sangat lelah."

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat dan merangkak untuk mencari posisi tidur yang sesuai. Senyuman, pandangan lembut, dan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil tidak berhenti Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun. Baru kali ini Baekhyun menginap di rumahnya, ada di sampingnya saat ia menutup mata, dan berada di pelukannya saat ia membuka mata esok pagi. Hal itu membuat jantung Chanyeol berdegup kencang.

Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol, menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang Chanyeol. Jari-jari lentiknya menari-nari di atas dada Chanyeol, membuat suatu gerakan seperti menulis sesuatu.

 **'** **Terima kasih untuk semuanya.'**

Chanyeol tertegun mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dilakukan laki-laki mungilnya. Ia tersenyum dan menarik dagu Baekhyun lembut, membuat Baekhyun menatap kedua mata Chanyeol dalam-dalam.

Kemudian Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanpa sepatah kata apapun, ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di atas bibir mungil Baekhyun sebagai jawabannya. Ibu jarinya mengelus kedua belah bibir Baekhyun yang membengkak akibat perbuatan mereka tadi, dan itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

Chanyeol terus memandangi figur indah yang berada di pelukannya saat ini. Betapa ia menyayangi Baekhyun dan tidak akan pernah bisa menjauh dari sosok laki-laki di hadapannya. Terkadang di momen-momen manis seperti ini, terlintas ketakutan dan penyesalan di benak Chanyeol. Bagaimana jika Tuhan sedang merencanakan sesuatu lalu memisahkan dirinya dan Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus merasakan pahitnya keterpurukan untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya.

 **'** **Aku sangat menyayangimu.'**

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam jari-jari lentik itu. Ia mengecup jari-jari itu satu persatu sebagai wujud rasa terima kasih dan syukurnya atas kehadiran Baekhyun di dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan berkata, "Aku juga. Tapi rasa sayangku lebih besar dari punyamu, Park Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir nya sambil memukul dada bidang itu lumayan keras (hingga membuat Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk). Baginya kadar perasaan seseorang tidak lah penting karena sesungguhnya keberadaan seseorang itu di samping kita adalah bagian yang terpenting. Seperti yang kebanyakan orang katakan bahwa 'seseorang yang romantis akan kalah dengan yang selalu ada', dan Baekhyun mempercayai itu. Baekhyun sangat bersyukur karena Chanyeol termasuk dalam kedua kategori itu.

 **'** **Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi'**

Baekhyun tersenyum getir usai menuliskan kalimat itu. Keduanya hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandangi satu sama lain. Entah kenapa kali ini Chanyeol tak membalas kalimat Baekhyun dan hanya bisa mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, ketakutan mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Apakah Chanyeol tidak bisa menjawab karena ingin meninggalkan dirinya lagi? Namun bukankah laki-laki jangkung itu sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun dengan segenap perasaannya?

"Kau tidak ingin menjawabnya?"

"….."

Chanyeol masih terdiam, ia memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Baekhyun tanpa membuat Baekhyun harus menengadahkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menekuk sebelah tangannya dan menjadikan tangan itu sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan melumat pelan bibir mungil itu.

Kedua mata mereka terpejam, menikmati rasa hangat yang mengalir dari kontak bibir mereka. Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan terus mengelus nya dengan ibu jari miliknya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia ingin mengeluarkan seribu satu janjinya untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun, namun ia hanyalah manusia biasa. Chanyeol bukan Tuhan, ia tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari. Untuk itu ia hanya membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun, mencoba bertekad untuk mewujudkan permintaan Baekhyun itu dengan perbuatannya sebagai laki-laki sejati. Bukan hanya sekedar mengumbar janji manis yang sewaktu-waktu akan berbalik menyerangnya.

Chanyeol lah yang pertama melepaskan kontak bibir mereka. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menenangkan Baekhyun, karena dirinya terlampau bodoh untuk menenangkan kekasihnya dengan kata-kata. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu pun menarik selimut miliknya hingga menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya dan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi, oke? Sekarang, peluk tubuhku dan pejamkan kedua matamu, Baek. Kau akan terus berada di pelukanku sampai kau membuka matamu."

"Mmmm.." gumam Baekhyun sambill mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat bagaimana kekasihnya berubah menjadi seorang siswa taman kanak-kanak yang menggemaskan saat tidurnya. Sangat berkebalikan dengan apa yang selama ini ia perbuat dan ia katakan di depan umum.

Chanyeol mengecup seluruh bagian wajah Baekhyun satu per satu. Mulai dari kening, kedua mata kecilnya, pipi Baekhyun yang semakin berisi, hidung, dan juga bibir mungilnya.

"Selamat tidur, Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

 _'….Kau akan terus berada di pelukanku sampai kau membuka matamu.'_

Berada di pelukan bokongmu!

Bohong..

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya!

Baekhyun hampir menangis saat ia membuka kedua matanya dan tidak mendapati lengan kekar yang memeluknya semalam. Kasur di sampingnya begitu kosong tanpa laki-laki tampan itu.

Baekhyun berpikir mungkin Chanyeol sedang pergi ke kamar mandi atau berada di dapur. Ya, pasti Chanyeol tidak akan meninggalkannya sendiri lagi kan?

Namun sebuah kertas berwarna kuning menempel di atas bantal yang ditiduri Chanyeol semalam. Dengan gerakan kasar, Baekhyun merampas kertas itu. Kedua mata sipitnya melebar saat membaca jejeran huruf yang ditulis menggunakan spidol berwarna biru gelap itu.

 **'** **Byun Baekhyun sayang, maafkan aku. Cho Seonsaengnim mengirimiku pesan saat pagi buta, ia memintaku datang ke sekolah karena ada urusan yang mendesak. Aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu karena kau tidur seperti babi mati kkkk~ aku tidak akan lama!'**

"YAAAA! Park Chanyeol sialan! Mati saja kau! Aishhh.."

Baekhyun memekik kesal sambil meninju dan membanting-banting guling Chanyeol murka. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah sebesar ini bersama kakak perempuan Chanyeol yang semalam hampir mengulitinya hidup-hidup?!

Ya Tuhan…

Bagaimana jika semalam Yoora noona hanya berpura-pura baik di depan Chanyeol?! Bagaimana jika nanti wanita itu datang dan melabrak dirinya yang lemah dan tak berdaya ini? Batin Baekhyun berlebihan.

Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membunuh waktu sampai Chanyeol pulang. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak tahu saat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Apakah benar dirinya seperti babi mati saat tidur? Ah tapi ini juga ulah Chanyeol yang menggagahinya dengan beringas hingga seluruh persendiannya nyaris lepas!

Jam di kamar Chanyeol menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, masih terlalu pagi untuk ukuran Byun Baekhyun di hari libur. Baekhyun terus menggaruk-garuk kepalanya frustrasi. Ia tidak mau turun ke lantai dasar dan bertatap muka dengan Yoora tanpa Chanyeol di sisinya. Namun perutnya sedari tadi memberontak, ia butuh asupan makanan. Sementara di kamar Chanyeol hanya terdapat bungkus makanan sisa dan kertas-kertas ulangan.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan kamar Chanyeol, mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan sembari menunggu Chanyeol. Namun seperti biasa, tak ada yang istimewa dari kamar laki-laki jangkung itu selain deretan piala, home theater, gitar, dan tumpukan buku di atas meja belajarnya.

Kemudian Baekhyun berjalan mengelilingi kamar tersebut, mencoba menajamkan matanya pada benda-benda aneh yang mungkin masih menjadi rahasia di antara mereka berdua. Ia berjalan menuju lemari besar berwarna hitam yang berdiri kokoh di sudut ruangan.

"Woah.. baju-bajunya… pasti mahal dan bermerk.." decak Baekhyun setelah membuka pintu lemari Chanyeol. Jejeran jaket dari brand ternama, kaus-kau berlogo group metal yang original dan berharga mahal, juga sepatu-sepatu basket berbagai macam warna. Andai saja selera dan ukuran tubuh Chanyeol sama dengan dirinya, pasti Baekhyun akan membawa pulang beberapa kaus Chanyeol untuk dipamerkan pada Baekbeom.

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah sweater rajut berwarna khaki yang beberapa kali Chanyeol pakai. Baekhyun hanya lah laki-laki yang menyukai sweater, celana pendek, atau apapun yang 'sedikit' menggemaskan. Ia menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang masih menempel di sweater tersebut, membuatnya merindukan sosok jangkung yang seharusnya menjadi orang pertama saat ia membuka mata tadi.

Baekhyun memakai sweater tersebut dan berakhir dengan ukuran yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Ia terkekeh kecil sambil menciumi lengan sweater Chanyeol dengan rona merah di pipinya, layaknya perempuan yang sedang kasmaran. Sedikit menjijikan, namun itulah kenyataannya.

Kemudian kedua mata sipitnya tertuju pada sebuah kotak besi berukuran sedang yang berada di bawah meja belajar Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjongkok dan membuka benda yang ia ketahui sebagai kulkas berukuran kecil itu. Ah.. barangkali Chanyeol menyimpan stok susu, cola, atau es krim di dalam sana.

"Apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun melihat deretan botol berwarna hijau dengan merk yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Baekhyun mengambil botol tersebut dan mencoba membaca tulisan pada label botol itu, berharap ia bisa mengetahui minuman apa ini.

"YA! Mengapa semua laki-laki meminum minuman seperti ini?! Pertama Sehun dan sekarang Chanyeol! Tidak tau kah mereka jika mereka masih di bawah umur?! Aishh jinjja!"

Baekhyun membanting botol tersebut, mengembalikan ke tempat semula dan menutup kulkas itu rapat-rapat dengan perasaan kesal. Jadi selama ini Chanyeol masih suka minum seperti itu? Bukankah ia bilang ia ingin berubah? Dasar pembohong! Batin Baekhyun kesal.

Laki-laki berambut keunguan itu bangkit dan mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi belajar Chanyeol. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada karena kesal, ia merasa dikhianati oleh Chanyeol. Beribu pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya dan itu membuatnya pusing. Apakah selama ini dirinya terlalu polos ataukah memang kedua laki-laki binal itulah yang sudah kelewatan?

Entah ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk menatap kulkas kecil itu lagi. Seperti ada yang memanggil-manggilnya dari dalam sana. Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi. Rasa penasaran Baekhyun benar-benar mengalahkan segalanya. Ia membungkuk dan mengambil sebuah botol yang tadi ia pegang dari dalam kulkas tersebut.

"Oke oke! Kali ini kau menang!" gumam Baekhyun kesal sambil memandangi botol hijau di tangannya. Ia menajamkan indera penglihatannya untuk meneliti setiap inchi botol tersebut. Sesekali ia mengendus-enduskan hidung mancungnya, mencoba mencari tahu apa kenikmatan cairan yang berada di dalam botol itu.

Perhatian Baekhyun teralih pada sebuah benda kecil berbahan besi yang terletak di atas kulkas. Dengan gerakan sembunyi-sembunyi, Baekhyun mengambil benda yang dapat membantunya menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

Cklek

Tutup botol tersebut terbuka dan jatuh menggelinding di atas lantai. Baekhyun mengernyit merasakan aroma aneh memasukki rongga hidungnya. Enzim-enzim pencernaan di dalam saluran pencernaan nya telah bersiap menerima cairan di dalam botol itu sebagai pengganti sarapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menjadi candu bagi kekasihku sendiri.." ucap Baekhyun pada botol di tangannya seakan-akan botol itu bisa menjawab semua kata-katanya.

Baekhyun jadi teringat insiden yang terjadi di kamarnya beberapa waktu yang lalu, ketika Chanyeol datang ke rumahnya dengan keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan. Penampilan yang berantakan dan mulut beraroma alkohol. Bagi Baekhyun, orang-orang yang menjadikan alkohol sebagai pelampiasan adalah orang yang paling menyedihkan di muka bumi. Maka dari itu Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol terus-menerus meminum cairan itu karena hatinya seperti teriris melihat keterpurukan Chanyeol.

Namun apakah minuman berakohol terasa senikmat itu hingga menjadi candu bagi Chanyeol?

Dengan keingin tahuan yang besar, Baekhyun meneguk bir bermerk Cass tersebut. Rasa pahit segera menjalar di kerongkongannya, membuat kedua alisnya bertemu dan bulu kuduknya meremang. Ketika cairan tersebut sampai di perutnya, Baekhyun merasakan dunianya hampir berputar. Perutnya terus berkontraksi, rasa mual yang luar biasa mendesaknya untuk memuntahkan cairan tersebut.

"Hoekkk.."

Baekhyun bersusah payah menelan tetes demi tetes bir itu. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, tubuhnya melemas, dan kepalanya terasa sangat ringan. Bukan salah Baekhyun jika ia berakhir mabuk seperti ini, salahkan Chanyeol yang menyimpan beberapa botol bir di kamarnya. Salahkan Sehun yang selalu melarangnya mencoba hal ini dan itu, hingga ia menjadi anak yang polos dan naïf.

Kedua pipi gembil Baekhyun kini mengeluarkan semburat kemerahan. Walaupun Baekhyun terbilang mahir dalam hal-hal berbau seks, tetapi Baekhyun benar-benar seorang amatiran jika menyangkut tentang minuman keras, bar, ataupun kehidupan malam lainnya.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dan memijat pelipisnya pelan. Ia menyipitkan matanya, sebuah kertas yang menggantung di atas meja belajar mencuri perhatiannya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, menyadari bahwa itu bukan 'sebuah' namun 'beberapa'.

Laki-laki bermata sipit itu mencoba meraih kertas putih tersebut dengan susah payah. Kertas-kertas itu terasa jauh dari jangkauan Baekhyun dan semua benda-benda di sekitar Baekhyun berguncang pelan.

Baekhyun mengernyit memandangi kertas tersebut. Disana terdapat figur dirinya yang sedang menangis dengan wajah bengkak dan buruk rupa. Baekhyun mencoba membalik kertas yang diketahui sebagai polaroid itu.

 **'** **Melihatnya menangis benar-benar membuatku tersiksa. Byun Baekhyun, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!'**

Laki-laki berambut keunguan itu hampir tersedak sisa-sisa bir yang berada di dalam rongga mulutnya. Dadanya seperti dihantam palu godam, dan itu membuatnya sulit bernapas. Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya, ia terkejut melihat beberapa polaroid dengan figur dirinya memenuhi meja belajar Chanyeol. Ia mencoba mengambil beberapa polaroid lain dengan tangan yang bergetar.

 **'** **My baby~ Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan dengan piyama itu! Ah aku tak tahan untuk memeluknya!'**

Baekhyun ingat semua foto ini diambil saat Chanyeol 'merayakan' hari jadi mereka kemarin. Baekhyun masih mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol dengan seenaknya mengambil gambar dirinya yang belum siap. Ujung-ujung bibir Baekhyun terangkat mengukir sebuah senyuman simpul. Ternyata Chanyeol benar-benar menganggap dirinya menggemaskan dan Baekhyun merasa bahagia atas hal itu.

 **'** **Baekhyunnie terlihat imut sekaligus seksi dengan seragam basketku! Apakah tubuhnya memang sekecil itu? Dia lebih mirip siswa taman kanak-kanak kkkk~ bagaimana jika ia hanya mengenakan seragam itu tanpa dilapisi baju apapun?**

 **Ya! Chanyeol kau begitu mesum hahaha!'**

"Dasar bodoh.." umpat Baekhyun pelan, tetapi sebuah tawa terlontar dari bibir mungilnya membaca pesan Chanyeol yang tertulis dibalik polaroid itu. Chanyeolnya benar-benar mesum bahkan hanya melihat Baekhyun mengenakan seragam kebesaran, laki-laki jangkung itu sudah terangsang.

Pandangan Baekhyun jatuh pada sebuah polaroid yang terasa asing baginya. Ia memandangi polaroid itu lekat-lekat. Hanya ada dirinya yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan sebuah lengan yang melingkar di tubuhnya. Mendadak rasa hangat menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya dan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Lengan itu milik Chanyeolnya, yang selalu memeluknya posesif seakan mencegah dirinya pergi dari sisi Chanyeol.

 **'** **Wajah polosnya saat tidur, membuat jantungku berdetak kencang. Ya.. Byun Baekhyun, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan pelukan ini. Melihat kau berada di sampingku seperti ini membuatku ingin selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Saranghae!**

 ***note : jika kita sudah dewasa nanti, aku akan berdiri di depan rumahmu dan berlutut di hadapanmu. Ayo hidup bersama sampai tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi selain mencintai satu sama lain.**

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar dan kedua mata sipitnya mendadak dipenuhi air mata. Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan begitu serius seperti ini. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak mengetahui saat Chanyeol mengendap-ngendap tengah malam hanya untuk menulis pesan-pesan itu dan memasangnya.

"Ya! Kau bilang tidak akan melepaskan pelukanmu, tapi kau pergi meninggalkanku di pagi buta…" gumam Baekhyun sedikit meracau karena efek bir yang masih menguasai tubuhnya.

Baekhyun sekarang mengerti maksud Chanyeol yang selalu mengambil gambar dirinya dan beberapa polaroid yang berjajar di atas meja belajar Chanyeol….

Chanyeol mengganti semua polaroid miliknya, polaroid yang berisi kenangan-kenangannya bersama perempuan itu, dengan polaroid berisi figur seorang Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar sudah beranjak dari cengkraman masa lalunya. Chanyeol hanya ingin melihat pada satu orang dan itu adalah Baekhyun, yang membantunya bangkit dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangan yang laki-kaki mungil itu miliki.

Baekhyun tidak dapat membendung airmatanya, kini air mata itu sudah mengalir bak sungai yang berada di kedua pipinya. Ia mengangkat kedua lututnya dan memeluknya, tangannya menggenggam erat-erat polaroid yang menjadi saksi bisu hubungan mereka.

Laki-laki mungil itu ingin bertemu Chanyeol saat ini juga, ingin memeluk tubuh tinggi itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang laki-laki itu. Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol menghapus air matanya dan mengatakan langsung semua yang ia tulis di polaroid-polaroid miliknya.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apakah ia ingin menghentikan waktu atau mempercepat waktu agar mereka bisa menjadi dewasa. Baekhyun mungkin masih terlalu kecil untuk hal-hal percintaan seperti ini, namun ia hanya ingin bersama Chanyeol. Hanya itu permintaan polos dari seorang laki-laki yang akan beranjak dewasa seperti dirinya.

"Hiks.."

Kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga melawan isakkan hebat dan getaran di tangannya, Baekhyun menghapus air mata yang memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Ia meraih sebuah spidol yang tertinggal di atas meja belajar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggoreskan spidol tersebut hingga meninggalkan sebuah kalimat di polaroid tersebut.

 **'** **Ya, aku mau, Park Chanyeol.'**

.

.

.

.

.

"Saem, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa ak—"

Kalimat Chanyeol terhenti bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya saat beberapa pasang mata memandangnya dengan heran. Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk sambil membungkuk tanda meminta maaf. Ia mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Apakah Chanyeol sudah terlambat di hari libur seperti ini?

"Ah, Chanyeol! Akhirnya kau datang juga, silahkan duduk. Kita mulai pembicaraan ini karena seluruh anggota tim telah lengkap." Kata Cho Seonsaengnim sambil membuka sebuah map yang berisi beberapa helai kertas

Chanyeol yang belum mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya bisa memainkan kunci mobil di tangannya, menunggu guru muda di hadapannya melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa guru muda yang selalu menjadikan dirinya sebagai kaki tangan harus memerintahkannya datang ke sekolah di hari libur seperti ini.

Chanyeol akan meninju rahang guru itu jika yang terjadi hanyalah peristiwa atau kegiatan yang tidak penting untuk kehidupannya. Chanyeol akan meninju guru itu karena sudah menginterupsi waktu nya bersama Baekhyun, membuat ia tidak bisa melihat saat-saat dimana Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya dan memeluknya lebih erat karena masih mengantuk.

Chanyeol ingin memberikan 'morning kiss' untuk Baekhyun. Bukan 'morning kiss' satu arah yang hanya bisa diberikan Chanyeol tanpa dibalas oleh kekasihnya yang masih tertidur pulas. Chanyeol ingin, ehm, Baekhyun memanjakan penisnya yang selalu ereksi di pagi hari. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menjadika hari ini sebagai harinya untuk Baekhyun, bukan untuk guru muda yang selalu memerintahkan pekerjaan tak jelas padanya.

"Pemerintah akan mengadakan olimpiade sains untuk sekolah menengah atas dan universitas. Sekolah kita akan mengirimkan 4 tim yang terdiri dari tim matematika, fisika, kimia, dan biologi. Setiap timnya terdiri dari 3 orang, 2 orang untuk bidang inovasi dan 1 orang untuk bidang teori."

Chanyeol menelan liurnya dengan susah payah. Ia melihat beberapa siswa di sekelilingnya dan menemukan seorang siswi yang sedang menunduk sambil memainkan ujung sweaternya.

Sohyun..

Perasaan Chanyeol mendadak tak enak. Bukan berarti Chanyeol tidak suka ataupun iri dengan keikut sertaan Sohyun di tim olimpiade kali ini. Tidak, ia tidak seambisius itu. Namun ia tidak ingin masalah yang sedang ia urai satu per satu harus menjadi runyam kembali hanya karena kegiatan olimpiade ini.

Perempuan itu hanya bisa menunduk dan enggan memerhatikan penjelasan Cho Seonsaengnim. Chanyeol sadar bahwa Sohyun mengetahui kehadirannya, untuk itu Sohyun mencegah kontak apapun dengan Chanyeol.

"Saya akan membacakan nama anggota tim berdasarkan bidang keilmuan. Untuk Matematika ada Jinki, Seohyun, dan Yoseob. Lalu Fisika ada Joonmyeon, Sunyoung, dan Nayeon. Kimia ada Chanyeol, Sohyun, dan Wonwoo. Bi—"

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin meledak. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat agar tidak melayang ke wajah guru muda itu. Chanyeol dan guru muda itu pasti tahu jika Sohyun menguasai hampir keempat bidang tersebut, lalu kenapa Cho Seonsaengnim harus memasukkan Sohyun ke dalam tim yang sama dengan dirinya?!

Chanyeol tahu kemarahannya sungguh tak beralasan dan tidak profesional, tetapi ia hanya ingin menjauhi segala sesuatu tentang perempuan itu. Perasaannya perlahan mulai membaik karena ia hanya bersama Baekhyun, namun sekarang kegiatan olimpiade ini akan menghancurkan semuanya.

Jika Chanyeol bisa, ia ingin angkat kaki dari ruangan itu dan mengundurkan diri dari tim olimpiadenya. Namun ia tidak bisa, olimpiade ini adalah kegiatan yang dinanti-nantinya, bahkan Chanyeol bermaksud mendaftar seorang diri sebelumnya. Inilah waktunya Chanyeol untuk semakin bersinar, membuat keluarga, teman-teman, dan Baekhyun bangga atas jerih payahnya.

Ia tidak ingin seorang perempuan menghalangi langkahnya dan membuat dirinya seperti seorang pecundang. Chanyeol tidak ingin kalah sebelum berperang lantaran masalah percintaannya.

"Kalau begitu kita sudahi pertemuan kali ini. Pelatihan pertama akan dilaksanakan hari Rabu sepulang sekolah."

Semua siswa mengangguk dan beranjak sambil membereskan beberapa perlengkapan mereka. Chanyeol masih terpaku di tempatnya, belum dapat menerima kenyataan di hadapannya. Ia seperti manusia yang nyawanya diambil paksa oleh malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Bagaimana caranya ia memberi tahu Baekhyun tentang tim olimpiadenya ini? Chanyeol tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun sedih dan takut, ia tidak ingin kehilangan kepercayaan Baekhyun lagi. Namun mau tidak mau ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman yang berujung pada masalah yang semakin rumit.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya berat, dengan langkah yang lunglai ia berjalan keluar ruangan guru muda itu. Setidak nya saat ia pulang nanti, senyuman Baekhyun bisa mengobati kegelisahannya dan pelukan laki-laki mungil itu bisa menenangkan perasaannya.

"Park Chanyeol.."

Sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan mendapati perempuan itu, Sohyun, berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Chanyeol melirik ke arah tangan perempuan itu dan Sohyun yang mengerti maksud dari laki-laki jangkung itu hanya bisa menarik tangannya kembali.

"Mohon bantuan untuk ke depannya."

.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

* * *

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah Chanyeol akan memberi tahu Baekhyun atau justru menyembunyikannya?

Yaelah sohyun ga aus apa bolak balik di idup orang :((((( /ggg

btw maafkeun si orang baru belum mau nongol di chapter ini, dia masih sibuk menghindari netizen(?) MAKASIH BUAT YANG MASIH NUNGGU DAN BACA FF BURUK RUPA INI, GA NYANGKA BISA NYARIS 1000 REVIEWNYA GILAAAAAK :'''))) saya ga ngangka banyak yang nangis, ketawa, sampe guling2 tengah malem baca ff ini... saya seneng bgt sumpah baca revew2 kalian wkwkkwk

oiya **Something's Going On Us** nya lagi proses ya buat yang baca tetep tungguin ceritanya ya!

Saya bikin ff chanbaek pwp gaje, yang suka chanbaek GS! bisa dicek yaaaaa :3333

jangan lupa review ya saya mau tahu pendapat2 kalian tentang chapter ini, dan masukan2 buat ke depannya!^^

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAV! :333


End file.
